A white demon love story
by ELI251
Summary: cuando eres un caballero atenience nunca te pasa por la cabeza el llegar a convertirte en un vampiro...el problema es que uno de ellos tendra que experimentarlo en carne propia. CAP 17 ¿como te va?
1. prefacio

HOLA

bueno gracias por los q entraron a leer este extraño producto de mi imaginacion q en lo personal llamo fic. para los q se molestaron en leerlo antes, por cierto muchas gracias, pues he de decirles q cambie algunas cosas de todos los capitulo...no muchas solo algunas. en fin espero q les guste y dejen su comentario XD.

ah por cierto, algunos de los personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, todos los demás son mios. (cualquier parecido con alguna otra historia de vampiros es mera coincidencia)

* * *

Cuando sentí que moría fue la sensación mas horrible que experimente en toda mi vida, para mi desgracia no estaba muriendo estaba naciendo a una nueva vida… una vida en la que nunca llegue a imaginar ni en mis mas extrañas pesadillas. El dolor que sentía no se podía comparar si quiera con el fuego del averno era cien veces peor. En ese instante fue que mi di cuanta que esto solo podía ser producto de un terrible castigo que no me merecía. Yo solo estaba ahí para ayudar pero en vez de eso termine en esta situación. Y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento a pesar del fuego que sentía que destruía todo mi ser, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa… en ella esa persona que me cambio la vida de tantas maneras y que de cierto modo me abrió los ojos a una existencia llena de vida y amor . Que haría al saber que había muerto por un estupido descuido, solo por creer que podía controlar la situación; fue estupido de mi parte lo acepto y solo por esa estupidez ahora tengo que sufrir las consecuencias. Pero que será de ella… ¿se sentirá triste por mi partida o me olvidara?; la verdad espero que se olvide de mí…aunque desgraciadamente para mí, su olvido me dolerá mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero si eso logra que yo no le haga daño de ninguna manera es un precio que estoy mas que dispuesto a pagar y solo el tiempo dirá si valió la pena alejarme de ella, y quien sabe tal vez y solo tal vez…yo también me olvide de ella.


	2. despertar

Algunos personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demás son mios.

* * *

Cuando sentí que la quemazón de mi cuerpo se iba apagando pensé que al fin este calvario había terminado pero cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuanta de que era solo el comienzo. Al escuchar el último latido de mi corazón pensé que era el final de mi existencia… me había equivocado.

Cuando abrí los ojos para ver el infierno en el que estaba sumergido solo pude ver el último lugar en el que según yo habría caído mi cuerpo sin vida en aquel lúgubre bosque. El único pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue que me había perdido en el camino hacia el inframundo y que ahora seria una alma en pena pero otra vez me volví a equivocar porque todos mis sentido seguían intactos y de cierta manera los sentía mas agudos que nunca; podía escuchar hasta el mas mínimo sonido del bosque en el que me encontraba, el corazón de un pájaro al aletear sin rumbo fijo, el fluir de un rió que yo no podía ver pero que se encontraba en algún lugar de aquel bosque. Y no solo era mi sentido del oído también mi sentido del olfato estaba desarrollado de tal manera que podía oler el aroma de las flores del bosque sin importar que tan lejos estuvieran; también mi vista era tan buena que a pesar de que todo estuviera oscuro podía ver con toda claridad… fue así que me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, aquel demonio con forma humana al que perseguía antes de caer inconsciente me estaba mirando y no solo eso se reía de mi. En ese momento sentí tanta rabia que lo único que pasaba por mi mente era matarlo, pero antes de lanzarme hacia el y matarlo, me di cuenta que no era un el…era una ella, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, de finas facciones, su piel era tan blanca que paresia un fantasma; era como de un 1.66 cuando mucho, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y antes de seguir describiendo su anatomía en mi mete la mujer me hablo.

-balla por fin despiertas… ¿como estuvo la transformación? ¿Fue dolorosa o nada en comparación con un caballero de la diosa atenea?—dijo en un tono sarcástico

-¿de que estas hablando que transformación estas hablando? y ¿como es que sabes que soy un caballero de atenea?—le pregunte no sabia de que rayos estaba hablándome esa mujer

-no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que ya no eres un humano—dijo la extraña pero hermosa mujer que estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia

-¿Cómo que ya no soy humano? —yo seguía sin entender de que estaba hablándome

-sabes… para ser un caballero, no te das cuenta de las cosas obvias… pero te voy a ahorrar esta confusión—dijo la mujer

-pero primero a lo primero ¿cual es tu nombre?—me preguntó

No se por que pero se lo dije sin vacilar ni un solo segundo.

-mi nombre es shaka de virgo caballero de la orden dorada de la diosa atenea y protector del sexto templo—dije

-mmm con que un caballero dorado… bien shaka te explicare lo que acaba de sucederte ahora eres un vampiro y…

-¿Qué? Estas loca eso no puede ser, eso no existe.—le dije, no podía creer lo que aquella mujer me estaba diciendo, un "vampiro" si claro, esas cosas solo son fantasías producto de culturas que solo buscan darle una excusa a fenómenos que no conocían… pero antes de seguir con mis pensamientos la extraña mujer volvió a hablar.

-jajajaja así es eres un vampiro aunque no lo creas guapo… se lo que estas pensando en este momento que esto no puede estar pasando y que "los vampiros" no existen…pero nuevas noticias Shaka ahora eres un vampiro… uno que yo misma cree—dijo muy segura y tomándoselo muy a la ligera.

No sabia que pensar. Yo un vampiro ni siquiera creía en esas cosas pero todo lo que sentí al abrir los ojos los sonidos, los olores, mi vista tan aguda y un detalle que me hizo saber que ya no era un humano… mi corazón ya no latía y mas sin embargo estaba respirando y hablando con esa extraña mujer era eso o que la muerte me estaba gastando una mala broma.

Después de analizar los cambios que se presentaron en mí me di cuenta que la mujer había dicho que ella me creó.

-hey shaka no te asustes ya no tienes de que preocuparte eres un inmortal ahora—dijo con el mismo tono despreocupado de antes

-¿que me has hecho?—dije con una rabia que no supe de donde saque fuerzas para controlarla

-te he hecho un favor además me pareciste demasiado atractivo como para dejarte morir y no solo eso en el estado en el que estabas ya estuvieras muerto

-¿Que me has hecho? yo no te pedí hacerme esto es mas deberías de estar muerta se supone que te di con mi ataque mas poderoso no deberías estar aquí!—dije

-jajajaja que parte de inmortal es la que no estas entendiendo. Al igual que tu yo también soy un vampiro para ser mas exacta tu creadora—contesto muy tranquila

-¿mi creadora? Y ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Darte las gracias?—le dije a esa mujer con tanta rabia que estaba a solo segundos de lanzarme al ataque pero quería saber mas sobre "mi creadora"

-además no se ni siquiera como te llamas—

-oooo lo olvidaba ¿donde a quedado mi educación? Mi nombre es Irinia… tengo 150 años nací un 5 de enero en Londres Inglaterra y me convirtieron en un vampireza a los 20 años. ¿Hay algo mas que deseas saber sobre mi?—dijo Irinia

-si… ¿como termino con esto? Yo no pedí ser un vampiro—

-¿Por qué tomarte esa molestia Shaka?

-por la simple razón que yo no pedí ser así y prefiero mil veces morir a seguir con esto, contéstame ¿como termino con esto?—le dije a Irinia con mucha decisión no quería ser un vampiro yo había nacido para servir a la diosa Atenea y proteger a la humanidad de cualquier peligro, no para matar gente solo por mis deseos de sangre.

-haber Shaka que parte de inmortal que no estas entendiendo… cualquier método de suicido que se pase por tu cabeza no funcionara. Nosotros los vampiros solo podemos morir de una sola manera pero eso no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué Irinia?

-porque no pienso desperdiciar tu potencial… y acabas de ser creado por lo tanto eres un vástago no sabes como sobrevivir, podrían atraparte y destruirte como a mi ultimo compañero—Irinia dio un suspiro un poco nostálgico pareciera que lo extrañaba

-yo no pienso quedarme contigo Irinia ni loco me quedare con el monstruo que termino con mi vida—

-jajajajaja monstruo Shaka por si no te has dado cuenta tu eres un monstruo como yo, además ¿A dónde iras? ¿al santuario? Jajajaja tu deberás que me haces reír—Irinia se reía como si le hubieran contado un muy buen chiste cosa que a mi no me pareció en lo absoluto…aunque debo de reconocer que tenia mucha razón ¿A dónde se supone que iría? Era un vampiro ahora y nada de lo que conocía pertenecía a mi actual presente.

No podía llegar al santuario como si nada, podía apostar a que mi apariencia había cambiado podía sentirlo. Además que pasaría si las ganas de tomar sangre me segaran y provocara eso la muerte de mis compañeros y la de saori no, no podía permitir eso así que… no tenia a ningún lugar a donde ir… por lo que opte irme con Irinia y me explicara como eran los de nuestra especie cuales eran nuestras debilidades fortalezas todo lo que me ayudara a seguir con mi nueva vida y dejar atrás a todos mis amigos, compañeros y a mi amor eso era mejor a que supiera a que yo Shaka de virgo el que alguna vez fue el mas cercano a un dios y que hora era un vampiro un ser que solo podía existir en mentes sombrías y retorcidas. Así lo haría dejaría todo mi pasado atrás para ya nunca mas volver a Grecia y no poner en peligro a toda la orden de atenea. Se que es una decisión apresurada pero lo pasare de esta manera hasta que descubra una manera de recuperar mi humanidad o una manera de suicidarme, aunque esta ultima parte no me emociona para nada, pero eso era mejor a ser un vampiro para toda la eternidad…se que no sería una muerte digna para un caballero, pero si lo analizaba de cierto modo ya estaba muerto ¿no?

Di un suspiro estaba decidido era un vampiro aunque me costara decirlo lo era y por desgracia ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

-muy bien Irinia iré contigo solo por que no se cual sea mi naturaleza de ahora en adelante… y por que no tengo a donde ir —dije

-buena decisión Shaka ahora solo me queda una cosa por preguntarte—

-dime

-¿tienes sed?

Esa pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de que aquella quemazón dolorosa en mi garganta era sed… sed por beber sangre humana. Solo de pensarlo me daba repulsión ser yo en ese momento, la sola idea de que un inocente moriría por que yo era un monstruo uno que nunca desee ser pero para mi desgracia ya nada se podía hacer y solo tuve que mover mi cabeza afirmativamente para que Irinia sonriera de una forma triunfante como si ese gesto fuera el mas grande premio que se pudiera obtener en una pelea.

- bueno Shaka tendremos que conseguirte algo para beber y no se me ocurre nada mas que ir de cacería que te parese un…venado un oso o tal vez un puma abundan por estos rumbos—dijo Irinia como si se tratara del menú de algún restaurante.

Lo que mas me sorprendo de ese comentario era que no mencionaba nada de matar a alguien; lo que trataba de decirme era que no mataríamos a nadie lo cual me dejo mas confundido aun, aunque prefería mil veces matar un animal que a un persona. Pero aun así no podía esconder mi sorpresa y eso Irinia lo noto.

-jajajaja ¿te sorprende que no vamos a matar a alguien?

-pues si me sorprende y mucho ¿eso es posible?

-pues claro no por ser vampiros todos somos iguales, no negare que algunos bebeban sangre humana pero en mi caso no es así por eso no te preocupes yo nunca matare alguien inocente solo por saciar mi sed en cambio los animales… bueno tu sabes no es lo mismo matar a una persona a un simple animal—contesto Irinia

-¿en serio no bebes sangre humana? Que alivio pensé que esa era la única manera de subsistir… bueno creo que esto de la sed no será tan malo—dije

-bueno Shaka entre mas rápido terminemos con tu sed mas rápido te explicare todas las reglas que existen en mi mundo… bueno que ahora también es el tuyo.

Y fue así como dio inicio a mi primera cacería. Al principio Irinia me explico que al ser un nuevo vampiro mi sed seria mas intensa por lo cual tenía que desarrollar cierto control sobre mí, cosa que me pareció demasiado fácil. Tantos años de meditación servirían de algo además de incrementar mi cosmos.

Cosmos esa palabra se me había olvidado por completo entre el show que me provoco saber mi nueva personalidad hizo que olvidara por completo todas esas técnicas de combate me preguntaba si aun podría dominar mi cosmo energía o ¿eso ya era cosa del pasado? …


	3. de caceria

algunos personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demás son mios.

Mi cosmo… que paso con el ¿estaría intacto? Esa pregunta me detuvo e Irinia lo noto, pero era mas mi sed y solo en ese momento lo deje pasar ya meditaría sobre eso; así que retome mi carrera para seguir a Irinia que al ver que continuaría corriendo me siguió sin decirme nada ni siquiera pregunto el por que de mi pausa, supongo que ya lo haría después.

Corrimos por un largo rato que no se en que momento Irinia se detuvo en seco, casi caigo por tratar de detenerme tan repentinamente.

-Shaka ¿puedes oler eso?

-¿oler?

-si ¿no notas un olor diferente?

Comencé a olfatear y en efecto podía captar un olor que en mi vida anterior hubiera captado, era un olor calido, complejo y penetrante no sabia que podría ser, pero no solo era ese olor. Podía escuchar un corazón que latía… ese sonido capto mi atención, ese corazón a mi loco parecer me sonaba jugoso y abundante de sangre. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir disparado con lo que fuera que emitía esos latidos, mi sed era tanta que por un momento no me importo si fuera un humano con lo que me topara, gracias a athena estaba Irinia conmigo pues me detuvo antes de salir en busca de aquel corazón palpitante.

-espera… antes de que salgas corriendo como el vástago que eres debo de decirte que el corazón que estas escuchando es el de un puma—dijo Irinia

-así que es un puma… bueno ¿y que estoy esperando? la sed me esta matando literalmente—dije

-antes que nada si sales corriendo el puma se te puede escapar y créeme la verdad no quieres eso; todos los animales al igual que nosotros tienen sus sentidos más desarrollados, por lo tanto tienes que tener cuidado y ser muy cauteloso—

Me dio la impresión de que Irinia me estaba dando las instrucciones para atrapar a ese puma y bueno de cierta manera tenia mucha razón… si actuaba de manera violenta e imprudente el puma se daría cuenta de mi presencia y escaparía, sin contar que yo seguiría sediento.

-y bueno Irinia ¿Qué sugieres que haga?—dije

-para empezar mi estimado Shaka tienes que saber en que dirección se dirige el viento para que el puma no detecte tu olor

-¿tan mal olemos?

-no es que olamos mal… mas bien diría que nuestro olor es muy penetrante cosa que no pasa desapercibida ante los animales

-ok y después de ver la dirección del viento ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer?

-bueno lo siguiente es neutralizar al puma… con la fuerza que tienes en este momento ese no será ningún problema, después de eso… solo tienes que darle una gran mordida en el cuello y listo, será como tomar agua; ¿entendiste?

-dirección del viento, neutralizar y morder. Si me quedo muy claro

-bueno pues provecho Shaka, disfrútalo

-que ¿no vienes a "comer" Irinia?

-no solo te observare

Me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta la verdad de cierto modo creo que se quedaba a mirar para ver que tal lo hacia en mi primera cacería. Después de analizar la situación verifique que el viento soplara en una dirección contraria a mi posición para que el puma no percibiera mi olor, al divisar a la bestia enloquecí sin mas me abalance contra el felino el cual al verme rugió pero eso no me detuvo y solo tome al animal para soltar una mordida en su cuello y el puma ya no se movió, succione su sangre con tanta urgencia que en menos de diez segundos el puma ya estaba seco…no deje ni una gota de sangre en el enorme felino.

Sentí como la quemazón de mi garganta bajo pero no lo suficiente para mi. Cuando me levante mire el cuerpo del puma sin vida, de cierta manera sentí algo de miedo; mate a un animal que fácilmente pudo darme un zarpazo dejándome herido de muerte y lo mate con solo un fuerte abrazo y una rápida mordida en el cuello, me quede frió del solo pensarlo… yo mate a esa criatura de una mordida…una mordida!, tal ves si continuara siendo un humano lo hubiera matado con un ataque de cosmos, pero el hubiera ya no existe…ahora era un vampiro, un chupa sangre ¿como fue que mi vida había cambiado tanto?; y antes de que mis pensamientos siguiera atormentándome Irinia apareció y de un solo salto aterrizo a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer presa?—hablo Irinia con un tono de naturalidad en su voz

-bien supongo, pero aun tengo sed

-no te preocupes aun hay mucha fauna para saciar tu sed.

-esta bien—dije

-solo que antes de continuar memoriza el olor que tiene el puma para que no lo confundas con algún otro animal ¿comprendido?

-si

Inhale con fuerza para captar el olor del enorme felino que tenia a mis pies, y capte su olor para no confundirlo, después de eso Irinia y yo continuamos corriendo por el bosque para detenernos.

-bien Shaka ya que aprendiste a cazar utilizando el olfato, veamos que tal lo haces localizando a tu presa con solo escucharla

-bueno explícame ¿que tengo que hacer?—dije algo desesperado

-bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos… hazlo Shaka

-esta bien

Cerré mis ojos y después de hacerlo tuve que preguntarle a Irinia que hacer después

-bien quiero que me digas qué es lo que escuchas

-ok puedo escuchar…al bosque entero—dije con sarcasmo

-si ya se que puedes escuchar todo el bosque pero te pregunto por un sonido mas especifico…solo concéntrate Shaka.

Respire profundamente y me concentre, pude escuchar a una ardilla que estaba en un árbol cerca de nosotros, a un pájaro revolotear, el sonido de los árboles que se movían con el viento… pero en ese momento capte otro sonido que me llamo mas la atención; se trataba de un campo abierto y lo mas posible era que fuera una pradera, por lo que me concentre en escuchar la dirección de aquella pradera y con claridad escuche el palpitar de cinco corazones, por desgracia al igual que con el puma no pude descifrar de que tipo de animal se trataba.

-y bien—dijo Irinia en tono de pregunta

-al este hay una pradera… posiblemente a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia

-muy bien Shaka ¿Qué mas puedes escuchar?

-pues… claramente escucho el palpitar de almenos cinco corazones, pero no se que criatura pueda ser.

-jajajajaja muy bien no puedo creer lo bien que lo as echo

-pues ni tan bien no se que animal pueda ser

-eso es lo de menos… vamos así podrás darte cuenta de lo que es

Solo asentí y corrimos hasta la pradera. Cinco kilómetros no eran nada para nosotros llegamos en menos de 3 minutos, pero nos detuvimos a unos metros de distancia para poder observar a los dueños de aquellos corazones. Resulto que era una pequeña manada de alces, 1 macho, 2 hembras y otras 2 crías.

Como hice con el puma verifique la dirección del viento para que aquella manada no se alertara por mi olor, con eso resuelto solo tuve que abalanzarme en contra del alce de mi preferencia y fue el macho quien sucumbió ante mi… succioné su sangre con mas calma esta ves pero no paso mucho tiempo para que lo dejara seco. Cuando me incorpore me di cuenta que los demás alces ya no estaban y no los culpo al ver como devoraban a uno de los suyos por un monstruo a nadie le quedarían ganas de seguir en el mismo sitio, y de nuevo tuve ese sentimiento… un sentimiento extraño por que me di cuenta que era un monstruo y como si Irinia estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos se me acerco para hablar conmigo.

-no vale la pena que te remuerda la conciencia por lo del alce…si no lo matabas tu seria cuestión de tiempo para que lo matara un oso o un puma-dijo Irinia con ese tono de naturalidad que se estaba volviendo característico de ella.

Hice un mohín como era posible que me dijera eso con tanta naturalidad, no había matado a ese animal como cualquier persona lo hubiera echo le succione la sangre… el solo echo de saber que ya no era un humano me dolía profundamente. Lo tenía todo en mi vida humana; tenia amigos, un hogar y mas que nada… alguien que me amaba. En ese momento reapareció la rabia que tenia en contra de Irinia.

-¿ que me remuerda la conciencia? No tienes idea de cómo me siento en este momento Irinia!—estalle en cólera

-tienes razón no lo se…pero debes de entender que tu vida ya no es como era antes ade…

-CALLATE! No es posible que intentes reconfortarme en este momento cuando tú tienes la culpa de que me convirtiera en esto.

No pude decir nada mas…estaba a punto de atacar a Irinia; pero como cuando desperté y me entere de mi transformación me sentí tranquilo; al principio pensé que era por que estaba cansado y no tenia las fuerzas para pelear con Irinia, pero me di cuenta que esa misma sensación de tranquilidad regresaba a mi y en ese momento supe que quien me causaba esa sensación era la misma Irinia.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo Irinia?

-solo te estoy tranquilizando un poco Shaka, crees que cometería la tontería de dejar que me atacaras, eres un vástago, un vampiro recién creado y por ende tienes mucha mas fuerza que yo

-pero ¿Cómo?

-te lo explicare algunos vampiros… no todos; son capases de desarrollar alguna clase de poder sobre natural, yo tengo mas de uno… el poder que estoy utilizando contigo es una extraña habilidad que puede hacer que las personas o los vampiros cambien su estado de animo, en ves de estar enojado ahora estas tranquilo.

No podía creerlo me habían derrotado con solo cambiar mi estado de animo eso era simplemente estupido de solo pensarlo pero así eran las cosas.

-bueno Shaka ya que estas mas tranquilo y as saciado tu sed creo que es momento de ir a casa sígueme.

No tuve tiempo de contestarle a Irinia pues ella ya había comenzado a correr hacia el este. Corrimos un buen rato para ser vampiros, en todo el camino no hablamos de nada y la verdad no tenia ganas de hacerlo me quede pensando solamente en como fue que Irinia me tranquilizo con solo desearlo y no solo eso también dijo que tenia otros poderes… ahora solo tenia un objetivo en mente y ese seria averiguar si yo tenia un poder y si así era saber si podía desarrollar mas de uno.


	4. El juego de las preguntas y respuestas

algunos de los personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada,los demás son mios.

* * *

Cuando por fin Irinia se detuvo solo pude contemplar la enorme mansión que se encontraba frente a nosotros, quede impactado era una hermosa mansión; para tener un estilo antiguo era muy bonita y si así era por fuera no me imagino como seria por dentro.

-hey Shaka vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí parado lo que queda de la noche

-no… ya voy

Seguí a Irinia hasta la entrada. Era una enorme puerta de madera con cierto estilo gótico… simplemente esa casa tenia una arquitectura preciosa. Al entrar en ella observe que estaba decorada con un estilo que me pareció muy moderno en comparación a la apariencia exterior que tenia aquella mansión. La verdad el interior no era como me lo imaginaba, pensaba en calabozos, telarañas por todos lados, antorchas y los típicos sarcófagos donde dormían los vampiros.

-bienvenido Shaka a tu nuevo hogar

-IRINIA!¿Eres tú?

-SI ELI YA REGRESE!

-¿Quién es?—pregunte

- hee? ha es Elisa… se podría decir que es mi hermana

Estábamos en la entrada de la casa y casi en frente de nosotros estaba una escalinata decorada con una fina baranda, de ella descendió una bellísima chica, a lo mucho calcule que tenia unos 18 años. Tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros de un color castaño oscuro, su cara no era tan afilada como la de Irinia pero eso no le restaba belleza y en cuanto a su estatura era casi o igual de alta que Irinia, vestía unos jeans negros y una camiseta con cuello en v muy parecida a la que yo traía en ese momento. Y antes de seguir analizando a Elisa ella me hablo.

-¿y tu eres…?

Elisa ve vio con una extraña mueca en su boca y con una ceja alzada, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Irinia hablo primero.

-el es Shaka, el nuevo miembro de la familia—soltó Irinia con alegría

-aja oye Irinia no crees que antes de convertir a alguien tienes que consultar con Octavio primero

-Eli no inicies una discusión no es nada

- ¿QUE NO ES NADA? TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER VAMPIREZA IDIOTA

-TE DIJE QUE NO COMENZARAS UNA PELEA ELISAAAAAAA!

Al parecer a Elisa no le pareció para nada mi transformación…bueno almenos ya éramos dos los que pensábamos lo mismo.

- señoritas por si no se han dado cuenta sigo aquí—dije

-TU NO TE METAS!—gritaron Irinia y Elisa al mismo tiempo

Después de que me dijeran eso solo me encogí de hombros y me senté en la silla más cercana para poder contemplar la pelea más cómodamente.

-no puedo creer hasta donde puede llegar tu estupidez Irinia como se te ocurrió transformar al güerito aquí presente—dijo Elisa harta

-no podía dejarlo morir Eli…además es un santo de la diosa atenea ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿un santo de la diosa atenea? En serio

-siii

-pues eso no cambia nada, quien te crees la doctora grey… no estamos para andar salvándole la vida a cualquier guerrero que se nos atraviese

-Eli no estas viendo las cosas como yo…

-pues claro que no, yo si estoy bien de la vista

ZAZ!

En ese momento Irinia le dio un tremendo sape a Elisa en la cabeza

-IRINIA ESO ME DOLIO!

-te pegue para que se te ordene el cerebro

-que no se supone que tu eras la que quería que reinara la paz

-pues si pero con lo tonta que eres simplemente mi paciencia se esfuma

La verdad ese último comentario de Irinia me pareció un poco cruel, pero pareciera que las hermanas se llevaban de esa manera siempre. Después de pensarlo unos minutos Elisa hablo.

-ok tienes un minuto y solo un minuto para explicarme el por que de tus acciones y ya llevas 5 segundos, así que movidita mi chava

Estaba apretando mis dientes para no reírme la verdad que Elisa era todo un show que ver, pero en ese momento tenia que poner atención a lo que Irinia diría, pues las razones de su decisión al convertirme en vampiro eran desconocidas para mi.

Irinia tomo aire para dar la explicación de sus acciones.

-bueno al güerito como tu le dices, lo convertí por que estaba a punto de morir… creo que alguien casi lo mato de un solo golpe; sospecho que fue un forastero que estaba cazando por estos rumbos—dijo Irinia con voz pensativa

-aja y por eso súper Irinia corrió al rescate

-Eli en serio, no podía dejarlo morir sabiendo que yo podía salvarlo. Además mira lo guapo que es

En ese momento me puse rojo de vergüenza…bueno si todavía era posible que mi cuerpo hiciera eso; vi como Elisa me observaba con detenimiento, fue una sensación horrible como… si invadieran mi privacidad.

-aaah bueno la neta no esta nada feo el güerito. Bueno Iri por mi ya no hay problema en que se quede…

-AAAAA! Gracias, gracias, gracias Eli—chillo Irinia abalanzándose a Elisa para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Irinia me estas aplastando—dijo Elisa casi sin aíre

-ups lo siento

-no hay problema solo que tu tendrás que explicarle esto a Octavio…hey güerito ¿como dices que te llamas?

-hee? a si, mi nombre es Shaka de virgo

-Shaka te doy la bienvenida a nuestro nada humilde hogar

-Elisa! ¿Como que nuestro nada humilde hogar?

-pues si… Iri crees que vivir en una mansión que tiene: 3 pisos sin contar el sótano, con piscina, cancha de tenis, cochera para 15 autos, 10 habitaciones, y 9 baños… ¿es una humilde casa?—concluyo Elisa casi sin aliento

-Eli eres incorregible—soltó Irinia

-pero así me quieres ¿verdad que si? ^ ^... Bueno Shaka; como ya sabes me llamo Elisa…Elisa Díaz

-gusto en conocerte Elisa

-dime Eli como que Elisa es muy formal y si ya eres parte de la familia será mejor que te familiarices con nosotros

-gracias Elis… Eli

-de nada. Hey Irinia Octavio llamo y dijo que llegara en dos días más

-esta bien Eli ¿dijo algo mas?

-si que esperaba no tener ninguna otra complicación en su viaje, ya sabes como es

- si bueno espero que no tarde

-y… ¿Quién es Octavio? Digo si se puede saber—pregunte

-que tonta; olvide por completo hablarte de Octavio

-tu ¿una tonta? Noooooo como crees—dijo Eli en tono sarcástico

-cállate Eli… hump como te decía Shaka, Octavio es como nuestro padre es mas viejo que Eli y yo

-¿mas que tu?

-sip y que Eli… Eli tiene 63 años pero no le gusta que se lo recuerden

-OYE

- es cierto Eli admítelo

-¿bueno y cual es la edad de Octavio?—pregunte ignorando a Elisa

-pues este año cumple 388 años

Más de 300 años…Octavio era más viejo que Shion y Dohko, simplemente interesante esto de la inmortalidad me resultaba interesante.

-así que 388 años eso si es mucho tiempo—dije

-sip

-pero ¿por que dices que es como su padre?

-bueno, Octavio no es mi "creador" pero me salvo del vampiro que lo era… eso mas o menos fue hace unos 80 años. Tiempo después Octavio encontró a Eli en Guadalajara una ciudad al sur de México, estaba muriendo… y pues Octavio la mordió para salvarle la vida. —concluyo Irinia

-suena como que es una buena persona—pensé en voz alta

-y si que lo es. Ya veras te caerá muy bien cuando lo conozcas

-espero que así sea… y ¿a que se dedica?

-es doctor, abogado, ingeniero y muy de ves en cuando granjero—se adelanto a decir Elisa

-¿todo eso? Pues parece que Octavio sabe de todo—dije

-pues cuando tienes la eternidad a tu favor, hay mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quieras—dijo Irinia

-y ¿ustedes se dedican a algo?

-bueno yo estudie leyes se podría decir que soy abogada de muchos de nuestra especie, no tienes idea de lo mucho en que se meten en problemas los vampiros… y Elisa es una compositora; además que sabe tocar todos los instrumentos habidos y por haber—concluyó Irinia

Esto de ser vampiro era interesante sin duda, pero en ese momento solo me interesaba preguntarles a las hermanas más sobre el ser un vampiro, por ejemplo: cuales era nuestras fortalezas, debilidades y nuestras particularidades. Pero estas chicas como siempre pareciera que leyeran mi mente y no me sorprendería… con lo que me dijo Irinia de que algunos vampiros tenían "habilidades especiales" de seguro una de ellas contaba con el poder de leer mentes.

-hey Shaka supongo que lo mas que deseas saber, es todo lo que podemos hacer ¿no es así?—dijo Irinia

-pues si la verdad quiero saberlo todo.

-con mucho gusto resolveremos tus dudas Shaka—continuo Irinia

-pero antes; tenemos que arreglar tu apariencia, ese look de vagabundo herido no te favorece Shaka—soltó de repente Elisa

Y la verdad ni siquiera me había percatado de mi apariencia solo llevaba unos jeans rotos llenos de sangre de puma y una camiseta de manga corta echa jirones; ni siquiera traía zapatos. En ese momento no me caería mal una buena ducha y ropa limpia, pero para mi desgracia no contaba con nada de ropa y de nuevo las hermanas me leyeron la mente.

-bueno ya que te quedaras con nosotros es momento de darte tu habitación Shaka

-gracias Irinia

-siiiiii es momento de que conozcas nuestro nada humilde hogar y de paso conocerás tu nueva habitación ¿apoco no esta chido el asunto Shaka?... comencemos!

Elisa paresia otra persona estaba muy feliz de mostrarme la casa; tanta fue su emoción que me tomo de la mano para comenzar el recorrido por la enorme mansión; primero fue el primer piso, ahí se encontraban la sala de estar con unos muebles estilo minimalista color café con una meza de té haciendo juego, una alfombra persa en el suelo y en la pared una enorme chimenea y en sima de esta se encontraban varias fotos de Irinia y Elisa con otro hombre supongo que ese seria Octavio. En la sala también había una enorme televisión de plasma en sima de un fino mueble.

Después de ver la sala Eli me condujo a la cocina muy amplia por cierto, la estufa, el lava vajillas y el refrigerador eran de color cromo y los demás muebles de la cocina eran de madera fina y mármol. De la cocina siguió el segundo piso… en este piso en total había 5 habitaciones cada una con un baño personal; las chicas no me mostraron la gran cosa por que en ese piso se encontraban sus habitaciones junto con la de Octavio y les dije que la verdad no me gustaba invadir su privacidad, aunque insistieron en que no había ningún problema les dije que no y explique mis razones del derecho a la privacidad, aunque se rieron al respecto no me importo y continuamos el recorrido hacia el tercer piso o mejor dicho el ático. En ese piso estaban las cinco habitaciones restantes y los otros baños; las chicas me mostraron la inmensa biblioteca, el gimnasio y las oficinas de trabajo de Irinia y Octavio… lo que no quisieron mostrarme fue una habitación que estaba al fondo de un pasillo , Irinia me dijo que solo podría entrar cuando Octavio regresara de su viaje ya que entraría solo con el; me pareció extraño pero no tenia tanta curiosidad por saber que habría ahí adentro, en ese momento tenia otras prioridades.

Ya había visto la gran parte de la casa solo me quedaba ver el sótano, pero en ese momento no estaba interesado en conocerlo. Bajamos al segundo piso y fue cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de una de las habitaciones supuse que entraríamos en ella pero antes de eso Eli se voltio para hablar.

-bueno Shaka solo queda ver el sótano… pero tengo que decirte que es un estudio de grabación es ahí donde paso gran parte de mi tiempo—me dijo

- suponemos que en este momento no te interesa conocer un aburrido estudio por lo tanto es mejor que te instales en tu habitación, te pongas cómodo y si quieres tomes un baño—continuo Irinia

-me parece estupendo… y la verdad si que me gustaría bañarme el problema es que no tengo ropa—dije

-no te preocupes como ya viste todas las habitaciones tienen su baño propio y por lo de la ropa no te preocupes tienes la misma complexión que Octavio estoy casi segura que su ropa te quedara a la perfección

-segura Irinia a el ¿no le molestara que use su ropa?

-no para nada ya después tendremos tiempo para comprarte ropa

-bueno es hora de que conozcas tu habitación y te pongas cómodo ¿les parece si entramos?—dijo Elisa

Fue así que Elisa abrió la puerta que estaba delante de nosotros para poder entrar al cuarto y fue que vi el lugar que se convertiría en mi habitación, el lugar donde esperaba tener privacidad y más que nada poder pensar a profundidad y tratar de acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. La habitación era muy grande y veía cómoda; las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul índigo con uno que otro cuadro colgado, tenia una cama matrimonial un guardarropa que estaba finamente tallado, un tocador, un espejo, al los lados de la cama estaban dos mesas de noche con unas lámparas encima cada una, en frente de la cama había un enorme televisión de plasma pegada a la pared, debajo de la tele había un mueble donde se podían observar algunos aparatos que estaban conectados a la televisión, después de eso vi una puerta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación supuse que seria la entrada al baño.

-bueno esperamos de veras que te guste tu nueva habitación Shaka—comento Eli

-en fin te dejaremos solo para que te bañes y de paso te buscaremos algo de ropa ¿te parece bien?

-me perece perfecto

-pues en ese caso te dejamos solo y te dejaremos la ropa en la cama—hablo Irinia

-cuando estés listo baja, estaremos en la sala… lo mas seguro es que tengas muchas preguntas y estaremos listas para responderte—concluyo Elisa

-gracias chicas

Fue lo último que dije, Irinia y Elisa salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta al salir. En cuanto a mi bueno pues me dirigí al baño para tomar esa añorada ducha y

de paso verme en el espejo digo si es que podía verme en el… pues recuero que hace mucho escuche una de las conversaciones locas de Milo diciendo que los vampiros no podían reflejarse en un espejo y que tampoco podían aparecer en fotografías esto se debía a que los vampiros no tenían alma y por tal motivo no tenían reflejo y cosas así, ya que los espejos son una especie de reflejo místico para poder ver el alma de las personas todo esto según Milo. Para mi todo eso eran tonterías de películas de terror que inventaban en el cine para que la trama de la historia tuviera un sentido un tanto poético. En fin almenos esa duda la descubriría por mi mismo. Entre al baño y le puse seguro a la puerta no quería tener a un par de vampirezas curioseando mientras estaba desnudo bañándome.

No me puse a ver detalladamente el baño lo único que me puse a buscar fue el espejo y lo encontré rápidamente en sima del lavamanos… estaba nervioso muchas dudas asaltaron mi cabeza en ese momento ¿aun tendría alma? ¿seria ya un demonio que solo puede existir en películas? Era el momento de la verdad. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me arme de valor para dirigirme al espejo, pero aun así cerré los ojos; cuando pose mis manos sobre el lavamanos comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente solo para darme cuenta que en el espejo se podía observar a una hombre que me era totalmente desconocido… sabia que era yo pero no me recuerdo tan… ¿cual seria la palabra adecuada para describirme? Tan ¿atractivo? Era sumamente extraño admitir que mis facciones no las recordaba tan finas era como si al ser mordido por Irinia mi cara cambiara a una mas hermosa supongo. Me di cuenta que el color de mi piel también había cambiado a uno mas blanco mas de lo normal… es decir si yo de por si ya tenia un tomo de piel muy blanco esto ya era una exageración, lo siguiente que note en mi fue que mi cabello se veía mas brillante y "lleno de vida" eso si que era una ironía ¿no?... lo que me dio mucha alegría fue que no estaba tan muerto del todo si es que era cierto eso del espejo, por que por lo visto tenia reflejo lo que significaba que aun tenia algo de mi alma, otra cosa que me dio mucha alegría fue el darme cuenta de que el color de mis ojos no cambio en lo absoluto seguían siendo tan azules y profundos como el mismo mar. Suspire no estaba tan mal como pensé que estaría me imagine como un zombi con los ojos inyectados de sangre y con un contorno negro en mis ojos pero resulto ser casi todo lo contrario.

Despeje la mayoría de las supersticiones que conocía de los vampiros y me apresure a bañarme tenia que saberlo todo sobre mi estado ya nada me importaba mas en ese momento que disipar todas mis dudas con Irinia y Elisa. Me apresure a bañarme ni siquiera regule el agua… me apresure a bañarme y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba buscando una toalla para salir de la regadera, no tarde mucho en encontrar una con la desesperación que tenia en esos momentos eso no fue un problema.

Salí del baño a toda prisa y me di cuenta que las chicas me habían dejado algo de ropa encima de la cama eran una camisa de vestir blanca, un pantalón negro, un chaleco gris que tenia detalles en negro y por ultimo un par de zapatos que hacían juego con el resto además de que también me dejaron ropa interior. No tarde mucho en vestirme, cuando por fin estuve listo salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al primer piso para tener una larga conversación con Irinia y Elisa.

Me dijeron que estarían en la sala y fue ahí donde las encontré sentadas cada una haciendo algo diferente. Elisa estaba tocando una linda melodía de guitarra e Irinia estaba leyendo una revista. Entre a la sala y aclare mi garganta para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

- wow no te tardaste casi nada pensé que estaríamos esperando unos 45 minutos mas—dijo Elisa mirando un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared

-Eli tiene razón, se nota que estas impaciente por que te lo contemos todo Shaka—continúo Irinia viéndome con una sonrisa en la cara

-si que se te ve bien la ropa de Octavio, pero pasemos a lo importante toma asiento Shaka

Camine lentamente hasta el sillón que estaba en frente de las hermanas, cuando por fin me senté Elisa fue la primera en hablar.

-bien Shaka dispara ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta? La contestaremos lo mejor que podamos

-me gustaría saber que es lo que a cambiado en mi

-todo en ti a cambiado de una manera muy compleja—dijo Irinia

-para empezar todos tus sentidos están mas desarrollados que los de cualquier animal o persona que exista y ya te diste cuenta de ello cuado fuimos de cacería hace unas horas—continuo Elisa

-… y ¿Qué mas?—dije

-a pesar de que eras un santo de ateniense tu fuerza a aumentado un cien por ciento podrías levantar a una ballena azul si te lo propones, además que tu cuerpo se cura solo, es decir tus heridas sanan en segundos incluso se puede volver a unir, por ejemplo: si desgarran tu cuerpo con solo con poner tus miembros cerca de tu cuerpo se volverán a unir —dijo Irinia

-lo único que no creo que allá cambiado del todo es tu velocidad… según tengo entendido un santo puede alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, supongo que eres solo un poquito mas rápido—contesto Elisa

-¿alguna otra pregunta?—dijo Irinia

-si… ¿podemos comer alguna otra cosa que no sea sangre?

-si y no, no podemos comer ningún alimento solidó, pero si podemos beber cualquier otra cosa… como agua, vino, incluso leche además de que todas las bebidas alcohólicas están incluidas jejeje. También el néctar de las frutas pero eso solo es provisional, lo que nos da energía y mantiene fuertes es la sangre, puede ser de cualquier mamífero de sangre caliente incluidos obviamente los seres humanos—dijo Elisa

-¿Cuáles son nuestras debilidades?—pregunte

-pues podemos morir con una estaca de roble en el corazón… eso si tiene que clavarla alguien que nos considere una amenaza; además de que un vampiro no puede "suicidarse" de esta manera, digo por si te paso por la cabeza y por ultimo que algún otro vampiro desgarre nuestro cuerpo y queme los trozos, esas son las únicas maneras de morir—concluyo Irinia

-y ¿Qué hay del sol? No se supone que nos reduce a cenizas?—dije un poco incrédulo se suponía que el sol era nuestro principal enemigo

-si esa fue la misma pregunta que le hice a Octavio cuando recién me convirtió—comento Elisa

-por extraño que parezca el sol no nos causa daño alguno, mas bien revela que somos unos vampiros pues nuestra piel crea una especie de ilusión por así decirlo y hace que parezca que estamos envueltos en llamas, por esa razón muchos creen que es una forma de matarnos, exponiéndonos al sol pero de todos modos lo evitamos no es que nos queme y nos reduzca a cenizas es para que no se den cuenta de lo que somos. —me explico Irinia

-desecha cualquier otra superstición sobre nosotros el agua bendita y símbolos religiosos no nos causan ni el mas mínimo efecto… tampoco el ajo y si podemos entrar a las casas aunque no nos inviten. Esas son viejísimas supersticiones acerca de nosotros, otro aspecto es que si podemos cruzar ríos y agua en movimiento. También tenemos reflejo en los espejos y si podemos salir en fotografías y esas cosas—concluyo Elisa

-en serio Irinia

-¿a caso te mentiríamos? Pues claro que no

-¿alguna otra pregunta Shaka?

-si ¿Cómo se si tengo algún "poder sobre natural"?

- eso es fácil tenemos que hacer un viaje a Verona Italia—contesto Irinia

-¿a Italia? ¿Por qué?

-pues es en Italia es donde vive "la realeza" de nuestra raza por así decirlo, son un clan muy antiguo no se exactamente cuantos siglos tienen de existencia pero lo que si se decirte es que son muy estrictos, ellos mantienen en orden a todos los vampiros del mundo y se aseguran de que nadie revele nuestro secreto y así mantener un equilibrio con la humanidad

-…y ese clan ¿tiene algún nombre?

-si son los Da Firenze su líder se llama Enzo y su esposa Penélope tienen tres hijos muy arrogantes por cierto, el mayor se llama Florentino el segundo Antonio y por ultimo su hija Valentina.

-espera Irinia… me estas diciendo que los vampiros también pueden tener hijos

-claro que si. Se que suena un poco imposible pero es cierto; pero solo hay un detalle una vampireza puede tener hijos solo con un vampiro, pero el vampiro puede procrear también con una humana—se adelanto a decir Elisa

-bueno volviendo a tu pregunta es en Italia donde se encuentra Carlos es un vampiro perteneciente a la guardia curiosamente el don que posee es detectar los dones que pueden tener otros vampiros—dijo Irinia

-por lo tanto no lo sabremos hasta que tengas una audiencia con los Da Firenze para que ellos dejen que Carlos detecte el don o los dones que puedas tener—finalizo Eli

-eso no me gusta como suena ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

-pues solo unos cuantos días… hasta que regrese Octavio es gran amigo de Enzo por lo que no tendrás que esperar demasiado—comento Irinia

-solo me gustaría hacerles una pregunta mas—dije

-las que quieras Shaka para eso estamos aquí

-¿Cuáles son los dones que ustedes tienen?

-jajajaja supuse que te gustaría saber eso—dijo Eli

-bueno para comenzar yo tengo tres "poderes" por así decirlo; el primero ya lo has experimentado Shaka puedo cambiar el estado de animo de las personas, también puedo leer mentes y por ultimo puedo hacer que me digas la verdad algo así como el lazo de la mujer maravilla solo que lo hago con mi mente—finalizo Irinia

-¿y tu Eli?

-puedo ver el futuro pero no te emociones solo puedo ver lo que va a pasar minutos antes de que acontezca el suceso y puedo trasformarme en cualquier persona o animal con solo tocarlo, puedo darte un pequeña idea a lo que me refiero de trasformarme.

Elisa se paro y se acerco a mi solo para tocarme el hombro, no me pareció la gran cosa hasta que se transformo en mi; era como tener un hermano gemelo sin duda era una extraña sensación y creo que hice cara graciosa pues Eli comenzó a reírse a carcajadas lo mas espeluznante de todo es que no solo copeaba el físico también la voz.

-JAJAJAJA! Ya Shaka no te asustes no utilizo esta habilidad tan seguido solo cuando es realmente necesario—Eli termino de reírse y regreso a su forma natural

-bueno supongo que ya no tienes dudas Shaka—hablo de repente Irinia

-bueno la verdad no

-que bien…pero antes, solo queda una cosa por decirte Shaka tienes que controlar tu sed no bebemos sangre humana… no almenos en esta familia. Se que crees que no tendrás problemas con ello pero es por que no has percibido el olor de un humano cerca de ti y espero que no sea pronto por que lo mas seguro es que lo matarías—me dijo seriamente Elisa

-ya Eli no lo asustes, fue un santo ateniense no tendrá problemas con eso—salio Irinia en mi defensa

-tienes razón Iri. Bueno Shaka te doy oficialmente la bienvenida a nuestra familia que ahora es tuya también

Irinia se acerco y me dio un calido abrazo igual Elisa, fue un lindo gesto de su parte pero aún así daría lo que fuera por no estar aquí y estar en el santuario con mis compañeros y amigos y con Saori pero eso ya no existía para mi este era mi nuevo presente y tenia que acostumbrarme a el.

-bueno ya eres un Díaz digo por si no te lo habíamos dicho ese es le nombre de nuestra familia, clan o como quieras llamarlo—comento Eli

-por ultimo tienes que saber que el color de tus ojos cambiara dependiendo la sed de sangre que tengas, tienes que prestar mucha atención a eso ¿esta bien Shaka?

-si Irinia gracias por todo

-ya no me des las gracias eres un Díaz recuérdalo—me dijo Irinia con ternura

-se me olvidaba los vampiros también dormimos… solo 3 horas, pero son 3 horas que yo aprecio demasiado por eso es mejor irnos a descansar Iri dale nuestro regalo de bienvenida para que nos podamos ir a dormir—concluyo Eli con gran bostezo

Tienes razón Eli—dijo Irinia

Irinia me dio una pequeña caja negra dijo que era un pequeño detalle que me identificaría como un Díaz de ahora en adelante. Abrí la pequeña caja para encontrarme con un anillo que tenía un escudo de armas grabado, el diseño del escudo estaba muy detallado pues era uno como los que solían utilizar los caballeros en el edad media pero este estaba rodeado de arbustos con flores y en la punta de aquellos arbustos se posaba una garza…era un lindo regalo pues no solo tenia el escudo grabado también se podía ver que aquella joya era de platino sin lugar a dudas una pieza costosa.

-póntelo Shaka hay que ver si te queda

-no lo presiones Iri

-esta bien Eli de todos modos ya iba a ponérmelo

Al ponerme ese anillo pareciera que estaba echo a mi medida no me puse a preguntarle a Irinia si tenia miles de estos guardados para momentos como este, pero era extraño que me quedara tan bien. Después de eso nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien se retiro a su habitación; pero estaba seguro de que esa noche no dormiría para nada pues estaría pensando en ti amor ya sabrías de mi "muerte" o solo estarías esperando a que yo regresara.


	5. insomnio

Algunos de los personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demás son mios.

* * *

No podía dormir o más bien intentaba despertar a la pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida, pues sin importar cuantos pellizcos me diera jamás despertaría, por que la realidad era que ya estaba despierto y mas que nunca en toda mi vida, esto se debía a que era un vampiro… un jodido vampiro. Ya todo lo tenia claro en ese momento…era un vampiro si, que además sabia como podía morir, cuales eran mis fortalezas, los cambios que desarrollo mi cuerpo e incluso sabia que tenia una familia, un nuevo hogar, también tenia un objetivo claro en ese momento e incluso el plan de suicidarme comenzaba a perder sentido. Pero todo eso seguía sin tener el más mínimo sentido para mí… y a pesar de que todas mis dudas sobre mi vampirismo estaban resueltas seguía planteándome la misma pregunta una y otra vez… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso este era el castigo que los dioses me impusieron por haberme enamorado de una diosa? Tal parecía ser que sí… ahora con este estado ya nunca mas volvería a ver a Saori, aunque entre comillas si podía hacerlo, pero me preocupaba el modo en el que reaccionaria al verla, como dijo Irinia no estaba preparado para estar cerca de algún humano pues lo mas seguro es que lo mataría… bueno almenos eso fue lo que dijo; no sabia como olía un humano en realidad y me preocupaba no saberlo por que si lo confundía con algún animal salvaje en alguna de mis cacerías solo me abalanzaría contra el para beber su sangre y lo mas seguro es que me daría cuenta de que era un humano demasiado tarde, pero volviendo con el tema de Saori, estaba decidido a jamás acercarme al santuario, claro que llegue a esta conclusión en el momento en el que decidí seguir a Irinia, aunque tendría que aprender a controlar mis instintos acerca de los humanos, pues no sabia si algún día me topaba con alguno y debía de soportar la sed… en fin tenia la eternidad para solucionar ese problema.

Al no tener nada de sueño no le vi ningún sentido seguir acostado en la cama, por lo que opte por subir al techo de la casa para poder relajarme viendo la noche y recordar a Saori… mi Saori esa hermosa chica que deje en Grecia para venir a toparme con un castigo divino; por que esa era la manera en la que comenzaba a ver esta situación… un castigo ¿que mas si no eso podía ser?

Me levante de la cama y me puse solo los pantalones que vestía cuando hable con las chicas. Camine silenciosamente hasta el tercer piso para después salir por una de las ventanas y así subir al techo; fue en esas acciones que me di cuenta de lo ágil que me había convertido, ni aunque siguiera siendo un santo lo hubiera echo de una manera tan silenciosa y rápida como lo hice. Cuando estaba en el techo me di cuenta que había una hermosa luna llena junto con un cielo estrellado… como me hubiera gustado que Saori estuviera allí conmigo para poder contemplar juntos esta hermosa noche. Me recosté en el techo para ver el cielo y dejar que mi mente se sumergiera en recuerdos de mi vida anterior, esos felices recuerdos que pase junto con mis compañeros y amigos; pero en los recuerdos en los que mas me sumergí fueron aquellos que pase junto a Saori… esos recuerdos que ahora atesoraría para toda la eternidad. Recordé la primera ves que la vi cuando termino la batalla de las 12 casas, sin duda éramos muy jóvenes en aquel entonces y ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro; pero paso el tiempo y nos conocimos mas. También recordé el día en el que mis compañeros y yo regresamos a la vida después de la guerra santa contra Hades, una batalla difícil sin duda, después de eso Saori y yo comenzamos a conocernos mas a fondo y después de un tiempo surgió el amor eso fue extraño por que cuando declaramos nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro pensamos que no éramos correspondidos.

En fin ya nada de eso importaba ya no volvería a verla, supongo que era lo mejor para los dos, pues ella era una diosa y yo… yo era solo un ex santo dorado, ahora convertido en vampiro… pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme miserable pues si mi corazón aun latiera ya estaría roto, de cualquier modo mi presente era otro y ni Saori ni mi amigos pertenecían a el. Hubiera seguido tranquilamente recordando esos lindos momentos de no ser por cierta vampireza con pijama de vaquitas.

-Shaka ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí arriba?

-¿Eli? ¿Qué haces despierta? Pensaba que estabas más dormida que un muerto

-pues así era hasta que cierta persona se le ocurrió salir y subir al techo y despertarme

-¿te desperté? Juraría que no hice ningún ruido al salir, además tu cuarto esta en el segundo piso y no en el tercero—dije, la verdad era imposible que Elisa hubiera podido escucharme

-Shaka recuerda que al igual que tu, soy un vampiro y puedo oír lo que sea y si a eso le sumamos que tengo oído de tísico no era muy difícil que tus movimientos me despertaran… y a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?

-no podía dormir así que decidí subir aquí para despejar mi mente un poco y pensar con claridad… además es una linda noche ¿no te parece?

-haaa see lo que digas

-es en serio ¿Por qué no me crees?

-yo no dije que no te creyera eso te delata sabes?

Bueno tal vez Eli se dio cuenta de que no había subido al techo solo para ver la luna y las estrellas pero que mas daba… no tenia ni gota de sueño y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era estar a kilómetros de ahí con Saori. En fin algo de compañía no me haría nada mal.

-Eli ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—dije

-dos… dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Cómo superaste el shock de tu transformación?

-jajajaja la verdad es que no lo he superado del todo… al igual que tu abecés vengo aquí para analizar lo que me paso—me contesto Eli

-¿en serio?

-naaa la verdad es que lo supere como la mayoría de las estrellas de rock superan sus crisis

-¿Cómo?

-pues me concentre en la música esa fue mi salvación, me di cuenta de que no valía la pena dejar que mi pasado me siguiera atormentando y que si era un vampiro lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar la situación. Fue así que descubrí que con la música puedes sanar todo tipo de heridas siempre y cuando estas sean del alma—concluyo Eli

Eli dio un gran suspiro al decirme eso, podía ver que estaba muy tranquila. Eli se sentó junto a mi y se me quedo viendo un par de segundos se dio cuenta que solo traía puestos un par de pantalones.

-…y estas vestido de esa manera por queee?—me pregunto Eli en un tono muy sarcástico

-recuerda que no tengo ropa y no iba a salir al techo solo en ropa interior—dije

(**N/A**: personalmente yo no tendría ningún problema en ver a Shaka solo en ropa interior pero en fin no podía escribir algo así tomando en cuenta la personalidad del santo de virgo… lo se es una lastima. T_T)

-ese es un buen punto, cuando amanezca le diré a Iri si podemos ir a Paris a comprarte algo de ropa… aunque yo no tendría ningún problema en verte así todos los días jejeje

Ok me sentí de nueva cuenta como si invadieran mi privacidad, por que Eli prácticamente me vio de pies a cabeza, de nuevo. Aunque nos es por vanidad pero tengo que admitir que tengo un buen cuerpo, tantos entrenamientos tanto físicos como mentales dejan su huella.

-pero Eli no tengo dinero ¿como sugieres que comprare ropa?—dije

-haber Shaka cuando Irinia y yo te dijimos que eras un Díaz ¿exactamente que parte no entendiste?

-si soy un Díaz y ¿que con eso?

-daaaa pues eso quiere decir que lo nuestro es tuyo y lo tuyo es nuestro. De ahora en adelante tu tendrás acceso ilimitado a nuestras cuentas bancarias todo el tiempo que nesecites… almenos hasta que desempeñes una profesión y contribuyas económicamente pero no creo que necesites hacerlo—me dijo Eli

Aunque la propuesta le hubiera sonado atractiva a cualquier otra persona, no lo era para mí. Que se suponía que iban a hacer Irinia, Elisa y Octavio; al que por cierto no conocía aun ¿mantenerme de por vida? No señor de ninguna manera permitiría que eso sucediera.

-Eli...

-¿si? Dime

-ESTAS LOCA SI PIENSAS QUE DEJARE QUE ME MANTENGAN!

-Shaka se nota que no estas escuchando y si no quieres que te mantengamos esta bien, PERO NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME o !

-esta bien pero no quiero convertirme en un parasito eso es todo—dije con indignación

-mira tienes la eternidad para aprender cualquier profesión además de que luces muy joven eso es una enorme ventaja… por que entre mas jóvenes parecemos mas tiempo podemos quedarnos en un lugar ¿entiendes?

-haaa supongo que si

-mira en lo personal no solo compongo canciones y toco todos los instrumentos, también estudie psicología y cuando no era tan solicitada para componer, ejercí unos cuantos años esa profesión por lo tanto esa actividad era mi principal fuente de ingresos eso y la tarjeta de crédito de Octavio jejeje

-así que de todos modos no te mantenías del todo con tu profesión ¬¬ ¿verdad?

-jajajaja te digo que si, mira… yo no tenia un consultorio ni nada de eso mas bien trabajaba con los Da firenze

-wow espera ¿como que trabajabas con los Da Firenze? ¿Son una familia disfuncional o que?—pregunte con incredulidad

Como era posible que la que se dice ser la familia predominante en nuestra especie nesecite de una psicóloga, me parecía un poco contradictorio.

-no para nada. Trabaje con ellos pero no exactamente con ellos. Trabaje en lo que se puede llamar su compañía, no se como llamarlo, pero yo atendía a vampiros con problemas para asumir su vampirismo así como tú, también los ayudaba a superar algún trauma que los atormentara por ejemplo: los problemas que tenían en el pasado, el sentimiento que tenían en contra sus creadores… algunos superaban el problema; otro de los problemas que trataba era del sentimiento que tenían los vampiros al matar a un humano para saciar su sed. Cosas de ese tipo y la verdad no me iba tan mal—me contó Eli

-comprendo, supongo que Irinia trabaja con ellos dijo que resolvía casos referentes con los de nuestra especie o ¿me equivoco?—dije

-ding, ding, ding y el premio es para… Shaka! jajajaja así es Iri trabaja con los Da Firenze es abogada y no le va nada mal se podría decir que puedes hacer una fortuna en esa "compañía" que tienen los Da Firenze

-…y ¿hay alguna otra cosa en la que se pueda trabajar con los Da Firenze?—pregunte

-pues si hay muchos trabajos que necesitan en esa compañía por ejemplo: abogados, psicólogos, alquimistas, nigromantes, contadores, notarios, secretarios, arquitectos, ingenieros, empresarios y todo tipo de profesiones que se te pueda ocurrir—concluyo Eli

-¿crees que yo podría trabajar con ellos?

-pues claro que si Shaka, pero ¿tienes una formación académica?

Si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida es que en cualquier momento existirá un "pero". Yo no tenia una formación académica bien concreta; claro que no era un tonto tampoco tenia muchos conocimientos gracias a Buda mi maestro y si a eso le agregamos lo mucho que aprendí leyendo los libros de la biblioteca del patriarca no era ningún idiota ¿alguien tiene idea de lo difícil que es traducir un libro de 2000 paginas de griego antiguo a cinco idiomas diferentes? en fin aunque me la pasara todo el rato recordando la infinidad de conocimientos que adquirí en mi vida anterior no lograría nada por que nunca me especialice en alguna carrera y ahora que era un vampiro parecía ser que estaba nesecitado de una.

-Shaka tu silencio te delata hermano no cabe duda de que no eres un idiota pero por mi experiencia analizando mentes de vampiros jóvenes no tienes ninguna formación o ¿me equivoco?—soltó Eli de pronto

-pues no…no te equivocas no soy un profesionista, pero como tu dices tengo la eternidad para especializarme en algo ¿no?

-pues no necesariamente. Fuiste un guerrero de athena; sabes de técnicas militares por así decirlo, cuando eras humano tenias poderes que la mayoría de los demás ni siquiera sospechaban que existieran, tenias una fuerza sobre humana… bueno ahora eres diez veces mas fuerte; pero contando todas esas cosas puedes llegar a ser parte de la guardia de los Da Firenze

-¿guardia?

-si la guardia; no creerás que la familia "real" se ensuciaría las manos para poner orden cuando un vampiro rompe las reglas… claro que no, tienen una guardia que se encarga de hacer el trabajo sucio y bueno contando tus aptitudes y con los dones que puedes llegar a tener lo mas seguro es que el mismísimo Enzo te pida que estés en su guardia—concluyo Eli

-bueno eso suena bien pero supongo que es un servicio y no les pagan

-no, te equivocas de echo estar en la guardia es uno de los trabajos mejor pagados en la "Da Firenze company" jejeje digo si así es como se le puede llamar

Bueno parecía ser que incluso ya tenia un futuro prometedor en esta vida, aunque insisto en que yo no debería de estar en esta situación; pero lo echo estaba echo y a menos de que existiera una maquina del tiempo para regresar al momento en el que me atacaron y evitar que Irinia me "salvara" no podía hacer nada. Después de analizar lo que Elisa me dijo me pareció demasiado extraño que ella supiera tanto de un santo ateniense.

-un momento Eli ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de los santos?-pregunte algo confundido

-digamos que Iri me llego a contar varias historias sobre ustedes nunca le creí hasta que apareciste tu… y si lo analizas un momento si los vampiros existen por que los santos no

Había escuchado bien ¿acaso Irinia le contó a Eli la existencia del santuario ateniense? Eso ya me olía mal ¿Cómo es posible que una vampireza supiera de nosotros? Simplemente imposible, ni siquiera en la mente retorcida de Death Mask estas cosas pasan; me apresure a sacar conclusiones que me dieran una buena razón para que Irinia una vampireza de ciento cincuenta años de edad tuviera conocimiento sobre nosotros… se supone que el santuario es uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo, pero recordé que antes de que se supiera en el santuario que Saga mato a Shion y que nos enteráramos de que Saori era la diosa athena, la fundación Kido organizo el torneo galáctico donde los chicos de bronce pelearon para poder ganar la armadura dorada de sagitario… ¡claro! Así fue como Irinia y mas de miles de personas se enteraron de la existencia del los santos atenienses algo tonto si me lo preguntan pero en fin. Eso era lo mas seguro; menos mal, por que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que los vampiros atacarían el santuario, me reí de mi mismo por pensar tales cosas, si eso debía ser Irinia vio por televisión el torneo y vio lo que un santo era capas de hacer y si a eso le agregamos que yo mismo le dije que era un santo dorado pues… ella saco sus propias conclusiones.

-a ti si que te gusta quedarte callado ¿verdad?—me dijo Eli

-no es eso… me preguntaba como era posible que Irinia tuviera conocimiento sobre la existencia de los santos, eso es todo

-esta bien ya te lo dirá como es que lo sabe

-Eli ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-depende ¿tiene que ver con ser vampiro o de nuestro estado financiero?

-amm no ninguna de las anteriores

-entonces si, dime

-¿en donde estamos?

-pff ¿pues como que donde? Que no ves que en el techo de la casa

Ahora comprendía el significado del golpe que le dio Irinia a Elisa hace unas horas.

- ¬¬ eso ya lo se… pero te pregunto en que región estamos, país, continente ¿comprendes?

-haaaa… haber comenzado por ahí ^/^ jejeje

-si lo que digas

-estamos en Francia al norte cerca de abbeville para ser mas exacta en el bosque foret domaniale de crecy estamos muy al norte, ¿apoco no recuerdas donde estabas antes de que te trasformara Iri?

-solo recuerdo estar en un pueblo cerca de abbeville y después de eso recuerdo que un compañero y yo estábamos persiguiendo a alguien… lo ultimo que recuerdo es despertar en medio del bosque con Irinia observándome

-como sea estamos en Francia muy alejados de la civilización y muy poca gente sabe que esta casa esta en el bosque

-supongo que cuando se es un vampiro no te gustan las visitas de los humanos ¿no?—dije

-pues algo así; nos mantenemos alejados para que nadie sospeche de nosotros

-…y ¿Por qué sospecharían? Se supone que ustedes no beben sangre humana y que además pueden contenerse de hacerlo—dije

-no es eso, en todo el mundo hay alguien mirándote esperando a que cometas una tontería. Además que aquí en Europa hay mucha gente que distingue a un vampiro a pesar de que la mayoría de las formas de "detectarnos" que existen sean mentira.

En ese momento la Eli que me contó sobre la música y de la Da Firenze company ya no estaba… la chica feliz con la que hablaba se fue a un recóndito lugar, pues Eli tomo una apariencia triste y desganada, el porque de esa acción no la entendía solo me dijo lo de la casa y de las personas que saben identificarnos; eso le basto para ponerse muy triste la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Me pareció muy tonto el preguntarle que tenia pero si ella ya era parte de mi familia lo mejor que podía hacer era reconfortarla… supongo.

-Eli ¿estas bien?

-aha para serte sincera no la verdad no, recordé algo que no me gusta para nada

-¿puedes contarme que es ese algo?

-jajaja la verdad no, pero ya que pasaremos la eternidad juntos y no tengo sueño te contare

-dime

-no se si cuando hablaste por primera ves con Irinia ella te dijo que a uno de nosotros lo atraparon y mataron ¿te lo menciono o no?

Comencé a recordar esa nada amena conversación y si en efecto Irinia me dijo algo sobre un compañero al que habían atrapado incluso recuerdo que se puso algo triste cuando lo menciono.

-pues ya que lo dices algo me dijo pero solo fue un pequeño comentario

-pues ese pequeño comentario tiene que ver con nuestro hermano… no de sangre claro, el fue unos de los primero chicos que Octavio salvo de una horrible muerte

-lo atraparon ¿no?

-no me interrumpas déjame llegar a esa parte Shaka

-lo siento

-esta bien. Como te decía el era nuestro hermano su nombre era Manuel cuando fue trasformado tenia unos 22 años; era joven, apuesto y sin duda alguna una gran persona… lo único malo de Manuel era que era muy impulsivo y eso fue lo que lo llevo a su perdición. A el no le gustaba mucho la idea de beber sangre animal, es como una persona vegetariana, sobrevive comiendo solo frutas y verduras pero nunca esta satisfecho. El siempre estaba de un lado para otro…pero así era el, nunca pasaba mas de un año con nosotros. —Eli dio una pequeña pausa por lo que me dio tiempo de hacer una pregunta

-¿Por qué? Digo no viven nada mal—dije

-no la verdad no. Varias veces le dijimos a Manuel que tuviera cuidado de que no lo atraparan bebiendo sangre humana y mas en un lugar que estuviera a la vista de todo mundo. Pero bueno ya eso no vale la pena; una noche al muy idiota se le ocurrió que era una buena idea salir cazar en la plaza principal de Londres. Estupido… en fin mato a una chica que estaba esperando a no se quien en una banca. Ha otra cosa, lo que mi hermano jamás aprendió, fue a controlar su sed y deseo por beber sangre humana por eso debes de tener mucho cuidado y siempre pero siempre tomar en cuenta el lugar en el que te encuentres parado ¿entendiste?—esto ultimo Eli me lo dijo cara a cara y mas que un consejo eso parecía una amenaza

-…y ¿que paso después?

-pues que mas va a pasar muchos aquel día se dieron cuenta de que no era una persona normal y para su desgracia los Da Firenze se enteraron y ordenaron su inmediata ejecución

-pero ¿Cómo? No creo que algún Da Firenze estuviera en ese momento—dije

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la guardia y hacer el trabajo sucio?

-si por qu… hooo ya entiendo alguien de la guardia lo descubrió y lo informo con los Da Firenze ¿no es así?—concluí

-exacto no pudiste decirlo mejor; en todo el mundo hay vampiros que son parte de la guardia, estos se encargan de vigilar a todo vampiro que sea nómada o que no este muy en contacto con los Da firenze… y si metes la pata no pasara mucho para que en Italia ya sepan todo—dijo Eli

-¿por eso fue la advertencia? ¿verdad?

-yo nunca doy advertencias por nada

-y… sobre Manuel ¿Qué paso después?

Eli me observo un par de segundos y dio un gran suspiro, para después continuar con la historia.

-¿Qué mas iba a pasar? Solo lo obvio, a Manuel por ser "hijo" de Octavio se le dio una audiencia para que explicara el porque de sus acciones, cosa que no cambio en nada su condena. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquel juicio fue el veredicto de Enzo: "al despuntar el alba el vampiro de nombre Manuel Díaz será descuartizado y quemado en la hoguera por el quebrantamiento de nuestra principal ley… dar a conocer a los humanos de nuestra existencia; esperemos que nuestro hermano tenga suerte en la vida que le sigue a esta". Esas fueron las exactas palabras de Enzo, condeno a mi hermano a muerte—de nuevo Eli dio una corta pausa para soltar una risa nerviosa

-lo que paso después de eso nunca lo olvidare… Manuel me dijo que cuidara mucho a nuestro padre y a Iri me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente después de eso los guardias se lo llevaron; a veces me pregunto por que eso me lo dijo a mi y no a Irinia… digo ella es la mayor no yo y sin embargo me lo dijo a mi—Eli no dijo mas

Cuando me levante de la cama para subirme al techo nunca me imagine que Eli me encontrara ahí y más que eso, me contara sobre su "hermano". Eli no estaba llorando supongo que eso se debe a que un vampiro es un muerto viviente y ya no puede llorar… que se yo; pero si Elisa pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento, no sabia que decir en mi experiencia perder a alguien a quien consideras un hermano es algo muy difícil de superar y un vampiro dudo que se la excepción de la regla. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue acercarme a Eli y darle un fuerte abrazo uno moderado claro, pues temía lastimarla con ese presunto aumento de fuerza tenia que ser cuidadoso; ante este gesto Eli correspondió el abrazo y me abrazo casi igual de fuerte lo que note era que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados… bueno eso no me lo explicaba pero que mas daba; nos quedamos así un rato, mas de quince minutos hasta que decidí hablar.

-Eli te prometo que mientras este con ustedes nunca are algo que pueda perjudicarnos y más importante que eso, nunca los dejare desprotegidos—dije

-¿me lo prometes Shaka?

-si no fuera así no te lo hubiera dicho

Poco a poco Eli y yo nos fuimos separando, ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-gracias hermano—me dijo Eli

-además no creo tener ningún problema con eso de ser "vegetariano" yo lo era antes de ser convertido

-en serio ¿Por qué? ¿Un día viste como mataban a una vaca y decidiste dejar de comer carne? 0 o0 —pregunto Eli

-amm no la verdad no, mas bien es por mi religión soy budista

-a órale ¿con que budista hee?

-si ¿hay algún problema?

-no para nada, solo que al ser mexicana es raro conocer a alguien que en su vida allá comido carne en toda su existencia

-olvidaba que eras mexicana…y ¿de que parte de México eres?

-soy del sur… de Jalisco para ser mas exacta de Guadalajara… tierra de hombres valientes del mariachi y del tequila aaaaaaaaayayayayayyyyyy!

Me tape los oídos con ese ultimo gesto de Elisa ese grito fue algo que no me esperaba, esta chica si que tenia fuertes cambios de humor.

-¿eso por que fue?

-jajajaja perdón es algo que se acostumbra hacer cuando estas cantando mariachi algún día te llevare a mi país para que sepas de lo que te hablo,

-esta bien… lo que tu digas; Eli ¿te pedo hacer otra pregunta?

-amm que no se supone que el interrogatorio fue hace unas horas con Irinia y yo en la sala?

-pues si… pero solo pregunte cosas referentes con el vampirismo, y como tu dices si pasaremos el resto de la eternidad juntos ¿Por qué no puedo saber mas de mi "familia"?

-haaam buen punto ¿Qué quieres saber sobre tu ilustre hermana ósea yo? ^ / ^

-¬¬ ¿con que ilustre hee? en fin lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo llegaste a esta situación? Digo sobre ser vampiro

-pues eso fue hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo en una ciudad lejana llamada Guadalajara

-Eli

-donde los misterios de la vida son… misterios

-Eli no me gusta como estas contando la historia—me estaba desesperando pero Eli seguía

-en aquella cuidad de fantasía

-Eli ya en serio cuenta bien la historia

Pero ella seguía

-la verdad Guadalajara es una ciudad llena de magia

Y seguía

-un lugar donde las leyendas cobran vida

Y seguía

-además que es una ciudad muy linda es un gran lugar turístico

Y seguía hasta que…

-ELIIIII! 0

Tengo que confesar que el modo en el que Eli me estaba contado su historia me pareció tonto no estábamos hablando de un comercial turístico o de un cuento de hadas y si me lo preguntan esta historia me parecía mas bien de terror.

-que por que me interrumpes… yo que estaba tan inspirada T _ T

-Eli solo ve al grano de la historia Luego me puedes hacer un comercial con todo y actores de tu ciudad

-ok, ok pero no te enojes que te van a salir arrugas mi Shaka…. Amm ¿de que estábamos hablando?

Me fui de espaldas cuando Eli me dijo eso (caída tipo anime) en fin estaba conteniéndome para no imitar a Irinia y darle un golpe a Elisa, pero apenas y nos conocíamos y no podía darle una sape aunque se lo ganara a pulso.

-vivías en Guadalajara ¿después que paso?

-a si, bueno yo vivía en Guadalajara con mi familia éramos la familia Torres, una de las familias mas ricas del estado, la gente nos tenia rencor, envidia o que se yo por que parecía ser que mi abuelo formo su fortuna a raíz de el movimiento de los cristeros; ¿lo has escuchado?

-no la verdad no se mucho sobre la historia de México

-pues te cuento; años después de que termino la guerra civil hubo un movimiento en todo México, ese movimiento fue llamado el movimiento cristero o la cristeada, los hombres que formaron el movimiento por lo general eran campesinos muy devotos a Dios o padres de la iglesia católica; mi abuelo era un de ellos, para no hacerte el cuento muy largo los cristeros eran hombres despiadados que mataban, violaban y robaban solo por codicia y utilizando el nombre de Dios para justificar sus crímenes. Me duele el saber que alguien tan dulce y cariñoso como lo fue mi abuelo hizo tales cosas. En fin cuando el movimiento termino y la mayoría de sus seguidores fueron ejecutados, los que lograron sobrevivir hicieron su vida y algunos se quedaron con grandes cantidades de dinero que les dejo la cristeada, ¿hasta aquí todo claro Shaka?—me pregunto Eli de repente

-si claro… bueno solo una cosa ¿si el movimiento ya había terminado como es que sabían que tu abuelo fue un cristero?—dije

-a eso voy; el caso es que mi abuelo a lo que se ya estaba casado, tuvo sus hijos estos se casaron y en uno de los matrimonios de los hijos de mi abuelo nací yo por supuesto. Mi padre era uno de los hijos mas pequeños de mi abuelo, su nombre era Miguel y el de mi madre Yolanda. Pasaron los años y con el dinero que tenía mi abuelo se hicieron varios negocios por ejemplo: plantaciones de caña, la creación de una tequilera y fábricas de tela. Junto con mis tíos y padre mi abuelo administraba estos y otros negocios. Todo era felicidad en la familia mis hermanos y primos éramos felices nada en el mundo parecía incomodarnos; no podíamos estar mas equivocados. Nosotros no sabíamos que mi abuelo había sido un cristero ni mucho menos, solo escuchábamos rumores sobre el tema pero jamás los creíamos. Una noche estaba toda la familia en casa de mi abuelo todo estaba tranquilo hasta que cuatro hombres extraños llegaron reclamando todo el dinero de la familia, como era de esperarse mi tíos los sacaron a patadas de la casa, lo que paso después termino con mi familia, uno de los hombres el que parecía mas grande le grito a mi abuelo que se arrepentiría por haber intentado matar a la familia del Toro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-si solo una ¿Quiénes eran los del Toro?—dije

-no te adelantes. Los del Toro resultaron ser una familia que casi extinguen los cristeros, quedaron unos pocos a lo que supe después. Esa noche mi padre le pregunto a mi abuelo quienes eran esos hombres y el significado de sus palabras, mi abuelo solo dijo que se habían confundido de hombre y que eso era todo; desgraciadamente no fue la ultima ves que supimos de los del Toro; pasaron varios días hasta que de nuevo toda la familia se reunió en casa de mi abuelo… un momento no te he dicho el nombre de mi abuelo ¿verdad?—dijo Eli

-no la verdad olvidaste ese pequeño detalle—dije sarcásticamente

-bueno el nombre de mi abuelito era Dionisio Torres. Continuando con la historia, una noche no reunimos de nuevo la familia en casa del abuelo Dionisio; todo era como cualquier otro día, terminamos de cenar y pasamos al la sala de estar a platicar toda la familia… nadie sospecho lo que pasaría después. Yo estaba platicando con mis primas sobre la escuela y cosas así, de repente los cuatro hombres que fueron a la casa regresaron, pero regresaron con algunos amigos. —Eli se quedo callada como cuando hablo de Manuel

-¿Qué paso después?—me atreví a preguntar

-de nuevo algo muy malo. Estos hombres abrieron fuego contra toda mi familia incluyéndome, algunos murieron al instante como mi abuelo, otros como a mi padre tuvieron que darle el tiro de gracia. Esa noche toda la familia Torres fue masacrada en su propia casa. En cuanto a mí estaba herida de muerte, me quedaba muy poco tiempo en el mundo de los vivos. Estaba tirada y desangrándome cerca de la puerta principal; estaba ahí por que intente escapar sin éxito. Aunque estaba moribunda podía escuchar la risa de aquellos hombres que no conformes con haber matado a toda mi familia fueron directo a la bóveda de mi abuelo y la abrieron con explosivos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?—me dijo Eli

-si… ¿como demonios nadie se dio cuenta de los disparos y de una explosión?

La verdad si lo analizas hasta un anciano con poca capacidad auditiva hubiera podido escuchar algo así, solo me quedaba esperar la respuesta de Elisa.

-buena pregunta… nadie escucho nada por que la casa de mi abuelo estaba a las afueras de la ciudad un punto que en aquel entonces no estaba muy poblado, se podría decir que la casa de mi abuelo era la única casa en toda el área que estaba siendo ocupada en aquel entonces. Bueno continuando con la historia, los hombres saquearon toda la bóveda y no conformes con eso robaron muchas de las joyas de mi abuela; después del saqueo los criminales se fueron, tuve suerte de que no regresara para asegurarse de que todos estábamos muertos; como pude me arrastre hasta la salida de la casa y me recargue en la fachada solo para esperar mi muerte; justo en ese momento cuando la vida se me iba lentamente, alguien llego, supuse que era un de los secuaces de los del Toro pero no era así, resulto que era Octavio; a el ya lo conocía por que atendió el parto de una de mis tías, pero jamás me imagine que fuera un vampiro. El caso es que solo sentí como me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a su casa… después de eso ya lo demás es historia—concluyo Elisa

-es triste lo que le paso a tu familia y lo peor del caso es que los del Toro salieron ilesos—dije con algo de coraje

Me parecía demasiada injusticia reunida en una sola historia, no justifico lo que pudo llegar a haber echo el abuelo de Elisa, pero tampoco justifico las acciones que decidieron tomar aquellos hombres. A pesar de aquel comentario Eli sonrió ampliamente tanto que me pareció una sonrisa casi diabólica.

-te equivocas; los del Toro no salieron ilesos. Pasados los 3 días de mi transformación fui en busca de venganza, claro que Octavio e Irinia intentaron detenerme pero como paso en killBill tuve algo que se denomina un acto loco y rugiente de venganza, rugí, actué y tuve una sangrienta satisfacción. Regrese a la casa de mi abuelo para encontrar alguna pista que me ayudara a dar con el paradero de los asesinos, y cuando encontré una señal de olor que me pareciera familiar al de los asesinos, solo tuve que seguirlo. Cuando di con la guarida de los del Toro solo me tomo quince minutos acabar con todos ellos, y tomar lo que robaron que por derecho era de mi familia sin importarme si esa fortuna era legitima o no, y bueno dicen que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón, así que mi primer siglo de vida ya esta perdonado. Aun recuerdo sus expresiones al verme, como si hubieran visto a un fantasma… bueno técnicamente lo soy o algo así. Bueno después de eso en todo el país se supo de la masacre y que los asesinos fueron encontrados muertos tan solo 3 días después. Al ser yo la única que "sobrevivió" solo tuve que hacer legitima la posesión de los vienes. Con todo arreglado me convertí en una Díaz y Elisa Torres quedo en el pasado. Cada año voy y visito las tumbas de mi familia… hasta la fecha sigo atando cabos con lo que paso aquella noche, sigo descubriendo mas sobre el pasado de mi abuelo y mas cosas que ya son parte de otra historia. Ahora soy Elisa Díaz compositora, psicóloga y vampireza nada más.

-bueno creo que ya no hay nada mas que preguntarte, todo quedo cubierto.

-see, supongo… un momento, yo no se nada de ti solo que eres o mas bien eras un santo ateniense y ya. Te toca contar tu historia

-¿Qué? Claro que no te contare nada de mi vida, es muy secreta y más si tiene que ver con lo que fui

-…y eso que, ya no eres lo que solías ser, ahora eres un vampiro… vamos almenos cuéntame lo básico de ti: tu cumpleaños, de donde eres; que se yo algo, lo que sea!

-esta bien, esta bien.

Bueno lo que decía Eli era algo justo, ella me contó su historia sin importar cuan doloroso fuera el recordarlo, pero aun así solo le dije lo básico; el día de mi nacimiento, mi nacionalidad, parte de mi niñez y unos pocos detalles de mi entrenamiento para ser un santo dorado como el control del cosmos, una de mis especialidades. No entre en detalles en cuanto a las guerras santas se refería, ni tampoco del santuario o de mis compañeros. Eli me escucho muy atenta a todo lo que le dije y de vez en cuando me preguntaba una que otra cosa, nada fuera de lo normal, pero con lo poco que le conté se emociono demasiado y ya quería que la enseñara a meditar y a encontrar su propia cosmo energía, pero para serle sincero no sabia si un vampiro podía hacerlo, eso ya lo averiguaría después, cuando todo estuviera mas "claro y tranquilo" para mi.

-dímelo de nuevo Shaka no lo entendí muy bien ¿Qué es el cosmos?

-te lo diré, pero esta es la ultima ves que te lo digo hee

-see, see como digas ya dime que es

-el cosmos es la energía vital que tiene todo ser vivo, esta es ilimitada y cualquier persona o mas bien dicho cualquier humano la tiene, pero solo los guerreros que sirven a algún dios tienen conocimiento de su existencia y aprenden a controlarla; ¿entendiste Eli?

-si ya me quedo mas claro, lo malo es que no sabemos si los vampiros contamos con el… pero como cita un famoso dicho vampirico: tenemos la eternidad para saberlo ¿no crees?

-pues si, tendré que acostumbrarme a escuchar eso

-see la verdad see, bueno ya esta saliendo el sol será mejor que bajemos a la casa, Iri ya a de estar en la planta baja o en su estudio trabajando. Le diré si podemos ir a comprar tu guardarropa nuevo jejeje

-otra vez con eso.

-pues si, no andarás lo que resta de la eternidad con el mismo conjunto de ropa, anda vamos que el día apenas comienza

-esta bien

-Shaka

-¿si?

-algo me dice que eres una buena persona

Fue lo único que alcance a decirle a Elisa antes de que una ráfaga de viento soplara indicándome que ella ya estaba en el tercer piso. Esa noche no fue una muy amena que digamos, me entere de acontecimientos no muy gratos para la familia Díaz… mi familia y del pasado de Elisa… mi hermana, pasado que me dejo con un amargo sentimiento que también me recordó el mío. Lo ultimo que vi esa mañana fue el horizonte y al sol saliendo. Entre a la casa para saber que planes tenían las chicas para mí, por lo que sabia haríamos un viaje a Paris para comprarme algo de ropa, de solo pensarlo ya me imaginaba que seria un día muy largo… además que en pocos días conocería al jefe de la familia…Octavio. De cualquier modo este era mi presente y tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlo con Elisa, Irinia y con Octavio, pero sin Saori y sin mis amigos.


	6. vamos a Paris

HOLA

Aclarando un punto de este capitulo, no solo sera Shaka qien narre los sucesos; tambien Irinia y Elisa narraran su punto de vista.

Algunos de los personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demás son mios.

* * *

Di un largo suspiro, tenia que acostumbrarme a mi "nueva vida"… en la que ni Saori ni mis amigos estaban… este pensamiento iba a ser muy común en mi cabeza; sabia que seria difícil, que me costaría, pero le había hecho una promesa a Elisa la protegería a ella, a Irinia y a Octavio, lo dije sin importar si los conocía bien o no… supongo que es por mi naturaleza, dedicando toda mi vida a proteger a alguien creo que lo mas normal era que le dijera eso a Eli, no me molestaba para nada hacerlo; y ahora con esa promesa echa mi plan de suicidio se quedo sin fundamentos… en fin era un vampiro que al parecer ya tenia un buen futuro por delante; y como dijo Eli ya no vale la pena seguir pensando en el pasado: una pasado que no era mas que eso.

Antes de entrar a la casa me quede observando unos momentos el horizonte… el sol estaba saliendo y me sentí como un niño curioso pues quería saber si lo que me dijeron sobre el y nosotros los vampiros era cierto, me quede parado en el techo unos momentos mas, hasta que el sol tocara la casa; unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que así fuera. Di un gran suspiro y me di cuenta que conforme los rayos solares tocaban mi cuerpo una especie de llamarada azulada recorría cada centímetro de mi ser; era extraño por que no sentía nada… ni dolor, ni cosquillas nada que tuviera que ver con sentir algo se presentaba en ese momento, solo esa llama azul recorría todo mi cuerpo en señal de que el sol ya no era para mi solo una calida sensación… ahora era lo que revelaba mi nueva identidad. Después de ver que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas…bueno solamente las partes desnudas de el ya que mis piernas estaban cubiertas por el pantalón y con mi curiosidad saciada baje a la casa, entre por la ventana y baje al segundo piso para buscar a Irinia y a Elisa para saber mi agenda para ese día.

Cuando estaba en el corredor escuche como las hermanas tenían una conversación pero al escuchar con mas atención me di cuenta de que ya estaban planeándolo todo para nuestra salida a Paris; bueno las dejaría a solas para que siguieran planeando el viaje, y en cuanto a mí… bueno me iría a mi habitación a recostarme, al no haber dormido esas tres horas me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo si que las nesecitaba, ya después Eli vendría a despertarme para irnos.

* * *

Elisa

Iri y yo estábamos arreglando los últimos detalles para nuestro día de shopping en Paris, además de que nesecitaba comprar una guitarra y un piano nuevo; lo malo de ser una vampireza es que cuando te emocionas tocando una pieza de Beethoven o una canción de Van halen puedes terminar rompiendo los instrumentos musicales jejeje es lo malo de tener fuerza sobre humana. Pero la razón de este viaje era para comprarle ropa al nuevo miembro de la familia… mi hermanito Shaka, me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere que a la taruga de Irinia se le ocurrió transformarlo no me molesta que sea mi hermano en lo mas mínimo, me siento feliz al respecto, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable… digo quienes somos para ir en contra con el libre albedrío de las demás personas; pero ya era un vampiro y pues ya nada se podía hacer, solo acogerlo en la familia y seguir con una persona mas en la misma. Por otro lado me encantara ver la cara de Octavio al saber la noticia… desde la muerte de Manuel el ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo, claro que Shaka jamás remplazara a Manuel pero bueno esperaba que fuera una especie de remedio a el dolor de papá.

Pero regresando con lo del viaje correría por mí cuenta todo el guardarropa de Shaka, digo, si Iri le dio ese costoso anillo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde lo saco, yo le daría su nueva ropa a mi hermano. Aunque juro que no tenía previsto que este viaje fuera precisamente este día, pues se supone que deberíamos esperar unas semanas mas hasta que Shaka pudiera contener su sed frente a un humano, pero según Irinia eso no sería problema, pues según ella, Shaka al ser un ex-santo ni siquiera vería a un humano como comida. No se que me impulso a decirle que si al suicida plan de Irinia, y con mí participación confirmada, solo quedaba saber que auto usaríamos para el viaje… bueno eso ya lo veríamos cuando estuviéramos en la cochera.

-bueno Eli supongo que será mejor que comience a adelantar algo de trabajo recuerda que salimos a la una en punto ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos ¿entendido?—me dijo Iri

-see, see lo que digas… oye tengo algo de "sed" si sabes a lo que me refiero iré a ver si Shaka esta igual que yo

-esta bien, pero si salen de cacería asegúrate de que no pase nada con algún humano ¿entendido?—me dijo Iri

-see de nuevo… te veo a la una

-Eli no olvides decirle a Shaka que saldremos

-si esta bien

Me dirigí a la habitación de Shaka para preguntarle si tenia sed… vi que la puerta estaba entre abierta y me dispuse a entrar, pero me di cuenta de que Shaka estaba profundamente dormido… bueno lo dejaría dormir, se por experiencia propia que al no dormir, un vampiro se debilita mucho, además de que nuestro viajesin seria dentro de unas siete horas mas o menos. Ya se despertaría, pero en cuanto a mí… bueno pues nesecitaba tomar algo; por lo tanto Salí del cuarto de Shaka para que descansara y me dirigí al mió.

Al entrar en el me quite mi pijama de vaquitas que me regalo Iri de navidad para ponerme unos jeans, una camiseta y mis inseparables tenis de lona, para después salir por la ventana y dirigirme al bosque en busca de un puma o algún ciervo desprevenido.

* * *

Irinia

Cuando Eli salio de mi oficina me concentre en mis casos mas importantes. Tenia que tener algo adelantado para acompañar a Eli y a Shaka a Paris. No podía creer que ya tuviéramos a otro miembro en la familia era algo sin lugar a dudas especial, no podía esperar mas a que Octavio se enterara… podría apostar mi inmortalidad a que se pondría muy contento, ya habían pasado muchas décadas desde que Manuel fuera ejecutado y que Octavio cayera en depresión unos años, pero la llegada de Shaka a la familia lo alegraría mucho de eso estaba segura. Ya podía ver lo mucho que Octavio le enseñaría a Shaka, supuse que la esgrima sería su principal actividad juntos.

Bueno aun faltaban uno días para que Octavio regresara a casa y Eli y yo teníamos muchas cosas que hacer respecto al nuevo miembro de la familia. Otra cosa seguía sin poder creer era que Shaka fuera un caballero dorado, hace tanto tiempo que no había escuchado sobre el santuario que ya hasta estaba olvidando los años que pase en el. ¿Me pregunto si Shaka llego a escuchar de Dohko el caballero libra? del que me enamore a primera vista y al que por desgracia nunca confesé mi amor… aun recuerdo el primer día que lo vi y que para mi fortuna o desgracia el vio mi rostro sin mi mascara… lastima que nunca le dije cual había sido mi decisión sobre la regla de las amazonas (amarlo o matarlo). La ultima vez que supe de el, fue cuando Hades había regresado a la tierra y el se fue a combatir… bueno eso ya era un recuerdo y no tenía por que estar pensando en estas cosas, tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo que era mucho por cierto, y entre mas rápido comenzara mas rápido terminaría, haaaaaaaa ¿Por qué será que a los vampiros le gusta tener problemas con la ley?

* * *

Shaka

Según yo solo me recostaría un par de minutos, pero resulto ser que cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormido… lo peor de haberme quedado dormido fue que comencé a tener un extraño sueño.

Estaba en el santuario…para ser más exacto en el jardín de la sala gemela en el templo de virgo, donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi día meditando y conversando con Buda. Este sueño era ya de por si extraño por que me observaba sentado en medio de los dos árboles de la sala gemela… era una extraña sensación, el solo verme en lo que fuera un momento de mi anterior vida cotidiana, lo peor fue lo que paso después… todo quedo envuelto en llamas que aparecieron de la nada… y que yo ni siquiera me movía, como si las llamas no me afectaras fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que el color de las llamas era exactamente igual al que observe en la mañana… azules ¿este era acaso el recordatorio de mi mente diciéndome que yo jamás regresaría al la sala gemela? ¿o mejor dicho al santuario?

Me desperté de golpe con la respiración agitada… mire a mi alrededor solo para darme cuanta que seguía en la mansión de los Díaz. Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara con agua helada y evitar caer en la locura… hasta mi subconsciente me decía que ya no era un humano, era extraño pero en fin, era verdad y no valía la pena desgastarme pensado en ello. Salí del baño y dirigí mi vista al reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche; la una de la tarde… según yo me acosté a las siete de la mañana y no recuerdo que mi sueño… o mas bien mi pesadilla durara tanto tiempo y además ¿que no se supone que los vampiros solo duermen tres horas? Bueno ya les preguntaría a las chicas sobre el asunto claro que sin mencionar mi pesadilla.

Salí de mi habitación para buscar a las chicas, por suerte Irinia estaba en su oficina. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el marco de la puerta para preguntarle si podía pasar, ella se me adelanto, posiblemente me escucho, solo esperaba que no tuviera una audición tan aguda como Eli. Cuando entre vi a Irinia muy apurada con una enorme pila de papeles en su escritorio y su computadora, muy concentrada

-¿Cómo estuvo la cacería Shaka?—dijo Irinia

-¿de que hablas?

-¿no fuiste con Eli de cacería?

-no, ni siquiera me dijo que salía

-¿en serio? Me dijo que te preguntaría si tenías sed ¿seguro que no te dijo nada?

-en serio… tal vez es porque estaba dormido

-haa comprendo, lo mas seguro es que no quiso molestarte

-si tal vez fue eso…Irinia ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—dije tenia que quitarme esa duda, no creo que sea tan normal que un vampiro duerma como un humano o ¿si?

-dime—me dijo Irinia mientras observaba unos documentos

-¿es normal que un vampiro duerma como si aun fuera humano?

-amm… no que yo sepa, un vampiro duerme solo tres horas exactas somos casi como relojes suizos ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no por nada

-¿seguro? ese "nada" parece ser algo… ¿lo preguntas por la pesadilla que tuviste?

Lo había olvidado por completo… Irinia podía leer mi mente, genial ya sabía lo de mi pesadilla ¿que otra cosa averiguaría sobre mí?

-en ese caso no vale la pena ocultar mi dudas ¿o si?

-jajajaja no la verdad no Shaka pero no es "normal" en nuestros parámetros sobrenaturales, un vampiro no duerme como un humano

-si lo supuse

-mmm bueno no te preocupes ya podrás preguntarle a Octavio cuando regrese de su viaje

-si claro—dije. La verdad ya no importaba… ¿y que si dormía más tiempo? Me conformaba con no tener más esa pesadilla.

-en fin. Shaka podrías ir a buscar a Elisa, es hora de irnos

-¿a Paris?

-exacto… dile que ya es hora por favor, en lo que yo ordeno todo este papeleo

-esta bien, te veo abajo

-gracias Shaka

Salí de la oficina de Irinia y fui a cambiarme, me puse la misma ropa que tuviera puesta la noche anterior, después de eso me dispuse a buscar a Eli supuse que estaría en el sótano, dijo que ahí pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Baje las escaleras hasta el primer piso, y a pesar de que no me mostraran la entrada al sótano no fue muy difícil encontrarlo pues claramente podía escuchar una canción que provenía de una puerta al lado de las escaleras. Baje unas largas y angostas escaleras a lo que era el estudio de grabación de Elisa, a la que por cierto encontré muy energizada cantando una canción.

-_que no estuve cuando mas debía cuando ella quería sentirse mujeeeer, no estuve pero estaba loco por volverla a ver, no estuve y todo quería darle para que buscarle justificasiooon_—cantaba Eli

Por suerte solo basto aclarar mi garganta para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia… lo malo de haber echo eso, fue que Eli comenzó a cantarme a mí la canción.

-_estuve en su cuerpo fuera de su corazón…_jajajaja ¿apoco no esta chida la canción Shaka?

-si lo que digas… apropósito Irinia dice que ya es hora de irnos—dije

-haaa ok… pero antes ¿que te parece mi guarida secreta? Aquí es donde escribo todas mis canciones tanto la letra como la música—dijo Eli extendiendo sus brazos a manera de que observara el lugar

-pues ni tan secreta… la encontré sin dificultad

-Shaka ¬¬ sígueme la corriente ¿quieres?

-jajajaja esta bien lo que digas

-oye te reíste eso es algo bueno

-see supongo que lo es

-bueno Shaka es hora de irnos es un largo camino de aquí a Paris ven vamos por Iri

Eli salio corriendo pero no tan rápido pues la alcance en el primer piso de la casa. Estaba apunto de ir a buscar a Irinia pero Eli "se me adelanto" por así decirlo por que solo grito fuertemente el nombre de Irinia, quien bajo en seguida.

-bueno es hora de irnos—dijo Irinia

-yo manejo

-ni loca la ultima vez casi tumbas un árbol Eli

-pero no fue así, además no fue mi culpa que la ardilla se me atravesara ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera aplastarla?

-como sea pero tu no manejas—dijo terminantemente Irinia. por desgracia las hermanas se enfrascaron en una pequeña pelea

-Iri yo voy a manejar y punto

-que no Elisa, si casi tumbas un árbol por culpa de una ardilla no me imagino que pueda pasar si es una alce el que se te atraviesa la próxima vez

-no inventes… yo voy a manejar

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

Esta pelea bien pudo haber durado todo el día y la verdad entre mas rápido termináramos con el asunto de mi guardarropa mejor para mí, por lo tanto llegue a una solución para que esta pelea se terminara de una vez.

-YAAA NINGUNA DE LAS DOS VA A MANEJAR, LO HARE YO! ¿alguna tiene problema con eso?

-no ninguno—dijeron Eli e Irinia al mismo tiempo

-oye Shaka solo una pregunta ¿sabes manejar?—pregunto Eli

-si ¿te parece raro?

-no ta bien, solo que espero que sepas manejar a campo traviesa…y sepas de maniobras al volante—decia Eli mientras simulaba conducir

-no te preocupes por eso—dije

Con ese problema solucionado salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la cochera. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no tenían solo un auto a los que conté en total eran unos diecisiete.

-¿que auto será más conveniente llevar Iri?—dijo muy pensativa Elisa

-buena pregunta… ¿vas a comprar tu piano de cola Eli?

-pues… supongo que si

-llevemos la Hummer, nesecitamos un auto amplio para traer todo de regreso

-buena observación Iri por algo eres mi hermana… me cae

-Shaka

-si dime—dije. Seguía sin poder creer lo de los autos

-¿Por qué te quedas tan callado?—me pregunto Irinia de repente

-no… pensé que tuvieran tantos autos eso es todo

-la mayoría son de Eli y de Octavio se podría decir que es uno de sus pasatiempos

-Shaka te mencionare personalmente todos los autos que tenemos para que elijas el que mas te guste pa tu uso personal... pero si de plano no te late ninguno, pues ya veremos que hacer—dijo Eli

-amm esta bien… supongo

Eli tomo aire para decirme su lista de automóviles

-bueno tenemos un Jaguar xk, una Hummer H3, un mercedes benz slr, un porche carrera 4s, una porche cayenne, dos bmw un z3 y un serie 1, otro mercedes benz clase e ha y un clase c, un jeep wrangler, un jeep rubicon 2010, una jeep patriot, un alfa romeo gt, un audi tt, un volvo s60, un Bentley continental gt speed y por ultimo pero no menos importante… mi Enzo Ferrari que por cierto fue un regalo del mismísimo Enzo Da Firenze—concluyo Eli

-Eli ya deja de presumir y ve por las llaves de la camioneta—dijo Irinia

-¬¬ aguafiestas

Eli no tardo en regresar con la llave y así irnos con rumbo a Paris. Yo manejaría por que la verdad no soportaría otra pelea solo para saber quien conduciría… en serio.

En el camino no paso mucho tiempo para que Irinia me preguntara todo tipo de cosas, la verdad ignoro para que, supongo que para saber mas sobre mí… digo después de todo viviríamos juntos; además ella no estaba en la conversación que mantuve con Elisa en el techo la noche anterior.

-¿podríamos cambiar de tema y enfocarnos en lo que aremos en Paris?—dijo Eli desde el asiento trasero con mucho fastidio

-perdón Eli ¿pero no te interesa saber mas sobre Shaka?—dijo Irinia

-noooo, no es que no me interese mas bien ya se lo que quería saber eso es todo

-menos mal pensé que tendrías mas preguntas que hacerme—dije

-mmm bueno ya que lo mencionas si tengo una pregunta que hacerte

-dime Eli

Pude observar por el retrovisor que Elisa puso una cara casi igual o más seria a la que puso cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?—dijo Eli con demasiada seriedad para una simple pregunta

-Eli tu y tus preguntas tontas—soltó Irinia de pronto

-¿Qué? Es de gran importancia ¿no has escuchado el dicho que dice: dime que tipo de música escuchas y te diré quien eres?

-lo acabas de inventar—dijo Irinia

-no, para tu información eso es una verdad universal… y para empezar la pregunta fue a Shaka no a ti

-ya no peleen… y contestando a tu pregunta Eli, pues no escucho música solo ocasionalmente

Ese fue una grandísimo error de mi parte, no debí haberle dicho eso a Eli… la razón fue su frenética reacción

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE? ¿QUE ERES UN FENOMENO O QUE DEMONIOS TE PASAAAAAAA!—grito Eli

Eso último me hizo frenar el auto de golpe, comenzaba a pensar que esa era una reacción común en Eli, aunque pensándolo bien nada normal se podría esperar de ella.

-¿Por qué fue eso?—dije

-ok Eli tranquilízate. Eli inhala, exhala tranquila esto se puede solucionar—se decía Eli a si misma intentando ¿tranquilizarse?

-¿Eli que demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones a gritarle a Shaka de esa manera?—pregunto Irinia algo irritada

-hasta la pregunta me ofende ¿Cómo que por que? ¿no escuchaste su contestación? No escucha música…eso es algo grabe

-¿Por qué es grabe? No tiene nada de malo—dije mientras reanudaba la marcha de la camioneta

-tiene todo de malo Shaka ¿Qué no sabes que la música es el alimento del alma?

-nunca lo vi de esa manera pero si tu lo dices es por que tiene algo de cierto ¿no crees Irinia?

-no le hagas caso Shaka, Eli a veces se toma demasiado en serio su profesión… por no decir que es en lo único que piensa—dijo Irinia mirando el camino y negando con la cabeza

-mira Shaka solo te diré una cosa cuando estemos de regreso en casa tendré que instruirte en el arte de la música por que si vas a ser mi hermano tienes que saber almenos lo básico de ella ¿ok? Y no te puedes zafar de esta en serio ¬¬

Con ese punto claro, las horas de camino siguientes Eli se la paso hablando de música...que sorpresa, solo paraba por que Irinia se hartaba y le decía que cambiáramos de tema, también conversamos sobre Octavio me hablaron mas a fondo de el. Resulto ser que Octavio era un hombre influyente entre los de nuestra raza, para empezar era el mejor amigo de Enzo Da Firenze, este ultimo le tenia a Octavio un grado de confianza tan alto que Octavio manejaba varios negocios de los Da Firenze, por ejemplo: es el encargado de administrar las acciones que tiene Enzo en la bolsa de valores, Octavio se encarga también de la dirección la academia de los Da Firenze que tiene sede en Francia, también se encarga de cinco bancos de sangre en Europa; y eso es solo lo que hace con los Da Firenze, debido a que se encarga de las acciones de Enzo, Octavio tiene acciones en muchas compañías alrededor del mundo en ese detalle las hermanas no profundizaron mucho tal vez por que no sabían mucho del tema, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas me llamo la atención de Octavio Díaz fue que tenia una fundación que ayudaba a niños sin hogar casi o igual que la fundación kido… esa comparación basto para que recordara a Saori. Me sumergí tanto recordando su mirada, su sonrisa, su bondad y sobre todo el inmenso amor que le tengo que no paso mucho tiempo para que mi mente estuviera en otro mundo llegando al punto en que Irinia tuvo que sacudirme para regresarme a la realidad.

-tierra llamando a Shaka, cambio—dijo Irinia

-Houston, tenemos un problema jajaja—dijo en tono de burla Elisa

-¿si?

-vez a lo que me refiero Iri, cuando se le va el avión se le va

-Eli no digas tonterías, no es que se le valla el avión, estaba pensando en otra cosa

-y lo mas seguro es que ya sabes lo que estaba pensando ¿no es así Irinia?—dije

-la verdad no fue mi intención pero te fuiste a tal grado que Elisa y yo te hablábamos y no nos contestabas

-¿en que pensaba Iri? Dime, dime, dime

-¡Elisa! Eso es privado y no por que yo pueda leer mentes significa que tengo el derecho de saber lo que piensan las demás personas

-gracias Irinia por respetar eso—dije

-de nada

-bueno supondré que estaba pensando en lo mucho que aprenderá musicalmente—dijo Eli recargándose en su asiento

Después de eso Eli decidió tomar una pequeña siesta el resto del camino a Paris, y en cuanto a Irinia y a mí optamos por hablar de lo que haríamos al llegar a la capital francesa.

* * *

Irinia

Cuando llegamos a Paris eran las 5:30 por lo que tuvimos que esperar unas horas hasta que se metiera el sol para que la gente no pensara que éramos parientes de la antorcha humana o miembros perdidos de algún circo. Después de eso Shaka y yo tuvimos que despertar a Elisa cosa que no fue difícil.

Llegamos a las principales tiendas de Paris… como Dior, Channel, Gucci, lous vuitton, Armani, Dolce & Gabana, Versace… claro que en esas tiendas compramos solo ropa de vestir; después pasamos a Lacoste, Diesel y Levis para ropa un poco mas informal, después fuimos a Prada para comprarle los zapatos y aunque hasta ese momento ya habíamos terminado con nuestra encomienda fueron muchos factores los que nos impedían continuar claro que fueron tres los principales…la primera: evitar que Elisa viera a Shaka en paños menores. La segunda: evitar que no solo Elisa si no que tambien algunas otras mujereslo vieran. Y la tercera pero no por eso menos dificil: que Shaka nos dejara pagar.

* * *

Elisa

Ok, admito que fui a espiar a Shaka un par de veces mientras se probaba los atuendo que Irinia y yo escogíamos para el, llámenme pervertida si quieren pero desde que lo vi sin camiseta la noche de nuestra larga conversación en el techo, la neta no pude sacarme de la mente ese abdomen de lavadero que se carga y ya confesando mi pensamientos impuros la verdad yo si lavo en ese lavadero… y a pesar de que solo faltaba comprarle ropa interior fue un vía crucis pasar por todas esas tiendas primero por que además de mi había un montón de chicas viéndolo de una manera ¿como decirlo? Lujuriosa, pecaminosa, golosa, no lo se dejémoslo en que lo veían de tal manera que parecía que lo violaban con la mirada, y no las culpo creo que por eso Iri me daba de codazos cuando el salía del probador para que le diéramos nuestro visto bueno del conjunto que se probaba, si, creo que también lo violaba con la mirada; en fin otra cosa que nos dificulto " el día de shopping" fue que mi querido y lindo o mejor dicho mi ardiente hermano se negaba a que le comprara ropa por que según el los precios de las tiendas eran demasiado altos… la única manera de que accediera a que le comprara todos sus atuendos fue diciéndole que cuando trabajara me los pagara, solo así se callo y continuamos. Por desgracia solo faltaba comprarle ropa interior por lo que Iri y yo optamos por llevarlo donde Octavio compra la suya: Calvin Klein; por desgracia Iri decidió sacar su lado prudente y recto al dejar solo a Shaka en la tienda mientras astutamente se justificaba diciendo que me acompañaría a comprar mi guitarra y mi piano de cola por lo tanto yo no podría espiarlo casi desnudo, HAAAAA! Eso fue frustrante y solo basto para que Irinia y yo saliéramos de la tienda subir a la camioneta y dirigirnos a comprar mis instrumentos.

-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DEJARLO SOLO EN LA TIENDA? ¿QUE NO VES LA CANTIDAD DE MUJERES URGIDAS QUE LO ESTABAN VIENDO DESDE QUE ESTABAMOS EN ARMANIII!—grite muy enojada

Irinia siguió conduciendo ignorando por completo mi comentario.

-Iri lo van a violar ahí adentro y no estaremos para ayudarlo

-Elisa… Shaka es un vampiro con la fuerza de todos los competidores de el hombre mas fuerte del mundo juntos…¿en serio crees que no podrá con eso? Además ya esta grandecito y puede cuidarse solo

-pero son humanas, ¿Qué pasa si le da sed y no se puede controlar?

-por eso no te preocupes Eli, pude darme cuenta de que tiene un control emocional muy alto y te pedo decir que ni siquiera pensó en beber sangre ni un solo momento

-en serio ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-fácil, por que leí su mente además también lo deje solo por que ni loca dejaría que tu lo espiaras mientras estaba desnudo en el probador

BUSTED… se dio cuenta que lo espiaba, ¿no se por que me extraña?, Irinia con solo leer mi mente sabe de mis planes y por desgracia de mis pensamientos pecaminosos. En fin ya otras mujeres se darían su taco de ojo mientras yo iría a comprar mis instrumentos. Con razon dicen que dios no le da alas a los alacranes.

* * *

Shaka

Buda protégeme, cuando las chicas se fueron me hubiera gustado salir corriendo tras ellas… si bien solo me faltaba la ropa interior para que este martirio terminara, sentía que esta parte seria la mas difícil, en cuanto Irinia y Elisa se fueron me que de en la tienda buscando la ropa de preferencia…claro que esa no fue la pero parte "extrañamente" había fácilmente unas veinte mujeres en la tienda, en un principio no me pareció extraño digo es normal que las mujeres estén en las tiendas de ropa según Milo es normal en ellas como una especie de rutina o instinto natural aunque después de analizar la situación me di cuenta que esta era una tienda de ropa para caballero y mas aun era solo de ropa interior, así que a mi mente vino una pregunta ¿Qué hacen tantas mujeres en una tienda de este tipo? Bueno para mi desgracia la respuesta llego rápidamente pues sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, lo malo fue que no era ni Irinia ni Elisa.

Resulto ser una chica que era ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy voluptuosa era rubia y de un 1, 65 estaba vestido de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-disculpe Monsieur ¿podría ayudarme?—me dijo la mujer

-dígame

-estoy buscando un regalo para un amigo mío…y quería saber si usted seria tan amable

-¿de que?—dije temiendo lo que me diría

-de ponerse esto

Al decirme eso la chica de la nada saco un bóxer de licra blanco de esos que se pegan mucho al cuerpo

-¿para que?

-bueno es que usted tiene una complexión idéntica a la de mi amigo Monsieur—me decía la chica que se aproximaba a mí cada vez mas

En ese momento solo pensaba en Elisa y en Irinia pero a modo de un grito de auxilio. Y en cuanto a la chica francesa me estaba acorralando en uno de los puntos mas alejados de la tienda y en cuando pensé que comenzaría a desnudarme llegaron Irinia y Elisa a la tienda; comenzaron a buscarme con la mirada y en cuanto me encontraron de un jalón me sacaron de ahí. No sin antes buscar rápidamente mi ropa interior, pagarla y salir prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

Subimos a la camioneta que por cierto tenia un enorme piano negro encima, Irinia encendió el automóvil y tomo rumbo a casa.

* * *

Elisa

Dios santo este fue un día muy divertido por no decir muy excitante jejeje si saben a lo que me refiero pero en fin. Cuando estábamos terminando de cargar mi piano de cola a la parte superior de la camioneta sentí como si alguien, para ser mas exacta Shaka daba un grito de auxilio lo mas curioso fue que no solo yo me quede con esa impresión también Irinia en un momento ambas volteamos a vernos. En cuanto el piano estuvo en su lugar pisamos el acelerador a fondo para llegar lo mas rápido a la ultima tienda donde habíamos dejado a Shaka solo. Entramos rápidamente solo para darnos cuenta de estaba siendo acorralado por una joven que parecía o una chica demasiado exhibicionista o una prostituta parisina y es que he de denotar que la chica tenia un atuendo demasiado "pequeño" por así decirlo, y en cuanto a Shaka tenia una cara de espanto jajajajajaja eso fue comiquísimo fue la cereza del pastel para coronar ese día como uno inolvidable.

* * *

Irinia

Pobre Shaka se paso mas de dos horas de camino sin decir palabra se lo veía algo asustado y bueno hasta yo me hubiera asustado con semejante espectáculo de parte de aquella joven y quien sabe que le dijo para ponerlo de esa manera.

-bueno ¿nos vamos a quedar lo que resta de viaje de esta manera?—dijo de repente Elisa

-Eli tiene razón ¿Cómo te pareció la ropa Shaka?

-bien—contesto

-¿solo eso?—dijo Elisa

-esta bien no se que mas decir

-mas bien creo que estas así por tu amiga de Calvin Klein se nota que tienes pegue Shaka—dijo Elisa de una manera muy burlona característica de ella

-pues digamos que fue inesperado solo eso

-jajajaja estas seguro por que tu cara no demostraba sorpresa mas bien vergüenza y terror

-ya Eli no te rías para el no es nada cómico—dije la verdad no me parecía lo que le decía Elisa a Shaka

-para empezar ni siquiera es mi amiga y además estuvo a punto de desnudarme solo con la mirada!—soltó por fin Shaka

-bueno ya no hablemos de cosas incomodas ¿les parece?—dije

-me parece perfecto—se adelanto a decir Shaka

-como sea

-a todo esto Elisa ¿no se supone que es el tercer piano del mes?—dije

La verdad ya era demasiado ¿Qué se supone que hacia Elisa con los pianos? ¿tomarlos como sacos de box?

-amm…eso te lo digo después—me contesto Eli algo nerviosa

-si Eli ¿Por qué compraste un piano?

-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio? Además yo lo pague con mi dinero no se en que les afecta—dijo Elisa algo desesperada

Es genial dar ese tipo de giros en la conversación para poner a Elisa o muy nerviosa o en su lugar, por que la verdad no me pareció bien que se burlara de Shaka y que además se pusiera a espiarlo horas atrás.

* * *

Shaka

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa. Eli no paraba de decirme cual seria mi primer lección en lo que ella llamaba su "escuela musical" pensé que se habría olvidado de eso para mi mala suerte no fue así. Pero antes de estacionar la camioneta vimos como las luces de la mansión estaban encendidas cosa que nos puso muy alertas, ¿quien pudo haberse metido en la casa tan fácilmente? pues recuerdo que las chicas se cercioraron de que todo estuviera cerrado y de esta manera no tener ningún "invitado sorpresa".

En ese momento recordé a cierta persona que me acompañaba antes de ser mordido por Irinia. ¿Camus estaría en la casa? Recuerdo que el corría a mi lado cuando perseguíamos a la criatura por el bosque lamentablemente no recuerdo si el fue derribado antes o después de mí…¿y si el era la persona dentro de la casa? ¿estaría buscándome? Y de ser así ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que me paso sin revelar lo que era ahora?...un vampiro.


	7. Perspectivas

HOLA

bueno si llegaron hasta aqi solo me qeda decir algo...GRACIAS!XD en serio no pense q alguien llegara a leer hasta este punto, espero q comenten la historia si les gusto no les gusto en fin se acepta cualqier tipo de comentario siempre y cuando este sea contructibo, no destructibo.

y por ultimo qisiera dedicarle este capitulo a mi Su-sensei, gracias Su por darme tan buenas ideas e inspirarme para seguir escribiendo en seri gracias XD.

Algunos de los personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demás son mios.

* * *

Camus… me había olvidado por completo de el, ni siquiera recordaba si el iba adelante o si yo iba a la delantera. ¿habría sobrevivido? ¿estaría buscándome? Y mas importante aun… ¿era el quien estaba dentro de la casa? Esperaba que no, pero recordando que era un vampiro, agudice mi oído almenos para saber si había más de una persona dentro de la casa. Claramente escuche el andar de alguien en toda la propiedad, cosa que me puso aún mas alerta, si era Camus quien estaba dentro ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué estaba tomándome un descanso con dos misteriosas chicas?

Por un momento Irinia y Elisa estaban igual de alertas que yo pero no paso mucho para que se relajaran y entraran a la casa como si nada, lo mas seguro es que supieran ya, quien se encontraba dentro de la casa…¿un invitado sorpresa?... Tal vez pero el único con la incógnita era yo.

-¿quien esta en la casa?—pregunte de repente

-alguien que de seguro estará interesado en conocerte—contesto Irinia mientras entraba a la casa

-ven Shaka, no te asustes es Octavio parece ser que regreso antes de lo acordado, ah y no te preocupes por las cosas del auto regresaremos por ellas después de que te conozca Octavio—dijo Elisa siguiendo de cerca de Irinia

Menos mal que era Octavio y no Camus sentí mucho alivio tanto que di un largo suspiro. Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa pero antes de que pudiera poner un solo píe en ella Elisa salio impidiéndome el acceso.

-hey hermanito de pura casualidad…¿no tienes sed? –pregunto de repente con una sonrisa

-ahora que lo mencionas…si

-en ese caso que estamos esperando vamos por algo de acción al bosque en busca de un puma o algo así

-¿y por que tanto interés?

-¿Qué acaso una hermana no puede preocuparse por el nuevo integrante de la familia?—dijo Eli con un tono de voz apresurado y nervioso

-bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-hee? nada, no pasa nada… bueno nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte

-¿segura?—dije cruzándome de brazos

-amm…see—contesto Elisa como si me ocultara algo

-para ser una psicóloga eres muy mala para mentir—dije

-ok, ok me atrapaste… y para que lo sepas lo hice a propósito—dijo Eli con aire de ofendida

-lo que tu digas ¿que es lo que pasa?

-no pasa nada… bueno almenos nada malo, pero, si tienes que tomar algo de sangre no es bueno dejar pasar mucho tiempo y si a eso le agregamos que tienes horas de ser creado…es mejor no esperar tanto.

-esta bien, pero tienes que decirme por que tanto interés en que no entre a la casa

-te lo digo en el camino, pero primero a lo primero, vamos—concluyo Elisa

Elisa comenzó su carrera dejándome con la palabra en la boca; aunque la verdad no tenía mucha importancia mi comentario, me di la media vuelta y seguí a Elisa en la espesura del bosque… el correr através de este me era una sensación particular, extraña y sobre todo nueva.

- Shaka te estas quedando atrás! –me grito Elisa

Acelere el paso e intente ver a Elisa pero no la veía por ningún lado…hasta que se me ocurrió mirar en las copas de los árboles y como si de un mono se tratara Elisa se pasaba de un árbol a otro y lo hacia ver muy sencillo, en fin la deje de lado.

Debía enfocarme en buscar a un animal, no me hizo mucho bien soportar la sed en Paris sentía la garganta mas seca que cuando desperté… el olor de todos esos humanos era tan tentador… hubo un momento en el que todo esos corazones latiendo me torturaban, las únicas razones que detenían mi impulso de beber sangre eran tres: la primera, la advertencia de Elisa la noche anterior, la segunda era que por ningún motivo mataría a alguien inocente solo por beberme su sangre eso jamás lo haría en toda la eternidad que tenía por delante y la tercera por contradictoria que parezca, si bien el olor de todas esas personas era tentador pero no apetecible… ¿Cómo decirlo? Si bien me perturbaba la presencia de todas esas personas era por que tenía una sed enorme pero solo eso y nada más, no por que me imaginara que su sabor fuese delicioso. Con esto solo me quedo reprimir en mi mente la necesidad de sangre unas cuantas horas y así regresar al bosque en busca de algún animal para beber.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Mientras tanto en la mansión Díaz, Irinia y Octavio estaban en el estudio de este último mientras que su hija le explicaba la situación del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Irinia ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASABA POR LA CABEZA EN ESE MOMENTO?—decía Octavio mientras intentaba entender las acciones de Irinia

-Octavio ya te dije que estaba a punto de morir ni siquiera hubiera resistido un minuto mas en el estado en el que lo encontré—decía Irinia

-Irinia! No somos nadie para andar salvándole la vida a cualquiera!

-Octavio ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tú salvaste a Elisa y a Manuel?

El semblante de Octavio cambio completamente, estaba enojado… pero basto con que Irinia nombrara a Manuel para que su rostro cambiara completamente.

-a Manuel no lo vuelvas a nombrar en esta casa Irinia—dijo Octavio con amargura en su voz

-no Octavio no me pidas eso, El, independientemente de lo que hizo fue una buena persona

-no… Irinia yo salve a Manuel por que pensé "que era una buena persona" y fue un rotundo error de mi parte

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Octavio? Sabíamos que Manuel no era como nosotros…pero nunca contamos con que matara a aquella joven—Irinia intentaba cambiar la idea que Octavio se formo sobre Manuel

-Irinia… Manuel no solo mato a esa joven fueron…varios sus… crímenes, y tu lo sabes

La abogada guardo silencio, era cierto Manuel no solo cometió el crimen que lo llevaría a su muerte fueron muchos mas pero era simples faltas a las leyes tanto humanas como vampiricas, e incluso Irinia llego a sacarlo de esos problemas legales, lamentablemente Octavio no pensaba de la misma manera, pues según el, Manuel al ser un Díaz debía de tener una imagen ante la sociedad vampirica y un bajo perfil en la sociedad humana. Pero aun así nada de eso se comparaba matar a alguien en plena plaza londinense.

Por su parte Octavio ya estaba arto de recordar a Manuel aquel joven que considero un hijo propio y no uno adoptivo, varios años habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, desde aquel juicio y desde aquel veredicto que por cruel que pareciera Manuel se lo tenía merecido y esa era la razón por la cual a Octavio le dolía.

-regresemos al tema original… hablar de esto me molesta—decía Octavio mientras tomaba asiento en la silla detrás de su escritorio

-ya te dije mis motivos… El moriría en cualquier momento y no podía permitirlo sabiendo que yo podía salvarlo

-y ¿el estuvo de acuerdo contigo?—pregunto Octavio con sarcasmo

-obviamente no, estaba inconsciente—contesto Irinia

-Y tu supusiste que el quería ser salvado, dime una cosa Irinia… si a ti te hubieran preguntado si querías ser un vampiro o continuar siendo mortal ¿Qué hubieras elegido?—concluyo Octavio esperando la obvia respuesta de Irinia

Más Irinia ni siquiera contesto, era obvio que jamás hubiera elegido ser lo que era ahora pero el destino es caprichoso y ella lo tenía muy claro. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Octavio tenía razón nadie elegía vivir de esta manera, comenzaba a cuestionarse ella misma si el haber convertido a Shaka había sido buena idea… aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada ni nadie podía cambiar las cosas.

-ya no tiene importancia El ya no es humano, lo que me extraña es… por que estaba herido, a punto de morir, solo y en lo mas profundo del bosque—decía meditabundo Octavio

-esa es justamente a la parte que quería llegar… el fue atacado por otro vampiro, pude percibirlo cuando lo encontré-dijo Irinia

-lo mas seguro es que allá sido un nómada, y aun así es extraño, ¿por que estaba tan adentrado en el bosque?, el pueblo mas cercano queda al menos a 15 kilómetros y ningún aldeano sale a esas horas a caminar al bosque—seguía cuestionándose Octavio

-es por que Shaka estaba persiguiendo al nómada

-persiguiendo dices, ¿estas segura que no es un cazador?

-para nada es un caballeros de la diosa Athena

-¿un caballero?... ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-por que el mismo me lo dijo, es mas el es uno de los doce caballeros dorados

-Irinia… ¿fue por eso que lo mordiste?—pregunto Octavio incrédulo

-no, ya te dije mis razones…. Además que cuando lo encontré inconsciente sus pensamientos giraban entorno al santuario en Grecia—contesto Irinia recordando aquel momento

-y…y ¿que mas te dijo?

-la verdad El pensaba que había muerto y era un alma en pena por que no encontró el camino hacía al cielo, inframundo o lo que sea

-apuesto que eso hubiera preferido… ¿que mas paso?

Irinia le contó a Octavio de todos los pormenores del momento en el que Shaka despertó; lo que pensaba cuando vio a Irinia, sus dudas, incredulidad, ira, sed, todo lo que Shaka había sentido al momento de serle revelada su nueva identidad e incluso sus pensamientos. Shaka pensaba que Irinia era el nómada al que perseguía. Irinia también le contó a Octavio cuando lo llevo de cacería, la impresión que tuvo al ver la casa, también le contó la reacción de Elisa al conocer a Shaka, cuando le mostraron la casa y su habitación, cuando resolvieron o al menos hicieron el esfuerzo de resolver las dudas del joven vampiro y por ultimo pero no menos importante cuando lo llevaron a comprar ropa a Paris, cosa que a Octavio no le pareció en lo mas mínimo, a Irinia se le ocurrió poner a un vampiro recién creado en plena ciudad, con miles de humanos caminando a su alrededor, a IRINIA! por todos lo cielos se suponía que la loca e impulsiva era Elisa no Irinia, pero antes de que Octavio diera el discurso de "el por que NO llevar a un vampiro vegetariano recién creado a una ciudad repleta de humanos que son presas fáciles" , Irinia le explico que Shaka no era un vampiro normal pues al leer su mente en Paris Shaka ni siquiera veía a todas esas personas como comida.

Y aun así Octavio simplemente no podía creerlo, un caballero ateniense convertido en vampiro, para el eso fue lo más impactante de la transformación del muchacho, en todos los siglos que tenía de vida solo se conocía un caso como el de Shaka y ese era el de Irinia, pero algunos se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? La respuesta es por las habilidades que alguien como Shaka podría desarrollar al ser un vampiro, pues tomando en cuenta que el era un santo dorado quien poseía un alto nivel en la dominación de la cosmo energía y capacidades físicas muy superiores a las de cualquier otro ser humano, Shaka bien podría convertirse en un poderoso vampiro con poderes sobrenaturales inimaginables además de contar con una agilidad, velocidad y fuerza increíbles. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta Octavio ya estaba visualizando la cara de su amigo Enzo al conocer los poderes que sin duda Shaka poseía como vampiro.

-Octavio ¿pensando ya en los Da Firenze?—dijo Irinia sacando a Octavio de sus pensamientos

-si… y ya te he dicho que es de mal gusto leer la mente de las personas—Dijo Octavio viendo a Irinia con una mirada reprobatoria

-ya lo se, pero digamos que tus pensamientos suenan muy alto—dijo Irinia con una gotita en la cabeza

Octavio solo le dirigió una mirada divertida a Irinia.

-¿hay algo mas que tenga que saber?—pregunto Octavio

-pues ya no mucho ya sabes que se llama Shaka, que fue una santo, que vivirá con nosotros y que fuimos a Paris a comprarle ropa y que Elisa y yo le dijimos como somos los vampiros en términos generales, pero cuento con que tu lo ayudaras a entender otras cosas Octavio—concluyo Irinia dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Octavio

-no me queda de otra… y a todo esto ¿donde esta el susodicho y Elisa?

-le pedí a Eli que lo llevara de cacería, mientras tu y yo hablábamos

-en ese caso no han de tardar en regresar vamos a la sala a esperarlo para que me lo presentes—dijo Octavio mientras se ponía de píe dispuesto a salir de su oficina con Irinia siguiéndolo de cerca

_/_

Deje caer el cadáver del enorme oso para sacudirme el polvo de la ropa. Por fin la sed se había ido pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, aunque no tenía mucha importancia bebía animales y no personas y para mí eso era suficiente. Cuando me di la vuelta me tope con Elisa que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol observándome con la boca abierta y con los ojos bien abiertos signos claros de su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?—pregunte

-O0O wow y yo que pensaba que bebía mucha sangre—dijo Eli sin borrar la sorpresa de su cara

-te dije que tenía sed

-si… ya se pero no me imagine que tanta, se nota que apenas te mordieron

-pues si no me fallan las cuentas a lo mucho han pasado solo 27 horas—dije

Eli me sonrío y se acerco a mí para decirme que ya era hora de volver. Cuando emprendimos el camino de regreso le pregunte a Elisa por que ni siquiera había podido entrar a la casa.

-bueno… pues Iri me pidió que te distrajera en lo que hablaba con Octavio, ya sabes sobre tu transformación y esas cosas—me confesaba Elisa

-entiendo… suena razonable—dije

-see hasta cierto punto, Shaka antes que lleguemos a casa de pura casualidad ¿tu no conociste a un caballero llamado Dohko?—pregunto Elisa mientras fijaba su mirada en mi

Para ser sincero esa pregunta me sorprendió sobre manera ¿de donde demonios Elisa conocía a Dohko? Se que el maestro de libra tiene mas de 140 años de vida y aún así dudo que el llegara a conocer a Elisa o en su caso a Irinia quien es la mayor de las dos.

-como decía el abuelo Dionisio el que calla otorga Shaka…¿Qué es lo que sabes de el?

-mejor dicho ¿tu que sabes de el?—dije la verdad no iba a revelar nada hasta que Elisa confesara sin importar quien pregunto primero

-yo pregunte primero—contesto Elisa

-y yo después, así que contesta

-uuuuy que genio te cargas he… solo era una pregunta no era para que te pusieras así

-¿me dirás o damos por terminada la conversación?—dije deteniéndome haciendo que Eli hiciera lo mismo

-ash con razón dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pues te lo decía por que Irinia lo conoció, nada mas—dijo Eli molesta

-y…¿tienes idea de cómo lo conoció?—pregunte reanudando el paso

-pues según tengo entendido, Iri lo conoció antes de ser convertida cuando aun era humana pero de eso ya paso muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo

-¿Qué tanto?—Irinia me dijo que tenía 150 años pero claro, bien pudo haber sido una mentira y Elisa me quitaría todas mis dudas acerca de mi creadora

-pues si las cuentas no me fallan Irinia tiene unos 261 mas o menos ¿Qué no se supone que ya te había dicho su edad?—dijo Eli con incredulidad

-no…no al menos la verdadera—dije

-¿la verdadera? ¿pues que edad te dijo que tenía?

-me dijo que tenía 150 años que nació el cinco de enero de 1859 en Londres y que fue convertida en vampiriza a los 20 años—concluí

Al decirle esto Elisa comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable, sinceramente no comprendo el humor de un vampiro pero ese no era el punto, aunque si Elisa se reía de esa manera era por que la información que me diera Irinia cuando desperté era totalmente incorrecta. Elisa comenzó a tranquilizarse y al soltar su última carcajada fijo su vista en mí.

-y bien ¿Cuál es el chiste Eli?—pregunte con un claro tono de sarcasmo en mi voz

-ninguno, jajaja bueno algo así… Shaka ni por mas que Iri deseara tener 150 años los tendrá y para nada fue mordida a los 20 tenía 18… es irónico que se quitara años solo para aumentarse edad en apariencia, pero por lo demás no te preocupes… ella si es de Londres y también es la fecha de su nacimiento claro que el año es incorrecto pero por desgracia no se cual sea el verdadero—concluyo Eli posando una de sus manos en mi hombro

-bueno… pero ¿Por qué me mintió al no decirme su edad?

-pues digamos que a las mujeres no nos gusta que los hombres sepan nuestra edad, recuerda eso Shaka

-supongo…aun así no has contestado mi pregunta Elisa ¿de donde conoce Irinia a Dohko?—en serio necesitaba saberlo

-pues digamos que es una vieja obsesión de nuestra hermana… y ni se te ocurra preguntarme algo mas, prefiero que sea la misma Irinia la que conteste tu pregunta, no quiero problemas por contar lo que no me corresponde

-desgraciadamente tienes razón y gracias a eso ya tengo mas dudas de las que ya tenía, "gracias querida hermana"—dije sarcásticamente

-de nada querido hermanito ^ /^

-aunque tu decisión de no contarme nada me resulta algo contradictoria

-¿Por qué?

-fuiste tu quien me pregunto sobre Dohko y ahora resulta que no quieres cotarme nada

-te equivocas yo solo estaba preguntando por Dohko y no estaba revelando nada de la vida de nadie, vez como cambia la cosa Shaka—dijo inteligentemente Elisa sacando por fin su lado de psicóloga que tiene

-eso no te lo niego, pero estabas preguntado por la vida de alguien mas Eli y como tu me dijiste no quiero problemas por contar lo que no me corresponde—concluí

-uuuy _touché_… bueno ya no vale la pena hablar de cosas que no nos corresponden, así que ya no perdamos el tiempo, Octavio e Irinia nos están esperando vamos Shaka—al terminar de decir eso Elisa comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión Díaz y yo hice lo mismo

Ahora Irinia me debía una larga platica para que justificara el por que me mintió sobre su edad y que tenía ella que ver con el maestro de libra.

Después de unos cuantos minutos divisamos la casa y al llegar Elisa y yo entramos para encontrar a Irinia y a Octavio sentados en la sala de estar. Al fin conocía a Octavio del que ya parecía saberlo casi todo y a la vez nada. Por su parte Eli al ver al hombre corrió para abrazarlo, era notable el afecto que ambos se tenían. Sin dejar de abrazar a Elisa, Octavio volteo a verme, y yo hice lo propio, mire a Octavio, quien a simple vista parecía un simple joven de no mas de 30 años, de blanca piel, cabellos que llegaban a sus hombros de un castaño claro y sus ojos… me llamaron mucho la atención pues jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos como los de Octavio…eran plateados como si la luna se reflejara en ellos y no solo eso pues su mirada muy a pesar de su joven apariencia al igual que el maestro Dohko y el patriarca, reflejaba el paso de los años como si la persona que me miraba fuera un anciano que ha visto imperios enteros caer, ciudades desaparecer y visto a muchos morir…en pocas palabras la mirada de Octavio era la de un hombre que había visto mas de lo que una persona normal llegaría a ver en toda su vida. No paso mucho para que el silencio que tomo a la habitación desapareciera por la voz autoritaria de Octavio.

-hola Shaka es un gusto conocerte—dijo Octavio acercándose a mí para extenderme su mano la cual estreche

-el gusto es mío señor—conteste

Octavio solo sonrío de medio lado y volteo en dirección a Irinia quien al ver a Octavio tomo de la mano a Elisa y así juntas se dirigieron a la salida alegando que debían de bajar las cosas del auto, claro mientras Elisa protestaba por lo bajo. Sin las chicas Octavio volvió a dirigir su vista en mí.

-bueno Shaka me gustaría hablar contigo en un lugar mas privado, sin que Elisa o Irinia intenten escuchar nuestra conversación

Sin siquiera esperar mi contestación Octavio se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras, no lo pensé dos veces para comenzar a seguirlo, en un primer momento pensé que iríamos a su oficina, la cual estaba al lado de la de Irinia pero no fue así, pasamos de largo hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación que las chicas no quisieron mostrarme pues debía entrar "solo con Octavio" esto dicho por Irinia; bueno el momento había llegado. Octavio se detuvo frente a la puerta y se quito un collar que al parecer tenía la llave de la puerta como dije, la abrió y me indico que pasara primero y así lo hice, ya adentro pude apreciar que aquella habitación era enorme, cosa que no aparentaba para nada desde afuera y no solo eso, parecía ser otra biblioteca solo que en los estantes no solo había libros también frascos que contenían diversas cosas a las que no preste mucha atención pues escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Octavio paso a un lado mío y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en la habitación y me indico que hiciera lo mismo en otra silla que no estaba lejos de mí.

Pasamos un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Octavio rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-¿sigues pensando que es una pesadilla?—pregunto Octavio

Fije mí mirada en el, quien esperaba mi respuesta.

-desgraciadamente ya me dí cuenta que no lo es—dije

Octavio solo se limito a soltar una pequeña carcajada

-bien por ti muchacho, bien por ti… no todos los vástagos aceptan lo que les pasa en tan poco tiempo

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?—pregunte

-¿Cuánto tiempo que?—contesto Octavio

-¿Cuánto mas seré llamado vástago?

-un par de meses, después de que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la ponzoña de vampiro y ya no sientas tanta sed, solo entonces tu cuerpo se habrá adaptado a la eternidad

Esa explicación me dejo las cosas un poco mas claras pero como en las ultimas horas las respuestas que me brindaban me dejaban mas dudas.

-Shaka en este momento, pasas por una etapa no muy fácil de llevar para muchos vástagos, pero por lo que me dijo Irinia tu eres diferente—dijo Octavio tomando una breve pausa—tu muchacho eres especial, ¿sabes por que?

-no lo tengo muy claro—conteste

-bueno, te daré una pista…tiene que ver con que fuiste un caballero ateniense—me dijo Octavio con tranquilidad esperando mi respuesta

-pues digamos, que esa era una de mis hipótesis…pero ya que lo dice de esa manera, ya no me quedan dudas sobre ese punto al menos—finalicé

Octavio solo me observaba, por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo algo, por mi parte no pensaba abrir la boca de más, estos vampiros a los cuales apenas y conocía ya sabían mas sobre mí de lo que recordaba haber dicho. Por su parte Octavio quedo ido, ya no parecía que su mente estuviera en aquella habitación; después de un largo lapso de tiempo se digno a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

-Shaka…seré directo contigo, tu situación no me agrado en un principio pero aun así, me parece muy interesante, tanto hasta el punto en que en las ultimas horas no he dejado de pensar que será de ti—me dijo mientras no dejaba de mirarme—la eternidad no es para cualquiera…no, nosotros los vampiros no existimos solo por existir, hay una razón, ¿sabes cual es?

-un castigo…¿tal ves?—dije, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

Pero por su parte Octavio, intensifico su mirada, haciéndome saber así que mi respuesta era incorrecta, pero para mí…esa era la única razón aparente sobre la existencia de los vampiros.

Octavio se puso de píe y se dirigió a uno de los estantes y tomo un libro, se acerco a mí y me lo entrego. El libro no tenia ni titulo, ni tampoco algo escrito dentro de el.

-Shaka tu respuesta, no esta del todo mal…es mas, hasta la fecha es la principal razón por la que se creé que los vampiros existen. Pero yo decidí pensar que no es por eso que estamos aquí viendo como todo muere, desaparece y se hace polvo… pienso que la eternidad es mas que eso. La eternidad es la oportunidad de ver la historia, aprender de ella y usarla, no digo para beneficio propio si, no de lo contrario seria un desperdicio.

-si es una oportunidad como dice Octavio, yo no encajo en este tipo de oportunidad—dije con un dejo de amargura en esas palabras

Una oportunidad… sí claro, y Buda es un mono jugando en un árbol.

Ante este comentario Octavio comenzó a reír. En serio ya estaba molestándome el sentido del humor de los vampiros, simplemente no lo entendía. El vampiro volvió a tomar asiento y recargando su rostro en una de sus manos Octavio me dio su punto de vista.

-muchacho no se que tan estereotipado tengas la existencia de los vampiros pero te puedo decir que no es un castigo, claro que todo lo que yo te diga puedes tomarlo como la verdad o como un triste punto de vista.—Octavio de nueva cuenta se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación-De los vampiros que no se dice: que morimos con la luz del día pues no merecemos sentir los calidos rayos del sol, se dice que no tenemos reflejo pues carecemos de un alma, se dice pueden espantarnos con crucifijos y agua bendita pues somos impuros…unos demonios, pues déjame decirte Shaka que todo esto es mentira. Los vampiros somos aquellos que observamos a la humanidad…sus avances, sus errores, sus peleas…todo eso y más pero tenemos la ventaja de verlo sin que nos afecte.

Antes de que Octavio continuara hablando, debía hacerle saber mi punto de vista.

-si tenemos un reflejo ¿es decir que aun conservamos nuestra alma?

-sí y no, muchacho. Recuerda que no por nada somos muertos vivientes, en cuanto a nuestra alma… es cierto que en algún momento tuvimos una, pero al ser convertidos, no sabemos a donde se fue…tal vez siga con nosotros o tal vez no.

Me quede pensativo unos momentos, las respuestas que Octavio me daba en un principio carecían de sentido y lucidez, pero recordando que era un no-muerto tal vez y solo tal vez, Octavio tendría razón…bueno eso lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

Ignorando por completo mi silencio Octavio continúo.

-tienes un talento joven vástago, un talento que en poco tiempo se nos será revelado pero por el momento te recomiendo que vallas documentando tu eternidad, y de esa manera algún día, te des cuenta de todo lo que has aprendido, será en ese momento cuando me des la razón.

Fue en esa última frase que entendí el significado del libro vacío en mis manos. La verdad ese consejo de Octavio no era tan malo, me serviría de distracción escribir un diario por el momento. Pero lo que me llamo mas la atención fue que Octavio dijo que yo tenía un gran talento que se revelaría en poco tiempo, solo esperaba que en realidad fuera poco tiempo.

-antes de salir de aquí Shaka, quiero que sepas que en el lugar en el que estamos es una biblioteca, pero no es como la que esta allá afuera. Aquí encontraras libros acerca de nuestra especie y de muchas otras, también libros sobre nuestras principales artes: la nigromancia y la alquimia, artes que de seguro te ayudaran alguna ves y no te preocupes por la llave—dijo Octavio señalando la llave que colgaba de su cuello—este lugar permaneces cerrado solo en mi ausencia y podrás entrar cada vez que tu quieras mientras yo me encuentre en esta casa.

-gracias señor

-puedes decirme Octavio sí quieres

Después de esto último, Octavio y yo salimos de la biblioteca "secreta" para ir en busca de Irinia y Elisa, las cuales estaban batallando por meter el piano de cola de esta última por la puerta principal.

Además de que Irinia me debía una larga explicación.


	8. ¿Adios?

HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!

wow no puedo crer q termine de escribir el capitulo 8 q ahora si es el 8 no como la otra vez q pense q lo era en fin. ya cambiando de tema despuesde una larga q digo larga, larguisisisisisisisima ausencia y dejar el fic medio abandonado ps aqi estoy de new con este capitulo q espero les guste. ahora van los agradecimientos como a mi SU-sensei como por los consejos e ideas q me das jejeje y ps a los lectores q siguen esto q yo llamo fic y tambien agrader a qienes se toman la molestia de comentar como **AliceSaguiz **y recientemente a **Amonett **quien c ha estado tomando el tiempo de leer mi fic asi q muchas gracias así q este capitulo va dedicado para ti.

y el tipic, algunos personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada el resto son mios.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Octavio y la petición de Elisa e Irinia de ayudarlas a meter el piano de Eli a su estudio y pasar algo de tiempo con "la familia" vi la hora y me di cuenta de que el día se había ido entero y yo…bueno, si tenía miles de cosas que pensar antes, ahora la suma se triplicaba. Solo me quedaba dormir, esperando no volver a tener alguna otra pesadilla.

Por lo menos ya habían pasado unas 30 horas de haber despertado si no me fallaban los cálculos, y de nueva cuenta me encontraba en mi habitación intentando convencerme de que podía lidiar con este cambio. Me quede sentado en el borde de la cama observando el "regalo" de Octavio, si es que ese era un nombre adecuado para el libro en blanco que me diera, analizando las palabras del vampiro bien podría iniciar a escribir algunas líneas en el, pero simplemente no quería… la razón era simple, no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés de comenzar un diario en que al menos por el momento me la pasaría escribiendo sobre todo aquello que había dejado atrás.

Sí, de nuevo Saori y mis amigos regresaban a mi mente. Me puse como meta comenzar mis memorias vampiricas el día en que dejara de recordar a todos los habitantes del santuario…y sobre todo a Saori. Si algún día alguien llegaba a leer estos libros, leerían solo aquellos acontecimientos que sucederían en mi inmortalidad y no mí pasado, no solo para que más vampiros se enteraran de cosas que no debían, sino que también lo hacía para que no me lastimara el recuerdo. Deje el libro en mi mesa de noche y me recosté…y sin darme cuenta mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y antes de que pudiera si quiera apagar las luces me quede profundamente dormido.

De repente me encontraba de nuevo en la sala gemela, rápidamente comencé a buscarme a mi mismo en aquel lugar, deduciendo que se trataba de la misma pesadilla; solo que las cosas no cuadraban en algunos detalles; primero en el sueño anterior yo estaba en medio de los dos árboles meditando, pero ahora no había nadie, también en el sueño anterior no caían los pétalos de cerezo de los árboles, cosa que si ocurría en esta nueva pesadilla, comencé a caminar por el jardín intentando darme cuenta de algún nuevo detalle para poder despertar y analizar el mensaje que mi subconsciente me estaba dando. Camine y camine por todo el jardín sin ninguna novedad…hasta que escuche como se habría las puertas del templo de virgo que daban acceso al jardín, posé mí vista en las puertas que se habrían pesadamente dejando ver una delicada figura que reconocí de inmediato.

-Saori—fue lo único que escapo de mi boca

Unas ganas incontrolables de correr hacía ella me invadieron por completo…pero tuve que contenerme, después de todo nada de lo que veía era real, supe en ese momento que mi pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Saori entro al jardín a pasos lentos, tenía los ojos cerrados que a pesar de estar de esa manera dejaban ver las lágrimas que emanaban de ellos. Una punzada de dolor se dejo sentir en mí inmóvil corazón al ver aquella imagen, la figura de Saori tardo algo de tiempo en pasarme al lado, estire mi mano en un vago intento de sentirla de nuevo, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla retraje mi mano… ¿para que engañarme? nada era real, ni la sala gemela, ni los pétalos que caían, ni mi gran amor pasando junto a mí.

Seguí a Saori con la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo en medio de los dos árboles, me acerque un poco para poder admirarla por última vez así fuera de esta manera, una nueva punzada se dejo sentir cuando vi como abría sus ojos… ver su rostro empapado en llanto y sus ojos cansados por el mismo, me dolía profundamente pero yo nada podía hacer…nada. Ella levanto su mirada al oscuro cielo como si buscara algo, pensé que se trataría de mí, buscando respuestas, las cuales yo sabía jamás llegarían a ella.

En un ultimo impulso me acerque a ella e intente abrazarla y decirle que no había muerto…quería…quería que dejara de llorar y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla se desvaneció en el aire, después de eso los pétalos que caían comenzaron a moverse de una manera agresiva a mi alrededor y eso fue todo.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, me senté en la cama y comencé a analizar el sueño o pesadilla, pues ya ni siquiera podía encontrarle una diferencia a aquello. De nuevo era muy claro el mensaje, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber cual era. Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana al abrirla me dí cuenta de que tenues rayos de sol podían verse, no por que fuera muy temprano sino por que se podía observar que era un día nublado.

De repente comencé a sentir la resequedad en mi garganta, así que decidí salir al bosque solo. Sabiendo ya que no me apetecía la sangre humana no le veía algo de malo el salir por mi cuenta de cacería, después de todo ya tenia clara la ubicación de la casa y el olor de la fauna del bosque, por desgracia mi ventana no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir por ella, por lo tanto tenía que salir de otra manera. Salí de mi habitación y sigilosamente baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal. Ya en el bosque no paso mucho tiempo cuando termine de saciar mi sed con un par de alces. Tras haber terminado mi necesidad imite a Elisa la noche anterior y subí a la copa de un árbol donde podía ver todo el bosque. Tengo que admitir que era una vista hermosa…el ver el bosque con los tenues rayos de sol que lograban colarse de entre las nubes combinado con la neblina que se formaba era una hermoso paisaje que transmitía mucha paz, la cual necesitaba para poder pensar con tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparme por que Irinia estuviera escuchándome por así decirlo; pero para mi desgracia la invoque pues sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y al voltear era ella…¿que estas chicas no me dejarían meditar mi situación solo, en algún momento? En fin para que molestarme, después de todo, quería aclarar ciertos asuntos con mi "creadora y hermana" sobre cierto caballero que ella conoció.

-¿admirando el paisaje?—pregunto Irinia mientras se acomodaba en las ramas del árbol

-algo así—conteste secamente

-pensé escuchar algo diferente

-creo que escuchaste el pensamiento equivocado

-si fuera así no te hubiera encontrado

-¿de modo que así rastreas a las personas?—dije mientras de un salto me bajaba del árbol

-pues…no, pero eres el único pensamiento que hace eco en el bosque—alegaba Irinia siguiéndome— ¿estas enojado, o algo así? Perdona no era mi intención escuchar tus pensamientos

Si bien la noche anterior no le dije nada a Irinia sobre el asunto del maestro de libra era porque, no estaba de ánimo como para hablar del tema, además tenía el tiempo suficiente como para esperar un poco más de tiempo, pero aprovechando que era muy temprano y éramos los únicos en el bosque no dejaría pasar el momento. Continúe caminado sin contestarle a Irinia, cuando me alcanzo me detuve era el momento de echarle en cara que sabia que me había mentido, y que sabía lo de Dohko, pero antes de si quiera decirle algo…

-Shaka…mira me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero…tengo que salir…de viaje—dijo Irinia arruinando mis planes

-¿de viaje? ¿Por qué?

-pues en uno de mis casos surgió un problema y me necesitan de inmediato

-¿y justo ahora? Acabas de morderme ¿recuerdas?—dije sarcásticamente

-ya lo se pero esto es urgente además es un caso muy importante paro el señor Enzo—dijo Irinia intentando tranquilizarme—mira vele el lado bueno, Octavio y Elisa no se irán a ningún lado eso te da tiempo para hablar con ellos…Shaka se que tienes muchas dudas pero ahora no puedo responderlas—concluyo mientras me tomaba de los hombros

Aunque no era mala idea lo que me decía, sin Irinia cerca podría averiguar de otras fuentes algo de su pasado y tener un plan mas concreto para abordarla para cuando regresara. Y que suerte que se me ocurrió comenzar a pensar en deletrear todo el alfabeto indo arábigo…digo solo como medida de prevención en contra de mi lector de mentes patentado llamado Irinia.

-supongo que tienes razón no suena tan mal…cuando lo pones de esa manera

-que bueno que lo veas así Shaka…bueno ahora hay que regresar tengo que hacer mi maleta he irme

-seguro, yo te sigo

Y después de lo dicho emprendimos el camino de regreso. Al llegar Irinia subió a su habitación y yo…bueno pues yo me quede en la sala de estar solo para esperar que Eli u Octavio aparecieran y bueno hablar de lo que fuera, por que en estos momentos era mejor estar acompañado que estar solo con mis pensamientos, hasta cierto punto creo que divagar tanto en este asunto no era tan bueno, en mi humanidad tenía a Buda de mi lado para conversar mientras meditaba pero ahora… gracias al cielo que Elisa apareció, por que de lo contrario seguiría con mis continuos autoanálisis.

-BUE-NOS-DÍAAAAAAASSSSSSSS! ¿Cómo dormiste Shaka?—me pregunto o mejor dicho me grito Elisa señalándome con sus manos y haciendo una cara mas o menos así :D o así 8D si definitivamente fue así 8D—espero que muy bien. ¿listo para aprender a tocar algún instrumento musical?—dijo mientras me abrazaba…muy fuerte—espera no me contestes yo se que sí

-que gentil de tu parte Eli, pero creo que por el momento quiero volver a hablar con Octavio para que me quite unas dudas de la cabeza—dije intentando zafarme de sus "lecciones musicales" y del abrazo de Eli

-esta bien no te preocupes…pero ni creas que te libraras tan fácil, por cierto ¿ya sabes que Irinia sale de viaje?

-si me lo menciono hace rato… ¿sabes de casualidad cuanto tiempo va a tardar en regresar?

-hay Shaka todavía no se va y ya estas preguntando cuanto tardara, la verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabe, por lo general puede tardar…haber déjame ver—y Elisa comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos yo solo esperaba que no fuera mas de una semana—pues si las cuentas no me fallan ps como unas dos o tres semanas y eso si no es que el juez o el jurado no se ponen sus moños

¿Había escuchado bien? tres semanas…tres largas semanas sin la autora de los hechos recientes en vida, genial ¿y que seguía? ¿Elisa enseñándome a tocar el juego de la oca con un pandero? Solo me quedaba esperar por el regreso de Irinia y verle el lado bueno, al menos contaría con el tiempo suficiente para saber mas sobre su sospechoso pasado y una que otra cosa de la biblioteca secreta de Octavio, ya poniéndolo de ese modo (otra vez) no parecía tan mala una ausencia tan larga.

-pues ya que mas puedo hacer…solo me queda esperar—dije fingiendo desanimo

-pues no solo puedes esperar, ¿que mejor manera de esperar a que Iri regrese que tomando unas lecciones musicales con la hermana que te queda?—dijo Eli de nuevo con el comercial de aprender a tocar algún instrumento

-amm tienes razón Eli, pero prefiero dejarlo para otro momento un poco mas "apropiado" sabes

-te entiendo has de estar mas preocupado por saber mas de tu nueva raza, esta bien…pero ya te la sabes por cualquier duda musical que tengas no dudes en llamarme—y fue lo ultimo, se fue de repente como ráfaga a su estudio en el sótano

Ya sin Elisa me dispuse a buscar a Octavio otra conversación con el no me caería nada mal, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras me tope con una apresurada Irinia que cargaba con un par de maletas y que no paraba de hablar por su celular, apenas me vio hizo un ademán con su mano a manera de un "adiós" y fue lo ultimo que vi de ella ese día. Continúe mi camino y pues supuse que Octavio se encontraría en su oficina la cual si no mal recordaba estaba al lado de la de Irinia. Vi la puerta entre abierta y decidí tocar, al escuchar la aprobación de Octavio entre, estaba leyendo un libro al cual no le preste atención.

-toma asiento Shaka, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?—dijo dejando el libro en el escritorio

-pues quería preguntarle un par de cosas Octavio

-pues pregúntame lo que quieras…pero antes quiero que me contestes tú unas preguntas—de cierto modo me extraño un poco que el quisiera preguntarme algo pero que mas daba viviríamos en la misma casa era normal que quisiera saber ciertas cosas sobre mí.

-are lo que pueda—dije

-bien, antes que nada buenos días Shaka,

-buenos días—conteste

-en nuestra conversación de anoche se que no conteste ninguna de tus preguntas, pero para mí era importante que entendieras que lo que te sucedió no es tan malo como parece…ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

-¿en que sentido?

-pues con lo que tienes por delante…ayer mencionaste que te interesaría entrar en la guardia de la familia Da Firenze—dijo Octavio algo ¿entusiasmado?

-pues si Eli me contó sobre ello y me pareció buena idea, digo tomando en cuenta lo que fui

-que bien, y no es una mala idea…pero ¿que sabes sobre el manejo de armas?—pregunto de repente ni siquiera sabia que demonios contestarle, no sabía nada de armas, en el santuario no estaban permitidas, las únicas armas con las que contábamos eran nuestros cuerpos, la armadura y nuestra cosmo energía—eso significa que no…bueno creo que antes de dar una visita a Enzo tenemos que practicar unas cuantas cosas

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?—dije algo contrariado ¿me iba a enseñar a disparar o que?

-pues lo básico—dijo Octavio con tranquilidad—oh ya veo, lo siento supongo que no te he explicado nada…veras en la guardia de los Da Firenze para defenderse utilizan ciertos conjuros y armas blancas como: cuchillos, espadas, lanzas y ese tipo de cosas

-armas…pues con algo tienen que defenderse ¿no?—dije, aunque no me gustara mucho la idea

-jajaja no pareces muy entusiasmado ahora—río Octavio—creo que necesitaremos a alguien para ver si tienes al menos el talento—no sabía muy bien a quien se refería con ese "alguien" ¿llamaría a un experto? Octavio estiro su mano hasta un teléfono sobre el escritorio, presiono uno de los botones y…—Eli ¿estas muy ocupada?

-_para nada Octavio ¿pasa algo?_

_-_nada importante…bueno al menos no mucho, necesito que subas al gimnasio…alguien tendrá una rápida sesión de esgrima—concluyo Octavio posando su mirada en mí—sígueme

Y antes de que pudiera objetar algo Octavio ya estaba rumbo al gimnasio. Cuando llegamos ahí Eli ya tenía un sable en la mano lista para pelear, por su parte Octavio se acerco a un armario y saco otro sable de el, después se acerco a Elisa y tomaron posiciones en unas colchonetas que se encontraban en el centro del gimnasio.

-¿muy bien quien va primero Octavio? –dijo Eli ya en posición de ataque con el sable

-tranquila Eli aún no, primero a lo primero—dijo Octavio bajando el sable de Elisa—acércate Shaka

Y así lo hice, ya a un lado de Octavio el me dio el sable que tenía y me puso en frente de Elisa. Algo me decía que esto iba a salir mal.

-bien, Shaka recuerda que si quieres ser parte de la guardia tienes que aprender como mínimo a manejar una espada, ahora Elisa va a ser tu contrincante, así que espero y estés listo—después de decir esto Octavio solo se hizo a un lado

Antes de que dijera "esta bien" Elisa ya me estaba atacando. La primera estocada me tomo por sorpresa y literalmente del susto casi me vuelve a latir el corazón. El primer ataque lo pude esquivar de milagro y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, trastabille en un intento por seguir de píe, y no lograba estabilizarme cuando Elisa ya estaba de nuevo atacándome, pare su ataque con el sable, podía sentir como presionaba el arma con todo su peso ¿Qué no se supone que la esgrima se practica de otra forma?

-¿Qué esperas Shaka? Atácame!

Elisa dejo de presionar su sable contra el mío y cedió en su intento de derribarme, en cuanto se alejo de mí, rápidamente tome una posición más defensiva

que ofensiva.

-¿Por qué la agresividad? hee?—pregunte a Elisa

-¿en realidad pensaste que esto era una "practica de esgrima"? dijo Elisa haciendo con los dedos de su mano libre unas comillas imaginarias

-¿pues que se supone que es?

-una práctica de combate con espadas muchacho—dijo Octavio desde una esquina del gimnasio sentado en una silla—la esgrima es practicada por nosotros los vampiros como deporte, nada mas, así que te aconsejo ser un poco mas asertivo tanto en tu defensa como en tu ataque

Eso explicaba los movimientos de Elisa, en fin ya con esto claro Eli y yo volvimos a tomar posiciones, yo solo esperaba esta vez no llevarme una sorpresa.

-hey! Se que esto es muy desventajoso para ti pero intenta atacarme esta vez—dijo Elisa antes de iniciar con el combate

No conteste, pero por lo menos ya me había dado cuenta que esto de esgrima solo tenía las espadas. Esta vez yo inicie con los ataques y Elisa me esquivo sin esforzarse un poco, bueno ataque primero esta vez, pero si quería probarme a mi mismo tenía que tocar a Elisa mínimo una vez. Me di la vuelta para atacar de nuevo y escuche como mi sable chocaba con el de Elisa.

-nada mal—dijo Eli

Eli repelió mi sable y comenzó a atacarme de diferentes ángulos, iniciaba por la derecha y cuando apenas estaba pensando como contrarrestar sus ataques ya estaba atacando mi flanco izquierdo. En este punto del combate solo estaba esquivando cada estocada que Elisa me lanzaba. Estábamos peleando prácticamente por todo el lugar, todo era muy rápido apenas y podía adivinar los golpes de sable de Elisa de no ser por la rapidez y agilidad con las que ahora contaba este duelo aun seguía, todo era demasiado rápido y cargado con mucha fuerza. Tanto Elisa como yo utilizábamos mucha fuerza en nuestros ataques hasta que Elisa se tomo unos cinco segundos para continuar atacando. Esta era mi oportunidad de dar y no recibir, sorprendí a Elisa con la guardia baja por un muy corto tiempo pero fue el suficiente para tomarla desprevenida, podía ver en su rostro que no se esperaba eso de mi parte.

Ahora era yo quien estaba manejando la situación pero por la manera en la que Elisa repelía cada estocada sabía que mi liderazgo no duraría mucho. En un fuerte choque de sables, ambos ejercíamos resistencia era cuestión de segundo para que alguien tomara la iniciativa. Empujé a Elisa y ella solo dio un salto hacia atrás, me acerque rápidamente a ella para terminar con esto pero justo cuando pensé que tocaría el torso de Elisa con la punta del sable y ganarle, la muy tramposa me puso el píe, si bien eso no fue suficiente para hacerme caer si basto para que tropezara y perdiera algo de equilibrio cosa que Elisa aprovecho para tomarme por el brazo y derribarme. Me quede tirado y fue ahí que Elisa me apunto en el pecho con el sable en ese momento me dí cuenta que todo había terminado.

-este es un muy buen momento para decir _touché_—dijo Eli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—buen combate no pensé que duraras tanto—y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme

Ya de píe Octavio se nos acerco.

-tengo que admitir que no fue un mal combate, no te diste por vencido para ser la primera vez que utilizas un sable—dijo Octavio

-¿soy tan obvio?—dije refiriéndome a mi primera vez con un sable en las manos—hubiera sido diferente si Elisa no hubiera hecho trampa—dije algo enojado

Por su parte tanto Elisa como Octavio solo rieron

-vamos Shaka, así en la guerra como en los sablazos todo se vale—dijo Eli

-recuerda que esto era un combate y cualquier táctica que puedas utilizar para derribar a tu oponente te asegurara no solo la victoria sino también la vida—dijo Octavio un poco mas serio que antes

Tenía que admitir que en un combate de la vida real lo que había dicho Octavio era muy cierto, bueno para la próxima seria más cuidadoso.

-mira Shaka solo diré que de no haberte hecho caer tal vez y solo tal vez me hubieras ganado pero recuerda que solo tal vez—decía Eli muy feliz

-bueno supongo que es un consuelo—dije

-bien ahora vamos a mí oficina necesito hablar contigo Shaka, y tu también Elisa

-claro Octavio

Lo seguimos hasta la oficina y tanto Elisa como yo tomamos asiento en las sillas en frente al escritorio de Octavio quien ya estaba sentado frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué tal te pareció la practica Shaka?

-pues nada mal es un comienzo…supongo que mejorare con la practica—dije

-muy cierto, pero mientras los miraba luchar una idea me paso por la mente y es una propuesta que quiero extenderte Shaka—dijo Octavio

-pues lo escucho Octavio

Octavio solo sonrío un instante—ya te dije que puedes hablarme de tu ahora…dime Shaka ¿Qué te parecería ir al instituto verus sanguis?

¿Había escuchado bien? Instituto apenas y cumplía veinticuatro horas como vampiro y ya me estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de ir a un instituto en este momento no sabía si la idea era muy buena o muy mala.

-¿Shaka sigues ahí?

-dime Eli

-pues no me digas a mí mas bien contéstale a Octavio—dijo Eli

-recuerda que es solo una opción que te doy Shaka, en ese lugar sabrás todo lo que se debe saber sobre ser un vampiro con mas detalle, y no solo eso aprenderás un sin fin de cosas que te serán de mucha ayuda de aquí en adelante. Alquimia, nigromancia, toda clase de conjuros, nuestra historia además, es en este lugar donde podrás perfeccionar tu esgrima—decía muy emocionado Octavio

-además yo fui a ese lugar a estudiar Shaka es una escuela muy completa—dijo Elisa—es más Irinia también estuvo ahí

-no estoy seguro apenas y me mordieron soy un vástago, con trabajos estoy entendiendo en lo que me convertí, la persona que me mordió no me ha explicado muchas cosas que me rondan en la cabeza sobre mi situación… y y ya me están ofreciendo irme a una escuela que no se donde se encuentra—decía, en este punto ya me había parado de mi lugar y comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación

-tranquilo muchacho, es solo una propuesta, te lo digo por que como tu dijiste acabas de ser convertido y en la conversación que tuvimos ayer te dije que tenías un gran potencial, y ese potencial puedes explotarlo al máximo en la academia, y sobre todas las dudas que te asaltan en este momento te puedo apostar a que podrán resolverlas mejor que Irinia, que Elisa o las pocas que yo pueda contestarte—concluyo Octavio con un aire de calma

-eso que dice Octavio es cierto Shaka y lo que tu dices también lo es, pero recuerdo que cuando estuve ahí me enseñaron muchas cosas útiles desde como comportarme con los humanos hasta conjuros que nunca he utilizado…pero hey soy psicóloga y compositora no los necesito pero tu…

-si quieres estar en la guardia cualquier cosa que aprendas en el instituto te será de gran ayuda—intervino Octavio—por el momento piénsalo, sino quieres esta bien, no te obligaremos pero tómalo en cuenta.

Después de eso salí de la oficina algo confundido, con las explicaciones que me dieran Elisa y Octavio el instituto verus sanguis parecía ser la respuesta a muchas dudas y una ventaja a largo plazo pero solo me incomodaba el tema de Irinia. Permanecí en el pasillo un buen rato pensando entre aceptar o no, las dos respuestas tenían sus pros y sus contras. Si elegía quedarme en la casa podría saber que papel jugo Irinia con Dohko en el pasado y saber si yo no era la pieza clave de un maligno plan en con6tra del santuario entero, pero eso ya era pensar de más, pero también estaba la propuesta del instituto que era realmente tentadora lo que me preocupaba mas en este momento era que esta maldita propuesta esta pesando mas que la opción de quedarme.

Aunque si lo analizaba tendría que haber un tiempo de espera para ingresar al dichoso instituto. Bueno creo que ahora ya tenía un plan algo mas concreto; aceptaría ir al instituto sin importar su ubicación con la esperanza de que hubiera un vacío de tiempo para ingresar en el para poder esperar el regreso de Irinia.

Estaba decidido iría a la escuela, en fin ya no daría vuelta atrás con esta decisión solo esperaba que fuera la correcta. Me dirigí de nuevo a la oficina de Octavio donde aun permanecía Elisa ¿estarían hablando sobre el tema? Bueno ahora eso me tenía sin cuidado. Entre y solo dije que iría.

-¿en serio Shaka? Es una gran decisión no tienes idea—dijo Elisa acercándose a mi para terminar abrazándome cosa que me sorprendió todavía no me iba ¿o si?

-Elisa tiene razón muchacho, hable con el director mientras lo pensabas y me dijo que podías ingresar dentro de unas dos semanas como máximo—dijo Octavio desde su escritorio

-solo que me gustaría saber donde se encuentra—dije

-pues se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que en uno de los países mas nublados del mundo…Inglaterra—contesto Eli

-se encuentra ahí por razones de seguridad tu sabes el sol—dijo Octavio despejando cualquier duda sobre la ubicación del lugar

-solo espero que Irinia regrese antes de que me valla

-sobre ella va regresar mucho antes de que te lo esperes, hable con ella y ahora tiene un incentivo para regresar antes de lo previsto—dijo Octavio

-y…¿Cuál es ese incentivo?

-pues eres tú—concluyo Octavio—ahora que ya es un poco mas tarde deberías ir al bosque para beber algo recuerda que eres un vástago Shaka—concluyo Octavio posando su mirada en el libro que leía en la mañana dando así por terminada nuestra conversación.

Elisa y yo salimos de su oficina, y Eli se ofreció para acompañarme al boque y de paso hablarme sobre el campus del verus sanguis. Ahora tenía todo a mi favor iría a esa escuela y aprendería todo acerca de nosotros los vampiros y lo mejor era que tendría mi charla con Irinia mucho mas pronto de lo que pensé por un pequeño momento sentí algo que no había sentido desde que desperté…tranquilidad.

* * *

HOLAA! XD soy yo de nuevo. gracias por leer y ps si les gusto el capitulo, la historia o algo q qiera comentar aganmelo saber dejando su comentario bueno me despido para minimo comenzar a escribir el siguiente capitulo jejeje ahi la vemos bye bye

**ELI251**


	9. Responde

HOLA!

gente bonita jejeje estoy de regreso y mas pronto de lo q me imaginaba jejeje, bueno aqi les dejo el noveno capitulo de esta historia espero q les guste y Kimmy creelo o no pero gracias a tus subidas de 5 casas me dio por terminar el capitulo, tambien gracias Su-sensei por la idea q me diste en fin sin mas q decir los de con el tipico...

algunosde los personajes aqi mencionados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y solo algunos son mios ;)

/

Ha pasado semana y media tras haber decidido ir a Londres, y en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tengo mucho tiempo libre por lo que opte por aprovecharlo y ponerme a entrenar con el sable con la ayuda de Elisa; y bueno esto la verdad fue de gran ayuda porque teniéndola ocupada siendo mi oponente, inconscientemente declino su propuesta como mi maestra de música, admito que de cierto modo sería interesante aprender a tocar algún instrumento pero eso será tal vez en el futuro, ahora tengo otras prioridades rondándome por la cabeza y además tengo un millar de cosas que no me dejan la cabeza como preocupaciones, dudas, incertidumbre, dolor, angustias y …bueno otras cosas dolorosas de más. Por el momento me enfoco en distraerme y que mejor manera que con la esgrima o hablando del Verus Sanguis, aunque sea solo por un rato.

He comenzado a preocuparme de que Irinia no regrese a tiempo antes de mi partida. Ella ha sido una de mis preocupaciones principales últimamente he irónicamente también es una de mis prioridades. Mas que nada tengo que aclarar de una vez por todas quien fue ella en su humanidad. Pero bueno, seguiré ignorando su ausencia hasta un momento crítico.

Al terminar la practica con Elisa decidí salir al bosque por algo para beber, comenzaba a acostumbrarme el salir de cacería, era un extraño sentimiento era muy liberador de cierto modo también era emocionante, aunque en algún momento ya sería algo cotidiano.

Despues de beberme a algunos animales del bosque regrese a la casa, comencé a pensar en que entretenerme, últimamente además de las prácticas de esgrima, me había dado por leer los libros de alquimia y nigromancia que Octavio tenía en la biblioteca privada, eran muy interesantes de cierto modo pero por el momento no era algo que figurara en una actividad entretenida. Bueno ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Aprender a tocar un instrumento? Creo que tampoco me suena a algo interesante, en fin iría a leer de nuevo pero basta de alquimia y artes negras, esta vez buscare una lectura más ligera.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca "publica" por así decirlo, sabía que ahí podía encontrar algo de lectura popular o más bien humana. Buscando entre los estantes encontré uno que me llamo la atención. "El perfume" de Patrick Suskind, un libro que ya hace mucho había leído; era una historia de cierta manera muy oscura pero cautivadora, un asesino que mata por codicia, pero no cualquier tipo de sucia codicia, la del personaje principal va más allá que la de cualquier ser humano, el mata para poder consolidar el propósito de su vida, el poder quitarle la esencia a las personas para poder crear la fragancia perfecta. Al comenzar a leer las primeras líneas es una historia muy desafortunada y algo injusta. Al avanzar más en mi lectura comencé a hacer algunas comparaciones entre el protagonista y los vampiros. El protagonista al igual que los vampiros es un asesino que busca arrebatar la vida a las personas con un propósito… uno escalofriantemente parecido, ya sea la fragancia o la sangre, tal vez Jean Baptiste* también es un vampiro muy a su manera. Cerré el libro y lo deje en su lugar y me dirigí a mi habitación y en el trascurso no podía evitar pensar en aquella comparación, arrancar a los seres vivos su esencia por necesidad, un tema que bien pude considerarse algo macabro y retorcido pero ahora era cercano a mi… demasiado.

Al entrar a mi habitación saque esas ideas extrañas de mi cabeza y me senté en la cama para terminar recostándome, di un largo suspiro dándome cuenta de que sino hacia algo rápido terminaría recordando cierto lugar en Grecia.

Suspire de nuevo ya comenzaba a recordar ¿Qué hacer para no caer en eso? Decidí tomar un baño eso despejaría mi mente y de paso me relajaría un poco. Me levante de la cama y fui despojándome de mi ropa (N/A la autora se está desangrando por la nariz de solo pensarlo) entre al baño y abrí las llaves de la regadera y en cuanto cayó el agua entre de golpe, sentí como el agua estaba a una temperatura muy, elevada pero no me molesto para nada.

Pase un buen rato metido ahí, cuando sentí que ya había sido suficiente Salí y tome una toalla. Mientras me ponía la ropa pude darme cuenta que Irinia y Elisa se tomaron la libertad de ordenarla en mi habitación un lindo gesto de su parte.

Ya limpio y desquehacerado me tire en la cama solo esperando hacer el día más rápido.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron de esta manera, practica con Elisa, salir a beber sangre dos veces al día para después regresar leer algo, bañarme y morir de aburrimiento o melancolía, lástima que solo fuera en sentido literal.

Afortunadamente al día siguiente Irinia regreso, pude percibir su olor cuando llego, para cuando fui a encontrarme con ella, Elisa y Octavio ya estaban recibiéndola, pero en cuanto me vieron Elisa solamente dijo algo sobre una canción y fue directo a su estudio, Octavio por su parte solo dijo que tenía unos pendientes que tenía que resolver y se fue. Así quedamos solo Irinia y yo en la sala de estar mirándonos mutuamente, comencé a pensar cualquier cosa que impidiera que Irinia entrara en mi cabeza.

-¿quieres hablar Shaka?—dijo Irinia de repente

-me encantaría Irinia…pero ¿te importaría si salimos?

-claro que no Shaka

Caminamos por el bosque unos diez minutos en los cuales seguía contando mentalmente del uno al millón por Irinia. De un momento a otro ella solo se detuvo

-¿y bien que tienes que decirme?—pregunto Irinia de repente

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué? Shaka

-sabes muy bien a que me refiero ¿Por qué me mordiste?—dije

-no de nuevo—dijo Irinia mas para ella misma que para mí—ya se los dije a ti a Eli y a Octavio, te estabas muriendo Shaka ¿es eso muy difícil de entender?—dijo harta

-es difícil de entender cuando te cambian la vida de un segundo a otro—dije algo enojado—es difícil de entender cuando la persona que dice haberte salvado te oculta la verdad

-ya te dije que estabas a minutos de morir yo solo intente salvarte

-yo no me refiero a que me trasformaras, hablo sobre quien eres en realidad—Irinia solo me vio algo extrañada-¿te suena el nombre de Dohko Irinia?—podía ver en su rostro la sorpresa ante mi pregunta

-¿de qué me estás hablando Shaka?—dijo intentando mentir…lo cual le resultaba en vano

-no me mientas Irinia por lo menos se sincera conmigo ¿Quién era Dohko Irinia?—dije fingiendo algo de demencia

-bueno…fue alguien que conocí cuando era humana, pero no le veo lo malo—dijo restándole importancia a su respuesta—aun así ¿por qué tendría que contarte sobre eso Shaka?

-por la razón que él no fue solo alguien que conociste, él era algo más para ti ¿no es así?

-Shaka ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-digo que él era un caballero de la diosa Athena, él era alguien como yo—dije al fin. A estas alturas ya casi estaba acorralando a Irinia contra un árbol…quería dejarla sin escapatoria

-¿Quién te hablo de Dohko, Shaka?—pregunta desafiante Irinia

-eso no tiene importancia—dije—ahora dime ¿él tiene algo que ver con mi trasformación?

-Shaka, dime en este preciso momento ¿quién demonios te hablo de él?—dijo entre dientes Irinia con coraje en sus palabras

-eso no importa ahora… ¿acaso me mordiste para tratar de regresar al santuario Irinia? Dímelo!—ya tenía a Irinia contra un árbol

-no me hagas hacer algo que no te guste Shaka ¿Quién te hablo de Dohko?

-mejor contéstame tu primero Iri…

En ese momento una extraña sensación se dejó sentir en todo mi cuerpo, era algo en mi cabeza acaso…acaso era Irinia? ¿Pero cómo? Di unos pasos hacia atrás y comencé a mover la cabeza intentando sacar esa sensación incomoda de mi cabeza sin resultado alguno.

-ahora Shaka vas a decirme Quién te hablo de Dohko—dijo Irinia acercándose a mi lentamente para cambiar de roles y ser yo quien ahora estaba acorralado

-admito que fue inteligente de tu parte el que cerras tu mente aislándola con pensamientos tan simples, pero ahora quiero que me digas ¿Quién te hablo de Dohko?—decía Irinia, lo extraño era que no sonaba del todo molesta más bien algo intranquila—contéstame

Estaba luchando para que de mi boca no saliera nada, pero fue inútil—Elisa—fue lo único que dije y después de eso aquella molestia en mi cabeza desapareció

-Aaaaah ¿Por qué Elisa no mantiene la boca cerrada?—dijo Irinia dándome la espalda

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

-te saque la verdad…solo eso, lamento si te mareo un poco no domino del todo esta habilidad—contesto dándome la espalda

En su descuido tome a Irinia del brazo y volví a recargarla contra un árbol, de su boca salió un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero no me importo solo quería saber que me ocultaba de una vez por todas.

-además eso no es lo único—dije

-¿Qué?

-sé que me mentiste

-no sé de qué me hablas—dijo haciéndose la desentendida de nuevo

-sé que tu edad es incorrecta…y que te mordieron a los 18—concluí

Irinia no sabía que decir, solo palabras inteligibles salían de su boca y podía ver que su mirada reflejaba incredulidad, supongo que eligió un mal momento para dejar de leer mi mente y no anticipar una respuesta.

-tienes 261 años…Irinia, te soy honesto eso no me molesto para nada... ¿a qué mujer le gusta que un hombre sepa su edad? Supongo que a ninguna—la expresión de sorpresa de Irinia bajo un poco y la note más tranquila—pero, cuando eras mortal conociste a cierto santo…sé que pertenecía a la orden de la diosa Athena…al igual que yo…y ese hombre era Dohko ¿o me equivoco?

-no…no te equivocas, es cierto, pero eso ya no tiene importancia—contesto secamente Irinia sin mirarme a la cara

-claro que la tiene, ¿cómo es que lo conociste? Y quiero la verdad Irinia—dije más como una orden que como una petición

-no le veo el caso, como tú sabes, yo deje de ser mortal hace más 200 años tú mismo lo dijiste, es imposible que el siga vivo—dijo Irinia sin contestar mi pregunta

-eso no es lo que te pregunte

Fue lo último que dije esperando la respuesta de Irinia, tengo que agregar que la chica estaba demasiado desubicada no sabía que decirme…la mirada desencajada, sus movimientos nerviosos y su silencio, me hicieron darme cuenta de que Dohko era algo más que una obsesión para Irinia, pero aun así era demasiado, nada le costaba decirme que lo había visto en Rodorio o algo así…eso era simple, pero Irinia me estaba ocultando algo, algo de veras importante, al ver que no podía concretar una respuesta aplique un poco más de fuerza a mi agarre haciendo que esta vez Irinia se quejara en voz alta.

-Shaka estas lastimándome

-contesta Irinia ¿Cómo lo conociste?—dije viendo a Irinia a los ojos

Esta vez Irinia correspondió mi gesto.

-en el santuario—dijo al fin

-en el santuario… pero, ¿cómo?

-lo conocí en el santuario en Grecia

Intente no demostrar mi sorpresa al saberlo, con razón Irinia dijo ciertas cosas sobre el santuario cuando desperté, si iba a interrogarla un poco de Irinia este era el momento, estaba nerviosa y lo mejor de todo es que no estaba escuchando mis pensamientos, ahora yo tenía la ventaja por así decirlo y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-¿y porque en ese lugar?

-pues… porque ahí entrenaba

-¿tú o él?—pregunte desesperándome

-ambos… yo era una amazona y el… bueno…él era… un santo dorado, como tú—dijo Irinia bajando la mirada

Muchas dudas comenzaron a asaltarme de nuevo y comenzaba a cansarme estar así, pero ya eran muchas coincidencias que no podía dejar pasar. La mujer frente a mí fue una amazona, conoció a Dohko y por último fue ella quien me mordió ¿habrá sido esa la razón por la cual según ella me salvara? o ¿en realidad ya lo tenía todo planeado? Estas ideas cobraban fuerza en mi mente, era muy razonable el morder a otro santo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y la suerte de encontrarme… pero ¿para qué?

-Shaka—dijo Irinia sacándome de mis pensamientos—es una larga historia y perdóname pero quería esperar un poco más para decírtelo…sé que es algo raro pero créeme no te mordí porque fueras un santo, lo hice porque pensé que sería lo mejor

-lo mejor…y va de nuevo el discurso de mi trasformación, Irinia ya son varios los detalles que me ponen a pensar esta situación y no me gusta

-lo sé, lo se has de estar muy confundido y lo entiendo hace mucho pase por esto—dijo intentando "reconfortarme"—en serió no quería que te enteraras de esta manera quería esperar un poco más pero bueno, Elisa lo ha echado todo a perder

- lo que me sorprende es que tú también pertenecieras al santuario y que curiosamente me encontraras a punto de morir y decidieras salvarme la vida… si es cierto que fuiste una amazona deberías de saber que los santos estamos dispuestos a morir para proteger a la tierra y a nuestra diosa…no para vivir una eternidad apartados de todo lo que conocíamos—dije reprochando a Irinia

-¿fuiste tú quien estaba atacando el pueblo de abbeville?—pregunte temiendo cual fuera su respuesta

-¿Qué? claro que no!, seré un vampiro Shaka pero jamás atacaría a esas personas—concluyo ofendida por mi pregunta

Solté a Irinia y le di la espalda, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, intentando atar cabos a todo este enredo con la ex-amazona vampirizada que tenía cerca. Irinia tardo un par de minutos en asimilar lo que dije y de nueva cuenta comenzó a seguirme.

-no tienes por qué irte…ya te dije que no quería que supieras que era yo antes, no ahora al menos—decía Irinia

-no me iré, ahora, tú me debes una larga explicación y no hablo sobre esto que me ocultaste, quiero la verdadera razón de mi trasformación y tu historia…de cómo rayos terminaste siendo lo que eres, en vez de estar peleando si no me equivoco en una guerra santa—dije en regañándola de nuevo

-pero si ya te dije porque te mordí! Y sobre que era una amazona perdóname pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, eso paso hace décadas y no pienso desenterrar mi pasado solo porque tú quieras saberlo!

Esa última rabieta me molesto y por última vez estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad así fuera violentamente. Tome a Irinia con fuerza, solo que esta vez comenzó a forcejear conmigo, pero mi agarre era más fuerte.

-suelta me en este momento! o sino…

-o si no ¿Qué?—dije interrumpiendo la amenaza de Irinia, ante esto ella dejo de pelear y vi en su rostro una mirada muy fácil de reconocer…era miedo, del más palpable y más profundo miedo—si eras una amazona y conociste a Dohko ¿Cómo demonios terminaste así?

No había respuesta, parecía que le estaba hablando a un árbol Irinia no me decía nada solo hacia pequeños intentos de zafarse de mi agarre.

-contéstame—dejo de forcejear y de repente su vista se perdió, parecía que no se encontraba conmigo, digo me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos pero no me estaba viendo a mí, como si viera a otra persona en realidad.

-Irinia contéstame—dije una vez más sacudiéndola un poco

Y en vez de recibir una respuesta Irinia…de sus ojos comenzó a emanar… sangre? Irinia comenzaba a llorar sangre ¿pero cómo? Solo podía ver como la mirada de Irinia se encontraba perdida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de sangre. Era escalofriante…me asuste y mucho, comencé a llamar a Irinia mas por preocupación que la respuesta a mi pregunta. No se movía estaba estática, y las lágrimas no cesaban, en un intento desesperado comencé a sacudir a Irinia en un intento de que regresara a la normalidad pero seguía igual, volví a sacudirla con más fuerza…en ese momento sentí como Irinia comenzaba a sujetarme con más fuerza, estaba comenzando a reaccionar, pero su mirada continuaba perdida…la llame de nuevo y esta vez recibí una extraña respuesta de su parte, cuando menos me lo esperaba Irinia acerco su rostro al mío y en ese pequeño instante poso sus labios en los míos…estaba besándome!, de la impresión no me separe de ella en un principio…y a decir verdad el beso me imprimía mucha ternura y calidez pero aun así no era apropiado…empezando con los sentimientos que le tengo a Saori.

En cuanto pude reaccionar me separe bruscamente de Irinia.

-QUE TE PASA?—dije claramente alterado—pero Irinia parecía igual de confundida que yo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto Irinia

-sabes perfectamente lo que paso…me besaste—pero a pesar de mi respuesta Irinia seguía con una cara llena de confusión—Irinia me besaste ¿Por qué?

-te bese…-dijo intentando darse a la idea— ¿te bese Shaka?—dijo mientras se tocaba los labios

-así es…Irinia…creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado—fue lo último que dije y me fui de ahí, antes de darle la espalda a Irinia vi su cara, parecía que no asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir, ella fue quien me beso pero aun así, al igual que yo no se lo esperaba. En fin continúe mi camino de regreso ya sabía suficiente con su beso y sus lágrimas, Irinia por fin me confirmo que en realidad me salvo sin intereses de por medio. Por el momento con eso me bastaba.

Supe de mi creadora más de lo que ella quería contarme e incluso probé el sabor de sus labios, con la punta de mis dedos toque mis labios, ese contacto con Irinia a pesar de ser innecesario me confundió, por absurdo que parezca ella no me estaba besando a mi…ella estaba besando a alguien más…pero ¿Quién? ¿Dohko tal vez? En fin eso podía guardárselo no me era necesario saberlo.

Ahora podía tener la certeza de que Irinia no me quería para poder entrar al santuario y eso era más que suficiente para mí. Ya podía irme a Londres sin ninguna preocupación solo me iría con mis tristezas y nada más que con ellas.

De los días restantes antes de mi partida Irinia y yo no hablamos nada, evitábamos toparnos uno con el otro. Por el momento lo que quería saber de ella lo sabía, no a fondo pero lo sabía.

/

Cuando por fin llego el día o más bien la noche de mi partida a Londres ni siquiera nos vimos a la cara, no se decir si ella sentía vergüenza por lo ocurrido. Por otra parte Elisa y Octavio no tuvieron mucho que decir más que un "buen viaje" y "cuídate mucho" subí al avión privado que me llevara al instituto en Londres y para cuando llegue a esperaba llegar directamente al instituto, pero quien me recibió me dijo que todavía le faltaban horas a mi viaje pues me dirigía a Widecome una región que se encontraba a unos 300 kilómetros de Londres.

El hombre que me recibió me dijo que era un empleado del Verus Sanguis, un vampiro obviamente de apariencia joven cabellos oscuro y ojos cafés… no podía ser otra cosa sino un vampiro, él me dijo que me llevaría hasta Widecome y que no me preocupara.

Subí mi equipaje a un auto negro que esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, este parecía de otra época pero muy bien conservado en fin para que detenerme en detalles.

El hombre que me acompañaba me dijo que su nombre era Virgil y que el director del instituto le pidió que viniera a recogerme. Ya en camino comencé a sentir sed…cosa que me preocupo pues ya no me encontraba en el bosque ¿de donde se suponía que obtuviera alimento? Afortunadamente no paso mucho para que Virgil me ofreciera de beber, se disculpó conmigo diciéndome que no era posible conseguir sangre animal y que por tanto solo podía ofrecerme sangre que había sido donada. En fin no le veía la menor importancia si no lastimaba a nadie con tal de beberme su sangre no había problema alguno.

Me dio una bolsa de sangre médica, solo tuve que abrirla para comenzar a beber, era extraño beber así pero en fin que más daba era como beber jugo de con una pajilla.

Por más que intente quedarme despierto en todo el camino temiendo tener otra espeluznante pesadilla, como había pasado en los últimos días donde la pesadilla de la sala gemela con Saori era recurrente, quería al menos esperar llegar al instituto y quedarme solo para tener mis pesadillas en privado, pero el sueño termino venciéndome, pero ahora ya no me encontraba en la sala gemela y de momento ese era un alivio pero si no era ahí entonces ¿Dónde? En un principio era poco lo que podía ver de ese lugar pero fue cuando la luz de la luna hizo su aparición que pude ver que era el bosque francés donde desperté. En un momento pensé que vería a Irinia o tal vez a Elisa. De repente comencé a escuchar como corrían por el bosque en ese momento pensé que me encontraría a una Irinia corriendo hacia mí, pero lo que vi sin dudas no era Irinia…era yo o más bien éramos Camus y yo.

Así que eso era…ese nublado recuerdo que se negaba a regresar a mi memoria… el momento en el que Camus y yo perseguíamos a aquel vampiro. Mi impulso fue seguirlos corrí tanto como pude y fue que vi casi en cámara lenta como de la nada el vampiro aparecía y mordía a Camus, sostuve el aliento pensando lo peor, vi como mi compañero se resistía y forcejeaba inútilmente con esa criatura, casi pude sentir como los colmillos penetraban en la carne, de repente un destello de luz apareció ese era mi ataque…el que pensé haberle lanzado a Irinia, la criatura soltó a Camus y se echó a correr, ese fue un momento revelador porque Camus se puso de pie un momento pero termino cayendo de rodillas, vi cómo me acercaba a él para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, el solo dijo "continua en un momento te alcanzo" estúpidamente le hice caso y continúe la persecución en vez de quedarme con mi amigo como debí de haber hecho. Cuando mi yo del sueño continuo su camino, como un espectador vi como Camus lentamente comenzaba a retorcerse del dolor y a tocarse la herida de su cuello, estaba aterrado esperaba en serio que esto si fuera una mala pasada de mi subconsciente… ¿Camus también fue convertido y yo no me di cuenta de eso? no podía ser…simplemente no podía ser. Y antes de que me pudiera acercar a Camus desperté, con un Virgil algo asustado.

-¿señor se encuentra bien? Se quedó dormido pero no dejaba de moverse—me dijo

-si…estoy bien no hay de que preocuparse…fue solo una pesadilla—dije

-¿una pesadilla? Jajajajaja como si nosotros pudiéramos tenerlas—dijo entre risas—por cierto ya hemos llegado señor Díaz

En ese instante envidie sobre manera a Virgil él no podía soñar y por lo tanto tampoco tener pesadillas…

/

bueno sin mas q decir me despido y ps espero no tardarme para subir el proximo...pero en serio COMENTEN! los comentarios no tienen idea de como suben el animo a los autores jejeje asi q dudas, tomatazos o sugerencias dejen un review bueno me despido HAY SE VEN XD

**ELI251**


	10. Verus Sanguis

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAA! XD

bueno, bueno aqi ya ando de new por estos rumbos con el capitulo 10, donde ps apareceran nuevos personajes y uno q otro detalle de interes, pro no qiero terminar este comentario sin mencionar a Pyxis and Lynx q se tomo el tiempo para dejarme un comentario y en serio espero y te des una vuelta por el resto de los capitulos y tambien qiero agradecer a anikasukino 5d q tambn dejo un comentario y bueno aqi te dejo el capitulo 10 el cual te dedico. a y gracias Kimmy por subir esas 5 casas, por q sin ti esto aun no estaria publicado sino q seguria en la mi cabeza a qien yo denomino con el nombre de Hamtaro (si aunqe ustedes no lo crean) y por ultimo pero menos importante a mi Susy-sensei XD grax Su por tan buenos consejos he ideas, y sin nada mas interesante que decir los dejo con el ya tipico...

algunos personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada quien por cierto esta bien! despues del debastador terremoto en Japon, asi q no c preocupen fans de Saint Seiya nos qeda Masami para rato XD...ah si y algunos personajes son mios XD.

* * *

El ultimo comentario de Virgil me incomodo un poco, como si no fuera suficiente sentirme raro al ser un vampiro ya lo era aún más, y bueno no tiene por qué extrañarme tanto, si Irinia ya me había dicho que no era "normal" soñar. En fin por el momento esto lo dejaría en un segundo plano.

Mire por la ventana del auto y vi cómo se abrían las puertas de un impotente castillo, así que este era el Verus Sanguis, comencé a preguntarme cuanto tardaría en salir de aquí, ¿sería mucho tiempo? ¿Sabría llevarlo aquí? Bueno mis dudas solo podían ser contestadas con el pasar de los días.

Al entrar en lo que parecía ser el patio de aquel lugar, Virgil me abrió la puerta y baje del auto, me di cuenta de que había un par de personas esperándonos. Un hombre que me recordó mucho a Octavio en cuanto a la autoridad que despedía su presencia, y una joven muy hermosa… bueno la verdad tomando en cuenta la raza no puedo asegurar si es una joven o me triplica la edad, pero el solo mirarla me impacto de cierta manera, se veía delicada con sus cabellos de un castaño muy claro y su mirada esmeralda. Ambos se acercaron a mí y el hombre se presentó.

- bienvenido y gusto en conocerlo joven Díaz—dijo extendiéndome su mano la cual estreche—soy el director del instituto, mi nombre es James Bloodworth, Octavio me dijo que estaba indeciso sobre venir aquí pero le aseguro que no se arrepentirá

-gracias…y bueno espero que así sea—dije

-por cierto le presento a la señorita Helena Orpheen—dijo el Sr Bloodworth haciendo que Helena me dedicara una leve reverencia—ella le mostrara las instalaciones de la escuela y orientara en cualquier cosa que necesite joven Díaz

-gusto en conocerla Señorita Orpheen

-lo mismo digo joven Díaz—dijo Helena dedicándome una sonrisa

-bueno por el momento será mejor que Virgil lo guie a su habitación—hablo de nuevo el Señor Bloodworth—las clases inician en unas cuantas horas y será mejor que se prepare y descanse un poco

Con esto dicho me despedí de ambos y seguí a un Virgil que ya tenía todo mi equipaje listo para ser llevado a mi habitación. Al ir recorriendo el castillo me di cuenta que los dormitorios estaban divididos en dos, de un lado los hombres y del otro las mujeres naturalmente. Lamentablemente con la noche y el rápido traslado de la entrada a los dormitorios no pude apreciar algo más en esa noche.

Al llegar a "mi nuevo hogar" me di cuenta que en vez de cama había un fino ataúd, Virgil que ya estaba por irse al ver mi cara de asombro solo se dignó a decirme que me sentiría más cómodo de esa manera, me dio las llaves del cuarto y se fue sin más. La habitación se veía muy cómoda y tenía todo lo que necesitaba, con excepción del ataúd todo se veía bien, había un escritorio con librero incluido, un armario y justo al lado de este un pequeño frigo bar que al abrir vi que tenía unas cuantas bolsas de sangre, también había un baño, una amplia ventana y era igual de espaciosa como la que tenía en la mansión de los Díaz.

Al no tener nada de sueño, decidí ocupar mi tiempo en acomodar mis pertenencias y si me quedaba tiempo, leer un libro que pidiera prestado de la biblioteca de Octavio. Al pasar de las horas me quede pensando en mi pesadilla, ¿sería verdad o seria mentira? Me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que Camus también hubiera sido convertido, por lejos me alegraría que él también se encontrara en mi situación, pero si él hubiera sido convertido… Irinia lo hubiera sabido, e incluso lo habría acogido como hizo conmigo…pero vi como claramente lo mordió aquel vampiro y en serio dudo mucho que el siga siendo humano pero… bueno después de todo no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona eso de trasformar a alguien, y hasta que no lo tenga claro solo me quedara esperar que Camus siga siendo normal.

Cuando apenas el sol se estaba asomando tome una muestra medica de sangre, me senté en la silla del escritorio y comencé a beberla, en toda la madrugada que pase organizando mi habitación me di cuenta que el director Bloodworth no solo dejo la sangre en el frigo bar sino que también dejo mi uniforme en el armario, consistía en un pantalón negro, una chaqueta con detalles en amarillo, una camisa de vestir blanca, un chaleco negro y por ultimo una corbata del mismo tono de amarillo al de los detalles de la chaqueta. En un primer momento pensé en cerrar las cortinas y así evitar que los rayos del sol se filtraran a mi habitación, pero me di cuenta que las nubes jamás permitirían que eso sucediera, con una preocupación menos me dispuse a alistarme para mi primer día como alumno del Verus Sanguis.

Tome un baño y me puse el uniforme que por cierto me quedaba muy bien, ¿Cómo sabrían mi talla? No tengo idea, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia. Apenas había terminado de cambiarme cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta, cuando abrí me topé con una sonrisa de Helena Orpheen vestida con lo que parecía ser un uniforme casi igual al mío solo que en vez de tener los detalles en amarillo en ella eran rojos y obvio en vez de pantalón una falda de colegiala.

-buenos días compañero, veo que ya estás listo, espero que también lo estés para tu recorrido por el campus

-supongo que si—dije un poco extrañado me precia que aún era muy temprano para su visita, pero bueno ella era mi guía en este lugar- ¿por dónde iniciamos?—pregunte

-tu solo sígueme—me contesto Helena

Y así lo hice salimos de los dormitorios donde me explico que es fácil perderse de camino a ellos y me recomendó poner mucha atención en el camino, ya que no siempre tendría a alguien para guiarme.

-¿sabes? fue una gran sorpresa saber que alguien más entraría al instituto—dijo Helena mientras pasábamos por uno de los jardines

-¿en serio? No es para tanto, solo soy un estudiante más aquí

-pues a mí me sorprende que digas eso, aquí no es muy común que alguien entre así como así y por lo que supe te aceptaron de inmediato

-pues…no se a qué te refieras exactamente, y me gustaría saberlo—dije

De repente Helena detuvo su andar y se plantó frente a mí, y hasta este punto ya no me sorprendí, ya de los vampiros puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Y bueno Helena comenzó a "analizarme" ya que de verme directamente a los ojos comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor sin dejar de mirarme. Lo que me faltaba otra acosadora como Elisa.

-…y ¿estás haciendo eso porque…?

-lo siento es que no logro entender por qué entraste aquí tan fácilmente—Helena se quedó callada por un momento cruzada de brazos tocándose la barbilla pensativa—¿eres hijo de Octavio Díaz del consejo? ¿verdad?—me preguntaba Helena iniciando un interrogatorio de la nada

-pues Octavio no es exactamente mi padre…pero supongo que pertenezco a su familia—dije

-AJA! Ahora lo entiendo todo—dijo Helena chasqueando sus dedos como si hubiera descubierto el misterio de mi llegada—con razón estas aquí y tu admisión fue tan rápida—decía Helena más para sí misma

-amm señorita Orpheen ¿le molestaría continuar con el recorrido?—dije

-ah lo siento creo que me olvide por completo…por cierto llámame Helena—dijo tocándose la nuca algo apenada

-no te preocupes…Helena y tú puedes llamarme Shaka aún no me acostumbro a que me llamen joven Díaz

-de acuerdo…Shaka—dijo Helena reanudando el paso

-y bueno ¿Cuál es el misterio de mi llegada Helena?

-fácil…eres un Díaz era imposible que el señor Bloodworth le negara algo a Octavio Díaz

-bueno espero que estés conforme con eso y ya no te rompas la cabeza con el tema-dije

- ¿te parece si continuamos?—dijo cambiándome el tema parece que la ofendí—bueno ya que ahora sabes la ubicación de los dormitorios, es momento de decirte donde se encuentran los salones, debes poner mucha atención, ya que al ser un castillo es muy probable que te pierdas en las primeras semanas

-de acuerdo

-muy bien, en la primera torre se encuentran los salones y laboratorios de alquimia, en el primer piso está el nivel ámbar en el segundo los rubí y en el tercero los amatista ¿entendido?

-amm algo así pero…

-¿pero…que Shaka?

-exactamente ¿a que te refieres con eso de ámbar, rubí y amatista?

-hay que torpe de mi parte de nuevo…lo siento ^/^.

-no te preocupes solo dime

-bueno en el Verus Sanguis los alumnos nos dividimos en tres grados o niveles: ámbar, rubí y amatista como ya te dije. Podrás notar que tu uniforme tiene detalles en ámbar y el mío en rojo…es por que simboliza el rojo del rubí obviamente

-bueno si note la diferencia—dije

-bien, pues mira el primer grado es ámbar, el segundo es rubí y el más alto y último es el amatista, para poder pasar de grado tendrás que pasar por tres exámenes que aumentan de dificultad entre uno y otro

-bueno supongo que los niveles ya me quedan claros

-qué bien, continuemos—después de pasar la torre de alquimia pasamos por un largo pasillo para poder llegar a una serie de habitaciones—bien Shaka estos son algunos de los salones de recreación del campus, encontraras muchos de ellos en él, pero he de advertirte que aquí las diferencias entre los niveles son muy grandes así que será mejor que no te atrapen en una área que no te corresponda—me dijo Helena muy seriamente

-lo tendré en cuenta—dije con poca importancia

-pues tenlo muy en cuenta Shaka, y más porque eres nuevo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado sobre todo con los amatista, se creen la gran cosa solo por ser del nivel más alto y créeme que no es para menos—decía Helena igual de seria—pero eso ya es otro tema, continuemos

Después de salir de esos pasillos pasamos por un área despejada que nos llevaba a la siguiente torre. Desde esa altura pude ver con más claridad el castillo y valla que era impresionante y por buda! Era enorme, ahora de veras que tenía que ver bien por dónde íbamos porque de lo contrario en cuanto Helena me dejara por mi cuenta sí que me perdería.

-esta es la segunda torre, aquí es donde están los salones de antropología e historia y los niveles se encuentran ordenados de igual manera que en la torre de alquimia—decía Helena mientras pasábamos de largo las escaleras para seguir con la siguiente

En todo el camino que habíamos recorrido Helena y yo, pude notar como en ciertos momentos me observaba insistentemente, y me corrijo en este momento…Elisa es más discreta en sus miradas que Helena por tanto la verdadera acosadora es la señorita Orpheen. En fin no puedo negar que muuuuy a pesar de su actitud despistada se ve que es un linda chica (dejémoslo en chica hasta que sepa su verdadera edad) y bueno hasta el momento se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

Ya llegando a la tercera torre Helena me dijo que esta no era muy importante para mí ya que se trataba de la torre de idiomas y lingüística, dijo que estas aulas eran reservadas para los alumnos que requerían una actualización de idioma y supieran expresarse de manera correcta en la época actual y bueno yo soy de esta década por tanto era cierto, no necesitaba estar aquí. Así pasamos a la torre de necromancia, después conocí el amplio gimnasio, el laberinto que resulto ser la biblioteca y luego el depósito de sangre.

-cada que se termine tu suministro de sangre ven aquí y te la proporcionaran—me explico Helena—pero no excedas tu ración del mes

-¿cuánta es la ración del mes?—pregunte. Aun soy un vástago bebo demasiado.

-bueno más o menos unos cuatro litros son más que suficientes para un solo vampiro ¿Por qué? ¿ te parece mucho?

-más bien me parece poco

-¿poco? jajaja ni que fueras vástago Díaz—dijo Helena como si se tratara de algo muy ajeno a mi

Mas no le conteste, deje que mi mirada se encargara de eso, y bueno pareció como si le dijera a Helena que un fantasma estaba atrás de ella o algo parecido pues puso un cara de terror y me tomo del brazo jalándome a un lugar apartado intentando ocultarme y decirme algo en privado.

-¿Cómo que eres un vástago?—dijo en un leve chillido lleno de sorpresa

-pues si… ¿es algo malo?

-y lo dices tan tranquilo…no es malo es malicimoooo! No tienes idea si algún rubí o peor aún un si un ballerina amatista se entera!—decía alarmada Helena pero con su leve murmullo

-pues comienza a hablarme claro, y ¿Qué carajos es un ballerina?—le exigí

-¿Cómo que no sabes que es un ballerina? ¿acaso el señor Octavio no te instruyó en las clases de nuestra raza?

-pues…

-eso no importa ahora…el punto es que al último vástago que entro en este lugar salió más muerto de lo que ya estaba, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Esta no es una simple escuela Shaka, aquí no se andan con juegos—concluyo Helena

-y bueno ¿qué me recomiendas que haga?—dije cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en la pared

-tienes suerte de que yo sea una ballerina y me hallas caído bien como para que no le diga nada a nadie

-wow ¿con que te caigo bien?—dije con un leve tono de sarcasmo

Como si no fuera suficiente ser el nuevo en este lugar ahora tenía que andarme con cuidado de que nadie supiera que era un vástago…AAAAAHHH! Comenzaba a enfadarme esta situación, apenas y había salido de la casa Díaz y ya tengo unas veinte advertencias a cuestas sumadas a nuevas incógnitas. Y a todo esto ¿Qué diantres es un ballerina?

-hey! no te portes arrogante conmigo créeme no te conviene en nada—me dijo Helena con un pequeño aire de ofendida ante mi último comentario

-¿pues qué quieres que haga? No llevo ni un día aquí y casi casi me estás diciendo que me mataran, solo por ser un vástago

-no te mataran si haces lo que te dije…supongo que el director sabe lo que eres, fue prudente de su parte no haberlo dicho antes, de lo contrario ya todo el instituto estaría enterado—dijo Helena pensativa de nuevo con la mano en la barbilla

-¿y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-bueno con que nadie más sepa que eres vástago basta y si eres inteligente tomaras en cuenta lo que te dije sobre los niveles Shaka—dijo Helena— será mejor que terminemos rápido con esto para tu revisión con la doctora Bassette

-¿para que revisión medica? Estamos muertos ¿recuerdas?—dije ahora si con un claro sarcasmo

-bueno no es una revisión medica como para un mortal digamos que las nuestras son diferentes—diciendo esto Helena salió de nuestro "escondite" y continuamos con nuestro recorrido

Esta vez Helena apresuro el paso un poco ya que me pareció que al pasar por las torres restantes y algunas áreas de estudio y recreación, apenas y les echaba un vistazo cuando Helena me decía que era hora de pasar a la siguiente área, supongo que la noticia de mi estado la incomodo un poco, creo que es normal ¿estará asustada? no, no lo creo me resultaría muy contradictorio en un vampiro aunque es un dulce gesto de su parte preocuparse por mí de esa manera.

Antes de llegar a mi último destino y despedirme de Helena vi que se detuvo en seco y esta vez no era yo la causa.

-¿sucede algo Helena?—pregunte un poco extrañado

Cuando pose mi mirada en la de Helena y mire al mismo punto que ella, me di cuenta de que un grupo de estudiantes se acercaba, y por el tono de su uniforme eran rubíes. Supuse que eran compañeros de Helena pero ella seguía estática en su posición.

De un momento a otro Helena se tomó fuertemente de mi brazo.

-finge que eres mi novio—murmuro

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca sabias eso?

-por favor ahí viene el idiota de Antonio—dijo tomándome el brazo con más fuerza

-me siento utilizado ¬¬—dije con sarcasmo

-no te preocupes… ^^ estas siendo utilizado ¬¬

Y bueno así comenzó mi faceta de novio de mentiras. Cuando el grupo se acercó lo suficiente a nosotros podía sentir en el agarre de Helena su nerviosismo, fácilmente pude identificar a Antonio era el que venía al frente del grupo y bueno… ¿Cómo describirlo?... fácil, altivo se veía, de cabello corto y negro de ojos cafés, no era muy corpulento pero tampoco era un flacucho. No le apartaba la vista a la pobre Helena en ningún momento, su mirada estaba llena de deseo y que decir cuando me vio a mí sentí como literalmente quiso matarme con su mirada, pero aun así ¿Cómo se atrevía a verme de esa manera? No le despegue la mirada en ningún momento, si quería que me sintiera intimidado estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

-_ciao bella_…hermoso día ¿no crees Helena?—dijo el tal Antonio acercándose demasiado para mi gusto

-¿Qué quieres ahora Antonio?—dijo claramente irritada Helena

-¿por qué ese tono tan amargo hermosa? ¿no me merezco al menos los buenos días?

-piérdete Antonio—dijo Helena de nuevo con ese tono de molestia-¿Qué no vez que estoy acompañada por mi novio?

-jajajaja ¿Quién de este? A mí me parece que estás sola _bella—_dijo Antonio_—_ven ¿por qué no vienes con alguien de tu nivel?

Eso ultimo me molesto…y mucho ¿quién demonios se creía el tipo para referirse a mí de esa manera? y peor aún en mi presencia. En un intento por separar a Helena de mí, Antonio tomo su brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más aparte su mano rápidamente.

-ya escuchaste a mi novia, así que será mejor que te vayas—dije

Con mucha incredulidad ante lo dicho no solo de mi parte sino que también de Helena quien me miro un poco incrédula, creo que no llego a pensar que dijera eso, por su parte Antonio y los acompañantes de este último, me dedicaron una mirada fulmínate la cual poco me intimido, tengo que agregar que son pésimos haciéndolo.

-bueno _bella _te veo cuando no tengas a tu "novio" cerca

Fue así como Antonio se fue con su bola de amigos, los cuales no paraban de decirle cosas como: "porque no lo diste su merecido" "es solo un ámbar" "el no debe debe decirte que hacer" y demás tonterías. En cuanto los perdí de vista mire el estado de Helena.

-¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?

-es Antonio Da Firenze—contesto Helena un poco desanimada—el hijo del señor Enzo, no deja de molestarme es un imbécil de primera

- ya decía yo que me sonaba el nombre…bueno esperemos que no vuelva a molestarte

-lo peor del caso es que ahora me preocupas tu

-créeme que no tienes por qué hacerlo…si toma represalias sabré como lidiar con el—dije despreocupado

-no lo subestimes…Antonio no es de los que ataca solo

-eso me tiene sin cuidado, mejor continuemos que las clases no tardan en iniciar

-aun así ten cuidado Shaka—insistió Helena

-lo tendré, ahora llévame con la doctora Bassette—dije intentando calmarla

En todo el camino Helena parecía estar apenada por algo, supongo que mi pequeño enfrentamiento con Antonio la dejo así. Ya ni siquiera me veía indiscretamente. Nos detuvimos en una puerta que decía DOC. Bassette, indicando así que mí recorrido con Helena había llegado a su fin.

-bueno hasta aquí llego yo—dijo Helena terminando con el silencio que formara hace unos momentos

-gracias por la ayuda Helena, espero verte pronto—dije intentado levantarle un poco el animo

-no se ni por qué me das las gracias…te he metido en un gran problema—dijo apenada

-ya te dije que si es por Antonio no tienes que preocuparte…con personas más peligrosas me he enfrentado

-aah no sé si creerte, bueno te dejo con la doctora, Shaka—concluyo tocando la puerta

Esta no tardó en ser abierta por la que supuse era la doctora Bassette, otra Hermosa mujer pero a diferencia de Helena ella aparentaba más edad y sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos eran azules.

-buenos días señorita Orpheen ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?—dijo la doctora con un sutil acento francés

-a mí en nada más bien al nuevo alumno doctora—dijo Helena refiriéndose a mí—él es Shaka Díaz

-gusto en conocerla doctora—dije haciendo una leve reverencia

-pues el gusto es mío joven Díaz, pase a mi oficina por favor—dijo

-bueno Shaka espero verte luego…y en serio cuídate mucho—y sin más Helena Orpheen se fue

Ya adentro del consultorio de la doctora Bassette vi una especie de camilla en la cual tuve que sentarme por indicación de la doctora. El lugar no parecía nada del otro mundo, era la típica oficina de doctor, nada extraordinario que resaltar solo el estante con un sinfín de frascos y menjurjes que ni idea decir si eran medicinas o conjuros o algo parecido.

-bien joven Díaz, es hora de su examen—dijo la doctora sentándose en un banco frente a mí con una especie de formulario en las manos—comience por decirme cuando fue la última vez que bebió sangre

-hace unas horas

-bien—dijo anotándolo en el formulario—muy bien, aproximadamente ¿cuánta fue?

-unos dos litros…creo

-vaya es mucha para solo una toma—y apunto de nuevo en el formulario, se puso de pie y de el estante tomo un frasco y regreso a su lugar—inhale fuertemente—dijo acercándome el frasco a la cara

Y así lo hice, no olía nada mal hasta me dio la sensación de que era sangre.

-muy bien…color de sed… gris—y anoto de nuevo en el formulario

-¿color de sed?

-así es, es el color que toman los ojos al percibir el olor de la sangre o cuando estas sediento, y en su caso son grises –me dijo pasándome un espejo—mira

Tome el espejo y en un momento me asuste de mí mismo, esa mirada gris y las pupilas alargadas como gato, eran extremadamente distintas a mi azulada mirada.

-ahora muéstrame tus colmillos—dijo la doctora Bassette sacándome de mis pensamientos- abre grande

De nuevo obedecí, después me pidió que los dejara salir y así lo hice.

-bien, son de tamaño grande—apunto la doctora—ahora pasemos a lo siguiente

El resto de las pruebas no eran la gran cosa, analizo mis reflejos, fuerza y cuan desarrollados estaban mis sentidos. Después me tomo una prueba de sangre y según ella otra de ponzoña, me hizo morder un extraño recipiente durante unos segundos después de eso me dijo que ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

-bueno joven Díaz hemos terminado—dijo dirigiéndose a un frigo bar que no había visto antes y saco una bolsa de sangre la cual me ofreció y tome con gusto—bueno las muestras que me proporciono serán enviadas al laboratorio solo para cubrir unas cláusulas del examen. Solo me queda decirle que espero que nadie más se dé cuenta de que es un vástago

-¿tan obvio soy?—dije mientras abría la bolsa de sangre y comenzaba a beber

-no en realidad—dijo la doctora tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio—pero no crea que es el único vampiro al que he realizado este examen, tengo experiencia en esto

-y… ¿hay algo más que tenga que decirme?

-por el momento solo que no deje pasar mucho tiempo entre sus tomas de sangre y que le diga al encargado del depósito que le proporcione más suministros—esto último me lo dijo entregándome una prescripción con la cantidad de sangre que consideraba necesaria para mi

-gracias doctora—dije tomando el papel

-es mi trabajo joven Díaz—y dicho esto tocaron la puerta—bueno supongo que es su guía, recuerde que debe tomar la sangre que necesite y no pase mucho sin consumirla

Le di las gracias y Salí de ahí, pensé que vería de nuevo a Helena pero me encontré con un chico, de baja estatura y algo escuálido y al juzga por su uniforme pertenecíamos al mismo nivel, al verme se puso algo nervioso

- ¿eres Shaka Díaz?—me pregunto

-si así es

-ah! mucho gusto soy Leonard Arquímedes, pero puedes decirme Archí y sustituiré a la señorita Orpheen en su labor de guiarte—me dijo estrechando enérgicamente mi mano

- gusto en conocerte Archí soy Shaka—dije intentando zafarme de su saludo

-lo sé, se quién eres, eres de quien todo el mundo ha hablado las últimas dos semanas

-ha ¿sí?…no me imagino porque—dije algo sorprendido, ahora entendía la curiosidad de Helena

-pues no cualquiera entra aquí así como así, además cuando nos enteramos que eras un Díaz muchos se emocionaron, tu familia es toda una leyenda aquí—decía Archí muy pero muy emocionado

-pues cuéntamelo todo en el camino

-claro que si Shaka, sígueme

Y bueno de ahí partimos a el edificio administrativo para que me dieran mi horario y mis libros, para poder iniciar ahora si mi primer día de clases. Y durante todo el camino Archí no paro de preguntarme sobre los Díaz más específicamente por Elisa, me pregunto cosas que ni siquiera venían a tema como su color favorito, actividades, tipo de sangre preferido y un sinfín de cosas más. Con razón estaba tan emocionado si a leguas se le ve que es fan de mi hermana.

-pero… ¿estás seguro que no lo sabes?—preguntaba por doceava vez Archí

-ya te dije que no se y también te dije que es muy pronto para que lo haga

Desanimado Archí por fin! Desistió sobre el saber la fecha exacta de una visita de Elisa, y yo rezo a Buda por que no sea pronto, porque ya no tiene la obligación de ayudarme con las clases de esgrima y si me ve, estoy seguro que me ofrecerá de nuevo sus clases de música.

-bueno hemos llegado Shaka, este es el edificio administrativo—dijo señalando un edifico que estaba casi al otro del instituto—solo ve con la secretaria y dile que eres el nuevo

Entre y busque a la secretaria la cual no fue difícil encontrar, estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta, me acerque a ella y explique que era el nuevo, emocionada solo menos que Archí me dio todo lo que necesitaba. Ya con eso listo comencé a darle una leída al horario.

Hoy tenia necromancia después alquimia y por ultimo gimnasia esta última sería interesante pero según las indicaciones de la secretaria tenía que ir a hablar con el director, antes de que iniciaran mis clases. Al salir con dificultad me saque de encima a Archí pues se negaba a dejarme solo, pero le dije que ya tenía un mapa y que era libre de irse, y se fue más por mi insistencia que de ganas. Antes de regresar a mi habitación y dejar los libros que no necesitaba y partir a la oficina del señor Bloodworth pase a dejar la prescripción de la doctora Bassette en el depósito para no quedarme sin sangre, el encargado me dijo que la dejaría en mi habitación antes que terminara el día; con eso resuelto me fui a toda prisa a mi habitación, deje algunos libros y me dirigí a la oficina del director que si el mapa era correcto se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio administrativo.

Cuando llegue subí y le dije a la mujer que estaba afuera me permitiera pasar, pero antes que lo hiciera me anuncio ante el señor Bloodworth, después de hacerlo me indico que pasara. Cuando entre el señor Bloodworth estaba viendo por la ventana, sin voltear a verme me dijo que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

La oficina me recordó a la biblioteca secreta en la mansión Díaz, el lugar estaba repleto de libros y uno que otro cuadro de algún paisaje inventado. Ya en la silla el director se sentó frente a mí con los ojos cerrados.

-y bien, ¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora joven Díaz?

-muy bien en cuanto a la ubicación—conteste

-qué bien, es fácil perderse aquí

-eso me han dicho

-je, supongo que si…además de eso ¿tiene alguna duda que no tenga que ver con las instalaciones?

-si…y muchas

-pues lo escucho

-la señorita Orpheen me menciono un término entre los vampiros que hasta el momento desconocía

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Qué es un ballerina exactamente?

-no solo aquí escuchara ese término, entre la comunidad vampírica, denominamos ballerina a los vampiros que son así desde nacimiento, tome como ejemplo a la señorita Orpheen ella es una ballerina de una familia burócrata de Irlanda—contesto el señor Bloodworth tomando una pequeña pausa—sus padres son dos vampiros que antes fueron humanos y bueno, aquí en el Verus Sanguis la gran mayoría de nuestros estudiantes son ballerinas

-ahora me queda más clara mi situación…y otra cosa más, ¿Por qué oculto el hecho de que soy un vástago señor Bloodworth?

-por que como ya te habrá mencionado Helena, ustedes no son muy bien recibidos, no por el hecho que sean nuevos, los ballerina odian a los vástagos pues tuvieron humanidad por consecuencia los hace menos puros ante sus ojos

-comprendo

Bueno, supongo que mejor mantener un perfil bajo hasta que deje de estar en la etapa de vástago.

-¿algo más que quiera saber joven Díaz?—dijo el señor Bloodworth sacándome de mis pensamientos

-pues supongo que una última cosa

-dígame

-cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para poder pasar de nivel

-bueno eso depende de sus progresos en las clases, de esta manera sus profesores autorizarán los exámenes que lo promoverán de nivel

-así que todo depende de mi

-así es joven Díaz

-bueno pues creo que es hora de que me valla—dije poniéndome de pie

-espero que nuestra conversación le haya servido de algo—dijo estrechándome la mano antes de irme

-no sabe cuánto señor

-que tenga buen día joven Díaz

Sin más que decir me dirigí con prisa a mi nueva clase y si los cálculos no me fallaban ya iba tarde.

* * *

HEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!

gracias por pasar a leer y ya se la saben comentarios, jitomatasos y dudas pueden dejarmelas en un review. y bueno referente a la tragedia en Japon pues es momento de ser solidariso con la causa y ayudar con lo q sea pues a lo q se sabe la radiacion en Japon esta pero q en el accidente de chernovil en alemania por tanto AYUDEMOS! como sea y poniendo nuestro granito de arena ya sea donando dinero o biberes para los damnificados. y bueno sin mas me despido BYE!XD

**ELI251**


	11. Una carta

HOOLAAAA!

bueno gente ya estoy de regreso con este disparate q a mi me gusta llamar historia, por el momento no tengo mucho que mencionar, excepto, las gracias a mi medio desaparecida Su-sesei y a Kimmy caray mujer hablar contigo ayuda para q continue en serio jejeje, sin mas q decir los dejo con el ya tipico...

Algunos personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Masammi Kurumada el resto ps son míos.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde mi llegada al instituto, y hasta el momento nada muy relevante que reportar…bueno tal vez estoy siendo muy modesto al decir esto, la verdad es que desde que llegue no solo Archí me acosaba, muchas de las chicas de mi clase (y son chicas ya he comprobado su edad) han estado molestándome y atacándome con preguntas tontas, tienen un claro interés en mi…jajajaja y no las culpo!, a lo que me han dicho desde que llegue, les sigue pareciendo de lo más extraño mi ingreso al Verus Sanguis. Aunque por suerte, fue muy fácil quitármelas de encima, después de decirles que Octavio es algo así como mi "padre" entienden el asunto.

Y bueno sobre mis pesadillas no he querido comentarlo con la doctora Bassette, si nadie más sueña como yo, no quiero ser sujeto de experimentos innecesarios, solo tengo que resistir hasta que sepa por mi cuenta que las causa. Y bueno al menos ya no son tan repetitivas…a veces es Saori…a veces es Camus y lo demás, soy yo envolviéndome en llamas, siempre pido a Buda por que sea esta ultima la que sueñe, pues me resulta menos dolorosa.

Hasta el momento no podía quejarme del lugar… las clases son interesantes, el ambiente es tranquilo y nadie sabe que soy un vástago con excepción del director Bloodworth, la doctora Bassette y Helena, quien por cierto de vez en cuando veo, dado nuestros grados de diferencia no puedo decir que tenemos una amistad muy concreta que digamos, pero además de Archí es todo lo que tengo como compañía. También he escrito unas cuantas líneas en el diario de Octavio...bueno "mi diario", hasta me parece raro llamarlo así, pero en si no hay nada más que decir además de lo ya mencionado.

Todo había resultado bien hasta que cierto día saliendo al patio para ir rumbo a la torre de alquimia escuche claramente una voz que me era ya muy familiar gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón.

-SHAKA!VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE PRESISO MOMENTO!—me gritaron haciendo que me detuviera en seco

Si desgraciadamente era nada y nada menos Elisa Díaz, aquí en el Verus Sanguis gritándome y por cierto sonaba enojada, cosa que me extraña viniendo de ella…pero ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Justo cuando pensé que me había librado de clases de música impartidas por "mi hermana"

-esto es mentira—dije con incredulidad

Con muy pocas ganas mire a Elisa que esta parada a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal, una distancia demasiado grande entre nosotros dos, y desgraciadamente su grito puso alerta no solo a mí, sino a todos absolutamente todos los que rondaban por los jardines en ese momento se nos quedaron viendo, definitivamente Elisa debía de tener una buena razón para gritarme de esa manera.

Camine hacia ella con pocas ganas de ir, prefería salir corriendo y esconderme de sus extraños cambios de humor y sobre todo de "¿Shaka quieres aprender a tocar un instrumento musical?" pero bueno eso no me va intimidar…aunque admito que la idea de salir corriendo es tentadora.

Al llegar con Elisa el director Bloodworth ya estaba con ella, dándole la bienvenida. Para cuando pude verla más detenidamente, me di cuenta muy para mi desgracia unas maletas, y en sus manos llevaba un pesado libro, no era una visita de entrada por salida, pasaría varios, varios días aquí. Cuando vi la cara de Elisa prácticamente sacaba chispas, y quería matarme con la mirada…cosa que no me inspiraba ningún miedo (para ser vampiros son pésimos intimidando de esa manera) y antes de que nos dijéramos algo el director tomo la palabra.

-joven Díaz le tengo buenas noticias, como ve su hermana vino de visita—pero antes de poder continuar Elisa maleducadamente lo interrumpió extendiéndole un sobre

-me temo que no se trata de una simple visita Señor director—dijo Elisa

El director tomo el sobre, lo abrió, saco la carta y comenzó a leer su contenido. Mientras él estaba algo distraído con su lectura, Elisa a señas y haciéndome leer sus labios me decía "te quiero matar" la verdad no me imagino el porqué de la amenaza.

El señor Bloodworth termino de leer, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro estrecho la mano de mi hermana, poniéndolo todo más confuso.

-pues si así lo quiere el señor Enzo, no me queda más que darle la bienvenida Maestra Díaz

¿había escuchado bien? ¿Elisa maestra? ¿Pero de qué?...oh no, maestra de música que más si no de música

Cuando aún continuaba con el shock que me causo la noticia, el director le dijo a Elisa algo sobre llevarla a dirección, a lo que ella le respondió que quería hablar conmigo, y yo… yo continuaba sorprendido. Elisa me jalo sacándome así de mis pensamientos y continuamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo por los jardines.

Retomando la compostura inicié la necesaria conversación con Elisa.

-y… ¿bien? Maestra ¿que se le ofrece?—dije con algo de sarcasmo en mi voz

-ja ja ja, que chistosito—dijo con el mismo tono de sarcasmo, dándome un leve jalón—estoy que quiero matar a alguien, y tu encabezas mi lista

-y ¿se pueden saber los motivos?

- pues nada más ni nada menos por la razón de meterte en problemas tu primer día de clases!—dijo muy enfadada

-¿de qué me hablas? hasta el momento no ha pasado nada malo—dije, de repente Elisa se detuvo y se plantó frente a mi clavando su mirada en la mía

-no seas descarado y no me digas que no ha pasado nada, apenas llegas y te metes en problemas con el insufrible, hijo de papi de Antonio Da Firenze—dijo regañándome como si más que mi hermana, fuera mi madre

-así que eso era, pues estaba molestando a una chica y no podía dejar que eso pasara

-me importa un reverendísimo cacahuate lo que él hacía, Shaka que te quede claro que mientras estés aquí y seas de primer nivel, vives bajo las reglas de ese tipo, ¿entendido?

-no estoy de acuerdo, para empezar él tuvo la culpa sobre lo que paso con Helena, y ella me pidió que yo la ayudara a quitarse a Antonio de encima—dije explicándole a Elisa

-ya te dije que no me interesa las razones de tus acciones, ¿quieres ser superior a Antonio? Sube de nivel y estarán en igualdad de circunstancias…espera lo olvidaba, eres un vástago Shaka—dijo esto último en un susurro

-pues si no es mala idea lo que propones Eli, pero en todo caso debiste de haberme dicho que aquí a los vástagos los odian—ante esto Elisa me tapo rápidamente la boca. Aparte de un solo movimiento su mano y continué caminando—y aun no me has dicho que haces aquí—dije reanudando el paso

Elisa continúo a mi lado.

-¿pues para que más va a ser? , después de enterarnos de lo tuyo con Antonio, Octavio decidió mandarme como maestra de música al instituto, pero tradúcelo más bien para ser tu niñera

-en ese caso no entiendo por qué te molestas—dije y de nuevo Elisa se detuvo en seco y me jalo para que la viera a la cara— ¿esto se hará costumbre entre nosotros Eli?—dije refiriéndome al jaloneo constante

-¿tienes la mínima idea de donde debería estar YO en este momento?

-no

-debería de estar dirigiendo la orquesta de Manchester, para toda la corte, en conmemoración de la victoria del señor Enzo en la primer cruzada de oriente ¿no tienes idea de lo importante que era eso para mí?

-pues si lo pones de ese modo me extraña que Octavio te mandara aquí

-lo mismo digo—Elisa dio un largo suspiro y continuo un poco más tranquila— sabes que olvídalo de todos modos con un año que no dirija, no mandara a nadie al ataúd supongo, ahora dime ¿cómo te ha ido?—me pregunto resignada

-pues bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿cómo están Irania y Octavio?

-pues bien, ocupados pero bien

Y así continuamos Elisa y yo nuestra conversación, ya se le había pasado el coraje así que ya podíamos ponernos al tanto de lo ocurrido en estas semanas. Le dije todo lo que me había pasado últimamente, y como Helena, Eli también me advirtió de los peligros que corría de no seguir las jerarquías aquí establecidas eran muy grandes, pero ¿Cómo podía alguien como yo adaptarse a un cambio tan grande? Cuando fui caballero dorado no tenía que rendir le cuentas a nadie más que no fuera Shion…o Athena, y aquí, hasta por que pisaba el pasto de un área que no me correspondía me ponía en grave peligro. También hablamos de mis clases y la sorpresa que me dio al encontrar un ataúd en vez de cama.

-jajaja eso es normal Shaka, es más cómodo dormir en ataúd, pero por lo que se, ya cambiaron ese modelo viejo por uno automático ¿no es así?

-pues sí, me lo cambiaron al día siguiente de mi llegada

Si así es, de tener un viejo ataúd, pusieron en mi habitación uno automático de cuatro postes, asemejaba mucho a una cama normal pero con solo presionar un botón bajaba la tapa y de esta manera la aparente cama se convertía en un cómodo y oscuro ataúd, la verdad sí que era más cómodo dormir así.

Ya cerca de la entrada a la biblioteca nos despedimos.

-bueno creo que es hora de que regreses a clases Shaka—dijo Eli—yo aún tengo que arreglar unos papeles con el señor Bloodworth así que eres libre de irte

-bueno supongo que fue bueno verte Eli, te veo después…y siento lo de Manchester

-lindo de tu parte el disculparte… oh! Espera antes de que se me olvide Octavio te envía esto—dijo dándome el libro que cargaba desde que llego—dijo que sentía mucho no habértelo dado antes pero tardo un tiempo en encontrarlo

Pero antes de tomar el libro, escuche la voz de Helena, con un tono nada ameno. Corrí dejando algo confundida a Elisa; si había escuchado bien la voz de Helena, provenía de la biblioteca, preste más atención y rápidamente encontré su exacta ubicación en un rincón lejano del lugar. Para cuando la encontré estaba forcejeando inútilmente con Antonio Da Firenze, sentí que me hervía la sangre ante tal imagen. El intentaba besarla con poco éxito pero…aun así estaba lastimándola.

Me acerque y tomando descuidado a Antonio lo empuje contra un estante de libros, para después darle un puñetazo directo en la cara, y antes de que se pusiera de pie tome su mano y comencé a apretarla a manera de dejarlo inmóvil, Helena se quedó sorprendida al verme.

-suéltame imbécil—me decía Antonio con dolor

- lo hare en tanto me expliques que estabas haciéndole a Helena—dije apretando más su mano, creo que incluso escuche como crujían los huesos de esta

A estas alturas Antonio ya estaba arrodillado en el piso intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

-te estoy haciendo una pregunta…así que contéstala

-NADA QUE TE IMPORTE AHORA SUELTAME!—dijo Antonio ordenándome, que pena que no se diera cuenta que no estaba en posición de hacerlo

-Shaka suéltalo por favor—me pidió Helena mientras me tomaba del brazo

-no, hasta que me diga exactamente lo que intentaba hacerte y te pida disculpas

-mas te vale hacerle caso Díaz—decía Antonio

-TU CALLATE!

- no importa Shaka suéltalo YA!—dijo Helena suplicándome

-SHAKA! SUELTALO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!—grito Elisa desde el otro lado del pasillo

Desgraciadamente al convertirse en profesora, Elisa ya era mi superior, por lo que tuve que soltar a Antonio, que al instante se tomó la mano y con mucho dolor en su rostro logro ponerse de pie.

-ahora alguien puede explicarme ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?—pregunto Elisa

-nada que te importe—contesto Antonio

Respuesta equivocada. Antes de acercarme y darle otro puñetazo en la cara a Antonio, Elisa volvió a detenerme.

-ya basta de peleas, y me importa Antonio, por el simple hecho de que dos alumnos están peleando y yo soy una profesora

-genial—bufo Antonio

-ahora déjeme ver su mano—Elisa se acercó a Antonio para ver qué tan grabe era su lesión

Mientras tanto me volví hacia Helena, quien se encontraba asustada, he intente llamar su atención.

-¿estás bien? ¿ te hiso daño?

Ella no me contesto en seguida y solo asintió, dándome a entender que estaba bien.

-gracias, pero no debiste hacerlo

-recuerda que soy "tu novio" Helena—le conteste

-no debiste tomártelo tan en serio—dijo reganándome en un tono algo triste

-estaba lastimándote y no podía permitirlo, además no me imagino que pudo haberte hecho si no llego a tiempo

-fue un error de mi parte pedirte tal cosa, y te pido disculpas…pero ahora con esto Antonio intentara tomar veng…

Pero antes de que Helena pudiera terminar, Elisa se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Shaka, y la que supongo es Helena, dada la situación me temo que tendré que llevarlos con el director.

-¿pero qué dices Elisa?—pregunte incrédulo

-profesora Díaz, Shaka que no se te olvide. Ahora mientras llevo al señor Da Firenze a la enfermería, les pido que vallan al edificio administrativo y me esperen afuera de la oficina del director—nos ordenó Elisa

Me quede callado y solo pude ver como Elisa acompañaba a un Antonio que me veía con profunda rabia a la enfermería, ¿pero de que se quejaba? Si solo fue un apretón de manos.

En cuanto a Helena y a mi…pues yo seguía enojado por lo que acababa de suceder, y no sabía que era peor, si el que Antonio intentaba hacerle sabrá Buda que cosas a Helena o que ella se molestara por haberla defendido.

-gracias—me dijo Helena antes de salir de la biblioteca

-no me agradezcas…pero dime al menos cuando defenderte y cuando no—le conteste enojado mirándola a los ojos para después salir

-Shaka espera

Me detuve y me volteé para ver a Helena.

-dime

-no te enojes…por favor—dijo acercándose a mi

-me molesta el hecho, que me reprendas por haberte ayudado—dije seriamente

Ella aun seguía en una especie de shock, de seguro fue más el susto con ese imbécil que la pelea que tuve con él, se abrazó a sí misma y caminamos hasta la salida… yo la seguí. Nos dirigimos con el director tal y como Elisa nos ordenó. En todo el trayecto no hablamos mucho, intente sacarle algo de platica pero fue inútil, de cierto modo comencé a preocuparme por ella, es un hecho lamentable el que acababa de suceder pero yo, ya nada más podía hacer por ella.

Cuando llegamos Elisa aún no estaba. Nos sentamos afuera de la oficina del director en lo que Elisa y Antonio llegaban, y de nueva cuenta intente hablar con Helena.

-¿hablaras esta vez conmigo?

-siento no ser una buena compañía en este momento

-no tienes por qué disculparte, es normal que estés así después de lo que acaba de suceder, pero solo te pido que no me hagas dejar de defenderte

-Shaka ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿así como?—pregunte no entendía a lo que se refería

Clavo su verde mirada en la mía, y no dijo nada.

-olvídalo, es solo que, me extraña, apenas y nos conocemos y ya te metes en problemas para defenderme ¿Por qué?—dijo muy confundida

-pues déjalo solo con que no me gusta que lastimen a chicas indefensas—la verdad no me había puesto a pensar en ello, lo hice porque me nació hacerlo

Y antes de que siguiéramos, Elisa y Antonio llegaron, vi la mano de este último y la tenía vendada. Elisa sentó junto a mí a Antonio y entro a la oficina del señor Bloodworth diciéndonos que esperáramos un momento. En cuanto Elisa cruzo la puerta sentí la mirada de Antonio.

-te vas a arrepentir—dijo sin mas

-¿estas hablando conmigo?

-jajaja no veo a ningún otro idiota cerca

-lo mismo digo solo estas tu Antonio—dije

-ya dejen de pelear, por esa razón es que estamos aquí—dijo Helena intentando calmarnos

-tranquila _bella, _dudo mucho que a tu supuesto novio se le ocurra hacerme algo

-solo mira tu mano y analiza tus palabras—le conteste

Y antes de iniciar una pelea de palabras Elisa llamo a Helena y Antonio, dejándome solo en la sala de espera. Bien pudo haber pasado un media hora desde que entraron, y yo comenzaba a preguntarme la explicación de Antonio sobre el por qué lo ataque, pero antes de seguir divagando en el tema se abrió la puerta y de ella salieron Helena y mi nuevo y ya declarado enemigo Antonio Da Firenze. Antes de irse Helena me dijo que el director estaba esperándome, por lo que entre a su oficina.

-buenas tardes, joven Díaz tome asiento por favor—dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano

Me senté junto a Elisa, ya solo quería saber mi castigo y poder irme.

-la profesora aquí presente me informa que lo encontró en la biblioteca infringiéndole daño al señor Da Firenze…lo que quiero saber ahora son sus motivos

-Antonio estaba lastimando a Helena y fui en su ayuda

-¿eso es todo?—pregunto el señor Bloodworth

-así es eso es todo lo que paso—conteste

-pues en ese caso, la profesora Díaz, sabrá que hacer con usted—dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana dándonos la espalda—ya pueden retirarse

Me sorprendió el hecho que solo me dijera eso, me esperaba algo más severo por parte del director, pero no paso a mayores para mi fortuna, lo que si era lamentable era el hecho de que Elisa me daría mi castigo.

Mientras salíamos ya estaba dispuesto a irme cuando Elisa, me jalo…DE NUEVO!

-en serio ¿ya es costumbre?—dije acomodándome la ropa por el jalon

-lo siento es la única manera que se me ocurre para llamar tu atención—dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos

-puedes tratar diciendo mi nombre, eso puede resultarte efectivo

-bueno, bueno ya dejémonos de estas cosas, y vamos al grano...tu castigo es entrar en mi clase

-es broma ¿no?

-ni por un segundo jovencito, jejeje tomate la música mas en serio—dijo revolviéndome el cabello con la mano—en fin te veo mañana en el auditorio a las ocho de la mañana, necesitare tu ayuda, así que se puntual

-que remedio, la veo a las ocho "profesora" Díaz

-así me gusta Shaka…por cierto deje el libro con la bibliotecaria no pensaras que lo llevaría cargando hasta donde tus amigos

Y sin más Elisa se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. Pase a la biblioteca por el enorme libro, y como ya no tenia clases me dirigí a mi habitación. Al llegar saque una bolsa de sangre y comencé a beber, cuando termine me quite la chaqueta del uniforme y la corbata, me tire sobre la cama-ataúd y comencé a ver el libro. La portada era obvia "VAMPIROS". Pase las paginas del libro con poco interés en ponerme a leer, pero al hacer esto un sobre cayo de entre las paginas, deje el libro de lado y lo tome, un sobre común y corriente con mi nombre en la parte trasera. En un primer momento pensé que se trataba de un recado de Octavio sobre el libro. Pero para mi sorpresa la carta era de Irinia, de repente se me vino a la mente nuestro nada ameno encuentro en el bosque. Sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar mas en eso y comencé a leer

_Hola Shaka_

_Se que te parecerá de lo mas extraño encontrar esta carta en el libro que te diera Elisa, pero créeme ella no sabe que planeo hacer eso, por lo tanto no te preocupes por que ella se entere de lo que te diré a continuación._

_Desde lo que paso en el bosque lamento mucho el no haberme disculpado contigo antes, juro que no se que fue lo que me impulso a…bueno tu ya sabes a que. Pero eso ahora ya no tiene la menor importancia supongo. Lo que se, que en verdad te interesa es en saber como termine al igual que tu siendo un vampiro, eso si que no lo sabes. Se que fue imprudente de mi parte pero escuche en tu mente una vez preguntándote esto. Espero que mi explicación te baste, para que podamos tener al menos mas comunicación, como es debido, después de todo eres algo así como mi hijo. No te asustes ni mal interpretes, es cierto, pero si quieres verme como una hermana adelante prefiero serlo créeme._

_Pero déjame ir al punto, cuando la guerra contra Hades era inminente, yo estaba apenas terminando mi entrenamiento para obtener una armadura…mi maestro era un caballero de plata llamado Orestes, era el caballero de la constelación de Lacerta. Misteriosamente días antes de yo que peleara por mi armadura el desapareció sin dejar huella ni indicio de su paradero, me pareció muy extraño pues además de ser muy estricto era puntual, razón por la que tuvieron que asignarme otro maestro para que me ayudara a terminar con mi entrenamiento. Ese maestro fue Dohko…quien por descuido mío vio mi rostro, no te niego que hasta la fecha me pregunto que hubiera sido de nosotros si yo le hubiera dicho mi decisión de amarlo y precisamente la noche en que iba a comunicarle a Dohko que lo amaba, me tope con mi maestro. No te niego que al verlo sentí miedo, pues el ya no lucia como el hombre que me entreno, en comparación a como tu me viste al despertar de la transformación yo vi a Orestes muy diferente, tenia los ojos de un rojo carmesí, y su piel estaba pálida, sus ropas estaban rotas y juro que lo primero que se me vino a la mente en cuento lo vi en esas condiciones era que lo habían secuestrado o que Hades lo había hipnotizado y había hecho parte de su ejercito._

_No podía estar mas lejos de la realidad, en aquel entonces era extraño saber sobre monstruos que no fueran las típicas criaturas de la mitología griega, es por eso que los vampiros nunca formaron parte de la cultura popular en el santuario._

_Cuando me acerque a Orestes para hablar con el y cerciorarme de que estaba bien, me dijo que había venido por mi, no entendí a que se refería y de buenas a primeras me tomo por el cuello y asestó una profunda mordida en mi cuello, ya te imaginaras que paso después de eso, desperté confundida en el bosque del santuario con Orestes junto a mi._

_Después de eso al igual que tu me enfurecí con e,l no podía creer que me había arrancado todo lo que conocía por simple capricho, y esta vez no nos compares Shaka, tu estabas muriendo y yo iba a decirle mis sentimientos al hombre que amaba. Y de nuevo pido disculpas por leer tu mente…se que tu aun estas enamorado de esa persona, que por decisión propia has dejado atrás, pero tu y yo ya nada podemos hacer. Solo esperar que la eternidad sea benévola con nosotros y nada mas._

_De Orestes ya no se nada, hace mas de cien años que no nos vemos, y espero no verle, aun le tengo rencor, pero es por eso que te escribo para pedirte perdón, por que te encuentres en la misma posición que yo, pero creo que te mordí por que muy en el fondo quería a alguien con quien compartir este dolor._

_Irinia._

Cuando termine de leer destruí la carta, hubiera preferido quedarme tal y como estaba antes de encontrarla, de todos los humanos que existen en el mundo tenía que ser yo quien cargara con un dolor parecido al de Irina. Pero aunque intentara negármelo no había nada que pudiera hacer, para negar el hecho de que Saori y yo jamás nos volveríamos a ver al igual que Irinia jamás volvería a ver a Dohko.

Sentí en este último momento de reflexión como las espesas lagrimas de sangre rondaban mis mejillas, me las seque rudamente con la mano y para sacar de mi mente esa lectura tan amarga de mi cabeza tome el libro de Octavio y me puse a leer, pero no solo era a Irinia quien quería borrar de mi cabeza, era al santuario y a todos sus habitantes…pero sobre todo a ti amor mío.

* * *

y hasta aqui llega otro capitulo, y solo me queda decirles que dudas, cometarios y demas me los pueden hacer saber con un review, que por supuesto se les agradecera por tomarce su tiempo de leer y sobre todo comentar, espero y les alla gustado XD! nos seguimos leyendo.

**ELI251**


	12. Las cosas pasan

HOLAAAAAAAA!

Bueno ya aqi de regreso con otro capitulo de esta cosa qe me gusta darle el nombre de fic, y bueno como ya se me ha hecho costumbre he de dedicar este capitulo a mi tocaya AngelElisha jejeje, tocayita espero q te guse el capitulo y mas aun tu sorpresa, le agradesco a mi Su-sensei por la ayuda a mi amiga xime por la yuda brindada y como q me falta alguien mmm ah! si a Kimmy mujer gracias por el los empujonsitos pa terminar este capitulo jejeje y bueno sin nada mas q agregar los dejo con el ya tipico...

algunos de los personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el resto son mios XD.

* * *

Después de otra amarga pesadilla, donde no solo soñé con Saori, sino que también con Irinia y su trasformación, me levante con pocos ánimos de ir a donde Elisa para iniciar mi castigo, el cual ella prefería darle el nombre de clases de música. Bebí un par litros de sangre, me duche y me vestí para ir al auditorio del instituto, en el camino apenas y podían verse a algunos de los estudiantes caminar por los jardines, puedo decir que aún es muy temprano como para salir, generalmente las clases inician alrededor de las diez de la mañana.

Cuando estaba por llegar al auditorio me topé con Helena, parecía que se dirigía al mismo lugar, así que me le acerque.

-hola Helena, buenos días—dije

-buenos días Shaka—me contesto— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-pues, no como quisiera

-y eso ¿a qué se debe?—me pregunto

-pues voy a recibir mi castigo con la profesora Díaz—dije con algo de desgano

-con tu hermana dirás

-pues el que sea mi hermana no cambia el hecho de que ella es quien me castigara—le dije—y bueno ¿tú a dónde vas tan temprano?

-pues a lo mismo que tú, la profesora Díaz también me impartirá castigo

-¿en serio?—dije deteniendo mi andar—y… ¿también se lo impartirá a Antonio?

Helena se detuvo a unos pasos de mí.

-no extrañamente el director es quien se encargara de eso, es mas de no haber sido por la profesora, el director se hubiera encargado de mi también

¿Que se traerá Elisa entre manos? Lo mío sobre aprender algo de música lo entiendo…pero ¿Helena? En fin eso ya me lo dirá en algún momento.

Helena y yo seguimos caminando, hablando sobre el suceso de ayer, de lo cual casi no me dijo nada…al menos lo que yo quería saber cómo por ejemplo: como termino de espaldas al estante y forcejeando con Antonio, y poco fue lo que me dijo de lo que hablaron con el director. Cuando llegamos a las puertas del auditorio ya podíamos escuchar música, y tengo que admitir que una muy hermosa. Al abrir las puertas pudimos ver a Elisa tocando el piano, estaba tan concentrada tocando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. No puedo creer que es la primera vez que veo a Elisa tan tranquila, y bueno la canción no se queda nada atrás; siempre pensé que la música era contaminación auditiva, pero al escuchar a Eli me di cuenta que había caído en un rotundo error, y bueno ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar de la melodía, hasta que Eli se dignó a hablarnos a Helena y a mí.

Cuando toco la nota final sin despegar la vista del instrumento, nos habló.

-qué bueno que llegan temprano chicos—dijo poniéndose de pie

-me dijiste a las ocho y aquí estoy, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos—le conteste

-y me encanta tu puntualidad Shaka… y la suya también señorita Orpheen. Ahora pasemos a lo importante—decía Eli acercándose a nosotros—como ya se dieron cuenta, soy la nueva profesora de música en el instituto, pero lamentablemente mi clase es solo opcional, por lo tanto su castigo…bueno al menos para ti Shaka, es que me ayuden a tener más alumnos en la clase

-y… ¿nosotros que es lo que tendremos que hacer?—le pregunte

-pues para empezar, algo sencillo, poniendo los talones de inscripción en donde puedan ser vistos—dijo Eli entregándonos una pila de papeles a Helena y a mí—entre más rápido termine más rápido podrá retirarse señorita Orpheen

-por supuesto profesora Díaz—contesto Helena con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? Espera Elisa ¿solo Helena podrá irse?

-pues sí, pensé que había quedado claro—dijo como desentendida

-pero ¿Por qué yo no me puedo ir?

-ah pues eso es claro, Shaka… Helena no peleó con nadie ayer, más bien fue la víctima, así que no le veo sentido que ella tenga un castigo…caso contrario al tuyo ¿no crees?

Para mi mala suerte Elisa tenía toda la razón del mundo, y bueno de cierto modo me alegraba que Helena saliera librada de esto, y bueno tenia suerte… ella no pasaría la próxima hora y media con Elisa, pero que remedio.

-bueno chicos como ya les dije, es hora de ponerse manos a la obra…y a ti Shaka te veo aquí cuando termines así que no tardes—dijo Elisa sentándose de nuevo frente al piano—y la veo mañana señorita Orpheen, no estará castigada pero está en mi clase

Helena y yo nos dimos la media vuelta para salir del lugar y cumplir con el encargo de Elisa.

-vamos, Shaka no es tan mala la clase de música, además es tu hermana ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—me decía Helena intentando darme ánimos

-ese es problema…ELLA es mi hermana, solo espero que algo bueno surja de todo esto

-ya verás que si

Estábamos a punto de salir del lugar, pero cuando estábamos a solo unos metros de la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a mi dolor de cabeza (aparte de Elisa) Antonio Da Firenze, junto con otro hombre que no había visto antes en el instituto, era más alto que Antonio, tenían cierto parecido, con el mismo color de cabello, con la excepción de que sus ojos eran de un ámbar claro y por lo visto estaba molesto. De un momento a otro el hombre empujo a Antonio dentro del auditorio.

-hey ¿puedes tranquilizarte Florentino? Ya te dije que puedo caminar por mi cuenta—le gritaba al hombre

Si no me equivocaba, era el hermano de Antonio. Otro Da Firenze menos en la lista por conocer.

-pues no parece Antonio, muévete y pídele disculpas a la señorita—dijo ordenándole

Muy a regañadientes Antonio se fue acercando a Helena, y de buenas a primeras se arrodillo frente a ella, y para sorpresa de Helena y mía, Antonio tomo la mano de esta y…

-te doy mis más humildes disculpas por mi terrible comportamiento Helena—concluyo besándole la mano

A lo que ella no dijo nada y movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Antonio se puso de pie y regreso a donde su hermano.

-espero que lo ocurrido ayer, no vuelva a suceder señorita Orpheen—dijo Florentino con una pequeña reverencia—de repente poso su mirada en mi—tú debes ser Shaka Díaz, mucho gusto Florentino Da Firenze—dijo extendiéndome su mano la cual estreche

-el gusto es mío

-bueno, nos gustaría continuar con esta conversación, pero mi hermano tiene que ir a recibir su castigo, espero verlo pronto joven Díaz

Y sin nada más que decir se disponían a irse, pero antes de que se marcharan, Elisa apareció, supongo que el sonido de la puerta le llamo la atención.

-¿Florentino, eres tú? Tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo Elisa alegre

-Eli, que gusto verte—se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió un poco

-¿estarás aquí mucho tiempo?

-eso quisiera, pero solo vine por mandato de mi padre, es una visita rápida

-que lastima, me hubiera gustado tener una buena platica—dijo algo triste Eli—ni hablar espero verte pronto

-lo mismo digo "profesora" Díaz—contesto Florentino

Se sonrieron y Florentino junto con Antonio se fueron no sin que antes este último me viera con cólera. Ya con ellos fuera de vista me dirigí a Elisa.

-¿no qué te caían mal los Da Firenze?—le pregunte

-yo nunca dije que tooodooos me cayeran mal, deberías de conocer a Florentino es todo lo contrario a su insufrible hermano, en fin vamos que ustedes dos tienen trabajo que hacer, y yo música que tocar—decía Elisa sacándonos prácticamente a Helena y a mí a empujones.

-valla mañana—dije

-y que lo digas, no me esperaba lo de Antonio—dijo Helena

-si a esas vamos yo tampoco—dije maniobrando con la pila de papeles que tenía en mis manos—pero me alegra que te pidiera disculpas es lo menos que puede hacer, después de lo que paso

-pues es cierto, pero entre menos vea Antonio para mi mejor—decía Helena con tono de molestia

-me pasa lo mismo—le conteste—lo que me sorprende es que no le pongas un alto, digo sé que su familia es importante pero no es para que el haga lo que quiera

Ante mis palabras Helena intento ocultar su expresión con los papeles en sus manos.

-¿Helena, que ocurre? ¿dije algo malo?

-pues…no, solo dijiste la verdad Shaka—dijo apenada

-en ese caso ¿por qué no haces nada? Defenderte, reportarlo como es debido o algo así

-no lo entenderías Shaka—dijo apresurando el paso dejándome un poco atrás

- espera, ¿Por qué no lo entendería? Si voy a darme a la tarea de cuidarte, puedes darme al menos una razón válida para que lo haga ¿no crees?—dije acercándome

-pues…

Pero antes de que me contestara, alguien llego por detrás y abrazo a Helena, ocasionando que ella tambaleara y dejara caer los papeles, pensé que se trataba de Antonio, pero era más bien una chica que abrazaba insistentemente a Helena.

-LENNY!

-¿Erline?—dijo Helena sorprendida, dándose la vuelta para ver bien a la chica

-la misma hermana!—dijo la chica volviendo abrazar a Helena

-¿Cuándo regresaste?

-hace unas horas, ¿no es increíble? tu hermana está de regreso!

-ya veo!—dijo Helena muy emocionada abrazando a la que supongo es su hermana

Ok nuevo personaje en la historia…la hermana de Helena, tenían su parecido, cabello castaño que parecía rojo y largo…muy largo, y un poco más bajita que Helena, y con la misma mirada esmeralda, si, sin lugar a dudas eran hermanas…pero ¿sería esta chica igual que su hermana? Bueno me quedaba conocerla.

Cuando Helena se dio cuenta del desastre con los papeles comenzó a levantarlos rápidamente, pero admito que Eli se pasó con la cantidad que nos dio y tuve que dejar mi pila de lado y comenzar a ayudar a Helena con los suyos, al ver esto su hermana también nos ayudó.

Ya con todos los papeles de nuevo acomodados y poniéndonos de pie, nos presentamos.

- lo siento mucho, Lenny—decía Erline apenada

-no te apures, nada que no podamos solucionar—le dijo Helena cariñosamente—por cierto, él es Shaka—dijo presentándonos

-mucho gusto, Shaka Díaz—dije estrechando su mano (aunque me sonó muy extraño eso de Díaz aun no me acostumbro)

A pesar de ofrecerle mi mano Erline la tomo solo para jalarme y darme un abrazo… que confianza hee.

-el gusto es mío Shaka, me entere lo que hiciste por mi hermana y me da mucho gusto, ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera un alto al idiota de Antonio—dijo enérgicamente y abrazándome aun—ha por cierto Erline Orpheen jejeje

-no fue nada, solo que podrías dejar de apretarme tanto—dije con un poco de esfuerzo

-ups, lo siento—dijo soltándome

-no te preocupes, estoy bien

-bueno, me encantaría saber cómo te fue en tu viaje pero Shaka y yo tenemos un encargo que hacer—dijo de repente Helena

-¿sabes? Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría acompañarlos…quiero saber más de tu salvador Helena, digo, si no les molesta

-pues…

-por mí no hay ningún problema Helena—dije

Entre más supiera sobre Erline mejor, así sabré a que me enfrento. Y bueno caminamos por toda la escuela pegando los talones de inscripción por todos lados, mientras que Erline, Helena y yo conversábamos en su mayoría sobre mi persona. No les pude revelar mucho y menos sobre los de mi situación como vástago a Erline, no porque Helena se enterara significa que ella también. Pero a pesar de la primera impresión que me dio, resulto ser una linda chica, algo parlanchina pero con una linda personalidad. Me conto que ella está en mi clase al igual que Archí, solo que por razones de una materia tuvo que salir de viaje, del cual se planeaba regresar dentro de unos cuantos días más, pero hubo un cambio de planes y tuvo que regresar. Antes de terminar con el encargo de Eli, Helena le menciono a su hermana que "Elisa Díaz" era la nueva maestra de música.

-¿es en serio? me estas mintiendo Lenny, Elisa se supone debería de estar en Manchester para la segunda etapa del recital…lo leí, es imposible que dejara algo de esa magnitud solo para venir a dar clases a este lugar—decía incrédula

-pues es cierto, mi hermana está aquí—dije llamando su atención—digamos que vino para ser mi niñera…por lo de Antonio tu sabes

-¿no es mentira? Dame eso—dijo tomando uno de los talones de inscripción y lo leyó rápidamente—nos vemos mañana, tengo que irme a practicar

Y después de eso se fue más rápido de lo que yo hubiera corrido para alejarme de Eli. Me quede algo extrañado por esa reacción no me la esperaba. Con esa misma expresión vi a Helena

-que no te extrañe Shaka, Erline es fan de Elisa, y si dijo eso es que va ir a tocar el violín, así que no te sorprendas si la vemos mañana para entrar a la clase

-mmm no pensé que Elisa tuviera hasta fans… en fin creo que ya puedes irte Helena, ya no hay más papeles, te veo mañana y cuídate por favor—dije regresando al auditorio

-mejor cuídate tu Shaka—dijo Helena cuándo yo ya estaba algo lejos de ella

Camine recordando el momento anterior quien lo diría, la hermana de Helena en mi clase y no solo eso es fan de Elisa, si la conociera mejor no lo seria, pero qué más da reconozco que Eli es buena en lo que hace, al menos en cuanto a la música se refiere. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue al auditorio, entre de nuevo escuchando a Elisa tocar el piano, pero una melodía diferente.

-pensé que no regresarías Shaka—dijo dándose la vuelta para verme

-aunque ganas no me faltaron, pero aquí me tiene "profesora"

-me alegro, me alegro—dijo arriba del escenario—es momento de que averigüemos cuál es tu instrumento, así que ven, acércate—dijo con un ademan de la mano

Subí, y busque a Elisa detrás del escenario en lo que parecía una bodega, a pesar del polvo podían verse varios instrumentos entre otros objetos de utilería, Elisa tomo un guitarra, lo que parecía un violín y salimos del lugar para regresar al escenario.

-bueno te presento Shaka al que puede ser tu primer instrumento, está la guitarra, el violín y el piano—dijo sentándose en el banquillo de este último—solo elige el que creas poder dominar y así comenzar con algo

-¿Por qué no puedo comenzar con uno diferente?

-porque no, así que elige uno antes de que yo lo elija por ti

-no, no está bien—dije un poco asustado

Mire cada uno de los instrumentos, y comencé a analizarlos cuidadosamente ¿Cuál sería el mejor para mí? No sabía cuál elegir pero tenía que ser rápido porque al ver la cara de Elisa comenzaba a desesperarse. En una rápida decisión elegí.

-este—dije señalando la guitarra

-muy bien, algo me decía que te decidirías por ese—dijo poniéndose de pie—espera déjame ir por la negra tomaza

-¿por quién?

Pero antes de contestarme Elisa desapareció dejándome solo, en ese lapso de tiempo le preste atención al instrumento, había visto guitarras antes pero, nunca me paso por la cabeza el aprender a tocar una, suspire por lo aburrido que sería la próxima hora. Elisa llegó un par de minutos después con un estuche, tomo un silla y me dijo que me sentara en ella, tomo otra y la puso frente a mí y se sentó, abrió el estuche y de ahí saco otra guitarra, era pulcramente negra hasta el punto de que pareciera sacada de la misma oscuridad y si eso no era suficiente tenía unos detalles en negro mate en la parte delantera.

-Shaka…te presento mi tesoro más preciado, la guitarra de mi abuelo…la negra Tomasa—dijo viendo a la guitarra como si de una persona se tratara—bueno comencemos

Y así fue como aprendí por ese día lo básico en cuanto a la guitarra y las notas musicales de algunos otros instrumentos…cosa que no entiendo muy bien porque. Desde Fa hasta Si bemol en el corto periodo de tiempo que duro la clase ya había aprendido a tocar una corta melodía y ya distinguía a las notas con solo escucharlas. En cuanto terminamos me despedí de Elisa me lleve la guitarra para practicar…más por mandato de Eli que por gusto y me fui a mis clases.

**Al día siguiente a las 8:00 AM **

De nuevo rumbo al auditorio, iba con guitarra en manoy listo para soportar a Eli un rato más, pero cuando acorde ya había una considerable fila afuera de lugar, extrañado me escabullí entre la multitud y como pude entre en el auditorio. Sentada en las butacas del público estaba Elisa con una lista y viendo en el escenario a un alumno interpretando una accidentada melodía en el violín.

Me senté junto a Elisa para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando**.**

**-**buenos días Shaka, que bueno que llegas

-buenos días, ¿mucha demanda?—dije refiriéndome a la multitud dentro y fuera del auditorio

-y no me esperaba menos, ¿qué te parece?—dijo señalando al chico del violín

-pues, desafortunado—conteste

-lo que pensaba…SIGUIENTE!—grito Eli

-hey! pero no era para que lo corrieras

-hasta tú te diste cuenta que no era nada bueno—dijo tachando el nombre de la lista

-pero si soy un principiante

-un princípiate que ya conoce todas las notas musicales…no te las enseñe todas solo porque si necesito tu ayuda con esto, tengo un límite de quince estudiantes, y por si no te has dado cuenta ya tengo dos, quedándome solo con trece lugares, así que presta atención y ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?

-como quieras—conteste dado un leve suspiro

-buenos días profesora, Shaka—dijo llegando Helena—lamento la tardanza pero hay mucha gente afuera y no me dejaban pasar

-no se apure señorita Orpheen, disfrute del espectáculo—dijo Eli acomodándose en su asiento—esto se va a poner bueno

Y así comenzaron las audiciones para la clase de música, me sorprendió el convocatoria que hubo, decenas de alumnos del instituto estaban interesados, y Helena y yo ya habíamos perdido la cuenta de los rechazados por Elisa, pero admito que lo hacía con justa razón no eran muy buenos que digamos...ok eran pésimos, pero no solo había malos músicos también había otros tantos que eran muy buenos pero en ciertos casos no lo suficiente para Eli, desfilaron por el escenario desde pianistas hasta cantantes, flautistas, trompetistas y otros cuantos con instrumentos que en mi vida había visto. De repente toco el turno de Erline, tenía una cara de concentración que apenas y había visto en otros aspirantes, tomo su posición y comenzó a tocar, la melodía era hermosa y bien ejecutada, me volteé para ver la expresión de Elisa, estaba muy seria y prestaba atención a la melodía o más bien la sentía por que tenía los ojos cerrados. Helena tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabía que su hermana lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Para cuándo Erline termino de tocar inmediatamente mire a Elisa quien seguía en la misma posición.

-bueno… supongo que terminamos—dijo Eli poniéndose de pie repentinamente—estamos completos, felicidades señorita Orpheen está dentro

Y con eso Elisa se fue, para cuando mire Erline en el escenario Helena ya estaba celebrando con ella, me acerque para felicitarla y de la emoción término por darme un fuerte abrazo, estaba emocionada hasta el punto de comenzar a brincar en un solo pie. Con los estudiantes completos en la clase de música que eran muy buenos y con las enseñanzas de Elisa seria mucho mejores, con eso me di cuenta que tenía mucho que practicar. Me despedí de las hermanas Orpheen, y tome mi guitarra para salir del auditorio he irme a mis clases. Todo estaba bien hasta que en la entrada exactamente me topé con Archí, estaba agitado y en cuanto me vio se me lanzo encima de no ser porque lo vi con esa intención no me hubiera preparado para atraparlo y ambos hubiéramos caído al suelo.

-SHAKA! ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE LO DE ELISAAAAA?

-pues, no te había visto por ningún lado y ella apenas llego antier, y supuse que te enterarías—le conteste—cálmate que ella no se va a ningún lado

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si mi ídolo está allí adentro—dijo sosteniéndome por el cuello de la camisa

-pues ya se fue, pero no le veo el drama…podrás verla mañana

-pero si yo quería entrar a su clase!—dijo desesperado

-pues es una lástima ya todos los lugares están ocupados—le conteste intentando zafarme de su agarre que por cierto me estaba arrugando la camisa

-NOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUE A MIIIIII—grito soltándome para caer de rodillas

Inmediatamente lo puse de pie, estaba haciendo el ridículo, y se nos quedaban viendo. Para mi fortuna una descuidada Elisa regreso a las puertas de auditorio diciendo que había olvidado la lista de alumnos…esta era la oportunidad de Archí de convencer a Eli.

-huy! Los interrumpo en algo chicos—dijo Eli

Y bueno es que tenía a Archí abrazado y con mi ropa desarreglada, sabrá Buda que pensó Elisa.

-no para nada Elisa, de hecho llegas en un buen momento

-no me imagino porque—dijo sin acercarse a nosotros

Mientras tanto Archí seguía lamentándose y para colmo no me soltaba, con razón no se dio cuenta antes de que Elisa estuviera en el auditorio, es un despistado. Lo llame para que viera a Elisa, y cuando logre que así fuera, casi me lleva con el cuándo se acercó a Eli. Prácticamente se le puso de rodillas y le rogo, le imploro a Elisa que lo admitiera, Eli solo me vio con cara de 'y este quien es" yo solo le dije quedamente que lo escuchara.

-bueno chico al menos dime tu nombre—dijo Elisa

-s…soy Leonard Arquímedes—contesto aun en los pies de Elisa

-mucho gusto soy la profesora Díaz, y espero que no seas un paparazzi o un fanático suicida o algo así—le dijo Elisa sonriendo— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Arquímedes?

De un salto Archí se pudo de pie se acomodó la ropa y se quitó el polvo.

-sé quién es, soy un seguidor de su música pero jamás un fanático suicida—dijo Archí tomando la mano de Elisa y deposito un beso en ella

Esto hubiera sido lindo de no ser por el nerviosismo que Archí hacia evidente, cosa que asusto a Elisa un poco.

-pues ya tengo a los estudiantes que necesitaba Arquímedes, pero si me regresas mi mano veré que puedo hacer—dijo Elisa

-claro, claro—dijo Archí soltando su mano—y por favor dígame Archí

-bueno Archí acompáñame al auditorio—Elisa abrazo a un nervioso Archí y con una mirada me dijo que la siguiera

Ya en el lugar la gran mayoría ya se habían retirado, con la excepción de Helena y Erline que ya estaban por irse, pero que decidieron quedarse al ver que Archí subía al escenario. De nuevo Elisa, Helena junto con Erline y yo nos sentamos en las butacas del auditorio.

-bueno Archí dime que instrumento tocas

-el piano profesora

-ok muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer

Comenzó a tocar, su melodía iniciaba bien, pero en momentos sus aparentes nervios le jugaban en contra y ocasionaba que cometiera errores en las partes clave de la canción. Elisa ya estaba algo desesperada quería irse, parecía que Archí no era lo suficientemente bueno para hacer una excepción y meterlo a la clase.

-como que tu amigo no es lo que estoy buscando hermano—dijo muy seria

-solo deja que se tranquilice, vamos ¿tú no te pondrías nerviosa si tocaras para tu ídolo?

-si me lo permite profesora... Shaka tiene razón ha de estar nervioso, solo dele otra oportunidad—dijo Helena

-con nervios o no, el debería saber que en un concierto no se aceptan errores de ese tipo, además tu hermana no tuvo ningún problema… ¿o si Erline?—dijo volteando a verla

-pues…no profesora

-¿ves a lo que me refiero? No puedo hacer nada por el

Pero antes de que Elisa detuviera a Archí, le pedí que le diera una segunda oportunidad,

-Elisa está nervioso al menos déjame tranquilizarlo para que toque bien.

-ok pero solo una más Shaka si no logra impresionarme esta fuera ¿entendido?

-lo que digas

Rápidamente me acerque a él y le dije que estaba fallando, y que si no lograba tranquilizarse quedaría fuera.

-intenta respirar profundamente, y saca el aire por la boca ¿ok? Repetidas veces Archí—le dije dándole un curso de meditación express

Ya más tranquilo me dio las gracias se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar, aunque me hubiera gustado estar ahí para escucharlo ya iba tarde, Salí del lugar escuchando una mejor interpretación de Archí, espero que esta vez no lo eche a perder.

El día trascurrió de lo más normal entre mis clases, cuando estaba saliendo de la torre de necromancia, vi a Archí corriendo hacia mí, de nuevo una envestida me esperaba de su parte…tenía que prepararme. Me pare firmemente y recibí un arrollador abrazo de Archí.

-graciasgraciasgraciasgracias! GRACIAS SHAKAAAAAAAAA—decía abrazándome

-pues no entiendo por qué Archí, pero si me sueltas te aseguro que te será más fácil contarme—le dije

-estoy en la clase con la profesora Díaz y todo es gracias a ti!—dijo muy emocionado

-ja! para nada Archí yo no toque el piano fuiste tú—le dije acomodándome la ropa por el abrazo—además solo era cuestión de que te tranquilizaras

-aun así, de no haberme ayudado con tu hermana nada hubiera sido posible—dijo abrazándome de nuevo—gracias amigo

-pues…no es nada…amigo

Me despedí de él, y ya sin nada más importante que hacer regrese a mi habitación. Me puse cómodo y me recosté, necesitaba descansar aunque no lo pareciera había sido un día muy agotador, sobre todo con la crisis de Archí, y con mi clases… bueno, solo concluyo que fue un día largo. Apague las luces y presione el botón cerrando mi ataúd y me dispuse a dormir.

**Un año tres meses después… **

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde mi llegada al instituto, y entre las clases de música con Elisa y mis demás materias todo había trascurrido de manera normal. Por cierto ya había subido de nivel y era un rubí, claro que lo hice junto con Archí y Erline, quienes ya se han vuelto buenos amigos míos, nos ayudamos mutuamente, y bueno me restan dos exámenes más para ser un amatista. Estoy adaptándome y tomando mi ritmo para salir lo más rápido posible de aquí, ya había dejado mi estado como vástago y no necesitaba consumir tanta sangre como antes, pero surgieron complicaciones de otro tipo un tanto más difíciles de controlar.

En cuanto a Helena y Antonio… a pesar de que ellos ya están en el último nivel no ha pasado nada malo con ellos en este tiempo, pero aún tengo la incertidumbre de que Antonio intente hacer algo, pues me sigue parecido extraño que no le allá intentado hacer algo a Helena o a mí, digo fui yo quien le rompió la mano.

Y Saori…pues no puedo negar que sigo pensando en ella, ya han sido varias las veces donde he flaqueado con mi idea de no verla más, de hecho Eli me ha atrapado en un par de intentos por irme a escondidas del instituto, aunque tengo que agradecerle que allá sido de esa manera, de lo contrario no sé qué tontería hubiera hecho.

Todavía más, me he dado cuenta que tengo el síndrome de Lilith…por los que no sepan de qué demonios hablo es un síndrome no muy común que se da en vampiros que tienen un año o más de vida, ¿Qué causa? Fácil…un incremento en el apetito sexual ¿Qué cómo lo sé? El libro que me envió Octavio con Elisa cuando ella llego al instituto me dio la respuesta y mi diagnóstico. Para mi pésima suerte no hay cura…no una que me parezca, la única solución es tener sexo, simple, lo sé, pero no para alguien como yo ¿Cómo entregarme a alguien más si aún estoy atado a Saori? Y si eso no fuera poco he tenido acercamientos peligrosos con Helena hasta el punto de querer hacerle cosas que no puedo decir. Incluso he llegado a hablar con Irinia por teléfono contándole mi desesperación, pero sus soluciones son las mismas que las del libro, y las mismas que mi cuerpo pide a gritos…pase de ser un sediento vástago a un vampiro sediento por algo más. Lo molesto es el por qué no tengo cualquier otro síndrome o particularidad vampírica, como ser más agresivo o el ser intolerante a ciertos tipos de sangre, ¿Por qué exactamente tenía que ser ese?

Pero bueno ahora me dirijo al auditorio, tengo clase con Elisa y los demás. Controlar el síndrome últimamente se me ha complicado sobre manera, y para colmo de males se están seleccionando a quienes van a ensayar para el recital de graduados en una semana. Así es Helena y compañía se gradúan del Verus Sanguis, en tan solo una semana, una tentación menos, y es que Helena a pesar de no ser del mismo nivel que yo, no puedo evitar el vernos continuamente, como para los ensayos con Elisa entre otros encargos de mi hermana, hemos pasado gran tiempo juntos y eso me hace mucho mal, pues es mi amiga…pero siento que sus miradas han cambiado con el paso de tiempo y ella piensa que me gusta, y me gusta pero no como lo que ella piensa… mi gusto hacia Helena tiene otro fin.

Cuando entre Elisa ya estaba dando la clase, me senté junto Archí y puse atención, estaban hablando sobre, la graduación, al parecer los músicos ya estaban seleccionados, un trio de cuerdas en el que yo no formaría parte…por suerte. La siguiente hora Eli se la paso hablando de la canción que interpretarían y los ensayos, de los cuales la gran mayoría no formaríamos parte pues los elegidos fueron: Mario un violinista, María que es guitarrista y por ultimo André el chelista.

Cuando termino la clase, me quede pues era mi turno en guardar los instrumentos en la bodega y afinar los que utilizarían para el ensayo. Siempre que me quedaba solo en el auditorio haciendo esto, de algún modo me serbia como un pequeño momento de reflexión y para tocar una pequeña parte de alguna canción. Estaba tan ocupado con los instrumentos que apenas y pude escuchar el chirrido de la puerta de la bodega a mis espaldas. No le preste atención y continúe con lo mío, pero de nuevo el chirrido se dejó escuchar, el sonido me molesto esta vez y me pare dispuesto para cerrar la puerta. Con esto solucionado regrese a mi lugar junto con la guitarra que estaba afinando, pero esta vez el crujir del piso de madera se escuchó claramente…pero no había sido yo, de nuevo el chirrido, me quede quieto para rectificar que no era yo quien hacia el ruido, deje pasar unos segundos pero antes de sentarme escuche el crujido de nuevo…ya con la duda agudice mi oído y llame a la nada esperando una respuesta, y eso recibí de respuesta…nada, ya más tranquilo me senté. Pero en cuanto tome la guitarra me sujetaron por detrás y comencé a forcejear, intentando soltarme, le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas a mi agresor y este me soltó, me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-Federico—dije era uno de los amigos de Antonio lo vi extrañado y el solo sonrió sínicamente

Sentí como me tomaban por el cuello, esta vez me costó mucho soltarme, de nuevo otro amigo de Antonio…Atlas, esto ya se ponía extraño. Pero antes de ponerme en guardia alguien me golpeo con lo que parecía ser la silla en la que estaba sentado…quedo hecha pedazos, el tercer amigo de Antonio…Mauro. Alguien se estaba cobrando la mano rota…pero él no aparecía.

Me puse alerta mientras los tres se quedaban quietos en su lugar, de repente apareció Antonio riéndose como si yo fuera un chiste.

-_ciao_ Díaz ¿no interrumpimos nada importante?

-¿Qué quieres?

-ha vamos como si no fuera obvio...me rompiste una mano, y eso…no se hace—dijo acercándose lentamente—y mucho menos a alguien como yo, a alguien que es un nivel más alto que tú, a alguien que es un Da Firenze…es hora de pasarte la cuenta _pezzo di merda_

Cuando termino su frase sus lame botas se abalanzaron en mi contra y los esquivé fácilmente, pero no perdía de vista Antonio, este pequeño error no me dejo ver el violonchelo que me golpeo en la espalda, me dejo un poco aturdido, pero eso basto para que rápidamente Atlas y Federico me tomaran y me pusieran de rodillas, no podía moverme…estaba a su merced.

Antonio se me acerco con su estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿no puedes resolver tus problemas por ti mismo Antonio?—dije

-jajajajajaja! Hay Díaz lo estoy haciendo—dijo agachándose para quedar frente a frente

-no parece

-digamos que no quería arrugarme el uniforme, atraparte me hubiera sido incomodo, tu sabes—dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda

De buenas a primeras se dio la vuelta y me dio una patada en el estómago, sentí un inmenso dolor que no hice evidente. Antonio encolerizado se agacho y me tomo de la barbilla.

-que te quede claro que Helena es MIA! Y SOLO MIA! _tu non vali niente_¿entiendes?—me soltó bruscamente y se puso de pie, se acercó a Mauro y este le dio un objeto envuelto en tela—espero que con esto te quede bien claro

Descubrió el objeto y era un trozo de madera afilada, y lo sujetó por la parte baja con la tela, lo empuño y me apunto con el.

-¿sabes qué es esto Díaz?—me pregunto Antonio

-un trozo de madera—dije con sarcasmo

-jajaja, que chistosos eres…si no te equivocas es un trozo de madera—dijo moviéndolo—es un simple trozo de madera, que para un humano seria solo eso…madera, pero este en especial es la madera menos favorita de los vampiros

Si lo que decía era cierto, tenía en las manos una estaca de roble y no solo eso, era roble blanco, madera que es capaz de causar terribles heridas con solo tocarlo, ahora entiendo por qué lo manejaba con tanto cuidado. Antonio comenzó a acercarse con la estaca dispuesta a clavármela, pero a un paso de distancia se detuvo y se agacho de nuevo.

-tienes una oportunidad para que esto—dijo poniéndome la estaca en la cara—no atraviese tu cuerpo…solo pídeme disculpas, y no me harás mancharme con tu sucia sangre…todos ganamos, así que ¿Qué opinas Díaz?

En ese momento comencé a reírme quedamente, esto si era una buena broma bien contada.

-jaja hay! Antonio, y es así como pretendes llevar a cabo tu "venganza" –dije

Pude ver en su cara y en la de sus amigos la sorpresa, se veían total y completamente como unos enormes idiotas.

-te juro que casi, casi te creo, el detalle de la estaca de roble me asusto un poco, pero al pedirme esa estupidez perdiste credibilidad

Colerizado me dio otra patada en el estómago, admito que dolió más que la anterior, pero si esa era una venganza para Antonio, yo le enseñaría como es una de verdad. Con la guardia tan baja empuje a Federico y Mauro lejos ocasionando que cayeran en unos estantes viejos, Mauro intento atacarme pero esquivé su puñetazo, lo tome del brazo doblando un poco su cuerpo y propinándole un rodillazo directo en la cara, callo inconsciente instantáneamente. Federico y Atlas regresaron con instrumentos en mano para golpearme…maldición Elisa me matara por esto, Federico tenía una de las tantas guitarras y Atlas un clarinete que pensaba usar como bate de baseboll, me atacaron continuas veces pero eran demasiado lentos, en cuanto me canse de verlos así tome la guitarra y con mucha pena (era una de mis favoritas) la estrelle en el cuerpo de Atlas, pero antes de que cayera tome el clarinete y golpeé al sorprendido Federico en el estómago, dejándolos fuera de la pelea. Menos tres me faltaba el principal. Cuando iba a buscar a Antonio sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, como si me quemara y perforara a la vez, me di cuenta que era Antonio quien sostenía la pequeña parte de la estaca que no quedo clavada en mi cuerpo.

-¿aun te causa risa Díaz?—dijo tomándome de la nuca, para después darme un puñetazo—espero que nuestra platica te sirviera de algo…y no te acerques de nuevo a Helena, _Stronzo _

Después de eso el, Federico, Atlas quien cargaba a un inconsciente Mauro salieron corriendo de la bodega cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me quede aturdido cayendo de rodillas. El dolor era horrible y no podía sacar la estaca sin peligro de clavarla más, como pude me puse de pie, abrí la puerta con dificultad, Salí del auditorio, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, podía sentir como la sangre salía de la herida, comenzaba a ver todo borroso y si no encontraba a alguien caería inconsciente en cualquier momento. Camine apoyándome en la pared hasta que pude visualizar a una figura a una corta distancia, grite con las pocas ganas que me quedaban de hacerlo y de ahí no supe más de mí.

Desperté en una cama de la enfermería sin mi camisa, y con una venda que olía raro en todo el pecho. Me senté en la cama sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, mire a todos lados y no vi a nadie, intente ponerme de pie, pero la doctora Bassette me llamo la atención.

-no se mueva joven Díaz no le conviene hacerlo—dijo acercándose

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunte fingiendo demencia

-no me diga que no lo recuerda…es un pésimo mentiroso—dijo cursándose de brazos—un alumno dijo que usted lo llamo antes de caer inconsciente

-pues no lo recuerdo muy bien

-no cualquier vampiro olvida el hecho de tener una estaca de roble blanco clavada en el pecho—dijo acercándose a un estante tomando un frasco para mostrármelo—aquí tiene su medalla al dolor

Era la estaca de roble. Tome el frasco y se me vino a la mente el momento cuando atravesó mi cuerpo.

-si lo que intentaba era cubrir a su agresor, no se moleste en hacerlo, el señor Bloodworth ya sabe que fue Antonio Da Firenze

-no intentaba hacerlo, pero ¿cómo es que saben que fue él?

-los métodos del señor Bloodworth para saber esas cosas, puede que sean un misterio, pero no fue un misterio el recordar que usted, joven Díaz le rompió la mano al joven Da Firenze—pero no piense en eso y descanse y despreocúpese, que Antonio ya fue expulsado—dijo saliendo del cuarto

Al ver salir a la doctora, me recosté sintiendo de nuevo la punzada en el pecho. Así que Antonio fue expulsado, la verdad no creo que tuviera la intención de apuñalarme en un principio, pero… ¿Qué lo habrá llevado a hacerlo? Otro misterio más que no me preocupare en resolver, de momento me alegro que Helena ya no tenga que sufrir por su causa en este lugar. Pero si más en que pensar no dejo de analizar la situación, ¿que tuvo que pasar entre Antonio y Helena para que él quisiera matarme?

Seguí pensando en ello sin encontrarle una buena razón, además de que quisiera acostarse con ella, no veo el porqué del instinto asesino. Tocaron a la puerta llamando mi atención.

-¿Shaka?

-Erline…adelante—dije

Ella entro tímidamente a la habitación, lentamente se acercó a mí y termino tomando una silla para sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—me pregunto

-un poco adolorido

-¿es la estaca?—dijo tomando el frasco de mis manos—si te clavaron esta cosa en el cuerpo no te creo que estés "un poco adolorido"

-la verdad no me duele mucho, además estoy bien medicado

-eso que huele ¿es raíz de angélica?—dijo olfateando el extraño aroma de las vendas

-supongo… de lo contrario no podría ni hablarte por el dolor—le dije

La raíz de angélica según nos han enseñado es un poderoso anestesiante que de administrarse en un humano es capaz de matarlo, pero en un vampiro es excelente para sobre llevar un fuerte dolor, como el mío.

-y… ¿Cómo esta Helena?

-ya te imaginaras, quería venir a verte pero estaba histérica y le dije que hasta que no se tranquilizara viniera—dijo dejando el frasco con la estaca de lado—la verdad no sé cómo es que Antonio pudo haber llegado a hacer algo tan estúpido

-creo que me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Elisa donde esta?

-está tranquilizándose o al menos lo intenta

-¿lo intenta?

-pues…digamos que cuando se enteró intento sacar una de las espadas de práctica y metérsela a Antonio "en donde no sale el sol a falta de una estaca" eso es lo que ella dijo—comento Erline riéndose por eso ultimo

Hubiera sido interesante ver a Elisa persiguiendo a Antonio por todo el campus con el sable en la mano.

-Erline ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-¿no te lo dijo la doctora Bassette?

-hablamos de otras cosas

-llevas dos días aquí

-QUE!—dije sobresaltado ocasionándome una punzada de dolor

-hey! Cuidado no es para que te exaltes, es normal que estés aquí aun, según le dijeron a Elisa la estaca casi te atraviesa desde atrás hasta adelante

-ni siquiera podía verla estaca en mi cuerpo

-pues que bueno de lo contrario te hubieras desmallado antes de encontrar ayuda

-tal vez, ¿no sabes quién me encontró?

-si, fue María Barbarigo, la chica que tocara en la graduación, regreso al auditorio por unas partituras pero tu saliste antes de que pudiera entrar

-que suerte que las olvidara

-así es Shaka, que suerte—dijo Erline seriamente

-bueno y… ¿que más ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que se enteraron que fue Antonio?

-la verdad, son muchas versiones las que se manejan

-soy todo oídos—dije sentándome en la cama

-algunos dicen haber visto a Antonio manchado con sangre, otros dicen que él fue a decirle lo ocurrido al señor Bloodworth, pero de eso no estés seguro, pero sin duda la que más se acerca a la realidad, es que hace unos días llego un paquete algo sospechoso al correo del instituto

-y… ¿eso qué?

-hay Shaka, como que "y eso que" lo más probable es que la estaca le llegara a Antonio por correo

-bueno poniendo lo de esa manera cobra sentido—dije pensativo

-lo tiene desde un principio, parece que esa estaca te afecto también la cabeza—comento Erline

-jeje no te enojes Shaka ^^ es broma

-como sea…lo que no deja de parecerme extraño es que Antonio tardara tanto en atacar

-pues tal vez estaba buscando el momento para hacerlo, y también consiguiendo la estaca…es difícil para un vampiro conseguir roble, y más aún si este es blanco

-aun así, no dejo de pensar en ello, ¿por qué Antonio es así con Helena? ¿no era más sencillo conseguirse a otra chica?—dije

Ante mis palabras Erline puso una cara extraña, como si supiera algo sobre el tema.

-¿pasa algo Erline?

-de qué pasa algo, pasa algo…pero no sé si será bueno decirte

-pues solo dímelo

-no es así de fácil…tiene que ver con Helena—dijo muy tímida

-con mayor razón me gustaría que me lo dijeras—dije intentando convencerla

-pues…rayos!, solo prométeme que no le dirás a Helena que te lo dije

-tienes mi palabra

-pues no sé cuánto sepas sobre el beber sangre de otros vampiros…pero hace un buen tiempo, digamos que Helena y Antonio tuvieron un encuentro y el la mordió…bebió su sangre y bueno de ahí en adelante, Helena en contra de su voluntad está atada a Antonio Da Firenze

Así que eso era, con razón Helena nunca quiso decírmelo, di un largo suspiro, y me resigne a saber el hecho del porque el ataque de Antonio…si soy sincero el simple hecho de imaginarme a Helena entregándose a ese tipo me enferma.

Después de hablar de otros temas comunes Erline tuvo que irse por mandato de la doctora Bassette ya que tenía que cambiarme las vendas. El resto del día y de la noche lo pase recostado sin poder sacarme de la cabeza a Helena, me sentía con una enorme preocupación, que tal si Antonio regresaba he intentaba hacerle algo, y de la misma medida sentí impotencia…que tal si ese cretino regresaba y yo no podría defenderla. Intentando dejar de pensar en ellos me dormí.

Lamentablemente mi pesadilla comenzaba a tomar forma. Estaba parado en un camino con un cielo estrellado y la luna llena como única luz, hasta el momento nada malo, camine y camine hasta que me encontré con una bifurcación, no había ningún letrero, pero a lo lejos se podían ver dos figuras, cada una por un camino diferente. Poco a poco se iban acercando, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pude darme cuenta que eran…eran SAORI Y HELENA! Extraño, más sin pensarlo corrí con Saori quien al parecer me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de abrazarla desperté a la realidad. Estas pesadillas comienzan a irritarme cada día más.

Pasaron un par de días más en la enfermería bajo observación de la doctora Bassette, solo para cerciorarse de que estaba estable y podría moverme sin problemas y más importante aún no tener alguna hemorragia debido al tipo de estaca. Durante ese tiempo recibí la visita de Elisa, Erline de nuevo y Archí pero no de Helena. Según Erline seguía algo dramática ante la situación, solo espero que no se deba a Antonio. Por parte de Elisa la mayor parte de su visita fueron amenazas en contra de mi agresor y otras tantas letanías que casi ocasionan que rompiera un objeto de la habitación. Y Archí solo me hablo de las clases nada importante en realidad.

Para cuando fui dado de alta, faltaba solo un día para la graduación y mi oportunidad de hablar con Helena se vería afectada si no hacía algo por verla. Para mi pésima suerte tuve que ponerme al tanto con todas mis materias si es que quería ser apto para el segundo examen para subir de nivel. El punto es que la noche de graduación era un hecho y yo no había podido ver a Helena.

Asistiría a la fiesta no solo porque Elisa me lo pidió sino que lo hacía para poder ver a Helena. Ya eran las diez de la noche, estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir al salón del instituto que se encontraba en la parte oeste, más allá que la torre de necromancia que era la más lejana. Debía ir por Eli así que tenía que apresurarme. Anude la corbata de lazo y me mire en el espejo antes de salir el smoking que me dio Elisa me quedaba a la perfección. Salí de mi habitación, camine rápidamente hasta los dormitorios de maestros. Apenas y llegue ella ya había salido. Eli como la profesora de música encargada del recital, no había escatimado en gastos, su vestido era realmente espectacular, la prenda era de color negro, con un corsette straplees negro que se adornaba en el borde superior con una fina tira de encaje en el mismo tono, la falda se componía de dos capas, la de abajo unas minifalda en color neutro le daba el volumen a la de encima que empezaba como una minifalda pero que iba cayendo por un costado hasta llegar a la altura de sus pies, las botas negras y largas le daban un toque sofisticado, el atuendo lo completaba con unos aretes largos en pedrería blanca y brazaletes en dorado que combinaban con las dos flores bordadas sobre el faldón negro, todo combinaba a la perfección con su cabello perfectamente peinado en un chongo alto con mechones a los lados…mi hermana se veía hermosa, pero hey no me pregunten como es que se dé vestidos, teniendo a Elisa de hermana aprendes cualquier tontería, por más banal que esta sea.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y juntos caminamos hasta el salón del instituto.

-hey que lindo te ves—dijo Eli de repente

-gracias…tú también te ves hermosa

-aww hermanito que lindo de tu parte—dijo abrazando mi brazo—y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien

-¿seguro? Digo si te sientes cansado puedes irte a descansar por mí no hay ningún problema Shaka, después de todo llevas solo dos días fuera de la enfermería

-estoy bien no te preocupes, te dije que te acompañaría al recital así que no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien—le dije seguro

-bueno—dijo Eli no muy convencida por mi respuesta—pero a cualquier signo de malestar no dudes en retirarte hee

-si lo que diga "profesora" Díaz

- jajaja, por cierto hoy vendrá alguien especial

-¿especial? Alguno de tus amigos

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al salón

Así quedaron las cosas, caminamos hasta llegar al salón donde ya se podía escuchar a la multitud entrando, a los graduados emocionados por su gran noche…pero con todo ese alboroto mis ojos seguían buscando a Helena, sin embargo alguien me llamaba tocándome el hombro insistentemente, me di la media vuelta y ahí frente a mi estaba Irinia, con que este era el invitado especial…tengo que admitir que últimamente me estaba rodeando de mujeres hermosas pues Irinia no se quedaba atrás en cuanto su apariencia, portaba un vestido negro largo ceñido al cuerpo con un fino camino de pedrería blanca que empezaba desde el escote hasta el final del vestido, como único detalle era el tirante del lado izquierdo donde unas rosas negras marcaban el camino hasta su hombro, su gargantilla y brazalete en pedrería oscura le daban un toque muy elegante, llevaba su cabello completamente peinado hacia atrás enmarcando sus finas facciones y permitiendo que lucieran sus largos aretes y lo repito si se de moda es por culpa de Elisa…totalmente su culpa.

-SHAKA!—grito emocionada y me dio un abrazo, supongo que quiso dármelo mas fuerte pero se contuvo— ¿estás bien? ¿no te duele nada?

-tranquila estoy bien

-caray me hubiera gustado estar aquí para hacerle algo Antonio—dijo molesta

-uuuuuy si Iri lo hubieras demandado…o ¿no?—dijo Elisa riéndose

-ja ja ja que chistosa eres Elisa—le contesto Irinia sarcásticamente

-hey no discutan aún es muy temprano ¿no creen? –dije intentando tranquilizarlas

-jajajaja no te apures hermanito que como ya dijiste la noche es joven—dijo Eli

-bueno que les parece si entramos—dije

Me tomaron de los brazos y entramos al salón, la atmosfera era mágica, el lugar estaba totalmente iluminado y decorado para la ocasión, pero aun guardaba ese toque misterioso. De un momento a otro Irinia y Elisa se separaron de mi tomando diferentes rumbos…Elisa tenía que ver lo del recital he Irinia no tardo en quedarse hablando con alguno de los aristócratas que fueron a la graduación. Como me hubiera gustado que Archí o Erline estuvieran aquí…lamentablemente ellos no pudieron asistir por cuestiones de nivel, caso contrario al mío, pues una profesora me trajo. Aproveche el tiempo sin mis hermanas para buscar a Helena pero por más que la buscaba no la veía por ningún lado, he inconscientemente pensé en lo peor…un secuestro, o su muerte o algo así…es increíble cómo trabaja la mente en momentos de estrés. Por un momento di pausa a mi infructuosa búsqueda, para acercarme a Irinia.

-¿buscas a alguien en especial Shaka?—me pregunto al verme

-pues…si

-no será la chica Orpheen ¿verdad?

- sí, es ella, me gustaría verla antes de que se vaya del instituto—dije

-no te apures ya aparecerá

-eso espero—dije algo desanimado

Hablamos unos momentos mas sobre mi herida y de cómo pasaron las cosas, Irinia se mostró muy compresiva ante la situación con Helena ¿será que me entiende? o ¿solo lo hace para acercarse más a mí? En fin pasamos el rato de esta manera hasta que se ofreció el brindis a todos los invitados, nos dieron una copa con sangre, sin embargo esta no parecía ser sangre como la de siempre, se veía más oscura de lo normal, menos espesa y el aroma era muy diferente.

-es sangría—me dijo Irinia al ver mi cara

- ¿sangría?

-es sangre con algo de alcohol, un pequeño invento de nuestra especie—dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa—bebe no está nada mal

Vi mi copa un poco inseguro, nunca he sido asiduo a beber, pero qué más da es solo una copa. Le di un pequeño trago, no sabía nada mal de hecho me gusto, su sabor era entre dulce y un poco asido al gusto, nada mal para esta reparada con sangre.

De repente Elisa apareció en lo que era un pequeño escenario improvisado para la ocasión.

-damas y caballeros, es un placer presentar para ustedes una pieza musical interpretada por mis alumnos en conmemoración a tan especial ocasión…así que disfrútenlo—Eli bajo del escenario y se nos acercó a Irinia y a mí. Pensé que hablaríamos sobre el pequeño recital pero Elisa me tomo del brazo y me jalo como ya es su costumbre a la pista de baile.

-¿me concedes la pieza?—dijo con un leve tono de sarcasmo

-si, aunque se que no tengo otra opción

Me sonrió y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, era un trio de cuerdas por lo que no era un ritmo tan rápido, más bien era romántico, un ritmo que se puede compartir con alguien especial.

Ya en la pista otras parejas nos imitaron y comenzamos a bailar el vals que nos proporcionaban los músicos, todo parecía mágico, y bueno yo bailaba con Eli, aunque no dejaba de pensar en donde estaría Helena, a pasos lentos y delicados termino la canción y me separe de Eli, me dio las gracias y me fui; Salí del salón y me senté en una banca afuera, ya había perdido la esperanza de que Helena viniera…la razón, esperaba que no fuera una grabe. Con la cabeza gacha me quede sentando esperando que la velada pasara rápidamente sin sentir el tiempo aburriéndome. Pensé en irme pero si Eli me necesitaba…no definitivamente me quedaría.

De vez en vez escuchaba pasos de los invitados, pero poco me llamaban la atención, me resultaban distantes y poco interesantes, pero de repente escuche a alguien acercándose a mi pensé en un principio que era Elisa por lo que no me moleste en subir la mirada.

-deberías de estar descansando!—dijo una voz muy familiar muy molesta

Levante la mirada y era Helena y admito que si mis hermanas se veían bien, Helena… me dejo sin palabras ella portaba un vestido azul rey strapless largo, que llevaba bordadas pequeñas estrellas sobre el busto y al final del lado izquierdo comenzaban a descender hasta el principio de una abertura muy pronunciada que dejaba ver casi completamente sus bien formadas piernas rematando en unas zapatillas de finas correas azules con pedrería blanca, al final del camino de estrellas salían unas tiras de gasa en distintas tonalidades que asemejaban las colas de unos cometas, sus cabello lo llevaba suelto dándole un aspecto más glamoroso, sus únicos accesorios eran un brazalete azul formado por rosas y unos aretes largos del mismo color con estrellas pequeñas cayendo a desniveles. Definitivamente esa apariencia no me ayudaba a controlar el Lilith.

-¿Helena?—dije aun pensando que me la estaba imaginando—HELENA –me pare de inmediato y corrí a abrazarla, me daba mucho gusto saber que estaba bien—pensé que no vendrías—dije sin dejar de abrazarla

-ni lo pienses es mi graduación—dijo abrazándome más fuerte-¿cómo te sientes?—pregunto soltándome

-estoy bien no te preocupes, ¿entramos?—le pregunte ofreciéndole mi brazo

-más bien me gustaría hablar contigo—dijo en un tono triste

-como quieras

Caminamos unos minutos lejos del salón sin decirnos nada, sentía mucha tensión en el aire; no nos dirigíamos la palabra ni para comentar el clima o algo. Por mi parte no sabía que decirle y la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que Helena esté pensando.

-¿por qué tanto silencio?—pregunte de repente

Helena detuvo su andar, me quede parado junto a ella. Al mirar su rostro podía ver las lágrimas escarlatas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Me acerque a ella y en cuanto la primera broto de sus ojos con un pañuelo la limpie rápidamente.

-¿puedo saber por qué lloras?

-eres un tonto—dijo abrazándome—estuviste a punto de morir y todavía me preguntas porque lloro

-ya lo estoy Helena—correspondiendo su abrazo

-PERO MORIR EN SERIO—dijo separándose bruscamente—Y TODO ES MI CULPA!—grito sollozando

-no es tu culpa…es mía por que no pude prevenir que algo así pasaría

-¿por qué no ves la verdad?—dijo caminando rápidamente como suele hacer cuando está molesta

-¿de qué verdad me hablas?—pregunte alcanzándola-¿quieres que admita que fue tú culpa el que Antonio me atacara?

Pero ella solo seguía caminando, intentando no prestarle atención a mis palabras.

-Helena!—dije tomándola por ambos brazos sin lastimarla-¿podrías escucharme?—dije tomándole el rostro—mírame, Helena, mírame

Cuando logre atraer la atención de sus verdes ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, jamás te culpes por algo así…y si te protegí fue por quise hacerlo no tanto porque tú me lo pidieras

Ella no me dijo nada…solo…buscó con sus manos las mías, cerro sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro; la abrace y nos quedamos así un rato.

-eres un gran amigo—dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

-supongo

-lo eres… jamás lo dudes

Nos separamos y con más tranquilidad, seguimos caminando por todo el instituto, hablamos de cualquier tontería, como solemos hacerlo. Caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos al jardín principal del instituto en donde se encontraba el laberinto; en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí no pude verlo detenidamente hasta esta noche. En un arrebato de aventura Helena y yo entramos, prometiendo poner atención en el camino para no perdernos al momento de regresar. Continuamos hablando hasta que la conversación dio un giro que no me esperaba…el tema de la plática…nada más y nada menos que el amor.

-Shaka…

-sí, dime

-¿tu alguna vez…estuviste enamorado?

Me detuve en seco ante su pregunta; Helena hiso lo mismo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-pues no lo sé, solo es una pregunta

-una muy extraña si me lo preguntas… ¿segura que es solo curiosidad?

-en parte si…

-y…¿en parte?

-es que a veces te veo tan alejado de los demás, como si estuvieras y no a la vez, como pensando en alguien…en ocasiones me cuesta mucho llamar tu atención cuando estas en ese estado—dijo tímidamente

Hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que me sumergía tanto en mis recuerdos con Saori que perdía la noción del tiempo y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera mi Saori.

-pues…cuando aún era humano, hubo alguien…pero de eso ya tiene un tiempo, no vale la pena mencionarla—dije nostálgico muy nostálgico

-lamento haberte preguntado eso

-ja! Te la vives disculpándote conmigo—dije tomándola de la mano para continuar nuestro paseo por el laberinto—y ¿tú te has enamorado Helena?

Intento evitar mi mirada, pero quedamente me contesto.

-eso creo

-¿en serio? Y ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

Sin embargo antes de que me contestara, un estruendo se dejó escuchar en el cielo, y tras de este otros más que lo sucedieron, repentinamente la lluvia comenzó a caer pesadamente; parecía que le cielo comenzaba a caerse. Para no correr desordenadamente tome la mano de Helena y nos adentre en el laberinto, rápidamente llegamos al centro de este donde se encontraba un quiosco rodeado de flores. Corrimos a refugiarnos bajo el techo de este. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por mantenernos secos terminamos empapados de pies a cabeza; pero ante la situación comenzamos a reír, ya era una noche para recordar.

-no importa aun así te ves hermosa

-tú también te ves guapo…aun mojado jajaja

-jaja, ouch—un repentina punzada en el pecho detuvo mi risa

-¿estás bien?—me pregunto asustada

-eso creo—pero otra punzada se dejó sentir—dame un momento—tal vez esa carrera buscando refugio de la lluvia no me había caído nada bien, vi una banca en el quiosco y me senté

-no pareces verte bien—dijo Helena sentándose a mi lado—déjame revisarte

La vi inseguro, pero el dolor comenzaba a ser latente, así que deje que Helena diera un vistazo en mi herida, me quite la chaqueta, la camisa y pudo ver los vendajes que aun cubrían mi herida, mientras la lluvia seguía. Retiro la venda y dio un pequeño chillido.

-¿está todo bien?—pregunte

-Shaka! ¿Y dices estar bien?—dijo quitando la venda completamente

-no es nada siempre cuando use ungüento de angélica

-pero ¿dónde vamos a conseguirlo?

Busque en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y encontré el pequeño contenedor con un poco de ungüento.

-no te preocupes, traje uno por las dudas—dije dándoselo a Helena— ¿podrías ponérmelo?

-claro, pero tus vendas…están mojadas

-solo exprímelas y vuelve a ponérmelas

Asintió, y comenzó a curarme, a pesar del dolor la sensación de las manos de Helena en mi espalda era, sin lugar a dudas algo de otro mundo…o así lo sentía yo, los movimientos circulares que hacían poniendo el ungüento me relajaron, entre otras cosas, para cuando termino con eso yo ya tenía las vendas parcialmente secas en mis manos; cuando termino de ponerlas poso sus ojos en los míos, sin quitar sus manos de mi espalda…lentamente algo me llevo a acercarme más a su rostro…y después a comenzar a besarla. No me sorprendió que me correspondiera. En momentos como estos dejas de pensar para comenzar a sentir, ya ni si quiera sentía dolor, solo quería a Helena eso era todo…TODO LO QUE QUERIA.

Primero fue un beso inocente, pero luego se tornó en algo más pasional, no dejaba de acariciarla ni ella a mí, después de unos pocos minutos nos pusimos de pie y tome sus piernas haciendo que rodeara mi cintura con ellas, termíname recargándola en un poste del lugar, aun con la lluvia no muy lejos de nosotros nada me podía detener y a Helena tampoco.

Comenzando a aburrirme de solo besarnos, escabullí mis manos debajo de su vestido, para poder hacer el encuentro más...interesante. Ella solo gemía ante mis caricias pero yo me contenía por las tardanzas. Cuando por fin alcance lo que quería me deshice de lo que me estorbaba. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo logre entrar en Helena tan rápidamente, será por la pasión o por el síndrome…pero eso ya no me interesa.

Helena soltó un gemido al sentirme dentro que me fascinó y me motivo a seguir, no fueron necesarios muchos movimientos para que ambos estuviéramos moviéndonos en un ritmo erótico y lento, de vez en vez ella me gemía al oído provocándome más y más.

Bien dicen que el amor y el odio no son ciegos sino que más bien están segados por el fuego que llevan dentro, yo no sentía odio sentía pasión tan descontrolada y grande que no podía contenerla más en mi cuerpo. Me di media vuelta en la cama y vi el cuerpo desnudo de Helena, pocas veces en mi vida llegue a estar en momentos así con una dama antes de Saori sin embargo allí estaba Helena en mi cama dormida y desnuda dando como indicio las sensaciones que comenzaron en el laberinto… y terminaron aquí. Me acerque más a su cuerpo y vi la mordida en el cuello que yo mismo le propine, recuerdo que el sabor de su sangre era tan exquisito…me pregunto si ¿se deberá al momento exacto en que la mordí? O ¿Por qué ese es el exacto sabor de los ballerina? Bueno eso no importa ahora. Me acerque aún más a ella y la abrase aspirando profundamente el olor de sus cabellos para así poder dormir.

Por alguna extraña razón esta vez no hubo una horrible pesadilla ni nada de eso, fue un sueño reparador. Cuando desperté busque a Helena pero no la vi, me extraño no verla, rápidamente me levante, la busque en el baño y nada. Decidí ir a buscarla a su dormitorio, y poder aclarar algo de lo sucedido anoche. Con las prisas me vestí torpemente con lo primero que encontré y salí corriendo. En el camino me topé con Erline y le pregunte sobre Helena, pero me dijo que ya se había ido, maldición! Y justo ahora tenía que irse. Esperando encontrarla aun en su habitación, corrí a los dormitorios. Al llegar entre de golpe a su habitación…y no había nada, el lugar estaba vacío como si nadie hubiera estado ahí desde un principio. Entre un poco desilusionado, me senté en una silla que estaba por ahí; comencé a pensar en lo ocurrido anoche preguntándome si todo había sido un sueño, pero claro que no! Ella estaba ahí conmigo. Estando yo y mis pensamientos pose mi mirada en un lugar sin ninguna razón y vi un trozo de papel doblado, lo tome y era una nota de Helena.

_Shaka…gracias por todo espero volver a verte algún día _

_H.O_

* * *

WOOOOOOSHHHHHH! otro capitulo q ya termino en fin espero q les alla gustado, dudas sugerencias y demas cosas dejen su review XD asi q recuerden q l vida es bella y nos seguimos leyendo ahi se ven

**ELI251**


	13. Disyuntiva

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!

bueno regreso con el capitulo 13, que como dato cultural, surgio de una apuesta con mi pequeño saltamontes...la cual qedo en empate. aunqe esto del empate nos beneficio a las dos. bueno ya para no aburrirlos mas quiero dedicar este capitulo a una nueva lectora que se tomo la molestia en dejarme su comentario, Lady Midir espero q este capitulo no te paresca tan corto. y bueno le doy gracias como siempre a mi sensei, a Xime y a Kimmy (el saltamontes en cuestion). lean, comenten y disfruten el capitulo. sin nada mas q agregar les dejo el ya tipico...

algunos personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el resto son mios XD.

* * *

Y esa fue su manera de decirme adiós…simple. Guarde el trozo de papel en mi bolsillo y salí del lugar, es extraña la sensación que me invadió, era como si me faltara algo, ¿acaso ese algo era Helena? no, no creo pero aun así me siento extraño con lo que paso anoche… que fue una noche wow y QUE NOCHE! Inolvidable sin lugar a dudas.

Salí un poco triste por el hecho de la partida tan repentina de Helena; camine un rato por los jardines e inexplicablemente mis pasos me llevaron hasta el laberinto, entre recordando nuestro camino, para cuando llegue al quiosco un pequeño rayo de sol logro filtrarse de entre las nubes grises haciendo brillar un objeto tirado junto a la banca; al acércame vi que era el pequeño recipiente de angélica que le diera a Helena para que me curara, sonreí inconscientemente al recordarlo.

-Shaka—escuche a Irinia a mis espaldas

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces?—dijo acercándose a mi

-nada…solo vine a buscar algo—dije mostrándole el pequeño frasco

-ya veo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-¿dónde te metiste anoche? esperaba hablar contigo, pero Elisa me dijo que cuando terminaron de bailar te fuiste

Un pequeño silencio reino durante un minuto en el que mi mente pensaba y a la vez no.

-pues nada, me quede afuera del salón—dije sentándome en la banca

-¿seguro Shaka?—pregunto inocentemente Irinia sentándose a mi lado

-pues claro ¿Qué más pudo haber pasado?

-pudo haber pasado de que terminaras con cierta señorita en este lugar—contesto juguetonamente

De nuevo Irinia leyendo mi mente sin mi consentimiento. Sentí un poco de pena que supiera lo sucedido con Helena, pero es Irinia y sabía que el Lilith me aquejaba.

-ok si ya lo sabes ¿para qué me preguntas?—le dije con resignación, no valía la pena negárselo

-jajajajaja está bien, es que no pude evitarlo—dijo riéndose—pero no es mi culpa, aunque no lo creas, gracias a tus pensamientos te encontré

-algo así me imagine—di un suspiro y me recargue— ¿Qué opinas?

-no sabía que la chica te atrajera tanto

-¿es que no lo puedes creer Irinia?—pregunte desganado—te dije que tenía la síndrome de Lilith

-si lo sé, pero pensé que ya lo habías solucionado, con otra chica

-no soy de ese tipo de hombre—dije poniéndome de pie

-vampiro Shaka no eres ese tipo de vampiro—dijo con una leve sonrisa—y no es que sea malo, hay veces que la ponzoña de vampiro saca lo peor de las personas, pero me alegro que hasta el momento tu no sufras de ese mal

-ni tanto…termine acostándome con Helena—dije fastidiado por el rumbo de la conversación, mas necesitaba hablar con alguien—y eso no es algo que me enorgullezca

-tengo que decirte que no muchos duran tanto tiempo con el Lilith encima—dijo Irinia acercándoseme de nuevo

-como si eso fuera un consuelo Irinia…tú ¿sufriste de algún síndrome?

-¿la verdad?

-la verdad

-si, sufrí del síndrome de Lázaro ¿sabes que es lo que causa?—dijo regresando a sentarse a la banca haciendo que le diera la espalda

-no, no lo se

-es la versión femenina del Lilith

-mentira!—dije dándome la vuelta para verla a la cara—de ser así yo lo sabría

-jajaja hay Shaka, parece ser que no lo diste la vuelta a la página cuando te diagnosticaste

Y para mi vergüenza era cierto.

- bueno que fue de ti con el síndrome—dije sentándome a su lado

-lo mismo que tú, solo que yo no tarde tanto en darle solución al problema

-¿con quién fue?

-HEY! ESO ES PRIVADO SHAKA—grito Irinia como una niña pequeña que intenta ocultar algo

-no le veo el problema de que me lo digas, después de todo sabes de lo mío con Helena, cosa que no fue por mi propia voluntad

-ashh! hay veces que odio leer mentes a distancia

-pues que mala suerte, al menos dime si fue con Orestes

-Shaka no seas descarado—dijo Irinia esta vez molesta

-ok gracias por el dato…así que fue con él—dije mientras veía una flor del jardín— ¿puedo preguntarte algo Irinia?

-pues ya que—dijo con un puchero

-¿te fue difícil entregarte a Orestes?—dije en un susurro apenas

-Shaka…mira en su momento lo fue, pero lo hice en parte por instinto y en parte porque de no hacerlo quien sabe cómo hubiera terminado yo con el síndrome—concluyo Irinia despreocupada—y a todo esto ¿Cómo van tus pesadillas? ¿aun las tienes?

-lamentablemente si

-y no te has dignado en buscar la razón ¿verdad?

-no quiero que medio mundo se entere—dije recargándome en el barandal—además espero dejar de tenerlas en poco tiempo

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro?

-pues…es qué anoche no pasó nada…ninguna pesadilla ni indicio de tenerla

-tu y yo sabemos por qué no las tuviste—dijo viéndome a los ojos—es por lo de Helena y no lo niegues

-¿pero por qué? Ella que tiene que ver con mis pesadillas

-Shaka si tú no lo sabes ¿Cómo supones que yo sí?

-pero si lo estás insinuando, y ni siquiera siento algo por Helena

-¿no?—dijo poniéndose de pie— ¿entonces por qué la mordiste?

-HEY! Ya deja de leer mis pensamientos ¿quieres?—dije molesto

-mira Shaka, al morder a un vampiro se pueden tener dos motivos—dijo dándome a seña del numero con sus dedos también—la primera…o estas en guerra y lo muerdes para que sea tu esclavo y la segunda…lo muerdes por que sientes algo

-por Buda, NO AMO A HELENA!

-no tienes que gritarme—se quejó Irinia—pero bueno sea cual sea la verdadera razón, de ahora en adelante estas atado a Helena…no completamente pero lo estas

-¿cómo que no completamente?

Irinia dio un largo suspiro.

-es increíble lo que te enteras al leer la mente—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—sé que Antonio mordió a Helena también, y hasta que el muera o Helena te muerda a ti, digamos que estas empatado con Da Firenze, Shaka

De no haberme dicho lo de Antonio ya estuviera recriminándole a Irinia de leer mi mente tan repetidas veces, definitivamente reinstaurare el sistema del abecedario al hablar con Irinia.

-bueno, otro misterio más a la cuenta, y no importa ya…Helena se ha ido—dije sentándome en la banca— ¿sabes? Hay algo más que quiero saber

-dime Shaka, veré que puedo hacer –dijo sentándose junto a mí de nuevo

La vi de reojo pensando maliciosamente que definitivamente podía contestarme.

-si Orestes también fue caballero, ¿Cuántas personas lo saben? Además de ti y de mi claro

Irinia se quedó pensativa, era notable la incomodidad que sentía el solo recordar a su creador, pero si el secreto del santuario recaía en manos de un tercero yo tengo que saberlo.

-solo lo sabemos tres personas…el tú y yo

-menos mal—dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a la entrada del laberinto—te veo luego Irinia, tengo clase, ¿hasta cuándo te quedaras?

-puede que un par de días mas

-bueno, espero verte…adiós—dije saliendo del laberinto

Camine dejando atrás la imagen de Irinia sentada en la banca. Rápidamente fui a mi habitación con el frasco de angélica en la mano, no podía evitar recordar lo que trajo la aparición de ese pequeño objeto.

Ya ataviado con mi uniforme y mis libros, me dirigí a la torre de necromancia, la profesora no había llegado aún así que tome asiento rápidamente atrás de Erline. Por alguna razón sentía vergüenza el solo ver a la hermana de Helena…comienza a preocuparme el hecho de que lo que paso anoche me esté afectando más de lo debido.

-pensé que seguirías buscando a Helena—dijo Erline repentinamente sin voltear a verme

-me dejo una nota—le conteste secamente

- ¿Qué le paso a Helena?—dijo dándose la vuelta—hasta parecía que quería huir de algo…o alguien ¿tienes idea de que podría haber sido?

- ¿huir, porque lo dices?

-hay Shaka, pues por cómo se fue Helena, ni siquiera hiso bien sus maletas… ¿crees que estaría huyendo de Antonio? Estoy preocupada—concluyo Erline pensativa

Me quede callado un rato. Salió huyendo…de mí, me odio en estos momentos por lo que le hice a Helena no se merecía que me desahogara con ella.

-no te preocupes Erline, te aseguro que Helena está bien, tal vez quería ir a algún lugar en especial ¿no crees?—dije fingiendo demencia sobre lo que paso anoche

-mmm bueno tal vez si, tal vez no, pero más le vale reportarse conmigo, espero que este bien—concluyo con preocupación en su voz

-cuando eso pase…dile que mando saludos—le pedí sintiendo culpa

Hubiéramos continuado con la conversación, pero la profesora entro al salón. El resto del día me la pase pensando en lo que Erline me dijo, me era muy triste el saber quién en todo este tiempo consideraba mi mejor amiga terminara huyendo de mí. No la culpo, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, y ya pensándolo bien, fue lo mejor para los dos, nos ahorramos las explicaciones incomodas y la vergüenza.

Los días y las noches pasaban con más lentitud, sin novedades, comenzaron a hacerse rutinarios, como si ya nada más me llamara la atención, ni siquiera cuando tuve que hacer los exámenes para subir al último nivel me parecieron algo de gran importancia; incluso Erline y Archí intentaban llamar mi atención, sin lograrlo. No sabía que sentimiento me mantenía de esa manera tan distante, tal vez eran mis contantes ataques de culpa por lo ocurrido con Helena junto con mis pesadillas con Saori.

Tal era mi depresión que incluso pensé en recurrir a Elisa, después de todo ella es psicóloga ¿no? Pero tomando en cuenta que Elisa en ocasiones peca de imprudente, mejor no arriesgarme. En momentos siento que estoy al borde de la locura, si las pesadillas con Saori son horrendas para mi inmóvil corazón…estas empeoran cuando Helena es su protagonista, hay veces en las que prefiero ver a Helena en sueños que a Saori… ¿ya me habré olvidado de ella? Y si es así… ¿la cambie por Helena? Por Buda ¿Qué demonios está pasándome? Estoy llegando a mi límite. Ya han pasado seis meses desde la partida de Helena y mi desesperación aumenta…siempre está en mis pesadillas, incluso más que Saori, hasta tengo la teoría de que Saori está en ellas por mero capricho, como si fuera un recuerdo que intente hacer eterno…pero que ahora le he sido infiel, mis sentimientos están de cabeza, desordenados, confundidos; solo puedo describirlos con solo una palabra…locura. El seguir en el Verus Sanguis solo empeora mi estado, casi todo me recuerda a Helena…las aulas de clase, los jardines, mi habitación , la biblioteca, las clases de música con Elisa; incluso inconscientemente mis pasos me llevan al laberinto.

Cuando me dieron la oportunidad de tomar el último examen para irme, lo tome sin dudar, estaba desesperado, no me importo salir sin despedirme de Erline ni de Archí, no me quede tampoco para la graduación ni nada por el estilo, quería recuperar la cordura que poco a poco se iba estando en este lugar.

Regrese a Francia siendo recibido por Octavio, Irinia estaba en Rusia por cuestiones de trabajo y Elisa dijo que se quedaría en el instituto hasta que saliera su última generación de músicos; dejándome de esta manera con Octavio a solas.

-bienvenido Shaka, cuéntame cómo te fue en el Verus Sanguis—dijo acomodándose en la silla de su oficina— ¿ya estás listo para la guardia Da Firenze?—pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-siento que ya lo estoy, además necesito distraerme—dije

-no te apresures, primero a lo primero—dijo abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio—James me envió una copia de tu expediente—agrego mostrándome un sobre—veamos que tal te fue en estos dos años

En lo que Octavio leía mis documentos, yo solo esperaba que los resultados pudieran agilizar mi entrada a la guardia, necesito distraerme, en lo que sea, pero por el momento, en esta casa en medio del bosque, puedo relajarme con la caza de animales, el leer libros por recreación y no por obligación, he intentar meditar; cosa que en el instituto no lograba.

Octavio despego la mirada de los papeles y me miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-todo en orden Shaka, en cuanto Enzo vea esto no tardará mucho en responder

-algo bueno supongo—dije con un poco de desgano, sin embargo me quede muy complacido por sus palabras

-algo muy bueno Shaka, pero no puedo evitar el preguntarte… ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada Octavio, solo cansancio ha sido un viaje algo ajetreado, y tuve que hacer muchas cosas para salir del instituto—conteste con una pequeña mentira

-bueno, puedes retirarte, le mandare esto a Enzo mañana en la mañana

-gracias Octavio

-no tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo te has esforzado por lograrlo—concluyo

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entre y observe mis maletas al frente de la cama, no creía conveniente deshacerlas, después de todo si lo que me decía Octavio era correcto, no pasaría mucho para que los Da Firenze me llamaran. Me recosté en la cama con pocas ganas de hacer algo lo que le restaba al día.

Di un suspiro, y me levante, a pesar de mi desgano, era muy temprano como para ir a dormir; por lo tanto surgía la duda ¿Qué hacer las próximas siete horas? No tenía ganas de leer, no tenía la suficiente concentración como para meditar y no tenía sed… ¿Qué hacer en las próximas siete horas? Una muy buena pregunta. Baje a la sala y recordando que aprendí a tocar la guitarra y una pequeña introducción al piano, busque la puerta del estudio de Elisa con la esperanza de que no lo tuviera bajo llave. Estando frente a la puerta, pose mi mano en el pomo y lo gire, para la suerte de mi ocio estaba abierta.

Lentamente baje las escaleras, y observe el lugar, no había cambiado mucho en estos dos años. Comencé a buscar una guitarra, cuando la encontré me senté en la silla más cercana, toque la primer canción que me paso por la cabeza. Al estar de esta manera comencé a recordar cuando tuve una guitarra en las manos por primera vez, es como si hubiera pasado ayer, recuerdo a Elisa con su guitarra que tenía un nombre, el cual no recuerdo, solo sé que es la guitarra que perteneció a su abuelo, creo que es un pequeño recuerdo de su humanidad… si yo tuviera uno ¿cual sería?

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de buscar objetos de mi pasado para responderme. Continúe tocando y recordando las clases de música con Eli, fueron muchos momentos incomodos, otros fascinantes, también extraños y algunos otros gratificantes, pero lo que más me gustaba de esa clase era escuchar la voz de Helena, ya hubiera sido tocando la melodía de su canción o solo escuchando, me quedaba encantado con su voz. Haciéndome daño de nuevo con Helena comencé a recordar todas las canciones que canto y algunas otras que ayude a que cantara. En estos momentos con la guitarra en mano y con pensamientos como estos me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo una vez Elisa… "las canciones tienen la manía de contar nuestras historias sin nuestro consentimiento" es gracioso como en aquel momento no lo creí, me pareció un dato inútil, pero recordando una canción en la que participe…

**FLASHBACK **

-Muy bien chicos hora de formar los grupos para una canción—decía Eli con un sombrero en las manos—cuando estén listos pasen a tomar el papel con su canción del sombrero

En una parte del escenario…

-hey Shaka, nos falta guitarrista ¿te unes?

-claro

-ok, chicos veo que ya están listos, pasen por su canción…Shaka—dijo Elisa ofreciéndole el sombrero—anda saca la canción

-qué remedio—dijo metiendo la mano en el sombrero

-y la canción ¿es?—pregunto Elisa

-amm… misery

-hey buena canción, Alexei, ¿alguien de tu banda la sabe?

-si profesora

-muy bien, adelante el escenario es suyo

-espera…no sé cómo va—dijo nervioso Shaka

-no te preocupes esta es la tablatura—agrego un compañero dándole las notas—solo pon atención en los cambios y listo

Tomaron sus lugares, sus instrumentos y comenzaron con la canción.

_So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send_

_Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery, there ain't no body_

_Who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_It's not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show_

_So let me be and I'll set you free_

_I am__ in misery, there ain't no body_

_Who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused so far away from you_

_I'm getting here don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_I am in misery, there ain't no body_

_Who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back..._

**FIN DEL FLASKBACK **

Recordando esto y a Helena, me doy cuenta que aquella joven a la que conocí en el Verus Sanguis y con la que pase un entrañable momento, se ha quedado anclada a mí en varias maneras, ¿Helena Orpheen que me haz hecho? Me encuentro en la miseria porque te extraño, tengo que dejar de mentirme…te extraño Helena. Tenía que darle crédito a Elisa, después de todo tenía razón, las canciones tienen algo de imprudentes también. Deje la guitarra en su lugar y regrese a mi habitación. Cuatro de las siete horas habían pasado, y por suerte me había dado sed. Salí en busca de algo para beber y distraerme las tres horas restantes.

Pasaron unos cuatro días desde mi llegada, y en este último hubo respuesta por parte de los Da Firenze, fue algo muy rápido pensé que tardarían al menos una semana en contestar.

De nuevo me encontraba con Octavio en su oficina, hablando sobre mí ingreso a la guardia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?—pregunte

-Enzo fue muy breve, pero quiere verte en Verona a más tardar en tres días—me contesto Octavio

-no bromeabas cuando dijiste que no dudaría

-Enzo tiene la cualidad de ser muy exigente…y también de querer las cosas en el momento—acoto Octavio

-en ese caso será mejor que me vaya mañana mismo

-si así lo quieres, hare los arreglos necesarios para que salgamos mañana en la noche

-¿vendrás conmigo Octavio?—pregunte sorprendido

-claro! Después de todo quiero presentarte ante Enzo y posiblemente frente al consejo—finalizo con una leve sonrisa

-será algo más grande de lo que esperaba

-no te pongas nervioso antes de tiempo, después de todo no es seguro que sea ante el consejo…solo que Enzo lo crea necesario

-aun así, ya es más importante ahora de lo que lo era antes—objete

-bueno por el momento es todo Shaka, deja listo todo lo que creas necesario

-lo hare Octavio—dije estando ya en la puerta para salir—y de nuevo…muchas gracias

-para mi es gusto hacerlo

Al día siguiente ya nos encontrábamos en un avión rumbo Verona, extraño me sentía, por fin cumplía aquel propósito que me pusiera hace dos años, pero ese pequeño hueco continuaba en mi corazón. Es inexplicable lo que siento, pero por el momento es más fácil dejarlo de lado, ignorarlo y seguir adelante, o al menos intentarlo.

Llegamos a Verona a la noche, una sin luna por cierto, ya en el pequeño aeropuerto nos esperaba un auto con los que supuse serían los encargados de llevarnos con el señor Enzo. En todo el camino no hable ni Octavio tampoco, era mejor estar de esta manera y no alborotar los nervios.

El viaje en el auto no duro mucho, y en pocos minutos ya estábamos a las afueras de una enorme mansión que a poco estaba de parecer un castillo. Los hombres que nos llevaron a mí y a Octavio seguían sin decir palabra al igual que Octavio. A estas alturas ya me imaginaba cosas extrañas, que con un enorme esfuerzo saque de mi cabeza.

Una pequeña corazonada me decía que esto no serbia de hogar a la familia Da Firenze, la casa tenía un aspecto fantasmal y misterioso. Al abrirse las puertas dejaron ver la figura de un hombre.

-señor Octavio, el amo Enzo los está esperando—dijo el hombre—permítame llevarlos hasta el

Al adentrarnos en la mansión, me di cuenta que efectivamente, los Da Firenze no moraban este lugar, para donde viera había hombres y mujeres con uniformes e insignias, supuse que aquí era el cuartel general de la guardia, ya que todo lo que veía me lo confirmaba. No importaba que fuera una entrada hora de la madrugada, todos en aquel lugar trabajaban como hormigas, llevando documentos de un lugar a otro y cosas por el estilo, pero no por eso evitaban vernos a mí y a Octavio.

Tan metido estaba analizando mi entorno que casi choco con Octavio, se había detenido de repente frente a una enorme puerta labrada con un sinfín de figuras de las cuales resaltaba un murciélago alzando el vuelo.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que salto a la vista fue a un hombre no más viejo en apariencia que Octavio sentado en una enorme silla con decoraciones igual de exageradas que las de la puerta, hablaba con una mujer que le mostraba unos documentos, al ver a Octavio se puso de pie y camino hasta el, ya viéndolo bien, se veía más joven que Octavio, tenía los ojos de un café claro y el cabello negro hasta los hombros, vestido con un fino traje, no cabía duda de que ese hombre era Enzo Da Firenze.

-Octavio amigo mío me alegro de verte—dijo abrazando a Octavio

-lo mismo digo Enzo—agrego Octavio correspondiendo al abrazo

-bueno ¿él es Shaka?—dijo señalándome el señor Enzo—un gusto conocerte, Enzo Da Firenze—finalizo ofreciéndome su mano

-el gusto es mío señor

-sabes Shaka, me da un poco de vergüenza verte en este momento, no me mal intérpretes, pero después de lo de Antonio…bueno, no estás aquí para hablar de eso

El señor Enzo nos dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a otra parte de la habitación, en un ademan de su manos nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Pasamos a una pequeña pero lujosa sala y tomamos asiento.

-joven Díaz hace unos días leí su expediente, y me dejo muy impresionado y gracias a Octavio aquí presente me entere de su interés por ingresar a la guardia, cosa que me encanta…pero los conocimientos y capacidades que tiene, no son las suficientes

-¿Cómo?—dije con mucha sorpresa

Me había pasados dos años…dos jodidos años en los que mi salud mental cayó estrepitosamente, teniendo que soportar a Elisa, años en los que me la pase metido en libros y libros para poder tener los conocimientos necesarios para poder entrar en la guardia…y ahora el mismísimo Enzo Da Firenze me decía que no era suficiente.

-no me mal interpretes muchacho, para poder entrar en la guardia se tiene que estar comprometido, la guardia no es mía, es de nuestra raza, mantiene el equilibrio entre vampiros y humanos—decía el señor Enzo con extrema seriedad— solo un pequeño error y estas jodido—dijo esto viendo a Octavio

-entiendo eso último, pero me confunde, dice que le asombran mis capacidades, que le encantaría que entre a la guardia; y ahora me dice que no puedo…discúlpeme pero ¿podría hablar con claridad?—pregunte algo molesto

-deja que Enzo termine Shaka—intervino Octavio

-como Octavio sugiere, y al contrario de lo que tú piensas, hay algo que tienes que hacer antes de entrar a la guardia…una prueba que de ser superada asegurara tu entrada

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Una leve y fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en el señor Enzo

-me gusta tu actitud muchacho—sonrió de nuevo— ¿hace cuánto que eres un vampiro Shaka?

-dos años tres meses—conteste

-muy bien—dijo Enzo asintiendo con la cabeza—en ese caso no será tan difícil para ti. Tu tarea es fácil tienes que desprenderte de todo recuerdo humano que aún se encuentre dentro de ti

-¿recuerdo? Señor le pido que sea más específico de nuevo

-ve a donde vivías cuando humano y convéncete de que ahora eres inmortal, pero sobre todo ve con la persona que tu consideraras importante para que te des cuenta que dicha persona ya no pertenece a tu mundo—se adelantó a contestarme Octavio

-así es Shaka, esa es tu prueba, tienes dos días para cumplirla, y para cerciorarnos de que la cumplas Livier te acompañara—agrego Enzo Da Firenze

Un hombre muy corpulento y alto se acercó supuse que se trataba de Livier. Nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a la salida. Ya en la puerta desde su exagerada silla el señor Enzo se despidió con un "recuerda Shaka dos días".

Con aquella petición, mi imposición de no regresar al santuario se resquebrajaba. Era momento de preguntarme ¿vale la pena arriesgar tanto, solo por un entrar a la guardia? Mi objetivo comenzaba a perder sentido con la petición de Enzo Da Firenze.

-sé que lo lograras Shaka—dijo Octavio de repente—después de todo no creo que sea tan difícil o ¿sí?

Curioso que pensara de esa manera, aunque es normal sabiendo que Octavio dejo de ser humano hace cientos de años. Hay que admitir que es optimista, el cree que lograre hacerlo, mientras que yo comenzó a dudar si en realidad iría a Grecia.

Entre en la habitación donde pasaría lo que quedaba de la noche, no tenía sueño pero si cansancio. Tenía mucho miedo de regresar al santuario, era la primera vez en estos dos años que temía tanto…tanto.

En mi desesperación, tomé mi celular y rápidamente marque a la única que podría ayudarme. Tres tonos de espera e Irinia contesto.

-_bueno_

-Irinia soy yo

-_Shaka, ¿pasa algo?_

-la verdad es que si, necesito hablar contigo

_-¿estás bien? Suenas preocupado_

-preocupado estoy

- _cuéntame, ya viste al señor Enzo supongo ¿Cómo te fue?_

-se podría decir que bien y mal

-_explícate_

-para poder entrar en la guardia tengo que ir al santuario Irinia—dije sin mas

_-¿Qué? _

-lo que escuchaste

-_ya veo…no quieres ir ¿verdad?_

-una parte de mí no…

-_y otra si_

-más o menos así es

-_lo que no entiendo es por qué iras a ese lugar_

-es una prueba del señor Enzo

_-¿prueba? Exactamente ¿Qué tienes que hacer?_

-se supone que tengo que darme cuenta que ya no soy humano

Hubo un minuto de silencio en la conversación, yo daba vueltas por todo el lugar, estaba nervioso e Irinia no decía nada, de seguro se quedó tan impactada como yo cuando me lo dijeron.

-¿Irinia?

-_lo siento, me quede pensativa un momento_

-¿y bien? ¿crees que deba ir?

-_a lo que veo esto tiene sus pros y sus contras_

-¿Cómo puedes verle algo bueno a esto?—dije molesto

-_analízalo Shaka, si vas al santuario tal y como lo dice el señor Enzo y de seguro Octavio también, _¿_no crees que te darás cuenta que esa parte de tu vida ya no es parte de tu presente?_

-eso ya lo tengo claro Irinia, pero que tal si lastimo a alguien estando ahí, o…o si me ven

-_no digas tonterías, tu y yo sabemos que no te gusta la sangre humana, haz estado evitando este momento porque proteges a alguien…ahora te pregunto ¿aun piensas en ese alguien como antes?_

Ahora quien se quedó callado fui yo, no niego que Saori es ese alguien, pero si aún pensaba en ella como solía hacerlo…esa era la parte dudosa.

-_Shaka han pasado dos años no puedes recordarla por siempre…_

Colgué groseramente el teléfono y lo lance sobre la cama, rápidamente abrí una pequeña maleta y busque desesperadamente mi diario. Para cuando lo encontré, busque rápidamente en las páginas, dándome cuenta que lo que Irinia me decía tenía una fuerte razón de ser, el libro rojo que me pertenecía desde hace dos años estaba lleno de situaciones y recuerdos…más recuerdos que situaciones, solo que dos personas ocupaban sus páginas con más frecuencia, en mi preocupación comencé a contar las paginas, al dar con el número exacto deje caer el libro y me recargue con la pared, lentamente me deslice hasta quedar sentado…vi incrédulo mi diario en el piso, Saori ocupaba 273 páginas enteras, mientras que Helena estaba en 272, una pequeña página de diferencia, cinco años junto a Saori estaban siendo igualados por solo una noche junto a Helena.

Ahora estaba decidido, iría al santuario.

Estaba exactamente en las ruinas que se encontraban antes de la entrada al santuario. Livier estaba conmigo, le pedí que permaneciera en aquellas ruinas, logrando de esta manera que el vampiro no supiera la ubicación del santuario, solo que para convencerlo de que logre cumplir con mi tarea tenía que traerle un objeto de aquel lugar, "uno valioso" agrego. Camine por el escarpado camino para darme cuenta más que nada de que era lo que sentía. Cuando estaba a solo unos pocos metros de distancia de la entrada me di cuenta que este era un buen momento para echarme para atrás, lamentablemente la melancolía que sentí al ver de nuevo el santuario fue más, en una sencilla y rápida maniobra esquivé a los múltiples guardias que hacían su ronda nocturna. Al llegar a las doce casas, comencé a acobardarme ¿Cómo logre llegar tan lejos? Fácil…porque estoy confundido por eso. Eso ya no importaba ya estaba en Aries, corrí intentando no prestar atención en las presencias de mis antiguos compañeros, ya en la salida de Leo, baje la velocidad llegaría a Virgo en unos pocos minutos, sabiendo que estaba deshabitado, podía tomar cualquier cosa del templo y llevársela a Livier.

Entre en mi antiguo hogar lentamente y con calma pase por Virgo, recordado como vivía en ese lugar, tantos momentos…que ahora volvían a mi cabeza de golpe. Me hubiera gustado continuar recordando, pero un aroma en el aire me saco abruptamente de mis recuerdos.

Definitivamente era de una mujer ¿pero cómo? Dudo mucho que Saori estuviera aquí, además ese no era su aroma, no lo recordaba tan diferente. Aunque el olor era penetrante, el lugar estaba vació, tal vez era paranoia mía. Me detuve para ubicar mi posición recordé rápidamente donde estaba mi habitación, en menos de un pestañeo ya estaba abriendo la puerta, en la oscuridad de la noche nadie normal se daría cuenta, como yo, que está ya no era mi habitación…aquí el olor femenino era intenso, tanto que sin mi consentimiento se colaba a mis fosas nasales. Pero no era solo el aroma todo era diferente… la cama, los muebles incluso el color de la habitación. Con que ya había un nuevo…o más bien una nueva guardiana en Virgo, lo que sentí fue una rara combinación de tristeza y entendimiento, la sexta casa no podía pasar más de un año sin un guardián y es por demás saber que hasta yo tenía un remplazo.

Di un suspiro, comencé a caminar en la habitación esperando que no la cambiaran por completo. Antes en la esquina había una loza suelta…o aparentaba serlo, para mí era un pequeño escondite para guardar ciertos objetos que consideraba no aptos para curiosos. Un mueble (que no estaba antes) permanecía cubriendo esa loza. Cuidadosamente y con la intención de no hacer mucho ruido la moví a un lado. Me agache y quite el cuadro de mármol del suelo, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ahí ocultaba.

Poco a poco saque unas cuantas cosas, escritos de mi niñez uno que otro cacharro viejo, hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. Con mucho cuidado saque un pañuelo blanco, en si lo que buscaba era lo que estaba envuelto en el pañuelo. Con más cuidado aun desdoble la tela dejando ver lo que guardaba, los cuatro pétalos que le envié a Saori la noche que inicio la guerra santa contra Hades. Jamás pensé que me los regresaría…cuando me los dio fue cuando cumplimos un año de haber confesado nuestro amor, nunca paso por mi mente volver a ver esos pétalos de cerezo y ella los conservo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, quería que salieran…era necesario. Vi los pétalos por última vez, los envolví en el pañuelo y los guarde en mi chaqueta. Tan sumergido en el momento me encontraba, que para cuando prendieron las luces de la habitación apenas y pude patear la loza a su lugar y esconderme lo más cerca que pude de la ventana.

Al cuarto entro una joven de no más de veintidós años, de cabello rojo rizado, vestía con ropas de entrenamiento. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que no tuviera puesta una máscara como cualquier otra amazona, pero bueno intente no prestarle más atención, en un ágil y silencioso movimiento me posicione en la ventana y salte, mientras iba cayendo al exterior del templo de Virgo solo escuche un sonoro grito desde dentro de la habitación.

-COMO TE ALUCINO CAMUS DE ACUARIO!

Una enorme alegría y paz me llenaron al saber que Camus estaba bien, lamentablemente no compartía ese sentimiento con mi sucesora.

Cuando aterrice en las escalinatas rumbo Libra, revise que los pétalos continuaran en su lugar, fue bueno saber que estaban en buen estado, era momento de ir a los aposentos de Athena, donde a estas horas y si yo continuara siendo humano, Saori estaría esperándome.

La prueba verdadera estaba por comenzar, no tarde mucho en salir de piscis, cuando estaba a mitad del camino al templo del patriarca comencé a percibir un exquisito olor tan embriagante que comencé a correr desesperado siguiendo aquel aroma que me estaba volviendo loco.

Pase sin problemas la sala del patriarca, el aroma continuaba hasta donde descansaba Saori, el saber esto me detuvo en seco, antes de entrar ahí me vi en un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Con los ojos grises y mis colmillos listos para perforar un cuello desprevenido, me asuste de mí mismo por primera vez, pero no importo… entre impulsivamente a su habitación y me escondí detrás de una columna, las luces estaban encendidas. Saori se encontraba frente a su tocador peinando su cabello, a cada cepillada solo podía sentir una fuerte oleada de ese adictivo aroma, por otro lado estaba hermosa como si estos dos años solo la hacían verla preciosa, por mero impulso camine lenta y sigilosamente hasta ella hasta quedar a sus espaldas, aspire profundamente su perfume para así guardarlo en mi memoria y mi melancolía. Ella estaba tan ocupada con su labor que no noto mi presencia. Me incline lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su cuello. Impaciente estaba, a pocos segundos de clavarle mis colmillos…hasta que Saori abrió los ojos, como ráfaga me escondí en el primer lugar que vi, ella comenzó a buscar a alguien en la habitación, tal vez su fragancia me hipnotizo tanto que creí que ella no había sentido mi presencia, en cuanto se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando, salí huyendo del lugar.

Llegue en menos de un minuto a la salida del santuario. Antes de ver a Livier me recargue en lo que quedaba de una pared y me derrumbe, tape mi boca intentando tranquilizar mi instinto, el cual quería regresar por Saori, asustado mordí fuertemente mi mano, probando el nada agradable sabor de mi propia sangre. Ahora tenía sed, había que conseguirla de algún modo AHORA! Pero antes tenía que limpiar parcialmente mi mano. Buscando en mis bolsillos encontré un trozo de papel, justo lo que necesitaba, con mi mano sana lo desdoble y me disponía a limpiar la herida, pero lo que vi me dejo estático.

_Shaka…gracias por todo espero volver a verte algún día _

_H.O_

Hasta en estas circunstancias no me permites olvidarme de ti.

* * *

y ahi va otro capitulo, dudas quejas o sugerencias pueden dejarmelas en un review nos vemos hasta la proxima XD.

**ELI251**


	14. sentimientos de culpa

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!

jajajajaja hijo cuanto a pasado desde la ultima actualización, he pensado seriamente sobre el pedirle el divorcio a mi musa, y esqe se va y regresa cuando qiere y yo me qedo sin escribir, asi q si saben de algun abogado...por favor dejen el numero u.u. pero bueno antes de q comiencen a leer qiero dedicar este capitulo a mi peqeño saltamontes, qien de plano casi le da un ataqe de ansiedad por leer el capitulo, y no solo espero q le guste a ella sino q tambn a ustedes, ya q escribir este capitulo me tomo un largo tiempo de noches sin sueño y ataqes constantes de frustración, pero por fin qedo escrito...MALDITA SEEAAAA CAMUS POR Q ERES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR? ok ok ya sin mas los dejo con el ya tipico...

Algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el resto son solo míos ).

* * *

Dos caballeros en Francia persiguiendo a una criatura, uno muere bajo circunstancias extrañas y el otro sobrevive bajo otras aún más extrañas. Hace cuatro años se dio la tragedia que cambio mi vida de muchas maneras…tantas que ni siquiera me imagine lo que sería de mi a partir de ese momento.

Despertar en mi habitación cuando yo me pensaba tirado en un bosque es más extraño de lo que parece, más por todas las cosas que regresaron a mi mente. Estar en Francia corriendo con Shaka siguiéndome de cerca, persiguiendo algo o a alguien…no sé ni cómo llamarlo, aquello no era humano, un espectro tampoco y un animal salvaje mucho menos.

Recuerdo que intente levantarme de la cama en busca de respuestas, tambaleé un poco, pero con la ayuda de mi buro logre continuar en pie, con mis manos recorrí mi cuerpo en busca de heridas, nada en mi pecho…hasta que mi mano se posó en el cuadro de gasa que cubría mi cuello. De solo recordar ese momento un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Ese potente agarre y esa horrible sensación en mi cuello…después un destello de luz cegadora y el "algo" que Shaka y yo perseguíamos me soltó, luego de eso un dolor extremo iniciaba en mi cuello y recorría el resto de mi cuerpo, después Shaka se acercó para ver mi estado, le pedí que continuara creí que podría alcanzarlo después…acción que no paso de ser un pensamiento.

De ese acontecimiento hasta que desperté en mi habitación en el templo de acuario no recuerdo nada más, lo he intentado sin resultado. Pero eso no es lo más triste de aquella tarde en acuario, lo peor vino después.

Aunque estaba un poco desorientado, pude notar que en todas las doce casas se percibía un cosmos triste, hasta el de Athena se encontraba así…bueno tal vez era cosa de mi débil estado, pero en el cosmos de Athena más que en el de ningún otro la tristeza se trasformaba en desesperación. Si, aún mantengo en mi memoria esa tarde, ese amargo despertar.

Camine hasta la puerta principal de mi templo o al menos lo intente, encontré a Milo sentado en la sala, recuerdo la sorpresa de verme de pie casi frente a él, lo primero que pregunte fue…

-¿Dónde está Shaka?

-Camus…-contesto Milo apenas

-¿Dónde está Shaka Milo?

-deberías de estar descansando amigo

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer y contéstame—le dije molesto

Milo se quedó mudo, no quería contestarme, al no ver progreso alguno con nuestra conversación intente salir de ahí, tal vez Shura sabría algo, pero Milo me detuvo. Si, aún recuerdo esa tarde.

No sé si mis compañeros me mintieron por mi bien, tal vez es solo cosa mía, pero nada en todo esto tenía sentido. Esa tarde Milo me regreso a mi habitación como si yo fuera un niño enfermo de gripe que quiere salir a jugar a la lluvia. Me senté en mi cama y clave mi mirada en Milo esperando respuestas.

-¿hablaras ahora?—pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-con la condición de que me respondas tu primero

Dude unos segundos en contestar, pero de seguro no sería nada importante, después de todo era Milo con quien hablaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien Milo dormir me ayudo

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevas dormido?—pregunto muy serio

-pues… no lo sé…unas horas ¿eso importa?

-amigo tu no estabas dormido…llevas inconsciente dos semanas

En algún otro momento esta sería una de las bromas pesadas de Milo, de esas en las que el mismo se delata estallando en risa, espere que esta vez fuera una de esas veces, pero su mirada me confirmo que decía la verdad.

-bueno…eso…eso no importa estoy bien, pero contéstame Milo ¿Cómo esta Shaka?

Mi amigo solo agacho la mirada.

-maldición contéstame!

-no lo se

-no estoy para bromas Milo! Contéstame—me puse de pie y tome a Milo por el cuello de la camisa desesperado—contéstame!

-NO LO SE CAMUS NADIE LO SABE!—me contesto Milo soltándose de mi agarre—nadie lo sabe—concluyo esta vez con voz triste

Justamente desde ese momento, creo que nadie ha querido decirme la verdad.

Milo me relato lo que había sucedido desde mi solitario regreso al santuario. Para empezar me encontraron en el bosque Foret Domaniale de Crecy casi muerto, unos aldeanos de Abbeville me llevaron al santuario, pues no sabían que hacer conmigo, con una fiebre que no cedía más una extraña herida en el cuello, nadie me diagnosticaba más de tres días de vida, no parece mucho pero por esas cosas casi muero. Nadie se explicaba cómo fue que desperté…lo tomaron como un milagro.

En cuanto a Shaka parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ni la gente que me trajo desde Francia al santuario sabía algo de él. Milo también me dijo que durante mi inconciencia muchos fueron a buscarlo y hasta el momento no habían encontrado ni un rastro de cosmo energía, sangre o algo que fuera una pequeña pista para encontrarlo.

Quise ir a buscarlo pero Shion me lo prohibió, decía que aún estaba muy débil como para arriesgarme tanto, tampoco sabían si el "algo" regresaría a atacar de nuevo. Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron rápidos, pesados y Shaka seguía sin aparecer, a los tres meses de buscarlo Shion decidió que ya era tiempo de darnos cuenta que el ya no estaba entre los vivos.

Recuerdo esa reunión, casi me le abalanzó a Shion cuando dijo que ya no lo buscarían más. Otra cosa que note en esa reunión fue el hecho de que Athena no estaba presente, Shion dijo que ese día se había ido a Japón para resolver ciertos asuntos de la fundación; eso también me molesto ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila mientras había un caballero desaparecido? Mas es curioso el rumor que corrió durante los días siguientes. Entre la servidumbre y los guardias del templo de Athena se decía que Shion había tenido una fuerte discusión con nuestra diosa respecto a la búsqueda de Shaka, unos decían que ella insistía en seguir buscándolo lo que restaba del año si era necesario, otros decían que Athena se encontraba en una especie de depresión y que fue enviada a Japón por orden de Shion. Esa última versión no tenía sentido…no en ese momento, pero fuera cual fuera la razón poco importaba, dejarían de buscar a mi amigo.

Aquella tarde baje a Virgo, la razón de mi visita era para de alguna manera pedirle perdón a Shaka, pedirle que perdonara mi falta, no pude hacer nada, no pude buscarlo, no pude anticipar mi ataque, no continúe persiguiendo a mi atacante junto con él y ahora el guardián de Virgo ya no estaba para cuidar su templo, Shaka ya no estaba vivo, no importaba cuanto sostuviera mi vaga esperanza de que él seguía con vida… la realidad era muy diferente.

Ya en la entrada de Virgo arrastre mis pasos dentro del templo. Sentía un profundo remordimiento de solo estar ahí, como me gustaría que fuera una visita y no una especie de despedida. Camine y camine por todo el lugar viendo como lo había dejado Shaka antes de que partiéramos a Francia. Todo el lugar parecía estar en orden a excepción de algo de ceniza de incienso y uno que otro libro fuera de su lugar, seguí caminando y llegue a la puerta de su habitación, estaba entre abierta, y un sollozo ahogado se escuchaba en su interior, abrí un poco más la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Sentada en la cama estaba nuestra diosa…Athena, lloraba amargamente, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro, admito que jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera. En sus manos había un pañuelo o tal vez más, no era solo eso, lo sostenía en sus manos con mucho cuidado como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, no sé por qué pero desde mi posición solo era un pañuelo, ¿acaso había algo más envuelto en ese pequeño trozo de tela?

Me di la media vuelta y me fui con lágrimas en mis ojos, tal vez ella y yo sentíamos la misma tristeza en aquellos momentos, más de esa visita a Virgo creo haber averiguado ciertas cosas.

Al día siguiente, se nos llamó a toda la orden dorada en Aries, parecía ser que antes de regresar, los caballeros enviados a Francia encontraron lo que todo mundo esperaba, lo que todo mundo sabía…la prueba de que Shaka en efecto estaba muerto.

-¿Qué encontraron?—le pregunte a Mu apenas lo vi

-nada bueno amigo—contesto triste

No podía ver de qué se trataba pues no solo los caballeros dorados estábamos ahí, por alguna razón había guardias, caballeros de otros rangos e incluso aprendices en el templo. Me abrí paso de entre la multitud para ver lo que habían encontrado.

Era la armadura de Virgo…o lo que quedaba de ella. Tal fue mi sorpresa que caí de rodillas. La armadura estaba llena de fisuras y tenía un enorme agujero en el peto y el cuello estaba destrozado contando además la sangre que manchaba la armadura.

Mu paso semanas intentando reparar la armadura sin resultado alguno, todos la orden dorada dono su sangre para poder reconstruirla, yo done la mitad de la mía en más de 5 ocasiones, digo sino pude salvar a Shaka salvar su armadura era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero por más sangre que se donara a la causa la armadura seguía destrozada, hasta parecía que comenzaba a carcomerse el metal.

La última vez que vi la armadura de virgo, fue cuando me disponía a dar mi sangre, encontré a Mu confundido intentando repararla.

-hola Mu

-ha hola Camus—dijo dándose la vuelta-¿pasa algo?

-vine a ver si necesitabas más sangre para reparar la armadura de virgo—conteste

-pues…no lo sé—dijo no muy seguro—he intentado repararla cientos de veces pero parece como si la armadura se negara a revivir, además algo malo pasa con ella—dijo señalándola

-¿Qué podría tener?

-está comenzando a carcomerse…es extraño jamás había visto algo como eso, incluso le pregunte a mi maestro y él tampoco se explica algo como esto—decía extrañado Mu

-sigo sin entender

-acércate—y así lo hice—observa el cuello de la armadura—dijo señalando dicha parte— ¿lo ves?

Haciendo caso a Mu vi detenidamente la armadura y tal y como lo había dicho, el cuello de virgo comenzaba a carcomerse, pues una enorme mancha negra cubría una parte.

-¿Qué supones que sea Mu?—pregunte

-es ahí donde comienza el misterio Camus, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ser—concluyo Mu

Ese día me retire con mi torrente sanguíneo intacto solo esperando que Mu pudiera reparar la armadura; sin embargo no fue así, por primera vez en la historia una armadura ateniense había muerto sin la posibilidad de regresar a la vida con la sangre de algún donante. Ni siquiera en esto fui de utilidad, sin un santo de virgo que protegiera dicho templo y aparentemente una armadura para el sucesor la situación no podía hacer otra cosa que deprimirme.

Dadas las circunstancias Shion pensó que a falta del cuerpo de Shaka, enterrar su armadura muerta era una buena opción para hacer un entierro simbólico. A solo unos meses de que despertara en mi habitación y que se diera la noticia de la muerte de Shaka, se dio sitio en la sala gemela para el funeral de la armadura dorada de virgo.

Esas son cosas que jamás olvidare, pero aunque me niegue a creerlo la vida sigue, no solo para mí también para el resto de nosotros incluso para Athena.

Han pasado un año, dos semanas y cuatro días. No sé por qué aun llevo la cuenta de eso, no suena extraño decir que no soy el mismo, nadie sigue normal después de una tragedia como esta, pero en mi caso en estos años algo paso conmigo, mas a nivel físico que a uno mental. Los olores se volvieron más complejos, las imágenes más nítidas y los sonidos mucho más fuertes que antes, recupere la fuerza más de lo debido, creo yo, en una ocasión casi le fracturo la mano a Aldebaran al estrecharla. Tuve un tiempo de aislamiento, me pensaba un lunático al tener estos sentidos ni siquiera eran normales para un santo, por más dorada que su armadura fuera.

En mi reclusión voluntaria, le di mil vueltas a aquella noche, donde Shaka murió. Analice los asesinatos registrados antes de nuestra llegada a Abbeville, y todos tenían exactamente el mismo patrón…una mordida en el cuello, la sangre drenada por completo y ni una huella o indicio de quien fuera el asesino. Por un tiempo Milo me visitaba mientras investigaba el asunto, incluso sugirió que podría tratarse de un vampiro, claro esto acompañado de sus sonoras carcajadas, pero para mi sorpresa era una remota posibilidad, la descarte millares de veces y millares de veces lo tome como una de las principales razones de la muerte de Shaka.

Preocupándome un poco por mi salud mental y por la insistencia de Milo salí de mi reclusión. Un día de entrenamiento me ayudaría a regresar a la normalidad.

Baje las doce casas, las cuales a esta hora de la mañana estarían vacías. Para cuando llegue al coliseo los demás ya estaban calentado.

-pero miren quien viene por ahí, alguien salió de confinamiento solitario—comento Afrodita

Al acércame note que Mu no estaba

-¿Dónde está Mu?—pegunte antes de siquiera decir hola a los demás

-en su taller ¿dónde más?—me contestó Shura como si fuera lo mas natural

-pues aquí entrenando—dije

-lo dice quien no lo ha hecho durante cinco meses—comento Death Mask `como si no lo escuchara

Ante esto solo le dirigí una fría mirada como de costumbre, obteniendo otra sarcástica de su parte. Antes de que le contestara Milo decidió meterse.

-ya, ya tranquilos venimos a entrenar y que yo sepa los combates son para otro día chicos

-como sea

-jajajaja esos meses de confinamiento solitario no te han sentado bien Camus—agrego en tono burlón Kanon

Y así comenzó una tarde llena de comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi ausencia, hasta cierto momento fueron soportables, pero de no ser por la llegada de Mu al coliseo los demás hubieran continuado hasta que alguien terminara en un ataúd de hielo.

-siento la tardanza—llego diciendo Mu—pero por fin la termine

-¿en serio Mu? Pensé que tardarías unos meses más—agrego Saga

-en ese caso no tardaran en llamarla—dijo Dohko

-cierto, ¿creen que envíen a alguien o llegue por si sola?—soltó al aire la pregunta Aioria

-no lo sé, acabo de terminarla, todo depende de Athena y el maestro—contesto Mu

Yo solo me quede callado ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando, ¿Qué había terminado Mu? ¿era acaso una armadura? Pero ¿Qué clase de armadura? Y ¿quién se suponía que tenía que venir?

-chicos no quiero sonar tonto… ¿pero de hablan?—pregunte al fin

Todos se me quedaron viendo un momento que a mí y a mi duda pareció eterno.

-no me vean con cara de idiotas y contéstenme

Voltearon a verse las caras, como buscando a quien sería el que me contara lo que estaba pasando, y como siempre Milo fue el elegido para hablarme.

-emm veras Camus, cuando tú estabas metido en tu templo—mientras deslizaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros—pues… ¿cómo decírtelo sin que te sientas mal? –divagaba mi amigo, soltó un suspiro y continuo—lo que pasa es, que mientras tú "no estabas" por así decirlo, Shion le dio la orden a Mu de que construyera otra armadura de virgo, por ende hay nuevo caballero en la sexta casa

Me quede mudo ¿tan rápido había pasado todo que ya habría nuevo ocupante en virgo? Tan rápido que ya le habían encontrado un remplazo a Shaka.

-jajajajajajaja quien viera al frio caballero de acuario tan desencajado con semejante noticia—rio Death Mask con tanto cinismo que vi todo de color rojo

En un solo movimiento me zafe de Milo y le di un fuerte puñetazo a ese cangrejo bocón.

-jajajajajajaja ¿herí tus sentimientos Camus?—continuaba desde el suelo—recuérdalo para los dioses nosotros los humanos no somos indispensables, ni siquiera Buda lo fue—concluyo poniéndose de pie

-HASTA DONDE LLEGA TU CINISMO DEATH MASK!

Pero antes de poder siquiera rozar alguno de sus cabellos ya tenía a Saga y Aioros sujetándome, pero eso no quiso decir que no intente soltarme, no necesite de mucha fuerza para que fuera así.

Cuando me supe libre lo primero que hice fue tirar de nuevo a Death Mask, cuando lo logre iba darle un fuerte golpe en la cara tanto como para romperle la nariz. Sin embargo antes de lograr mi propósito se vio truncado por la autoritaria voz de Shion.

-Camus de acuario detente en este mismo momento—me ordeno desde las escalinatas del coliseo

Mi puño temblaba en el aire, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Death Mask, pero tenía razón no somos indispensables, más bien quería sacar mi frustración sobre lo ocurrido en Francia.

Lo que paso después de la discusión fue un llamado a la cámara del patriarca, ¿para qué? Para recibir mi castigo por agredir a uno de mis compañeros cuando ni siquiera estabas en un combate amistoso. Con mi armadura puesta y casi arrastrando los pies, llegue hasta donde Shion, me arrodille y espere la mención de mi castigo.

-Camus… ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?—dijo Shion

-por mi mal comportamiento maestro—conteste con la cabeza gacha

-así es Camus ¿tienes que decir algo que decir en tu defensa?

-nada maestro, merezco el castigo que usted crea pertinente

-¿hasta cuándo regresaras a ser el mismo Camus?—agrego Shion acercándose a mí

-¿maestro?

-desde la muerte de Shaka no haz vuelto a ser el mismo, sé que fue algo muy difícil, pero ya ha pasado casi un año, ya no entrenas, estas tan alejado de los demás que Athena y yo estamos preocupados por ti

-¿Cómo podrían estar preocupados por nosotros cuando lo primero que hacen es buscar un remplazo cuando el puesto de caballero esta vacío?—dije con amargura en mis palabras

-no te permito que hables de esa manera Camus, aunque no lo veas, nuestra se preocupa por todos nosotros

-y si se preocupa tanto ¿Dónde está? No ha regresado desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de Shaka

-eso no es un asunto que te concierna Camus—contesto Shion molesto

-como usted lo ha dicho señor, apenas ha pasado un año y ya encontraron el remplazo de Shaka ¿Cómo pretende que yo crea que Athena se preocupa por nosotros?—dije viendo a Shion a los ojos

Como respuesta a mi pregunta recibí una fuerte bofetada del patriarca, sé que la merecía…ojala también me dijera que la muerte de Shaka había sido mi culpa, tal vez de esta manera dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto y asumiría la culpa el resto de mi vida, pero con mi cordura intacta e intentando regresar a ser quien era antes, sin necesidad de pasar por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Shion se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento para dar mi sentencia.

-ya que estas tan molesto con Athena será mejor que salgas un corto tiempo del santuario, ya perdí a uno de mis hijos Camus y no pienso dejar que pase lo mismo contigo—decía Shion con voz triste—es por eso que en te enviare a la India y traigas contigo al sucesor de Shaka, asi que ve a prepararte en unas horas te enviare la información a tu templo para que partas mañana mismo—concluyo Shion sin tiempo de objetar algo

Prefería mil azotes y pasar el resto del mes en el calabozo antes de ser el primero en verle la cara al remplazo de Shaka.

* * *

HEY si lo se tal vez parece muy corto pero escribir sobre el señor simpatía no es tan fácil como parece. y bueno ya saben comentarios dudas y sugerencias...y el numero del abogado lo pueden dejar en un review y si tienen internet ahi nos vemos XD

**ELI251**


	15. ¿del odio al amor? I

HEEEEEEEEEEEY

wow cuanto tiempo sin andar por estos rumbos...bueno como autora y no lectora. vengo de rápido, pero aun así daré un par de explicaciones; este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes, la razón... fácil ES ESTUPIDAMENTE DIFÍCIL ESCRIBIR A CAMUS! jajajajaja see bueno me negaba a la idea de dividir el capitulo pero por razones que tome en este momento con ciertas influencias (alcohol) he desidido dividir el 15 en dos partes. se que me desaparecer del fic un tiempo, pero han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que...mejor luego explico, no desesperéis que pronto tendrán noticias mías... junto con las explicaciones por el momento disfruten mientras yo sigo en el trabajo de la segunda parte, sin mas que decir he aquí el trabajo de estos últimos meses.

* * *

Un lindo y triste poema es amarte y saber que nunca lo sabrás, me odio a mí mismo por que esta se mi convicción cada vez que te veo. Es triste tratarte de forma vil y fría… ¿pero qué más da? Soy frio, así debe ser por mí bien y sobre todo el tuyo, me lamento también porque tú nunca sabrás como soy. Debo mencionar que a pesar de que yo casi no te conozco te amo cada vez que te veo… ¿o será que cada vez que te veo a los ojos veo ti verdadero ser? Y es por esa misma razón que me he vuelto adicto a pensarte y recordar una y otra vez nuestro primer encuentro, aquel donde aún no te alejaba de mí.

Pero a pesar de que te amo perdidamente no puedo evitar odiarte con la parte racional de mi ser, ¿Por qué tienes que ser quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes que representar a alguien que se fue por mi culpa? Representas uno de los errores más garrafales de toda mi vida, del que más me arrepiento…así es… un lindo y triste poema es amarte.

Desde que regrese de Francia y te conocí han pasado cuatro años, se dice fácil y el tiempo pasa rápido.

Recuerdo que cuando regrese Acuario después de mi discusión o lo que haya sido eso, colérico rompí el primer espejo que se cruzó en mi camino, no quería ver el reflejo de la desgracia en la que me había convertido, como quisiera ser un tempano de hielo para no sentir, no pensar, no odiarme tanto, pero eso es algo inevitable.

Al pasar de los minutos esperando que mi cólera disminuyera opte por lo sano y me ocupe en hacer mi equipaje. Ir a la India no me ayudaría en nada a recuperar mi salud mental…pero eran órdenes directas del patriarca y nada podía objetar. Apenas termine mi labor un guardia llego a mi templo para entregarme la información prometida por Shion, iría a India más específicamente a un templo situado a la orilla del Ganges, después buscaría a una tal Ambika, mujer que fue discípula de Shaka y encargada de entrenar al futuro Virgo en caso de que la guerra santa no se lo permitiera a Shaka.

Ver esto después de regresar a la vida es interesante, me pregunto ¿que pasara con estos aprendices cuando no son necesarios? Creo que se convierten en un expediente más en los archivos del santuario. Deje de divagar en el asunto y me concentre en no pensar, el resto de la tarde la pase intentando llegar a ese objetivo…no pensar, pero pasar el rato pensando en no pensar terminas pensando en aquello en lo que no quieres pensar… vaya ironía.

¿Quién sería el nuevo ocupante de virgo? Jejeje juro que intente no pensar en ello, y es ahora que entiendo por qué Shaka pasaba el día meditando, mantener la mente en blanco no es fácil. Recordar a mi amigo era igual que preguntarse donde estaba su cuerpo…un misterio.

Ahora ¿Qué sabia del nuevo guardián de Virgo? Solo que estaba en la india y que fue entrenado por una discípula de Shaka y sinceramente solo eso me gustaría saber.

Pasaba el medio día y yo partiría al amanecer, así que tenía el resto del día libre y quería pasarlo en meditabunda soledad, baje la temperatura del templo hasta el punto en que solamente yo soportara el frio, pase un par de horas de este modo.

Inevitablemente la noche donde Shaka murió llego a mi mente junto con la pregunta recurrente por saber qué fue lo que paso.

A pesar de que lo he repasado miles de veces no puedo evitar preguntarme una y otra vez que demonios fue de nosotros esa noche ¿Qué cosa me ataco al grado de que con solo una mordida me derrumbara por tanto tiempo? Aun considero la teoría del vampiro pero conforme regreso a mi cordura la desecho sin más, intento comprender que Shaka murió bajo circunstancias casi extraordinarias o solo fue víctima de un asesino no convencional. A los 5 minutos de llegar a dicha conclusión escuche pasos en el templo.

-tu definitivamente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida solo—escuche a Milo en el umbral de la puerta—desafortunadamente para ti congelador…soy escorpión y genero más calor

-si ya sabes que quiero estar solo ¿para qué vienes Milo?—le conteste algo irritado

-pues vengo porque mi mejor amigo se va India y sabrá Zeus cuando regreses—contesto sentándose a mi lado

-y… ¿el motivo de tu visita es?

-jajajaja hay Camus ya puedo decir que estas comenzando a regresar a la normalidad

Lo mire despectivamente y me puse de pie.

-ok, ok vine porque quiero saber cómo estas, después de todo vas a India—dio una pausa pensando en lo que diría a continuación—si no quieres hablar está bien, pero solo quiero pedirte dos cosas

-dime y veré que puedo hacer—conteste

-primero…cuídate mucho—dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo

-¿y segundo?

-y segundo…asegúrate de que quien venga contigo este a la altura de Shaka…de lo contrario Buda vendrá a asustarte por las noches

-no digas estupideces Milo y mucho menos hables así de Shaka es muy pronto para bromas—conteste enfadado

-como digas Camus, me retiro supongo que tienes que descansar—dijo ya en la salida

Después de la visita inesperada de Milo opte por irme a dormir, esperando que el día que me esperaba al amanecer no me fuera tan largo como sentía que sería.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, solo me dirigí al aeropuerto de Atenas para mi vuelo rumbo a India, no preste atención a la duración de mi trayecto, pase todo el tiempo leyendo para distraerme. Al llegar a Bombay tenía que dirigirme a Calcuta y de ahí al templo donde encontraría al sucesor de Shaka; todo esto sumado al calor y la aglomeración de gente en las calles y autopistas, me resultaba estresante ¿pero que más podía hacer? Tenía que cumplir con la "misión" de Shion.

Para cuando por fin llegue al poblado donde estaba el templo ya era tarde y yo quería descansar, había sido un día agotador; sabía que me darían hospedaje en el templo pero lo que quería era descansar y estando en ese lugar no solo me sentiría incomodo sino que la culpa de nuevo me asaltaría, por lo tanto era mejor prevenir y quedarme en alguna posada en el pueblo.

No tarde mucho en encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche y por suerte estaba situado a solo unas cuantas calles de distancia de mi destino final. Por ahora parecía que tendría una buena noche, solo quedaba ir a comer algo. Salí al pueblo y camine unos minutos antes de encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente salubre como para cenar.

Después camine otro rato por las callejuelas del pueblo. No había mucha novedad, hasta cierto punto todas las casas me parecían iguales, solo la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor me recordaba que estaba en India.

Esta tortura impuesta por Shion sobrepasaba cualquier dolor físico que llegara a sentir antes. Yo no debería de estar aquí, Shaka no debería estar muerto, NO DEBERIA SENTIRME DE ESTA MANERA TAN MISERABLE!

Hastiado de mi persona me recargue en lo primero que mi espalda toco al dejarme caer; la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme debido a los continuos golpes de mi conciencia, ideas disparatadas acosaban mis pensamientos…y ¿si Shaka no está muerto? Y que si deserto su deber como caballero, o algo más loco aun, el mismo se convirtió en la bestia y se fue para nunca más regresar…hay Camus las cosas que dices. Rio nervioso ante tal hipótesis…Shaka está muerto directamente por mi culpa.

He pensado que una buena solución para mi culpa sería un nudo en la garganta y una caída libre. Genial ahora pienso como un suicida. Bueno es mejor ser realista y no mal gastar el último regalo que Shaka me dio antes de partir…seguir con vida, mal gastarlo sería un descaro de mi parte.

Con todas las ideas zumbándome en la cabeza como enjambre de avispas, opte por beber algo y caer noqueado por las bondades del alcohol lo suficiente como para dejar de hacerme caso un rato.

Extrañamente veo la luz del sol colándose incómodamente por la ventana, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar, este es el efecto de despertar en la cruda realidad. Veo a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que esta no es mi habitación de la posada que mis cosas no están en ninguna parte… ha y por cierto… estoy desnudo.

¿Qué demonios paso anoche, que termine aquí y en esta situación? Me levante buscando una explicación a todo esto, no puedo evitar sentir un deja vu ante esta situación, afortunadamente la respuesta a todas mis preguntas se encuentra en la cama.

Un trozo de papel casi insignificante, unas cuantas líneas, curiosamente en italiano… _all'eternità amore… Valentina_.

De seguro una turista descarriada en busca de algo interesante. Di un suspiro, bueno al menos uno de los dos lo recordara para siempre.

Más dormido que despierto tome mis ropas y salí del lugar. En un movimiento casi automático mire el reloj...Y ERA MUY TARDE! Llegaría tarde a la reunión con Ambika y recoger al sucesor de Shaka. Corrí lo más rápido que podía, la fatiga de la borrachera no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, para cuando llegue a mi posada estaba una hora retrasado, me bañe, me cambie y retome mi carrera al templo.

Al llegar sentía que mi cabeza explotaría y los restos saldrían por mi estómago. Un monje me ofreció sentarme y un poco de té. Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de ver a Ambika pasando por el umbral de la puerta. Era una chica no más grande que Shaka a decir verdad era una joven vestida con el tradicional sari hindú de un discreto color morado, en cuanto sus facciones se la podría confundir con alguna otra mujer de India.

-llega un poco tarde caballero de acuario—dijo antes de saludarme

-tuve un contratiempo disculpe mi retraso—dije en un pequeña reverencia

-el maestro solía decir que llegar a tiempo era una virtud ya que la vida no espera a nadie—comento con un dejo de tristeza—no puedo creer que ya no este

-si, lo sé, pero lamento informar que no estoy aquí para hablar de mi compañero señorita Ambika—conteste seriamente

-eso lo sé de antemano caballero, pero lamento informarle que mi aprendiz aún no está lista—contesto como si fuera cualquier cosa

-explíquese

-como ya dije, no está lista, lamento informarle que si quiere llevarse a Grecia a una amazona decente para el puesto de Virgo tendrá que esperar—contesto con la misma calma

-se da cuenta de lo que me dice, se supone q su "alumna" debió de haber estado lista desde hace medio año—conteste molesto

-la preparación para un sucesor de una armadura dorada no se hace de la noche a la mañana señor más que nadie usted debería de saberlo

Guarde silencio momentáneamente, en parte tenía razón, pero aun así yo no había ido hasta India para regresar con las manos vacías al santuario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le falta?

-cuatro meses—contesto

-le doy uno, si en ese lapso no está lista no me importa regresar a Grecia sin ella

-¿se da cuenta de sus palabras, caballero de Acuario?

-sí y mucho

Salí de la habitación dejando a Ambika con la palabra en la boca, esperaba que le quedara claro que yo no tenía el ánimo de quedarme ahí más de una hora, pero para mí mala suerte esperaría un mes más. Camine apresuradamente a la salida del templo para ir a informarle a Shion sobre lo sucedido con el sucesor...o más bien la sucesora de Shaka, tan concentrado estaba en lo que le diría a Shion que termine chocando con alguien, para mí no fue la gran cosa, sin embargo la otra persona había terminado en el suelo inevitablemente, mire con quien me había topado; era una joven casi igualmente vestida que Ambika, pelirroja y con un extraño pero lindo color de ojos. Solo ayude a que se levantara y me fui, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Envié una carta al patriarca esperando de esta manera evitar el regaño que sabía me esperaba, tengo que admitir que estando en este lugar y con la situación actual, soportar a Shion me parece algo innecesario. Sorpresivamente me contesto del mismo modo y en la carta solo decía un "está bien, descansa por el momento" prácticamente me daba una especie de vacaciones en el infierno.

Al pasar de los días, solo iba al templo para saber de los avances de la aprendiz de Ambika, muchas veces me insistió en verla en alguna de sus prácticas pero me negaba rotundamente, quería evitar conocerla hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

En mis extrañas vacaciones, recorría la ciudad en busca de distracciones, las cuales terminaban recordándome a Shaka ya fuera los monjes en las calles, las estatuas en de Buda en los templos o algún rosario en el mercado, la culpa regresaba a mí.

El mes había llegado a su fin junto con mi tortura y el entrenamiento de la sucesora de Virgo…ahora que lo analizo ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Mientras me dirigía al templo para recogerla e irnos a Grecia. Quería mantenerme lo más frio posible.

Al llegar Ambika ya me esperaba en la puerta del templo con otra persona al lado, por la lejanía no pude distinguir, muchas cosas me pasaron por la mente en esos momentos, ¿qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Sentía como si no estuviera preparado para este momento.

Antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca de las dos mujeres pude darme cuenta que la sucesora de Shaka fuera en realidad aquella chica que derribe accidentalmente, analizándolo de cierto modo tener ese punto en contra ya era algo bueno para mí, con esa mala impresión de mi persona seria más sencillo evadirnos mutuamente.

-buenos días caballero—saludo Ambika—le presento a mi aprendiz y próxima sucesora de Virgo Kim Franco

La chica saludo con una leve reverencia.

-supongo que mi misión esta próxima a terminar señorita Ambika, de parte de nuestra diosa le doy las gracias por entrenar a la amazona de Virgo

-era lo que me correspondía caballero de Acuario solo cumplo con mi deber

Hasta estos momentos la chica permaneció en silencio, al terminar con las formalidades me despedí de Ambika y le pedí a Kim que me siguiera

-puedes llamarme Kimmy—me dijo con una sonrisa que intente ignorar—siento que si me dicen Kim me están regañando

-muy bien "Kimmy" soy Camus de Acuario, caballero dorado de la orden ateniense, orden a la que pronto pertenecerás—le dije a modo de contestación

-ah ok—dijo un poco confundida por mi respuesta creo

De camino al aeropuerto y parte de tiempo que pasamos en el avión no dijo nada y yo quería que ese silencio continuara, pero más de ocho horas de vuelo pueden volverse una tortura hasta para un mudo; fue aquí cuando toooooodaaaaaaas las dudas de mi acompañante salieron a flote.

-…y ¿tú eres griego?

-no, no lo soy—conteste

-¿de dónde eres?

-de Francia

-con que eres francés…yo soy de México

Por alguna razón ese detalle llamo mi atención.

-si eres de México ¿qué hacías de aprendiz en la India?

-pues, no lo sé, mala ubicación de aprendices por parte del santuario tal vez

-duda resuelta—conteste y regrese a mi libro

Pasamos dos minutos cuando mucho de esta manera, hasta que de nuevo Kimmy decidió hablar de nuevo.

-falta mucho

-no lo se

-¿seguro?

-si, seguro—Dio un largo suspiro y poso su vista por la ventana—al menos podrías decirme porque estoy aquí

-por qué Athena te necesita por eso—dije intentando no profundizar en el asunto

-si eso lo entiendo, pero ¿que fue lo que paso con mi antecesor?…que yo sepa todos los caballeros dorados regresaron a la vida por obra de la misma diosa

-y así fue…

-si fue así ¿porque estoy aquí?—continuaba insistiendo

-¿Qué Ambika no te dijo nada? El antiguo caballero de Virgo murió y punto—dije comenzando a irritarme

-es que eso ya lo sé, pero no me dijeron bajo que circunstancias ni nada por el estilo, si se supone que Shaka de Virgo era tan fuerte como pudo morir así nada mas

-mira niña, como haya muerto Shaka es cosa que no te incumbe…no importa que seas su sucesora simplemente no te metas en un callejón sin salida!—conteste casi colérico

En su cara vi el miedo y la sorpresa ante mi reacción, dudo que sepa el papel que yo jugué en todo este asunto, pero es mejor dejarla con el beneficio de la duda.

-discúlpame, no era mi intención hablarte de ese modo…pero si me puedes hacerme el favor de no mencionar Shaka en el camino y mejor aún no hablar en lo absoluto te lo agradecería mucho

-no sabía que el tema le incomodara Camus, soy yo quien debe de disculparse—respondió seria

-toma, mejor que te entretengas en algo lo que resta de vuelo—le conteste dándole mi libro mientras yo pedía a la sobre cargo un poco de vino para soportar la situación

Dormí un poco durante el viaje y desperté a solo una media hora de llegar a Grecia, por suerte Kimmy continuaba en su lectura y así continuo hasta que aterrizamos. El mismo silencio entre los dos continúo hasta la llegada al santuario. No tuvimos que preocuparnos por el equipaje ni por el resto de mis compañeros si mal no recordaba era día libre y pocos se quedaban en sus templos.

Le mostré a Kimmy parte del santuario en tanto el camino a las doce casas me lo permitiera, parecía más animada después del incidente en el avión. Mientras comenzábamos nuestro asenso hacia Aries la chica de nuevo intento conversar conmigo…genial.

-¿siempre eres así de serio?—pregunto de repente

-la pregunta viene acaso… ¿Por qué?

-simplemente porque pensé que quien iría por mí a India sería un caballero más explicativo y menos reservado

-pues lamento no cubrir con tus expectativas

-mira no tienes por qué disculparte, sé que no querías ir allá desde un principio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunte algo sorprendido

-es evidente…cada que te veía en el templo estabas de malas…es más el día que me tope contigo ni siquiera te molestaste en disculparte

No conteste nada, sabía que no estaba feliz con la situación, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Después de todo no hacia un esfuerzo por disimular mi sentir.

-camina, aún estamos muy lejos de tu templo—y sin más comencé a caminar más aprisa dejándola un poco atrás

No habíamos tenido ningún contratiempo en llegar a Virgo. Solo quedaba dejarle las últimas indicaciones a Kimmy y mi misión estaría terminada.

-hasta aquí llega señorita, mañana se presentara ante el patriarca y nuestra diosa, la dejo para que descanse

-gracias por todo Camus—contesto con una sonrisa

-de nada—dije secamente para salir de ahí y dirigirme a mí amado hogar.

Ya en el templo, sin ganas de nada fui directamente a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, había cumplido con el encargo de Shion, ya era momento de que otro se encargara de la nueva, yo me conformaría con regresar con mi vida o al menos intentar ponerla en orden.

Sentado en la cama cansado y hastiado intente descansar, mas de nuevo las imágenes regresaban a mí ¿en realidad había pasado tanto tiempo? Era como si apenas fuera ayer que perdí de vista a Shaka y en el presente ya había alguien mas ocupando su lugar.

Kimmy extraño nombre para el nuevo ocupante de virgo…aunque pensándolo bien ninguno de nuestros nombres es normal. Aparentemente era igual de tranquila que Shaka pero eso no implicaba que en verdad pudiera ocupar su lugar ¿Qué mas daba? Por algo Athena y Shion la eligieron para dicho puesto.

En mis cavilaciones me di cuenta que no dormiría por mi cuenta, así que salí de mi habitación y de la cocina tome una de las botellas de mi colección y me la bebí de golpe para poder conciliar un sueño reparador; caí noqueado en un sillón y me quede ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Permanecer en mi templo me hubiera encantado y de no ser por un guardia mis intenciones de descanso serian las mismas.

Sentí unas leves sacudidas en el hombro, molesto abrí los ojos para dirigirlos a quien lo hubiera hecho. El guardia dio un salto al ver mi reacción.

-¿Qué quieres?—pregunte irritado

-el patriarca y sus compañeros lo esperan señor—respondió nervioso

-¿te dijeron para que?

-s…sí le darán la armadura de virgo a la señorita Kim

Veamos, tenia dos opciones…la primera era levantarme e irme lo más rápido posible al gran templo y ver como le daban el puesto de Shaka a alguien más… o quedarme en mi templo recostado como estaba; la respuesta era obvia.

-diles que estoy indispuesto—conteste recostándome de nuevo

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso

-es una orden no una sugerencia—dije volteando a verle

Lo mire tan despectivamente como me fue posible, mas el guardia no daba indicios de irse.

-¿Qué estas esperando? VETE!

-señor Camus, él patriarca me ordeno escoltarlo, no pueden iniciar sin usted

Di un suspiro al levantarme, últimamente me necesitaban mas que de costumbre.

-diles que no tardo entonces

-pero tengo que llevarlo—respondió temeroso

Admito que hubiera sido fantástico congelarlo pero tenía que llevar mi mensaje.

-y yo no te necesito, así que o vas y das mi aviso o te congelo y me voy sin ti…tu eliges

-como usted ordene señor—y sin mas se fue corriendo

Solo al fin; pero tenia ordenes de Shion, pero nadie dijo que me necesitaban inmediatamente, después de todo yo no quería ir, por lo tanto me tomaría mi tiempo. Apestaba a vino y aunque para mi no fuera algo molesto sería de mal gusto presentarme así para semejante ocasión.

Me di un baño helado y rápido eso ayudo a despertarme y de ponerme un poco de buen humor, me puse mi armadura y subí tranquilamente el corto recorrido que me quedaba de piscis hasta el gran templo.

Al fin en la entrada, mi prioridad era no hacer mucho ruido, no quería hacer una gran entrada, pero para mi mala suerte al abrirse las puertas el ruido fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de todos. Rápida y lo mas discretamente posible me coloque en mi lugar, solo notando como el lugar de Shaka estaba vacío. Ya todos "completos" la ceremonia comenzó, todos menos yo parecían complacidos de estar ahí. Kimmy estaba al centro arrodillada frente al patriarca escuchando como este disculpaba a Athena por no poder estar presente, de veras que no podía creerlo, aun en estas cosas prefería ser Saori Kido que la diosa de la guerra.

El discurso de Shion gracias al olimpo fue corto, a Kimmy se le otorgo la nueva armadura de virgo en su caja de pandora, un destello después y ella ya la portaba con orgullo, así se supone que debería de sentirse después de todo, ya viendo bien la armadura Mu si que hiso un buen trabajo construyendo esa armadura no se parecía mucho a la original, solo conservaba un par de detalles como las hombreras y el rubí de la cintura.

Sentí un codazo de parte de Afrodita llamando mí atención.

-no recordaba la armadura de virgo tan…

-sexi—completo Shura la frase de Afrodita

Rodé los ojos, lo que me faltaba, mis compañeros viendo atenta y perversamente a la nueva, mejor no decir nada para no hacer de esto una incomoda conversación. Terminada la ceremonia nos despedimos de Shion con una reverencia y mientras los demás felicitaban a Kimmy por su nombramiento intente salir de ahí lo mas discretamente posible, sin embargo ya en el umbral de la puerta sentí como me detenían.

-¿no piensas felicitarla por su nombramiento?—escuche a Milo a mis espaldas

-no—conteste zafándome de su agarre—tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿Cómo perder el sentido con algún vino francés?—dijo intentando hacer de ello una broma

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

-pues…no lo pienso, los guardias lo comentan

Gracias a Milo ya tenía algo que hacer en verdad…encontrar y sepultar en hielo a cierto guardia bocón.

-mejor deja de escuchar las estupideces de los guardias y ocúpate de tus asuntos Milo

-jajajajaja vamos Camus ¿no soportas un tonto chisme? Sé que no es cierto de todos modos

No le dije nada y continué con mi camino de regreso a mi templo.

-eres un aburrido amigo

-lo que digas bicho

Apenas y tenia un pie en la salida, escuche la voz de Shion llamándome

-Camus necesito hablar contigo…en privado, te veo en mi oficina—concluyo dirigiéndose ya a dicho lugar

Ahora mi teoría se hacia cada vez mas convincente.

Regrese mis pasos pasando entre mis compañeros y la nueva, sintiendo una que otra mirada diciéndome "felicítala" miradas que no causaban ningún efecto en mí.

Pase a la oficina del patriarca y vi a Shion sentado frente a su escritorio, recargado en su silla con los ojos cerrados.

-toma asiento Camus—dijo sin abrir los ojos

-maestro—dije con una reverencia y me senté

-¿hace cuanto que regresaste de Francia?

-en unos meses se cumplirá el año y medio—conteste

-¿y como te sientes?

-¿Cómo cree que me sienta?

-¿yo Camus?—dio un suspiro y se puso de pie—yo quisiera que estuvieras mas tranquilo, en paz…que regresaras a ser el mismo

-sigo siendo el mismo Shion

-eres pésimo mintiendo sobre tu estado de animo—objeto volteando a verme

Sabia que era un mal mentiroso, al menos cuando no ponía empeño en hacerlo.

-si sabes el porqué de mi estado, no se porque intentas calmarme

-quisiera no intentarlo, se desde un principio que es inútil…pero la esperanza muere al ultimo

-ja! Eso pensaba yo Shion…hasta que la vida me dio un baldazo de agua fría que no disfrute—me puse de pie bruscamente estaba a punto de sacar toda mi frustración con alguien que no se lo merecía— ¿Qué quieres que diga al respecto Shion? Que después de mi regreso todo estaba bien, que en Francia paso algo estúpidamente normal ¿es eso lo que quieres que diga? Tengo que agregar también que nuestra amada diosa se fue cuando mas la necesitábamos ¿eso esta bien Shion? CONTESTAME!

Genial Camus déjate llevar por tus emociones así Shion te dejara ir pronto.

Se quedó callado ¿Qué podía decirme? En todos los siglos que llevaba el santuario en pie jamás había pasado que un caballero desapareciera bajo circunstancias que rozaban en lo absurdo, sumado a una diosa que no estaba ahí para remediar la situación mezclado con un patriarca que quería tapar el sol con un dedo y pretender que nada había pasado, solo que un caballero dorado había muerto por el bien de la humanidad en tiempos de supuesta paz. Cierto yo no tenia razones para estar bien…aunque como lo veía Shion "pudo haber sido peor" pude haber muerto por ejemplo…o pude haberle dicho a Shaka que no continuara y me hubiera llevado al hospital mas cercano a que me ayudaran Y EL SEGUIRIA CON VIDA! CIERTO PUDO HABER SIDO PEOR!

El silencio continuaba, yo tenia mucho que decir y Shion…nada en realidad. sin embargo tengo que admitir que a estas alturas mis palabras ya carecían de sentido, serian mis teorías del hubiera junto con otras mas de lo que nos atacó esa noche, en pocas palabras no tenia nada, solo insultos a mi persona, a Shion, a nuestra diosa y de paso a Kimmy.

Me dirigí a la puerta, esta conversación había terminado.

-no se preocupe patriarca los doce templos están resguardados en su totalidad—dije abriendo la puerta

-solo espero que algún día entiendas que nada pasa por casualidad Camus

-suena como Shaka maestro—conteste sarcásticamente

-¿será por qué el mismo pronuncio alguna vez estas palabras? Cuídate mucho Camus

Intentando verme indiferente ante las palabras de Shion me fui sin decir palabra alguna.

Al día siguiente había entrenamiento y no cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, hoy en especial había peleas entre caballeros.

Apenas y había llegado al coliseo cuando vi a los demás interrogando a Kimmy, agrego que hacían evidente su falta de presencia femenina en las doce casas. Aclare fuertemente mi voz para llamar su atención, cosa que si bien funciono la respuesta no era la que esperaba.

-buenos días cubito ¿Cómo amaneciste?—me pregunto Milo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-bien, pero ¿no se supone que deberían estar entrenando?

-perdón, creo que es mí culpa—escuche a Kimmy dentro del circulo que formaban los demás—los chicos querían saber como me sentía hasta el momento—concluyo con una sonrisa

Quise objetar algo pero cierto grupo de individuos comenzaron a justificar la situación.

-así es Camus… ¿sabias que Kimmy es mexicana?—pregunto Aldebaran

-si lo se

-pero a que no sabias que su maestra se llamaba Ambika

-eso también ya lo sabia Shura

-mmmm lo que si me cae que no sabias es que ella entreno en el mismo que Shaka—agrego Kanon

-también eso—dije haciendo notar que comenzaba a molestarme— ¿Quién creen que fue por ella a la India?

-tranquilo Camus solo verificamos la información con todo lo que no nos dice Shion es normal que dudemos de vez en cuando—intento calmarme Afrodita

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Aioria abrió la boca.

-pero a que no sabias que su animal favorito es el león ^ 3 ^

-¿podríamos comenzar con el entrenamiento? –les dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba

-Camus tiene razón ya perdimos mucho tiempo—me apoyo Kimmy

-ni modo chicos Camus anda de amargado…otra vez, así que a entrenar—dijo Milo

-idiotas—dije por lo bajo

Como era costumbre hicimos un círculo alrededor de la urna zodiacal.

-bien, bien caballeros y señorita, como la mayoría ya saben hoy es día de combates—comenzó a explicar Aioros—Kimmy como es tu primer día te explicaremos de que va esto

-gracias Aioros—dijo acompañado de una sonrisa

-no es nada, veras en esta urna—dijo señalando dicho objeto—están los doce símbolos del zodiaco cada quien sacara uno, toma el tuyo Mu

Mu se acercó y metió la mano a la urna sacando el signo de leo revelando así la primera pelea.

Así fueron pasando en orden, Aldebaran iría contra Afrodita, Saga contra Dohko. Llego el turno de Mascara de la Muerte pero extrañamente cedió su turno a Kimmy.

-las damas primero

Ella metió la mano a la urna y por azares del destino saco su propio signo.

-¿y ahora que procede?

-solo elije alguien con quien quieras pelear, claro siempre y cuando este no tenga contendiente—le contesto Dohko

La chica nos miro al resto como si fuéramos dulces y ella no supiera cual elegir, pero un par de minutos y ya había tomado una decisión.

-elijo a Camus

A todos sorprendió su decisión tanto que Shura de estar bebiendo agua casi se ahoga dé la impresión, en cuanto a mi me sorprendió…pero solo un poco.

-emm Kimmy preciosa ¿no te gustaría pelear con alguien mas?—le pregunto rápidamente Afrodita

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-es que… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal? Camus…Camus es muy feo como para que pelees con él—contesto Milo acercándose a ella

-hay por favor no digan tonterías—les contesto riéndose

- lo decimos por que hay mas opciones

-y por esa misma razón elegí a Camus

-parece que esta decidido—dije levantándome de mi lugar—peleare contigo

Dicho esto ya no tenían nada que objetar. Por mi parte yo disfrutaría del momento, por fin podría descargar mi frustración con alguien.

Los combates pasaron sin mayores complicaciones hasta que solo faltábamos la nueva y yo. Cuando bajaba a la arena del coliseo Milo se me acercó junto con una advertencia.

-recuerda que es una practica Camus—sonaba preocupado

-lo se

-en ese caso no intentes matarla

Me reí por lo bajo, por supuesto que no la mataría, pero tampoco se iría limpia. Ya en la arena un silencio se apodero de todo el lugar.

-las reglas de los demás combates se aplican aquí también sin excepciones, recuerden, es solo una practica—dijo Dohko viéndome—pueden utilizar todas sus técnicas, pero de preferencia erren su puntería, gracias a Athena nadie a salido herido el día de hoy y agradecería que esto se mantenga de esa manera—dicho esto tomo su lugar junto a Shura

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mí cara, por fin algo interesante pasaba en mi vida. Una leve brisa hiso una cortina de polvo entre los dos, apenas y cerré los ojos para evitar tener tierra en ellos, mas al prestar atención a mi contrincante Kimmy ya no estaba.

Apenas se disipo el polvo un ataque de energía pura me deslumbro, no resulto difícil de esquivar pero si me tomo por sorpresa, intente buscarla con la mirada pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, la urgencia de encontrarla se hiso mas grande cuando me di cuenta que su cosmo no estaba en ningún lado y de verla ni hablar. Deje los métodos convencionales de rastreo y con ciertas habilidades nuevas intente buscarla, escucharla de menos olerla.

-búscala bien tío esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas—escuche a Shura desde la tribuna

Rodé los ojos ignorando su comentario y me enfoque en escuchar a Kimmy donde fuera que se encontrara, incluso cerré los ojos para concentrarme, apenas y pude escuchar un risa que el viento escondía, daba vueltas buscando el origen del sonido y nada, sabia que era ella, estaba jugando conmigo pues me daba repentinas palmadas en el cuerpo y cuando apenas volteaba para atraparla ya no estaba. No solo su risa escuchaba, también las de los demás en la tribuna, aunque no podía evitar preguntarme si era posible que ellos pudieran verla.

Rápidamente se me ocurrió que para sacarla de su escondite era necesario tomarla por sorpresa a ella y no al revés. Espere a que me tocara tres veces para tomar el tiempo entre cada reacción, la primera fue en el hombro derecho, la segunda en mi costado izquierdo y la ultima me sorprendió al ser en la nuca; se tomaba intervalos de cinco minutos entre cada roce… en la cuarta justamente antes de que me tocara congele mi cuerpo hasta el punto de ser un tempano viviente, de esta manera ella se congelaría la mano al tocarme. Cinco minutos exactos y sentí como me tocaba, la había atrapado, lastima que mi plan tuviera un error…no contaba con que su mano se quedara pegada a mi cuerpo, aunque por la congelación que su brazo sufrió debí de haber previsto eso, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando vi exactamente donde quedo su mano congelada…ESTABA TOCANDOME EL TRASERO! Como si no tuviera suficiente con su estúpido juego del escondite esto fue el colmo.

Mas por el coraje que por la vergüenza que la imagen pudo causar la despegue de mi tomándola del brazo y sacándola del portal donde se escondía, muy inteligente de su parte esconderse en otra dimensión era por eso que no la encontraba, pues la buscaba en el plano equivocado, daba igual ella ya no podría continuar de esa manera, no cuando ya la había descubierto.

Aun sosteniéndola por el brazo ella solo atino a decirme…

-te tardaste Camus—soltó con una sonrisa

-¿sabes que acabas de hacer?—pregunte retóricamente—INVADISTE MÍ ESPACIO PERSONAL!

La lancé tan lejos como pude admito que si hubiera caído bruscamente me hubiera gustado, pero no, unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y aterrizo delicadamente a metros de mí.

-maldita pervertida—dije para mi mismo

-te juro que esa parte de ti no era mi objetivo—me grito desde el otro lado "apenada"

-claro, esto tampoco es mi objetivo

Dicho esto le lancé una esfera de cosmo congelante, tenia su nombre escrito, aunque ella se movió los suficientemente rápido como para que no le diera de lleno pero no lo suficiente ya que logre congelarle la pierna, perfecto estaba inmovilizada, corrí a ella dispuesto a hacerle un ataúd de hielo a medida. Intento moverse pero su pierna congelada se lo impedía, se dio cuenta de esto y no le quedaba otra opción más que encararme. Había caído en mi trampa, me tomo las manos en intento forcejear conmigo pero esto solo ayudo a que ella terminara de rodillas.

-ahora ya no es tan divertido ¿cierto?

-define tu concepto de diversión—contesto

-mejor date cuenta de que esto no es un juego niña, es mejor que te rindas antes de que esto termine mal

-pff tienes razón…esto no es un juego

-hee?

Solo comencé a sentir un intenso calor en mi mano derecha después de eso lo demás fue casi automático.

-Kha!

Termine a tres metros de distancia con la mano quemada, ok definitivamente esto tenia que terminar ya! Escuche las murmuraciones en la tribuna, estaba desesperándome. Mientras yo analizaba como dejarla fuera del juego Kimmy se agacho para intentar descongelar su pierna pero no iba a permitírselo.

-HEY!

Apenas y se puso de pie para contestarme la congele hasta la cadera.

-no perteneces a este lugar niña

Dicho esto tome la posición de la ejecución aurora para que esto terminara de una buena vez. Aunque ambos sabíamos que con solo ejecutar mi técnica esto terminaría su mirada no reflejaba miedo, sorpresa o algo… solo estaba ahí inmóvil viéndome a los ojos… ¿no esperaba atacarme o algo para defenderse? Bueno era su problema no el mio.

-EMPATE! ESTO ES UN EMPATE!—escuche repentinamente a Dohko gritando desde su lugar

Suspire y deshice el hielo en las piernas de Kimmy hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por Afrodita que la atrapo justo a tiempo. Les di la espalda para salir de ahí no sin antes escuchar las quejas de Afrodita.

-¿Qué te pasa Camus?—pregunto enojado

-nada

Salí de ahí antes de que los demás llegaran y comenzaran con sus acusaciones estúpidas, no estaba de humor como para escucharlos a todos. Llegue a mi templo y me dirigí al baño vi la única herida que la nueva me provocara, me había quemado la mano derecha estaba roja con unas cuantas ampollas en la palma.

-pudiste freírmela niña tonta

Deje de pensar en lo que pudo o no haber pasado y me bañe, después me cure y vende mi mano, me puse mi armadura para subir con el patriarca y pedirle que me enviara a una misión cualquier cosa serviría con tal de no estar en mi templo por un tiempo, distraerme vamos. Al parecer Shion entendí mi situación y en vez de tratar de ser mi psicólogo me envió a cuantas misiones estaban disponibles mi urgencia por salir llego a ser tanta que no importaba lo absurdo de los encargos de Shion, fue guarda espaldas de eruditos hasta recupere reliquias insignificantes del santuario.

Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera lejos de las doce casas y lo suficientemente ocupado como para pensar era todo lo que necesitaba. Pase de esta manera aproximadamente un año, un año solo, sin compañías forzadas o encuentros incomodos, un año en el que comenzaba a asimilar "el porqué de las cosas" lo único malo de mis misiones era que se tornaban cada vez mas aburridas por no decir que absurdas ¿desde cuando permanecer con un niño en su habitación para que no le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad era de vida o muerte? Y con la suerte que tenía desde que desperté de mi extraño coma no me extrañaba. Gracias al olimpo que finalmente algo interesante surgió y Shion no dudo en llamarme.

Se trataba de recuperar una armadura de plata robada por traficantes, planeaban venderla como antigüedad en el mercado negro, simplemente perfecto un poco de acción no le cae mal a nadie y a mí…a mí simplemente me fascinaba la idea. Hasta que Shion menciono algo que no me esperaba y por mucho no necesitaba.

-tendrás que ir acompañado

-¿Qué?

- sé que escuchaste perfectamente bien Camus, no lo diré de nuevo—apenas e iba a abrir la boca para objetar algo—y no me digas que puedes solo con la misión, dadas las circunstancias en tu ultima misión de este tipo no pienso tomar riesgos

-pero maestro esto no es como aquella vez…es totalmente diferente—quería continuar pero Shion me silencio con un ademan de su mano

-como ya te dije no iras solo

-pff ¿al menos puedo saber puedo saber quien es mi compañero?

Y casi como por obra de magia mi respuesta llego.

-aquí estoy maestro—escuche a Kimmy entrando

-creo que ya no es necesario que te lo diga Camus—soltó Shion

Mientras Shion le explicaba todo a Kimmy me quede callado y quieto en mi lugar, puede que fuera por ira o bien por sorpresa. Cuando Shion termino de explicarle de que iba todo, no quedo nada mas que retirarnos, así que tendría que compartir el camino con ella al menos hasta llegar a mi templo. Mientras ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja yo pasaba por la calle de la amargura ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría con ella? Por lo general este tipo de misiones toman de una a dos. Dio un suspiro no creo que fuera tan malo o ¿si?

-así que iremos a Noruega—me afirmo muy entusiasmada

-eso parece—conteste por cortesía

-por fin mi primer misión fuera de Atenas—continuo con el entusiasmo

Era momento de dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez, no somos buenos amigos ni jamás lo seremos, lo único que tenemos en común es esta misión, nuestro rango y nada mas. Estábamos a punto de bajar a piscis pero me detuve y ella me imito.

-mira Kimmy, somos solo compañeros y nada mas, no te agrado y no me agradas…y sinceramente espero que así continúe

Se me quedo viendo sorprendida, creo que en realidad no le caía mal…cosa que me hubiera gustado.

-jaja Milo no mentía cuando dijo que eras muy directo

-bueno que lo entiendas—baje un pie para iniciar el descenso y la mire—solo compañeros

-ni que fuera tan malo ir de misión conmigo—dicho esto me dio una palmada en el hombro

Lo que paso fue como si trascurriera en cámara lenta; su gesto me hiso perder el equilibrio intente equilibrarme, ella intento darme la mano, yo la evite y como es normal en la gravedad caí y para mi mala suerte no traía puesta mi armadura…cosas del destino. Todo el camino hasta la enfermería del santuario lo pase con los ojos cerrados, el dolor solo me deje abrirlos un poco cuando me dijeron que tenía la clavícula rota, dos costillas fracturadas y el tobillo derecho torcido…nada grave para una caída tan larga. Un piquete en el brazo después y me había sumido en un sueño profundo.

_continuara...PRONTO_

* * *

se nos fue la primera parte, tenganme paciencia que me vendran no mañana no pasado PRONTOOOOOOOO XD

ahí se ven

**ELI251**


	16. ¿del odio al amor? II

HEEEEEY!

wow cuanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que me pase por aquí,lo curioso es que ya tenia este capitulo desde hace un buen rato, solo que según yo seria mas largo pero como ustedes ya saben el señor simpatía...o Camus pa los cuates me resulta algo complicado de entender y ya no digamos de escribir...aunque me digan lo contrario jeje el punto es que por salud mental entre otras cosas me doy un descanso del caballero de acuario. por otra parte mi musa de la cual no he conseguido el divorcio, se empecina en no echarme la mano ¿así como pues? no, no y no. entre otras tragedias entre personales y poética (según yo) pero pos que mas da hay les dejo la que según yo es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior...pero a como pensé las cosas aun nos falta una tercera parte, ademas que mas que descansar de Camus retomare donde me quede con Shaka XD. mejor me callo disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

¿Han tenido una sensación de deja vú? No pensaba que esas cosas fueran ciertas, pero tomando en cuenta mi vida estos últimos años no me sorprendería y menos que las pesadillas regresaran. Desperté en mi habitación adolorido y desubicado, claro que esta vez la historia cambia cuando sabes que paso y quien lo ocasiono. Estar al tanto de lo ocurrido es más cómodo, dirigir tu cólera es más rápido.

Intente enderezarme pero el dolor me lo impidió, escuche como se abría la puerta, el doctor tal vez, pero no, resulto ser Milo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…idiota.

-por fin despiertas cubito ¿Cómo te sientes? Escuche que fue una laaaaaarga caída

-por si no te has dado cuenta…no estoy para bromas—le dije cortantemente

-ok tienes razón—acto seguido tomo una silla y la puso al lado de mi cama—ya en serio ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto sentándose

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-huy que genio Camus, entiendo que estés molesto pero eso no te ayuda a mejorarte—me contesto con una carcajada

-como sea ¿Quién se fue a Noruega en mi lugar?

-Quiénes dirás

-¿Qué? ¿Kimmy no puede sola?

Algo no encajaba…analice la respuesta de Milo.

-¿esta afuera cierto?

-jeje quería venir a disculparse—contesto Milo con una sonrisa—esta muy apenada, la hubieras visto! Cuando te trajimos a tu templo insistió en cuidarte toda la noche

Lo fulmine con la mirada, mas le valía decirme que Kimmy no estuvo conmigo, porque de lo contrario aquí iba a haber sangre.

-jajajaja despreocúpate que conociéndote nos quedaríamos de nuevo sin santo en la sexta casa

Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido.

-¿algo mas que deba saber?

-pues solo que Kimmy quiere verte, y ni me mires feo hee, intente persuadirla pero con la cara de gatito bajo la lluvia que me puso no pude negarme

-eres incorregible—le dije

-soy humano tengo mis debilidades ¿sabes?—se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta—se amable con ella, la culpa la esta matando—y sin mas Milo se fue

"se amable" admitámoslo, no se es amable con la persona que te dejo postrado en una cama por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, solté otro bufido, soportarla era todo lo que podía ofrecer. De nuevo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, apenas y puede ver a Kimmy entrando cuidadosamente.

-¿Camus?

No conteste

-Milo dijo que estabas despierto—continuo Kimmy mientras se acercaba—quería disculparme, te juro que no era mi intención que calleras

Yo seguía sin decir nada, pero escuchaba como ella de poco a poco se acercaba.

-Camus estoy intentando disculparme, no puedo regresar el tiempo…además intente darte la mano y me rechazaste, admitamos que en parte también fue tu culpa—decía con un tono reflexivo en su voz

Por mi parte intentaba no abrir la boca, si algo salía de ella, no seria nada cortés.

-¿podrías dignarte verme al menos?

-es difícil cuando tienes la clavícula rota—le conteste cortantemente

-eso lo se, pero vengo a disculparme podrías contestarme mínimo por educación… ¿digo sabes lo que es educación?—contestaba Kimmy con una retorica que termino por colmarme la paciencia

-perfectamente…solo que supuse que al tirar a alguien de las escaleras seria un termino que TU no conocieras—le conteste comenzando a levantar la voz

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE A PROPOSITO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE POR DIOS!

-¿estas segura?—conteste sarcásticamente

Para cuando dije eso ella ya estaba al lado de mi cama viéndome fijamente.

-si hubiera querido lastimarte…créeme que hubieras terminado mucho…MUCHO peor

Comencé a reírme sonoramente, no importaba que eso causara dolor, me había dicho un muy buen chiste.

-jajajaja claro, claro tienes toda la razón por algo casi te mato en tu primer pelea

De buenas a primeras se acercó su cara a la mía incluso se inclino con cuidado sobre mi, se le veía en los ojos que estaba furica, yo lo estaría si me dejaran en evidencia de esa manera.

-pude haberte dejado como un vegetal, pero se supone que no debía lastimarte, cosa que tu fácilmente olvidaste

-agradéceme, un enemigo no seria tan amable—intente acercarme a su cara tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, si pensaba asustarme se había equivocado de caballero

-¿Qué tienes contra mi?—pregunto Kimmy sin moverse, sin dejar de verme a los ojos

Intente controlarme, no quería que supiera lo que su sola presencia me recordaba, ella era el recuerdo continuo de mi peor error. Le sostuve la mirada no le contestaría seria mejor que hiciera su propia teoría.

-acepto tus disculpas, vete—concluí volviendo a posar mi cabeza en la almohada

-espero que tu actitud te lleve lejos—se alejó de mi hasta que la perdí de vista, solo escuche como abría la puerta para irse—solo recuerda que estoy aquí por que Shaka me enseño todo lo que se

Que bueno que me había quedado solo, de lo contrario le hubiera dicho incluso de lo que iba a morir, sino es que yo la mataba ahí mismo ¿Quién se creía al hablar de Shaka de esa manera? Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo conoció. Solté un grito esperando tranquilizarme pero aun con eso paso un rato para que eso ocurriera.

Debía pasar en reposo al menos un mes dada la gravedad de mis heridas, era una eternidad para mi, estaría postrado en esa cama todo ese tiempo sin nada mas interesante que contar las grietas en el techo y escuchar las tonterías de Milo de vez en cuando me visitaba. Todo igual hasta que alguien con quien no hablaba en un buen tiempo vino a visitarme.

-¿Cómo estas Camus?

-¿Mu? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte con sorpresa, alguien sensato por fin venia a verme

-vengo a ver a un buen amigo mientras esta en cama—dijo sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama— ¿Cómo van tus heridas?

-mejor, ya puedo moverme un poco mas

-buenas noticias

-sí, cuéntame Mu ¿como has estado?

-bien como siempre, entrenando a Kiki, reparando armaduras, entrenamientos, tu sabes lo de siempre

-al menos eso nunca cambiara

-lo hará cuando Kiki tome mi lugar—corrigió Mu

-lo se, pero aun falta para eso

-tal vez no tanto como piensas, a este paso puede que en unos cinco años yo regrese al Tíbet y Kiki sea el nuevo caballero de Aries

Ya viéndolo así Mu no tardaría en dejar las doce casas, y aunque supiera que ese día llegaría ¿Por qué me incomodaba tanto la idea?

-solo espero que con Kiki si te lleves bien—agrego con una sonrisa

-solo si no me tira por las escaleras como otros hacen—conteste en broma

-eso jamás y lo sabes

-cierto

-hablando de eso ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-adelante

-¿Por qué no te cae bien Kimmy?

-me dejo en una cama… ¿no es suficiente?

-sabes que no tenia intención de lastimarte

-como haya sido, no tiene por qué agradarme Mu—conteste irritado por el rumbo de la conversación—simplemente no me agrada, entre menos sepa de ella mejor para mi

-¿es por Shaka cierto?—preguntó serio—aunque admito que hasta la fecha intento asimilar que él ya no esta, te recuerdo que ella no tiene la culpa de su muerte ni tu tampoco, al igual que nosotros ella esta aquí por que es su deber, como lo fue el de Shaka al morir

-no será su culpa pero si fue la mía…admítelo tu sabes que el debería de estar vivo…de no haber sido…

-el murió porque así tenia que ser, es nuestro deber proteger a la humanidad, tu no lo mataste Camus, ambos hacían su trabajo—me interrumpió Mu—no te culpes por algo que debía ser

-no debía ser Mu no intentes hacerme sentir mejor, no funcionara

-no quiero hacerte sentir mejor, te recuerdo que yo perdí a mi mejor amigo…y no te culpo por eso ambos sabemos que él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo de haber estado en tu lugar

No conteste

-piénsalo—dijo poniéndose de pie—tengo que irme hay que reparar una armadura que trajeron de Noruega

-gracias por venir Mu

-oh! Antes de que lo olvide—dijo acercándose a mi buro—Kimmy te envía esto, me pidió que te dijera que espera verte pronto

Me dio el paquete y se fue. Lo dejo en mi pecho…una pequeña caja, la mire por un buen rato pensando si era buena idea abrirla o no. La tome y la agite en mi oído intentando descifrar su contenido, claro como si esa acción me lo rebelará, lo sostuve unos minutos, seria mejor dejarlo así. Intente dejarlo de nuevo en el buro, pero un dolor me hiso soltarlo y termino en el suelo…muy lejos de mi alcance. Al pasar tres semanas ya podía ponerme de pie, era un alivio poder salir de mi habitación pero aun así no me dejaban salir de mi templo. La mayor parte del día lo pasaba leyendo o viendo que tanto podía levantar uno de mis brazos sin sentir dolor, cuando me lo permitía bebía un poco de vino ayudaba a bajar los dolores mejor que la mayoría de las medicinas, tanto era mi alivio que una noche me pase de copas, aun era temprano, pero para mi ya había sido suficiente. Cuando me iba a dormir escuche voces, baje mi cosmo energía haciéndome indetectable y me escondí no quería que me vieran y preguntaran sobre como me sentía, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie, al menos en ese momento.

-no se por qué le prestas atención al asunto

-es que si lo hubieras visto…créeme es difícil de ignorar

Afrodita y Kimmy, supongo que se dirigían al templo de piscis, según me contaba Milo en todo este tiempo ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos. Bueno en este lugar siempre se necesita un amigo, no importa que este sea molesto, imprudente y desconsiderado…mejor dejar de hablar de las cualidades del mio.

-ok, ok es difícil de ignorar, de cualquier modo ¿Qué ganas pensando en él todo el día?—le preguntaba Afrodita

-mejor baja la voz estamos en su templo podría escucharnos

-no creo, no siento a Camus, posiblemente este dormido, con ese dolor también yo dormiría temprano, así que continua—decía Afrodita

-si tu lo dices

-ja! Claro, volviendo al tema, no solo yo te lo digo, también Milo, Shura, Mu toooodoooos nosotros te lo decimos, olvida lo que te dijera Camus, olvídate de él en general

Así que yo era el tema de conversación, intente ignorarlos, pero me resulto difícil hacerlo, los seguí todo el tiempo que tomaron en salir de Acuario.

-Dita en serio ponte en mi lugar un segundo ¿quieres?

-como sea sigue sin tener sentido

-un segundo dije!—le contesto un poco molesta

-bien! Listo

-¿Qué sentirías si alguien a quien apenas conoces te trata de forma hostil e intenta matarte en la primera oportunidad que tiene?

-fácil lo mataba yo primero jajajaja

-es en serio!

-admitamos que esa vez intente persuadirte para que no pelearas con Camus

-no pensé que quisiera matarme, y por esa misma razón quiero saber que paso

¿Qué era lo que quería saber? Estaban a punto de salir cuando Afrodita se detuvo un momento, me detuve en seco ¿Qué era lo que Kimmy quería saber? Y que se supone que le diría Afrodita.

-tu y yo hemos hablado de esto miles de veces… nadie sabe que paso esa noche, nadie sabe que mato a Shaka, ni siquiera Camus, en parte por eso muchos creemos que por eso intento matarte ese día

-y te sigo preguntando lo mismo ¿Por qué me odia? Yo estoy aquí por que era la sucesora de Shaka, mas no es mi culpa que el muriera

-¿quieres que me ponga en tu lugar un segundo?

-SÍ!

-pues ponte tu en el lugar de él… ¿Qué sentirías tu cuando un compañero murió cuando se supone que tu estabas con el? Y peor aun ¿Cómo te sentirías cuando te envían a ti por su remplazo?

Hubo silencio, hasta que Afrodita habló de nuevo.

-no te entristezcas, si quieres entender a Camus primero conócelo…si es que te deja claro, después veras que no es tan malo, solo sigue confundido por la situación

-pff tienes razón

-yo siempre

-claaaaaaaaro Dita siempre la tienes

Así que Kimmy estaba haciéndola de detective…bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero el mio sigue con vida. Intentar abrir un capitulo que intento cerrar es algo que en definitiva no permitiría. Encerrado nuevamente en mi templo debido a mi lesión era poco con lo que podía entretenerme, ya había pasado un mes de la caída y aun así no podía moverme como quisiera, sin poder salir y con la poca movilidad que tenia los días en acuario se volvían horriblemente rutinarios, incluso las visitas de Milo ya eran mas aburridas de los normal. A veces me ponía a pensar en Kimmy y lo interesada que estaba por saber lo que paso aquella noche en el bosque, tal vez ella había tenido mejores hipótesis que las mías, pero daba igual si las tenia yo no quería saberlas. Otras veces me la pasaba leyendo, a veces durmiendo o si mi desesperación llegaba de golpe intentaba moverme pero terminaba provocándome una fuerte punzada de dolor que me dejaba quieto en segundos. En resumidas cuentas moría de aburrimiento en mi templo, esa era la razón por la cual pensé que beber una copa de vino me ayudaría a sobre llevar mejor mi rutina y así comenzó… con una inocente copa de vino que luego se convirtió en dos y así sucesivamente hasta completar dos botellas. Fue una gran estupidez, jamás me había puesto tan mal con la bebida, llego el punto en el que veía todo en cámara lenta y todo a mí alrededor se empecinaba en moverse a diestra y siniestra, todo se ponía peor cuando cerraba los ojos. De repente todo se volvió oscuro, para cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos ya era de día y extrañamente estaba en mi cama. Últimamente llego aquí inexplicablemente. Parecía ser que tuve la habilidad de llegar por mi propio pie hasta ahí, me enderecé como pude y analicé el lugar tal vez había tirado algo o derrame la botella que tenia en la mano. Sobra decir que me dolía mucho la cabeza y que tenía algo de vértigo, todo parecía estar en orden hasta que en un sillón plácidamente dormía Kimmy ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Me puse de pie y camine hasta ella la mire detenidamente ¿acaso ella me dejo en mi cama en la noche? Por todo el olimpo de verdad que estaba ebrio por que no recordaba nada de eso.

¿Debía despertarla? No quería que estuviera en mi templo pero en esos momentos no me sentía del todo bien como para ponerme a discutir con ella al irrumpir mi privacidad, pero hay que darle crédito no importa las veces que le diga que no quiero verla…siempre regresa, de seguro que es parte de su investigación. Me quede un rato viéndola dormir, se la veía muy tranquila, reflejaba que no tenia ningún problema en su vida, me encantaría volver a dormir así algún día, con tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones o resentimientos. Su sueño me trasmitía algo de paz, cosa que llevaba un buen tiempo sin sentir, tanto así que tome una silla y me senté frente a ella, por la cabeza me pasaba la conversación que tuvo con Afrodita aquella vez y de como ella termino aquí, en mi habitación dormida en el sillón y saber porque no la había sacado a puntapiés de una buena vez. Dio un sonoro suspiro y se enderezó en su lugar, se estiro y abrió los ojos, debí asustarla pues dio un pequeño brinco.

-Camus—dijo sorprendida— ¿cuanto hace que despertaste?

-hace un rato

-muy bien… ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto algo nerviosa

-¿sobre que?

-emm…tu sabes…

-¿de mi clavícula o de la resaca?—le dije sabia que preguntaba por lo segundo ¿Por qué mas seria?—despreocúpate estoy bien

-perfecto—contesto poniéndose de pie—será mejor que me vaya, ya estas bien y dudo mucho que me quieras aquí ¿cierto?

La mire extrañado, al menos sabia que no la quería aquí pero, por que estaba tan nerviosa ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

-claro—conteste secamente

-adiós, que tengas un lindo día—se despidió y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta

-espera—le dije dándome la vuelta para verla— ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-oh! Nada solo iba de paso tu sabes, nada importante—continuaba ese pequeño nerviosismo en ella

-no te creo

-por favor Camus ¿Qué mas estaría haciendo por tu templo?

Lentamente me le acerque sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

-no lo se tu dímelo

-nada fui a visitar a Afrodita pero no estaba en su templo baje y te vi, fin de la historia

-si fue así ¿porqué pasaste la noche aquí?—le pregunte junto con una mirada de desconfianza—dudo que tuvieras miedo de bajar hasta tu casa ¿verdad Kimmy?

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca, exactamente así fue…por Athena! ¿ya viste la hora? Es muy tarde

Oh no, no se iría así de fácil, con el brazo que podía mover intente cerrarle el camino a la salida.

-¿tarde para que? Que yo sepa hoy es domingo…y no hay entrenamientos

-cierto! Pero es que tengo cosas que hacer

-¿de veras?—seguía sin dejar de verla a los ojos

-sip…y si sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo se me hará mas tarde… ¿Cómo la ves?—hay que darle crédito…es muy honesta, tanto que es una pésima mentirosa…que digo pésima peca de santa

-¿no será que me estas ocultando algo Kimmy?—le dije serio

-Camus que cosas dices, que te mejores y nos vemos luego—en un solo movimiento retiro mi brazo de la puerta, la abrió y se fue corriendo

Si en verdad tuviera cosas que hacer, se habría peleado conmigo como la última vez, pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y me sostenía la mirada. Lo deje pasar después de todo tenia una terrible resaca que hacia que el solo pensar fuera doloroso.

Dos semanas mas pasaron y por fin, tras dos meses de discapacidad estaba curado, por fin podía salir de acuario e ir a entrenar, de misión o lo que yo quisiera; me sentía libre de nuevo. Lo primero era recuperar mi condición física, después irme del santuario a misiones…básicamente dejar la rutina que causo una clavícula rota. Pero algo extraño pasaba cada vez que llegaba al coliseo, apenas y tenia contacto visual con ella, era como ordenarle que se fuera, juro que solo la veía, como veo a un mueble o cualquier otra cosa, nada de miradas acosadoras lo juro! Más bien era como si viera a un fantasma… ¿acaso tenia a Shaka flotando en mi espalda?

Sus continuos escapes los tome como un cumplido, un favor no vernos era lo mejor para esta "relación" si es así que puedo llamarla. Así fue por lo menos un par de semanas, pero dicha conducta me puso a pensar, básicamente Kimmy y yo no teníamos las conversaciones mas cordiales al vernos, conversaciones en las que jamás bajaba la mirada y me contestaba tajantemente, pero la ultima vez nada de eso salió a flote solo respuestas nerviosas y una mirada gacha…mierda, había omitido una posibilidad y todo por la comodidad que me causaba su ausencia. Acaso… ¿acaso había dicho algo? No recuerdo nada de esa borrachera, que hice, que dije, nada simplemente eso esta ausente en mi memoria…de seguro era eso Kimmy escucho algo y es ese algo la que la aísla de mí. Tenía que saber que era lo que ella sabía sin importar que estupidez le hubiera contando en mi estado etílico.

Estaba molesto, se había aprovechado de mi situación y se entero de sabrá el olimpo de que. Esta vez tenía que actuar fríamente y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos eso últimamente no había dejado nada bueno, solo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto y que mejor que la guardia nocturna de Kimmy. Cuando llego el momento silenciosamente la seguí a cabo Sunion, ahí era un buen lugar para hablar a solas.

Se encontraba revisando que nadie estuviera en los alrededores desde el acantilado.

-¿Qué te dije?—pregunte

Apenas y escucho mi voz se sobresalto y casi cae por el acantilado.

-¿Camus que haces aquí? Se supone que es la guardia de Aldebaran y mía

-eso no importa o… ¿no puedo dar una caminata nocturna?

-nadie dijo eso, es solo que es demasiado extraño que tu y yo coincidamos en el mismo lugar ¿no crees?

-cierto, mas bien te seguí hasta aquí—le dije ¿para que encubrir mis intenciones?

Había confusión en su mirada, yo solo me acercaba a ella paso a paso.

-¿cuanto tiempo pensaste que podías huir de mi?—pregunte con un dejo de molestia— ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que pasaría sin que me diera cuenta?

-me encetaría contestarte Camus…pero simplemente no sé de que me estas hablando

-ah no sabes de que hablo. Mmm bueno en ese caso ¿me tienes miedo o algo que se le parezca?—interrogue de nuevo estando frente a frente

-ok si vamos a conversar en clave…vamos a recrear la batalla del 5 de mayo o… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué te dije?—volví a preguntar

-¿Conde de Lorencez?—contesto con sarcasmo

Su gesto me molesto un poco, ya más enojado la toma del brazo y prácticamente le exigí una respuesta.

-ya déjate de tonterías niña ¿que te dije esa noche?

-Camus suéltame, comienzas a lastimarme—me dijo molesta

-no hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso esa noche en mi templo como para que me evites tanto—le conteste aun tomándola del brazo y sosteniéndole la mirada

Se quedo muda como si el gato le hubiera mordido la lengua ¿acaso no hablaría?

-contéstame y te dejare en paz—le dije—te lo prometo

Había desconfianza en su mirada, si bien le había hecho una casi promesa, claro que la dejaría en paz solo si lo que me decía me dejaba conforme.

-si me sueltas te lo diré—me condicionó

Asentí y le solté el brazo y apenas le iba a preguntar de nuevo su mano se impactaba en mi rostro con fuerza.

-eso fue por casi matarme en mi segundo día aquí—me dijo tranquila

-ok, estoy intentando no matarte en este momento niña no juegues con mi paciencia

-diría que lo siento, pero es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo—contesto comenzando a bajar por el acantilado

-¿A dónde vas?

-estoy en mi guardia por si no te has dado cuenta…si quieres que te conteste tendrás que acompañarme a terminarla

Antes de que le dijera algo ya la había perdido de vista, frote mi mejilla y la seguí no estando muy seguro si me merecía ese golpe salido de la nada. Baje y vi a Kimmy observando el paisaje, me le acerque me estaba haciendo esperar demasiado.

-¿hablaras ahora?

-la noche es larga no te precipites… a menos de que tengas algo mejor que hacer—me miro y sonrió sínicamente a mi parecer

Di un largo suspiro, tenia razón no había nada más importante que eso, estaba su merced y todo por ser estúpidamente descuidado. Ya en el pasado ser estúpido me costó muy caro…y ahora lo siento de la misma manera.

-ven acompáñame aun queda un largo camino de aquí hasta la prisión del cabo

Caminamos un tramo uno junto al otro sin decir nada, se sentía como una tortura creo que Kimmy se estaba cobrando unas cuantas.

-con que quieres saber lo que paso… ¿quieres reconstrucción de los hechos o solo lo que balbuceabas mientras intentaba levantarte?—dijo volteando a verme

-solo lo que te dije—conteste

-en realidad no me lo dijiste a mi, mas bien pensabas en voz alta—dijo Kimmy analizando lo dicho

-como sea… ¿Qué dije?—le insistí

Kimmy dio un suspiro y desvió su mirada al frente.

-la mayoría lo dijiste en francés—por un momento sentí alivio ella no había escuchado nada entonces—pero para tu suerte se hablar francés—contesto con otra risita tonta—pasaste la primera media hora que intente llevarte a tu cuarto diciendo que eras un imbécil, cosa en la que concuerdo contigo pero no creo que quieras saber eso, después dijiste que fue tu culpa que él muriera…eso no lo entendí muy bien hasta que dijiste que no debiste dejar solo Shaka esa noche

Perfecto, esto estaba simplemente perfecto ¿Qué deuda tengo con la vida como para que me pasen estas cosas? Ahora Kimmy sabía todo aquello que llevaba atormentándome durante dos años o quizás mas!

-¿es todo?

-emm…no, también dijiste un par de cosas mas que no eran ni francés ni griego o algún idioma en realidad era mas bien habladuría de un borracho

-supongo que ya no dije nada mas

-no, después te regreso el habla y dijiste algo que aun me tiene pensando Camus de acuario—me dijo deteniéndose de repente

La imite y de nuevo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dije?

-antes contéstame algo ¿además de ti y de mi alguien sabe de tu teoría sobre la muerte de Shaka?

Aquello me provoco una sorpresa enorme, la única teoría sobre su muerte era…el vampirismo

-¿crees que Shaka deserto?—pregunto Kimmy

Menos mal no había sido la "otra teoría"

-es una fuerte posibilidad, pero no lo creo—conteste

-quien sabe puede que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo

-¿Cómo cual?—pregunte escéptico

-no lo se, por amor tal vez

-ja! Que tontería si hubieras conocido a Shaka te darías cuenta de que el jamás dejaría su puesto así como así y hasta donde se él tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar

-suenas muy convencido de ello… ¿seguro que conocías a Shaka tanto como dices?

-deberías medir tus preguntas, aquí la persona que nunca conoció a Shaka eres tu no yo—le conteste molesto

-que yo no lo conociera en persona no significa que fuera un total desconocido para mí. Fue el maestro de mí maestra, mí mi antecesor

-aun así no digas tonterías una cosa es lo que te contaran de él y otra muy diferente es haberlo tratado en persona—le dije—además tu no le llegas ni a los talones a Shaka, si hay algo que extraño de él es el respeto que tenía a la privacidad de los demás

Apenas y termine de hablar cuando sentí un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna…que fue tan fuerte que por mas tolerancia que le tuviera al dolor simplemente no pude evitar caer al suelo. Ya tirado Kimmy me tomo la cara y me dijo…

-tienes razón no soy Shaka...pero te aseguro que el y yo además de ser caballeros de Virgo teníamos algo en común…SOPORTARTE

Sin más se fue de ahí, sin decirme el resto de la información.

* * *

HEEEEEEEEEY

¿les gusto? ¿no? ya saben que cualquier duda o comentario me lo pueden hacer saber dejándome un review jeje bueno esto es todo lo que verán de mi en un tiempesito

**ELI251**


	17. como te va?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEY!

Gente im back! jajajajaja he regresado después de un ratote de andar escribiendo, trabajando y demás cosas les presento el capitulo numero 17, si ese mero que me da un descanso después de tanto Camus. lamentablemente tengo que dar una mala noticia. Dado que entrare a la uni y no solo eso seguiré trabajando no actualizare tan rápido (claro como lo haces de esa manera, si como no) el punto es que si ya me tardo solo con trabajo agregándole el factor estudios pues... ya se imaginaran, mas no desesperéis que este fic lo termino por que lo termino. como recomendación: llevensela tranquila con el capitulo digo disfrútenlo por que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar jeje. después de tanta cosa los dejo con el ya tipico...

algunos personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el resto son mios XD

* * *

¿Como describirme en estos momentos? Loco, cínico…un simple despojo de lo que alguna vez fui. Volver a ver a Saori no me curo de mi enfermedad, fue todo lo contrario, me sumió en un profunda depresión que solo consigo sobrellevar gracias a las apariencias, solo que mi disfraz no puede engañar a Irinia, me conoce lo suficiente como para tener una idea de lo que me pasa, después de llamarle a mi regreso de Grecia y contarle en su mayoría lo sucedido no he vuelto hablar con ella, ni siquiera a echo el intento de verme, hace como un año que estamos en esta situación ¿estará respetando mi espacio? No lo se, tampoco se si la necesito…no sé que necesito en general.

Necesito a Saori, necesito a Irinia…necesito a Helena…Helena. De ella tampoco he sabido nada aunque admito que intente seguirle la pista, solo que Erline le puso un alto definitivo a mis intenciones de encontrarla, tal vez Helena le contó lo que paso entre nosotros, cuando apenas y le iba a preguntar sobre ella a Erline, esta última me dijo tajantemente que no quería verme cerca de su hermana, no supe si entristecerme o darle la razón.

Mis sentimientos son mis peores enemigos armados con pesadillas y miedos infundados que no tienen una razón lógica de ser… pero que por más que corra de ellos, tendrán una manera de darme alcance. Lo peor del caso es que yo mismo creó las desgracias a mi alrededor, ya sea por falta de prudencia, exceso de confianza…desesperación.

Recientemente vivo en Londres, curiosamente a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa que Irinia compró y en la que reside cuando esta en la ciudad, me llego la noticia de que estará aquí una temporada, esta resolviendo un caso de trafico sanguíneo…curiosamente fui yo quien capturo al traficante y es ahora mi creadora quien se encargara de su caso ante el señor Enzo. Estaba lloviendo, como es costumbre en Londres, ni un indicio de que el sol saliera, es por eso que comenzaba a gustarme Inglaterra, el día y la noche tienen solo un tono de diferencia; estaba sentado en la sala de mi casa temporal viendo como las gotas resbalaban por la ventana, desde hace una semana que no regresaba a este lugar, no me lo permitían, lo único malo de Londres era que si es cómoda para un vampiro lo será para muchos otros, en un principio esto no suena tan mal, hasta que comenzamos a hacer ruido en la sociedad humana, asesinatos, cuerpos inertes que amanecen en las frías calles, trafico de sangre e incluso de humanos, todo para saciar la sed de aquellos que quieren creer que no hay ley para los inmortales, pero la hay y yo me encargo de que la ciudad sea un lugar tranquilo donde para los humanos sigamos siendo una leyenda…un mito.

No solo he estado ausente en este lugar que se supone es mi hogar, he estado ausente también en mi ataúd, hace una semana que no duermo nada, en un principio pensé que no "dormir" me cansaría un poco como cualquier otro tipo de insomnio, el problema real es cuando llegan las hemorragias, la sangre que apenas y se me permite beber se escapa por mi nariz, oídos y cuando el caso es demasiado extremo por mi boca, en cualquier otro vampiro esto es peligroso pues su comportamiento se vería severamente afectado convirtiéndose en una bestia incontrolable, solo que para mi esto fue parte del contrato para ser guardia…o gendarme como se nos conoce.

Un silencioso hilo de sangre comenzó a emanar de mi nariz...hemorragias lo que me faltaba, limpie torpemente el fluido con la punta de mis dedos, necesitaba dormir solo que no quería hacerlo, en este momento prefería ir a visitar a Irinia. Por alguna razón me pareció buena idea ir a verla cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir y mas por la ultima pesadilla la que se había vuelto la tortura favorita de mi subconsciente. Ser arrullado por la voz de Helena mientras Saori acaricia mi cabeza con sus delicadas manos. Cansado de todo lo que me rodeaba en serio comenzaba a considerar el dormir, lo necesitaba y mucho.

Camine pesadamente hasta mi habitación, pensando lo peor ¿Qué seria esta vez? ¿Muertes, torturas, Saori o Helena? O tal vez a ambas.

Abrí la puerta haciendo un incomodo rechinido, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta vi mi ataúd. Tranquilo y vacío. Di unos cuantos pasos aproximándome al el, me senté y sabia que con solo poner la cabeza en la almohada me sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo como para caer en un sueño profundo, di un largo suspiro era ahora o nunca, al mal paso darle prisa. Suerte que decidí quitarme las botas, gracias a ello pospuse por unos segundos llegar al mundo de las pesadillas. Terminada la tarea escuche como tocaban el timbre, salvado por la campana, de seguro un mensaje del teniente en turno diciendo que me necesitaba, pero cuando abrí la puerta quede completamente sorprendido.

-¿Irinia?—dije al verla en mi puerta— ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pff ¿solo eso? ¿Ni un "como estas" al menos?—dijo fingiendo indignación sosteniendo una botella de vino con ambas manos

-lo siento ¿quieres pasar?—le pregunte haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar

-me ofendería si no me lo pidieras—contesto entrando—caray esta casa parece abandonada, se nota que no pasas mucho tiempo aquí

No la culpo por creer eso, de no ser por que yo estaba ahí la falta de muebles y el constante abandono al lugar harían pensar eso a cualquiera.

-como ya sabrás, no paso mucho tiempo aquí como para dedicar tiempo a decorarlo—dije cerrando la puerta— …y ¿a que se debe tu visita?

-pues… —se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que por cortesía conteste—feliz cumpleaños Shaka

Cierto, creo que hoy era mi cumpleaños, hace mucho que perdió sentido el celebrarlo.

-gracias creo, es lindo de tú parte recordarlo—dije soltándola

-ni lo menciones, recuerda que aun estas aquí por mi

-como olvidarlo

-mejor olvídalo, sé que el recuerdo no te resulta muy grato…además es tu cumpleaños

-claro—conteste intentando profundizar el tema en mi cabeza

Tome una silla para que se sentara, yo prefería estar de pie.

¿Cómo están Elisa y Octavio?

-bien, Octavio ocupado como de costumbre y te manda sus felicitaciones

-dale las gracias si lo ves antes que yo…y ¿Elisa?

-jajajaja ella escribiendo como de costumbre, solo que esta vez tiene a alguien que la ayude

-jeh ¿quien es el desafortunado?—pregunte divertido imaginándome el cuadro

-alguien que tú conoces…Erline—dijo Irinia dándome la botella para sentarse

Me quede sorprendido por la noticia, viéndolo de cierto modo Elisa se llevaba muy bien con Erline en el instituto. Recordando eso cierta castaña me llego al pensamiento.

-¿pensando en Helena de nuevo Shaka?

-ya deja de meterte donde no te llaman—le conteste enojado—son pensamientos privados

-esta bien, esta bien perdóname no era mi intención, ya sabes que escuchar pensamientos es como escucharte hablar

Le dedique un bufido a Irinia y me dirigí a la cocina para abrir la botella, ella me seguía de cerca.

-¿tienes sangre?

-en el refrigerador ¿quieres beber un poco?—le pregunte

-sí, con el vino claro—contesto Irinia

- ¿algo de sangría?

-claro! Se supone que estamos celebrando

-creo que tienes razón

Mientras yo sacaba una bolsa de sangre para los dos Irinia abría la botella. De algún modo encontró las únicas copas que tenia, lleno ambas, una me la ofreció, pero antes de eso me pido la sangre.

-creo que lo hemos hecho mal, se supone que va primero la sangre—dijo Irinia— ¿Qué mas da? De todos modos cuando la bebamos terminara en el mismo sitio

-supongo—conteste

-ahora cuéntame…como te va siendo gendarme, pensé que en poco tiempo serias teniente, mínimo capitán

-es un proceso mas largo, no es como llegar con una recomendación, aquí es por merito—conteste

-algo así pensé

-si—fue lo único que le conteste

Después de eso unos minutos de silencio le sucedieron, yo contaba del uno al billón, Irinia solo sostenía su sangría, no se si intentaba meterse en mí mente o simplemente pensando sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Cómo fue Shaka?—pregunto de repente

-¿Cómo fue que?—le conteste

-cuando la viste de nuevo… ¿te dolió mucho?

Sabiendo a lo que se refería di unos pasos por la cocina pensando en mi contestación.

-no negare que aun ahora, después de tanto tiempo, recordarla solo me lastima mas, pero es la única razón que me mantiene aquí haciendo lo que hago—le conteste—lo que aun me pregunto es… ¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando mas clamaba tu auxilio?

Irinia se quedo callada, delatándose ¿acaso no era tan fuerte como para apoyarme en mi penuria? La necesitaba tanto…ahora lo entiendo. Tarde mucho en asimilarlo, pero son las cosas imposibles las que mas tardas en aceptar.

-por favor contéstame Irinia—le dije casi rogándole

-Shaka…no hay nada que yo pueda decir al respecto

Ya con la mitad de mi copa encolerizado le conteste.

-sabias que no era fácil para mí, te necesitaba como una madre a su hijo…SOY TU HIJO IRINIA, ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI—gritándole esto ultimo me bebí de golpe el resto de mi copa

Desde su silla me dirigió una mirada que no quise descifrar. Por alguna razón vi la botella de vino en la mesa junto con la bolsa de sangre y un deseo incontenible me hiso beber mas.

-te diré algo que desde que conocí al señor Enzo no le he dicho a nadie

-soy todo oídos

-ojala él me hubiera ofrecido esa oportunidad de ver a Dohko, pero no fue así, él no me creyó tan fuerte como para soportar el ver al que fue el amor de mi vida

-si yo hubiera sido tú hubiera ido de todos modos—conteste

-Shaka tu no sabes que fue aquello—continuaba seria Irinia—tú al menos pudiste confesar lo que sentías, a mi no me dieron el tiempo necesario, tu disfrutaste el tiempo junto a ella

El alcohol comenzaba a marearme, una relajación salida de ningún lado me recorrió de pies a cabeza, veía a Irinia aun sentada, yo ya comenzaba a recargarme con la mesa, así se sentía beber, así se sentía estar ebrio, borracho de sentimientos no dichos y frases contenidas. El vino se convirtió en el des inhibidor que tanto me había echo falta.

-perdóname—le dije de repente—creo que los dos necesitamos hablar, tal vez no de esto, en general, Irinia al menos tienes la ventaja de saber mas de mí

-jajajajaja—se río Irinia de repente—tranquilo vas mas rápido que yo—dijo señalando con su dedo mi copa

-no soy un bebedor muy asiduo

-ya veo—dijo poniéndose de pie—ven creo que es mejor estar los dos sentados

La seguí hasta la sala donde un viejo sillón nos esperaba, Irinia se sentó en una de las orillas, dándole una palmada al asiento a su lado, me indico que quería que la acompañara. Al sentarme a su lado Irinia me dijo que me recostara mientras tomaba mi copa y la dejaba en el suelo.

-creo que quien debe disculparse aquí soy yo

-no pidas disculpas por algo que no haz hecho—le contesté

-claro y es por esa misma razón que te pido perdón Shaka, ver todo lo que haz dejado atrás de golpe no es fácil para nadie

En aquel momento comenzaba a sentir una sensación de pesadez, de sueño, temía que Irinia me relajara a propósito, pero con mi cabeza postrada en sus piernas era difícil no dejarme llevar por la relajación.

-sé que no te hable cuando tú mas lo necesitabas, mas que por tú cumpleaños es por que estoy aquí—decía mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello

-ya nada podemos hacer Irinia, ellos están lejos de nosotros jamás podrás sentir como te recorren sus brazos…y yo jamás podré deleitarme con sus labios. Ellos ya no existen—le dije resignado

-ese es el problema, que ya aceptamos esa realidad—agrego Irinia

-¿y que mas podemos hacer?—le pregunté

-seguir andando por esta vida Shaka…solo eso

_Solo eso…. _

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche, cuando apenas y me di cuenta ya estaba en aquel bajo mundo donde mis temores son hechos realidad, tanto así que maldije a Irinia por dejarme caer en mis pesadillas.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? Una habitación que no logre reconocer era el nuevo escenario, pensé que quedarme ahí tendido haría de esta pesadilla mas rápida, incluso si tenia suerte no sería tan mala, fue un error pensar en eso ¿Qué suerte puede tener alguien como yo en estas cosas? Me pensé solo en aquel lugar, pero unas manos…unas delicadas manos comenzaban a acariciarme, esas caricias yo las conocía de memoria y grabadas estaban en mí subconsciente.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, sabía que era Saori la que me acariciaba. Estaba en una encrucijada en este momento, bien podía disfrutar del momento, dejarme llevar, por otro lado buscar la manera de despertar e intentar matar a Irinia por hacerme dormir. Ambas ideas era por demás tentadoras.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo despertar? En mis pesadillas pocas veces pasaban cosas como estas y tomando en cuenta la continúa depresión en mí no-vida. Comencé a comparar mis pesadillas una a una lo que pasaba en ellas, ciertamente las diferencias entre cada una eran notables mas un pequeño detalle me hizo recordar, algo importante algo de veras importante. Siempre que duermo estoy solo, bueno excepto la vez que dormí con Helena, pero eso es totalmente diferente pues no hubo una pesadilla aquella noche, para mi poca buena suerte.

Irinia me arrulló, ella estaba en la habitación conmigo, podía intentar llamarla y que ella me despertará, aun sintiendo las manos de Saori colarse por debajo de mi camisa llamé a Irinia constantemente.

Ya comenzaba a darme por vencido, maldije el vino y la estúpida idea de recostarme en el regazo de Irinia, las caricias no se detenían y ya comenzaba a ponerme cómodo con la situación y me preguntaba si era bueno despertarme después de todo. La poca razón que se quedaba en mi me decía que de no despertar o bien caía en depresión de nueva cuenta o salir corriendo con destino a Grecia y hacer realidad este mismo sueño. Este último pensamiento me asusto y prácticamente le grite a Irinia.

-IRINIA AYUDAME!

Y como si en verdad me escuchara, oí su contestación.

-eso es lo que hago—me contestó

Tal fue mi impresión por aquello, la busque en toda la habitación solo para toparme con el bello rostro de Saori cuyos ojos me miraban fijamente.

-¡¿Qué haces que?!—le pregunte a una Irinia invisible mientras me quedaba quieto viendo como Saori acercaba sus labios a los míos lentamente

-ayudarte—me contestó

Apenas y pude escuchar eso, yo ya estaba enredado en los brazos de Saori y perdiéndome rápidamente en sus labios. Comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo del camisón casi transparente que llevaba puesto, ella me rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y mi ropa ya comenzaba a estorbar. Sus risas juguetonas y leves gemidos de placer comenzaban hacerme creer que esto era verdad, nada estaba de más, era como siempre que teníamos nuestros encuentros íntimos en la madrugada, donde yo subía a hurtadillas a su templo y prohibidamente hacíamos el amor. No sentía esa horrible necesidad de beberme hasta la última gota de su sangre, me sentí humano desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta por un momento nos separamos solo para decirle "te amo" al oído, al darle mi confesión y estando aun encima suyo, apoye mi frente en la suya, acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, cerré los ojos e inhale el aroma de Saori.

-te amo tanto—le dije

-dile adiós—escuche a Irinia desde algún lugar—es un sueño y lo sabes Shaka

Un último beso y me separe de ella lentamente, Irinia tenía razón, todo esto era un sueño y tomar ventaja de ello era tonto, no podía soñar esto todas las noches, por mucho que deseara que así fuera. Me incorpore y me puse de pie, vaya a saber dónde estaba, era solo una habitación, no sé si producto de la imaginación de Irinia o mía, sin embargo había un espejo de cuerpo completo ahí. Viendo mi reflejo comencé asimilar lo ocurrido y lo que Irinia me decía que hiciera. Un parpadeo más y vi como Saori se acercaba a mí. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y se abrazó a mi cintura.

¿Cuánto mas podía soportar? En si no le dije adiós cuando la espié en su dormitorio aquella vez, así que si quería dejarla ir según Irinia este era el mejor momento, la mejor manera. Saori seguía abrazándome nos veía a ambos en el espejo esperando algo. Me giré y la abracé, mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho le hable como si fuera real.

-Saori, tengo que irme…para siempre

-¿Por qué?—me contesto sorprendiéndome, no esperaba que me contestara hasta el momento no habíamos cruzado palabra.

-porque te amo—tome su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a verme a los ojos—me voy porque te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, porque prefiero pasar el resto de mis días alejado de ti sabiéndote a salvo a matarte con mis propias manos.

Si Irinia estaba a cargo de las emociones de Saori en esto lo estaba haciendo muy realista, pues Saori comenzó a llorar, era una de las cosas que jamás soporte ver, me dolía demasiado verla llorar y ese dolor aumentaba al ser yo el causante de dicho llanto.

-te amo—le dije e intente calmar su dolor con un beso.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Irinia, sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras que con su mano libre me acariciaba la cabeza. Aun me sentía cansado, me senté junto a Irinia esperando a que me dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido en mi sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-cansado—conteste mientras me tallaba los ojos

-¿además de eso? ¿sientes alivio o algo que se le parezca?

-no lo se, solo me siento dolido, odio verla llorar—conteste poniéndome de pie— ¿tú lo hiciste? ¿Hacerla llorar de esa manera?

-no, no pude manipular muchas cosas en realidad

-¿Cómo entraste en mi mente de esa manera para empezar?

-no fue difícil, leo la mente ¿recuerdas? Entrar en la tuya mientras estabas dormido no fue muy difícil, lo complicado fue comunicarme contigo y manipular un poco el "ambiente sentimental".

-ya veo, no sé si debo de darte las gracias por esto, es muy complicado, verla llorar…

-déjalo así—dijo Irinia poniéndose de pie y entregándome su copa—será mejor que me vaya, después de todo aún tengo trabajo por hacer y tú aun tienes que dormir, tuviste un par de hemorragias mientras dormías

-lo intentare

-espero que ahora puedas dormir de verdad—decía Irinia mientras me abrazaba—Shaka se que no hago demasiado por ti, pero en serio espero haberte ayudado aunque sea un poco.

Por un momento me quede estático, pero de corazón intento ayudarme y eso valía mucho, abrase a Irinia y le di las gracias, después de esto ella se fue prometiendo vernos después.

Tal como me lo pidiera Irinia dormí lo que resto del día y toda la noche, no hubo pesadillas esta vez, tal vez sí logro ayudarme un poco, eso pensé hasta que cuatro noches después alguien mas me visito en sueños. Alguien que ya tenía mucho sin ver por estos rumbos. Ver a Camus me resulto de cierto modo refrescante, sin dolor en el corazón, sin resentimientos y sin preocupaciones; sabía que él estaba sano y salvo en el santuario, que él se libró de esta pesadilla.

El sueño era solo una partida de ajedrez en compañía de uno de mis mejores amigos, jamás había logrado vencer a Camus en este juego y por la misma razón desde nuestra niñez era muy extraña una partida entre los dos. Él tenía las piezas blancas y yo las negras, para mi sorpresa yo iba ganando, el rey de Camus estaba en jaque, pero con posibilidades de un enroque. Era turno de Camus al parecer; me di un tiempo para mirar alrededor, una vasta pradera donde solo estábamos mi amigo y yo jugando ajedrez en una mesa de piedra. La ubicación poco importaba, era un sueño después de todo, lo que si llamaba mi atención era el hecho de que Camus aun no hiciera un movimiento, era fácil solo tenía que poner a salvo a su rey simple y sencillo…claro simple y sencillo para Camus. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños era al único al que Camus pedía jugar ajedrez con él, siempre me decía que Milo era un pésimo jugador, y por esa razón prefería jugar conmigo, lo que me desesperaba de este juego era el hecho de que perdía mucho tiempo jugando con Camus, pasábamos fácilmente dos horas en una sola partida, me resultaba frustrante pues no importaba cuanto pensara en mis jugadas Camus me ganaba al final, tanto llego a ser mi enojo que cuando pedía otra partida le decía que tenía que irme a meditar, lo cual en parte era cierto pero con una frustración al día era todo lo que podía soportar además éramos niños, Camus podía ser un pésimo ganador a veces y yo un pésimo perdedor, mira que hacer perder a la reencarnación de buda no era algo que se podía hacer olvidar fácilmente, solo recuerdo dos veces en las que le gane a Camus en este juego y también recuerdo que cuando los papeles se cambiaron yo fui el pésimo ganador y él un mucho peor perdedor, tanto así que le quite la habilidad de hablar y él me congelo las piernas. Jajajaja recuerdo que Shion nos castigó el tablero.

Regrese a mi juego con Camus y el seguía sin mover.

-harás tu jugada o aceptaras que haz perdido—le dije

El dejo de ver el tablero y me miro, frunció un poco el ceño y después soltó una leve risa.

-tal vez en otra ocasión amigo—dijo Camus

Desperté tranquilo después de aquello, "tal vez en otra ocasión" según Camus habría otra ocasión, pero se que tanto el como yo sabemos que no será así.

Después de unos días de descanso, tuve que regresar a las guardias, nada interesante esa semana, lo único que apenas y llamo la atención de los gendarmes fue que un vástago extremadamente inexperto intento pedir algo de beber en un banco de sangre…lo se muy entupido, pero por azares del destino dicho lugar era el expendio de la guardia. Con un mes mas de guardia en Londres me dispuse a tomar los cuatro días de descanso para dormir y evitar hemorragias, pero Irinia tenia otros planes para mi. Tal y como lo había prometido me visito junto con otra botella de vino en las manos.

Ya posicionados en el sillón con nuestras copas de sangría comenzamos a divagar sobre nuestras vidas pasadas.

-¿y como llegaste al santuario?—le pregunte a Irinia

-fui rescatada por una legión de caballeros cuando mi pueblo fue azotado por una peste. Huérfana y sin a donde ir el santuario me abrió sus puertas

-no me lo hubiera imaginado—contesté

-bueno en aquel entonces cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado créeme—dijo Irinia para después beber de su copa

-¿no quieres saber como llegue yo?

-mmm…la verdad ya lo se, eras la reencarnación de Buda, es obvio que terminarías ahí

-cierto

-¿me gane el premio gordo no crees?—agrego soltando una pequeña risita—mordí a un semidios ¿Quién lo diría?

-je, supongo—según Irinia se saco la lotería conmigo— ¿no te parece una retorcida ironía?—le pregunte de pronto

-¿Qué cosa?

-que una amazona vampirizada, encontrara y convirtiera a la reencarnación de Buda

Dije esto con un poco de sorna, sin embargo deje a Irinia un poco pensativa, cosa que me hacía pensar a mi también ¿pero para que pensar en hipótesis de algo que ya había sido.

-olvídalo Irinia, no nos es sano seguir pensando en eso. Yo lo hice toda mi primera semana como inmortal

-no es eso, sonará tonto pero cuando te vi ahí tirado una parte de mi sintió miedo y la otra estaba dando brincos de alegría.

-¿alegría?

-¡sí! Demasiada. Un caballero ateniense esta ahí tendido esperando a ser salvado, eras lo que hace tanto tiempo había pedido…alguien como yo—me confesó con añoranza

Esta vez fui yo quien se quedo pensativo. Pasar tanto tiempo sintiéndote casi el único de tu tipo, el único con un origen tan secreto como la inmortalidad misma. Compadecí a Irinia y deslice mi brazo por sus hombros y le di un calido abrazo, haciéndole sentir mi presencia…ahí con ella, nadie merece la soledad en este mundo. Ante mi gesto ella se recostó en mi regazo y se acomodo a su nueva posición mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-perdona por ser tan egoísta y no dejarte morir como hubieras preferido—agregó mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla

-déjalo ya, no vale la pena—le contesté poniendo mi mano sobre la suya

Me dedico una sonrisa y dejo de tocarme la cara, supongo que se sentía perdonada.

-aunque me gustaría saber con tu consentimiento como lo tomaste

Dí un suspiro, al menos esta vez pedía permiso para entrar en mis pensamientos.

-en aquel momento creí que era un castigo divino—contesté

-¿divino? Eso de ser semidios se te subía a la cabeza muy seguido

-jajaja, algo, pero esta vez era muy independiente a ese hecho—bebí de mi copa y le pregunte algo a Irinia que ella ya sabía-¿tú sabes quien es el amor de mi vida?

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos y por simple diversión pensé la respuesta, alce una ceja esperando la respuesta de Irinia. En contestación ella levanto ambas cejas y me miro mas o menos perpleja…según ella.

-eso lo entiendo, pero los dioses trabajan de formas extrañas, si yo fuera Zeus y supiera que alguien desfloro a mi hija eternamente virgen lo mataría

-esa respuesta no la vi venir—le contesté sorprendido y casi atragantado por el vino—pero recuerda que estoy muerto de cierto modo

-no como el señor del trueno quisiera—contestó—pero le doy las gracias por ponerte en mi camino

-mhh, castiga a unos y recompensa a otros—solté

Irinia soltó una sonora carcajada y se puso de píe.

-digamos que tú te lo merecías y yo no, a esto de vivir eternamente vagando por el mundo—decía mientras iba a la cocina a llenar su copa vacía.

-tal vez—contesté secamente—pero creo que ahora no soy un condenado, soy un regalo de los dioses jajajaja—agregué en tono burlón

Irinia se asomó solo para fulminarme con su mirada ante tal declaración, pero ¡hey! Ella era la que brincaba de alegría al haberme encontrado.

-tampoco te sientas tan especial—dijo reprochándome—seguimos siendo los condenados ¿recuerdas?—decía regresando con la botella de vino en la mano—ya que estamos siendo tan comunicativos ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?—pregunto sentándose en el suelo frente a mí.

-temo decir que sí—confesé—pero adelante

-¿Cómo paso?—preguntó emocionada

-¿Qué cosa?—contesté

-ya sabes que. Enamorándote de la diosa de la guerra, la pura y virgen Athena.

Lo medité un momento analizando los pros y los contras de que Irinia supiera esto. Cuando vi que le podía sacar un poco de provecho a la información no dude en poder sacarle provecho.

-te lo contare con la condición de que nunca se lo digas a alguien mas, incluidos Octavio y Elisa, y que tú también me cuentes unas cuentas cosas.

-ya sabes todo lo que debes de saber de mí—me contesto completamente segura—soy tan trasparente en ese aspecto como un cristal—concluyó con autosuficiencia

-eso es lo que tú crees—dije

-¿me contaras o no?—preguntó comenzando a desesperarse

-tomo eso como un sí

-tómalo como quieras—respondió

-¿lo quieres con lujo de detalles?

-pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. Hazme sentir que estoy ahí

-muy bien—con esto último puse mis ideas en orden y comencé—después de la última guerra santa contra Hades, Athena venció, como era de esperarse. Muchos tuvimos que hacer grandes sacrificios para que Sao…Athena—dije corrigiéndome—llegara ilesa al inframundo para derrotar a hades. Pero lo mas importante fue que toda la orden dorada dio sus vidas para que los caballeros de bronce pudieran atravesar el muro de los lamentos, encendimos nuestra cosmo energía para lograrlo.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

-¿y que paso?

-solo recuerdo oscuridad después de derrumbar el muro y a los dioses castigándonos por semejante osadía. Luego recuerdo un claustro casi eterno y justo cuando pensé que no pude haber terminado en una peor situación…ella nos libero y nos regreso a la vida pensando que eso era lo mejor.

-¿no lo era? que te den una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo es…

-¿hermoso?—dije interrumpiéndola—lo es, sí, pero yo sentía que ya había cumplido con la humanidad, había cumplido mi misión. Prefería un descanso eterno.

-ustedes los caballeros de Virgo son unos mártires, pero no me hagas caso, continua por favor

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Así me educaron

-olvídalo ¿como decidiste seguir viviendo?

-fácil, la respuesta ya la sabes

-aah el amor—dijo Irinia risueña—te hace darte cuenta de que estas vivo

-y vaya manera que me di cuenta

-lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué ella y no alguien mas?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un perfeccionista y para mi ella es la perfección misma, en todos los aspectos—le decía a Irinia mientras la sonrisa de Saori me venía a la memoria—hermosa, inteligente, dócil...llena de amor

-dudo que fuera así de fácil Shaka, tuvo que haberte pasado algo para darte cuenta que era ella la indicada—decía Irinia desde el suelo—algo como lo que me paso a mi

-fue fácil y no…me acostumbró a su compañía, le gustaba meditar en la sala gemela todos los jueves a las cinco de la tarde—dije quedándome sumido en el recuerdo—nunca llegaba tarde y si así parecía ser, me desesperaba y casi salía corriendo a buscarla.

Estos últimos recuerdos me hacían sonreír automáticamente y esto no pasaba desapercibido por Irinia que me sonreirá en complicidad.

-¿meditaban juntos?

-no en un principio, para mi era ver a mi señora honrándome con su presencia

-y… ¿después?

-después me pidió que la enseñara a meditar

-así que ahí comenzó todo—se respondió Irinia

-comenzó para mí—agregué—de principió fui muy metódico con ella, incluso frío. Aún siendo Athena la veía como a un alumno mas. La cosa se me complico cuando ella ya no estaba, ya no estaba y yo no sacaba su imagen de mi mente, cuando escuchaba su risa me alegraba el día, la semana incluso el mes con solo recordar como reía

-si que te pego duro el amor—comentó Irinia divertida

-no solo eso, también tuve mi etapa de negación, no quería aceptar que era ese tipo de amor, ese que te hace hervir la sangre, el que no te deja dormir y que te hace sentir como un tonto entre las nubes

-jajaja ¿y ella, crees que ya te amaba desde antes?

-¿antes?

-sí, digo no todos los días una diosa baja a un templo en especifico solo para "meditar" ¿Qué tal si ella iba solo a verte?

-si lo pones así es una posibilidad, pero solo era un día a la semana y tal vez Shion la enviaba para que estuviera mejor preparada

-espera—me detuvo Irinia— ¿Shion? ¿Shion de Aries?

Me regañé mentalmente por dejar escapar ese pequeño detalle con Irinia.

-es un lemuriano ¿Qué esperabas? Viven mucho tiempo—conteste como si fuera la razón mas obvia

-no esperaba que sobreviviera a la guerra santa ¿solo él lo logró?

Mi mente estaba pensando en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Dohko y Shion, de nuevo conté billones esperando que ella no se metiera en mi cabeza.

-hasta donde yo se, solo Shion

-¿con que solo Shion?—comento Irinia con melancolía

-¿continuo?—le dije para sacarla de sus pensamientos que seguro tenían que ver con Dohko

-claro—contesto regresando a la realidad

-paso un año de esta manera, viéndola en mi templo todos los jueves sin falta. Cada vez era mayor mi esfuerzo por mantenerme concentrado y no abrir los ojos para admirarla. Todo culmino un día cuando tuve que subir al templo principal a la reunión mensual, para hablar de problemáticas, misiones y demás cosas importantes. Todo iba bien hasta que Athena dijo que tenía que ir a Japón por unos asuntos y que necesitaba que alguno de nosotros la acompañara.

-y ahí fue donde te animaste—afirmo Irinia

-emm no, de hecho estaba aliviado de que se fuera un tiempo, así podía poner mis ideas en orden

-¿entonces?

-al final de la reunión el caballero de pegazo…el idiota Seiya de pegazo, se le acercó y vi que su mirada expresaba abiertamente esos mismos sentimientos que yo ya sentía. Y él la miraba como yo me moría por verla

-así que te pusiste celoso

-¿Qué?

-sí, celoso, sentías que se te estaban adelantando

-un poco

-no te hagas…estabas extremadamente celoso—continuo Irinia riéndose

-ok, ok sí estaba celoso, muy celoso pero sobre todo me sentí como un completo cobarde, el expresaba su sentir y yo simplemente me escondía de mis sentimientos pensando que eran prohibidos

-si que lo eran y aun lo son, pero me alegro que eso no te importara—agrego Irinia

-ni tampoco me arrepiento

-y… ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

-arriesgarme ¿Qué mas? Me le acerque y le dije que con gusto la acompañaría, nunca olvidare su sonrisa cuando se lo dije

-¡aja! Ella ya te amaba—interrumpió Irinia señalándome—es obvio, es mas hasta creo que dijo eso solo para que tú te ofrecieras

-puede ser, pero cuando fuimos a Japón se la paso de reunión en reunión y mas que como una compañía me sentía como una especia de guarda espaldas

-después de todo es la heredera de todo el imperio Kido

-¿ya lo sabías?—pregunte

-no, pero gracias por pensarlo—contestó sonriéndome—ok se la pasaron de reunión en reunión ¿Cuándo te confesaste con ella?

-ya que la tenía solo para mí no me atrevía, no tienes idea de cuantas veces me dí de topes con la pared diciéndome estupido, solo por un ataque de celos

-tú y tus ataques de cordura implacable, esos ni la eternidad te los quitará

-hay cosas que nunca cambian—agregue sonriendo de medio lado—el día que por alguna razón no tuvimos ningún compromiso laboral o visita a la fundación, pase todo el día alejado de ella meditando

-no puedo creer que hasta en esas circunstancias te pusieras a meditar

-¡hey! No era para llegar al nirvana, meditaba sobre que diablos le diría

-menos mal—dijo Irinia dándole el ultimo sorbo a su copa

-¿quieres mas?

-quisiera pero nos hemos quedado sin vino—contesto embrocando la botella

-siento no tener una reserva

-no te preocupes, es mas, te invito un café, así sales de la monotonía de este lugar—me propuso poniéndose de píe para tomar su abrigo y de paso lanzarme el mío

-suena bien—le dije atrapando la prenda en el aíre

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras e ir por el café, Irinia seguía ansiosa por saber que paso.

-bien, lo meditaste…y ¿después?

-después de la cena, yo seguía meditando y Saori se quedó leyendo en la sala frente a la chimenea, había caído una nevada que se dejó sentir

-pff, hasta el momento era romántico—dijo Irinia mientras le abría la puerta para salir

En nuestro camino por las frías y nebulosas calles de Londres. Irinia continuaba con sus hipótesis sobre lo que Saori sentía por mí en aquel momento. Yo solo la escuchaba divagando en que tan cierto era aquello, cuando llegamos a destino entramos y buscamos una mesa vacía, deslice la silla de Irinia para que se sentara para después imitarla. Después de pedir un café negro y un clásico té ingles continué con el relato.

-después de "meditarlo" un millón de veces tímidamente baje las escaleras y para mi suerte ella seguía frente al fuego leyendo y no solo eso ¡éramos los únicos despiertos!

-no puedo creer que hasta en eso tuvieras suerte—decía Irinia entre risas

-eso creo, el punto es que baje las escaleras lentamente y…

_Bajó lentamente las escaleras esperando que cada escalón le diera una razón mas para confesar sus sentimientos. Mientras él la admiraba desde su posición, ella estaba sumida en su lectura. Romeo confesando sus sentimientos a Julieta. Saori se ilusionaba por que se le declararán de esa manera… alguien, algún día. Tal era su ilusión que apenas y sintió como tocaban su hombro para llamar su atención. Dejó un poco sobresaltada su libro para toparse con un par de zafiros que la miraban calidamente._

_-¿Saori?—la llamo Shaka sentándose a su lado_

_Comenzando por como la había llamado, le sorprendió pues a pesar de pedirle tantas veces que la llamara de esa manera Shaka nunca se lo permitía, pensaba que tal vez para él, ella jamás dejaría de ser Athena._

_-Shaka, pensé que ya estarías dormido ¿pasa algo?_

_-no puedo dormir_

_-¿algún ruido? O es que la luz del fuego se cuela a tu habitación—pregunto un poco preocupada_

_-no, nada de eso, la verdad es que necesitaba, bueno, necesito hablar contigo_

_Shaka estaba nervioso, todas esas palabras que quería gritar, se agolparon en su boca. Por su parte Saori estaba a la expectativa muchas cosas le vinieron a la mente y sus mas anheladas sospechas se hicieron realidad, cuando el caballero se puso de rodillas frente a ella y encerrando sus manos en las suyas Shaka se armo de valor y habló._

_-lo que quiero decirte es…que desde hace un tiempo de algún modo que no se explicar, te metiste en un lugar de mi ser que no creí que existía…caray se que piensas que estoy loco, que estoy diciéndote una estupidez pero así me siento desde hace mucho y ya no soportaba seguirlo escondiendo, es, es mas fuerte que yo—decía tímidamente el caballero_

_Saori intentaba asimilar lo que Shaka intentaba decirle, pero prefirió callar al caballero poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, cuando este se calló, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le aclaro sus ideas._

_-¿estas diciéndome que me quieres Shaka?_

_-no estoy diciéndote que te amo—dicho esto Shaka acerco rápidamente su rostro al de Saori para robarle su primer beso…_

-¿entonces le robaste un beso?—me preguntó Irinia con la cabeza apoyada en un sus manos

-sí básicamente—admití

-me esperaba que te vieras como Romeo, digo después de todo ese libro estaba leyendo ¿no?

-que leyera eso antes de que me le acercara no quiere decir que me iba a poner a declamar, no creo ser TAN romántico—le dije a Irinia dándole un sorbo mas a mi té

-eso tú crees

-je lo creo—me puse de píe me puse de nuevo mi abrigo y pague la cuenta—tengo que irme mañana regreso a mi guardia

-entiendo, que duermas bien

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? No queda muy lejos—me ofrecí

-na! Creo que me quedare un rato mas, pero gracias por la oferta—me contestó con su taza de café en la mano

-te veo luego—le dí un beso en la mejilla como despedida y salí de ahí.

Pase el resto del mes formulando las preguntas que le haría a Irinia, tenía que pensarlo muy bien y no hacer que mi mente recordara a Dohko. Entre mis dudas estaba por que no salvo también a Camus si se suponía que él venía atrás de mí, que le había pasado a mi armadura y esos pequeños detalles que dejaron de importarme después de un tiempo. Lo nuevo para mí estaba por llegar pues me habían ascendido a teniente, supongo que atrapar a traficantes de cuerpos tiene su valía ante la guardia. Después de eso paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta mis cuatro días de descanso habían llegado y con ellos una nueva visita de Irinia solo que esta vez me visito prepara con dos botellas de vino. Supongo que el café no ofrece el mismo placer al escuchar las historias de cuando se era humano de los demás.

-veo que esta vez vienes preparada—comente al ver el par de botellas

-¿que esperabas? Eso de salir en mitad de la noche por un café como que no es lo mío

-un vampiro que no le gusta salir en mitad de la noche eso si es raro

-por café dije, por alguna otra cosita claro que me encanta salir de noche—decía Irinia mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi para después terminar su frase en mi cuello—después de todo así mas o menos te encontré—sentí su aliento pegando duramente en mi cuello

Me aparte un poco de Irinia evitándome la incomoda sensación de invasión de mi espacio personal, pero me quedé lo suficientemente cerca como para casi pegar mi frente a la de Irinia.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y me acerque un poco mas casi rozando sus labios— ¿terminaste?—le pregunté incitadoramente como ella desde un principio

-jajajajaja creo que para la próxima mejor traigo tres botellas—agrego Irinia entre risas alejándose de mi rumbo a la cocina— ¡hey! Te dieron B negativo es mi favorita

-lo se y la mía también

-no le dan estos tipos de sangre a cualquiera—decía Irinia viendo la bolsa de sangre con curiosidad— ¿algo que no me hayas contando Shaka?—me pregunto seria mientras yo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-pensé que ya te habrías enterado, soy teniente ahora—agregué con una sonrisa—y eso tiene sus pequeños privilegios

-¿de verdad? Eso de sumirme en mi trabajo no deja nada bueno, pero ahora tenemos una razón para celebrar…creo que sí nos hará falta una tercera botella—dijo Irinia entre risas mientras me abrazaba

De nuevo situados en el sillón con nuestras copas en la mano comenzamos a pasar informe de lo que había sucedido en este último mes.

-entonces tú ya sabías donde escondían los cuerpos

-era obvio, no se por que la guardia no se había dado cuenta antes, el lugar apestaba a humanidad putrefacta y la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí estaban anémicas, creo que les sacaron sangre hasta por los ojos—le hablaba a Irinia de cómo dí con el deposito de traficantes de cuerpos. Le dí un trago a mi copa y continúe—fue extraño tener contacto con humanos después de tanto tiempo

-¿esos humanos te vieron?—preguntó Irinia asustada

-claro que me vieron yo los saqué de ahí, pero descuida fueron consignados con el escuadrón humanitario, a estas alturas supongo que a la mayoría les han borrado esos recuerdos de los que yo formo parte

-menos mal, aun así ten cuidado no te fíes mucho de la gente aquí en Londres, donde un cazador te hubiera visto o alguno de esos humanos que salvaste lo fuera, estarías en graves problemas—me advirtió Irinia

Cazadores… como si ser gendarme en esta ciudad no fuera un trabajo difícil con la cantidad enorme de vampiros estupidos e insubordinados, los cazadores son un dolor de cabeza constante. Son algo así como los caballeros pero mas idiotas, se creen unos sabelotodos e interfieren muchas veces con los servicios que hacemos los gendarmes. Las únicas veces que me he topado con ellos han sido en guardias nocturnas, siempre intentando clavarme una estaca en el corazón o lanzando una lluvia de sus molestas balas cazavampiros, no son malos del todo, en los años donde la guardia no existía ellos cuidaron a la humanidad de nosotros los vampiros, pero ahora esta ultima generación de cazadores confunde el termino de proteger con el termino venganza. Esto no los explicó el capitán al llegar a Londres. Resulta ser que el ahora líder de los cazadores o mas bien la líder de ellos es el resultado extrañamente exitoso entre la unión de un vampiro con una humana, Rose como se llama esta chica causo la muerte de su madre al nacer. Y la cosa se pone más interesante al saber que ella es la hija del general del continente europeo y mi superior, el general Galadriel O'hara. De ahí que esta mujer nos quiera muertos a todos, al menos eso es todo lo que se y por esa misma razón se nos pide discreción al toparnos con un cazador. La regla es evitar entrar en conflicto y dejarlos inconcientes, esto suena fácil pero la practica se vuelve mas violenta por lo ya mencionado.

-despreocúpate—agregue con una sonrisa esperando bajarle la tensión a Irinia—dejando de lado tus juicios y mis hazañas en la guardia ¿Qué te parece si cumples con tu parte del acuerdo?

Irinia dio un suspiro de finida resignación—adelante Shaka

Me acomode en mi asiento para poder ver mejor a Irinia y saber que esperar al ver su rostro por lo que le preguntaría.

-cuando me encontraste en Francia ¿no pudiste percibir el aroma de alguien mas, otro caballero?

Irinia no esperaba mi pregunta eso lo sabía yo muy bien. Lo pensó un minuto y negó con la cabeza.

-no se si era la sorpresa de verte ahí casi muerto pero no recuerdo percibir un aroma que no fuera el de tú sangre ¿no estabas solo aquella noche?

-no, un amigo y compañero estaba conmigo perseguíamos a otro vampiro pero esa parte de la historia ya la sabes—dije bebiendo de nuevo de mi copa—pero lo que en realidad me pregunto es ¿nos hubieras convertido a los dos de haberlo encontrado a él también?

De nuevo se quedo pensativa.

-tal vez, mas cuando te encontré a ti poco te quedaba de vida, tu armadura tenía un enorme hueco y podía ver tu carne através—decía mientras que con las manos intentaba simular el tamaño de la herida—sabía que si no actuaba rápidamente morirías en cuestión casi de segundos

Escuche atentamente eso ultimo, no era tan consiente de mis heridas de aquella noche hasta ahora.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi armadura?

-después de morderte y hacer que bebieras un poco de mi sangre te la quite, puse un circulo protector en el perímetro donde estabas tendido con mi sangre para protegerte y fui a tirar tu armadura lejos de ahí

-¿tiraste mi armadura?—dije perplejo

-no me mires así, era obvio que te buscarían después, debía dejarles una pista falsa

Admito que eso tenía mucho sentido, pero tirar la sagrada armadura de virgo así como así era mucho que asimilar para mí.

Talle mi cara con mi mano y después me termine mi copa de sangría de un golpe y fui a la cocina por mas. Regrese al sillón y tome de nuevo la misma posición.

-¿así que podías ver mi carne?

-sí, era una herida terrible, jamás vi algo como eso, lo que me dice que el vampiro que te ataco era un vástago

Me quede estático, esto jamás se lo pregunte a Irinia cuando me mordió y no por escucharlo ahora era menos doloroso.

-ya Shaka como tú dices no es para tanto—dijo Irinia acercándose para acariciarme la cara—pasó hace dos años debes de superarlo ¿no crees?

-supongo—dije tomando su mano y viéndola a los ojos

-mejor hablemos de cosas mas amables ¿te párese?

Asentí y después de un rato Irinia me contaba sus desventuras después de dejar a Orestes, tiempo después Octavio la acogió como sus hija adoptiva, pasaron mas años y Manuel y Elisa llegaron a la familia. Yo compartí una que otra historia de mi niñez y las dudas que tenía cuando niño otras anécdotas mas cuando era adolescente, ella insistió en contar como deje de ser el caballero de virgo en toda la extensión de la palabra y después ella me contó como perdió la gran V con Orestes, la primer botella se fue como sangre fresca y a casi terminarnos la segunda Irinia me pregunto algo que esta vez no me esperaba.

-¿Cómo demonios terminaste con Helena Orpheen en el laberinto del instituto?—me pregunto casualmente Irinia con el codo recargado en la cabecera del sillón y con la cabeza apoyada en ese mismo brazo

Yo deje de reírme de su ultimo chiste y me quede un poco serio.

-¿para que quieres saber?—a estas alturas ya estaba un poco mareado y sentía que me movía en cámara lenta

-simple curiosidad—contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-cuando estaba triste afuera del salón la noche de la graduación pensando que no la vería, ella me regaño por que no estaba descansando después de que Antonio me atacara. Después se disculpo conmigo y caminamos y por alguna razón terminamos en aquel lugar, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente—decía mientras esa noche pasaba en mi mente como si fuera una película—corrimos hasta el kiosco para no mojarnos y aun así terminamos empapados de píes a cabeza, recuerdo que me quite la camisa para que me revisara la herida de la estaca…

-¿y después?

-mientras ella me colocaba un remedio en la herida, hubo un momento en el que nos miramos fijamente, como tu yo ahora en estos momentos y

Irinia se acerco a mi y yo a ella como si fuéramos Helena y yo en aquella noche.

-¿y?—pregunto Irinia cerca de mi, de nuevo sentí su aliento peligrosamente cerca de mi boca

-…y—dije regresando el mismo gesto

Lentamente nos acercamos y comenzamos a besarnos, la diferencia fue que esta vez algo me impulsaba a no separarme de Irinia, era una fuerza que me movía por si sola. Las carisias eran mas rápidas ahora que como lo fueron con Helena, pues ya había recostado a Irinia en el sillón debajo de mí. Ella tuvo mas iniciativa y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, yo deslicé mis manos por debajo de su falda de diseñado. Sus manos se movían desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello y alborotarlo con sus caricias. Yo por mi parte intentaba desnudarla de la parte de arriba al menos, un poco desesperado me puse de rodillas frente a ella y me deshice de mi camisa, ella me rodeo con sus piernas la cintura, ante esto comencé a acariciarla desde las rodillas hasta los muslos. Se veía terriblemente atractiva y provocadora ahí acostada en el sillón tenía la camisa abierta dejándome ver sus pechos aún cubiertos por su sostén de encaje blanco. Una parte de mi quería arrancarle la falda de un tirón pero la otra parte quería regresar a devorar sus labios, esos mismos que ella se mordía con lascivia, lentamente me recosté sobre Irinia besándole el cuello para después llegar a sus labios de nuevo, entre caricias atrevidas y gemidos, yo ya estaba llegando al borde de mi paciencia, no podría durar mas de esta manera, Irinia sabía como ponerme al borde de mi lujuria. De todo esto se perdió Dohko.

De repente Irinia se detuvo y comenzó a enderezarse hacerme imitarla, quedamos los dos hincados en aquel lugar, ella puso ambas manos en mi pecho y comenzó a deslizarlas hasta rodearme el cuello con sus brazos, nos miramos un momento a los ojos y después de un fugas beso ella se separo un poco de mí, repentinamente sentí un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda…Irinia me había dado una bofetada, de la impresión me fui de espaldas y caí en el suelo. La mire sorprendido estábamos pasándola muy bien, creo yo, y ya llevábamos un largo rato y apenas ahora se le ocurría arrepentirse.

-eres un mentiroso—decía mientras unas lagrimas escarlatas se asomaban por sus ojos

-¿de que hablas? –dije desde el suelo—no te entiendo

-¡LO VI EN TU MENTE! ¡DOHKO, DOHKO ESTA VIVO!

_continuara..._

* * *

HEY

les gusto? no? ya saben que cualquier cosa me la pueden hacer saber con un review.

**ELI251**


End file.
